UNIDENTIFIED
by Cactus93
Summary: Byun Baekhyun harus menjalani kehidupan palsu sepanjang hidupnya. Dipandang sebagai wanita oleh semua orang dan kemudian dijodohkan dengan pria mapan pilihan ayahnya, Park Chanyeol. Lalu sampai kapan Baekhyun dapat menyembunyikan kedok sebagai seorang wanita, bahkan di depan calon suaminya? CHANBAEK-BL-MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **UNIDENTIFIED**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAN-BAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cantik adalah impian.

Sedang baik hati, lemah lembut, pintar dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang kaya raya adalah idaman.

Dan Byun Baekhyun memiliki semuanya.

Dia cantik. Dia baik hati, tutur katanya halus dan lemah lembut, di usianya yang sudah menginjak angka 24 ia telah mampu menyandang gelar master di belakang nama. Ia pun berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang seolah memperlengkap kesempurnaan dirinya.

Tak sedikit orang mengaguminya bahkan beberapa remaja putri menjadikannya sebagai seorang tauladan dan berkeinginan menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Jika kata sempurna memiliki diksi lain di atas sempurna, Baekhyun akan menyandangnya pula pada hari ini.

Cermin besar meja rias pada sudut kamar memantulkan parasnya yang ayu. Rambut sehalus sutera berwarna cokelat sepinggang yang tertata rapi berhias pita apik. Kalung emas putih tipis melingkari leher jenjang seolah tak tampak—bersandar pada kulit putihnya, dengan ruby hijau berbentuk clover mungil yang begitu berkilau dan elegan.

Tubuh langsing proposionalnya yang menjadi dambaan, terbalut dress warna toska pastel yang begitu lembut melambai di setiap ia bergerak, sedang heels 5 cm mengalasi kaki jenjangnya yang menawan. Byun Baekhyun adalah jelmaan dewi yang sempurna.

Senyum ia sunggingkan di bibir tipis tanpa kerut berpoles liptint merah muda, memperlengkap aksen elok di paras cantik miliknya.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya lama disana. Memperhatikan refleksi dirinya selektif, menata juntaian rambut panjang kemudian mengoleskan kembali setitik liptint di atas bibir.

Telunjuk lentiknya menepuk bibir dengan lembut. Senyum lagi terkembang akan puas dari penampilannya. Baekhyun merasa siap, siap untuk jenjang untuk kehidupan baru miliknya yang akan ia tanjaki.

Baekhyun merasa siap, walau disela resah dalam diri menghampiri. Beberapa hal random memenuhi batin, menyusup ke dalam isi pikiran sedang jemari terasa mendingin kini membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan kelak jika tetap mengikuti jalan tuntutan sang ayah.

Senyuman tanpa Baekhyun sadari perlahan menghilang. Redup memenuhi, menggantikan sinar dari bulan sabit miliknya. Baekhyun melihat disana, pada refleksi dirinya sendiri... perlahan masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

Baekhyun menyadari jika ini bukanlah hal yang benar untuk ia lakukan. Seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi, seharusnya juga Baekhyun mampu menahan setiap pengendalian dari sekitarnya.

"Sayang?"

Baekhyun berkedip sekali kala sapaan itu terdengar. Pemilik suara lembut yang telah melahirkan hingga membesarkannya menjadi sosok putri cantik bak di negeri dongeng itu membuyarkan dunia pikirnya. Sang ibu terlihat pada bibir pintu, menutup kenop dan berjalan menghampiri dirinya yang masih tetap berada di depan cermin.

Baekhyun berbalik badan, memaksa senyum dan menyambut kedatangan orangtua kandungnya. Kang Jihyun.

"Kau cantik sekali sayang." Wanita setengah baya itu menatapnya takjub. Mata tuanya memperhatikan lekat tiap inci Baekhyun, pada puncak kepala dan berakhir pada heels yang membalut mempesona kakinya.

Meskipun Baekhyun sering mendengar pujian itu, namun tetap saja sensasi yang dihasilkan selalu berbeda. Baekhyun tersipu malu sedang rona merah muda memerangkapi belah pipinya.

Ibu menatapnya lembut, memperhatikan lekuk wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan buncahan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya.

"Ibu tak percaya kau sudah sebesar ini, sudah sedewasa ini." Katanya. Satu tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun, "Gadis kecilku."

"Ibu," Baekhyun merengek. Ia tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk sebuah pelukan kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Memeluknya erat, merasakan dengan baik bagaimana hangat itu memerangkapi.

"Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya. Lirih suaranya menekan bagaimana risau dalam diri menguasai. "Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika dia tau aku yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana jika dia marah padaku? Lalu dia membenciku dan membatalkan perjodohan ini lalu ayah tahu yang sebenarnya?" Runtutan keluh kesah yang sedari tadi ia pendam telah ia keluarkan. Raut resah begitu melingkupi parasnya.

Jihyun melepas pelukan mereka pertama kali. Turunan iris sama akan milik Baekhyun tertaut disana. Resah Baekhyun menjalari dirinya. Jihyun tak ingin berbohong bagaimana itu ikut mempengaruhinya pula. Jihyun menatapnya lama sedang belah bibirnya menarik senyum lembut menenangkan.

"Dia sangat menyukaimu. Ibu sudah bertemu dengannya dan dia sangat bersemangat akan dirimu, sayang. Dia pasti akan menerimamu. Ibu yakin itu." Kalimat yang terucap belum tentu sejalan dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sebagai seorang ibu, Jihyun hanya berusaha menenangkan anak satu-satunya itu.

Satu hal yang pasti, ia akan tetap melindungi Baekhyun walau suaminya menolak bahkan jika dunia pun sama seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetaplah prioritas utama hidupnya.

"Apakah ibu yakin dengan itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dalam sisa ragu.

Satu tangan Jihyun meraih bibir Baekhyun yang berkerut, mengusap ujungnya lalu menarik sebuah lengkungan cantik dari belahan tipis itu. "Ibu yakin itu, sayang. Kalian pasti sangat serasi jika bersama. Memangnya ada pria yang menolak anak ibu yang sempurna ini?" Jihyun menaik-turunkan alisnya jenaka, lagi menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sesempurna, Bu." Baekhyun melirih, kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah samar pada tulang pipinya. Jika orang lain memuji betapa sempurna dirinya, Baekhyun akan mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian menganggap lalu pujian itu. Namun berbeda dengan ibunya yang berucap, wanita itu tahu semua tentang dirinya, bahkan tanpa terkecuali sekalipun.

Jihyun tak bodoh untuk menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Wanita setengah baya itu tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya—menahan denyutan dalam rongga dadanya yang menggorogoti tiba-tiba. Apa yang terjadi kini merupakan kesalahannya. Sebuah kesalahan dari keinginan kecilnya agar tak turut dalam perselisihan pewaris Byun.

Jihyun bahkan tak benar memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari. Apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, bahkan dengan Baekhyun yang tumbuh semakin dewasa juga segala yang turut di alami oleh anak semata wayangnya itu.

Namun disinilah ia berada sekarang. Inilah dunia yang Baekhyun hinggapi sekarang. Jihyun bahkan tak memiliki apapun untuk menahan apapun yang terjadi. Maka satu-satunya hal ialah tetap menjalani seperti apa adanya. Benar.

"Ayolah, sayang. Jangan patah semangat seperti ini. Chanyeol itu sangat tampan, kau tau? Kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya hanya dalam pandangan pertama. Ayo. Ayah sudah menunggu dibawah," Jihyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku jadi semakin gugup, bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun merengek. Bibir tipis kembali mengerucut dan menggoyangkan lengan Jihyun lagaknya bocah.

Jihyun tersenyum melihat bagaimana anaknya kembali bertingkah manja. Hanya kepadanya. "Kalau begitu?" Jihyun menaikkan alisnya menggoda Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Ibu. Ayo kita berangkat." Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Berdoa dalam hati agar semua berjalan selancar apa yang dia inginkan.

Semoga...

.

OoooO

.

To Be Continue

.

OoooO

.

A/N

FF ini duet aku sama Brida Wu, tapi hanya sampai 3 chapter

Awalnya ini di publish Brida di FFn (sudah dihapus) dan di akun wattpad aku, namun sekarang aku publish ulang ke akun FFnku sendiri^^

Meski telat, aku tidak akan update bertumpuk. Aku update seminggu sekali dan setelahnya mengikuti alur di wattpad

Mohon dukungannya^^

Terima kasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Harapan seorang wanita adalah menjadi seorang ibu. Mempunyai bayi kecil dalam rengkuhan adalah keinginan mereka. Entah bayi itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki ataupun perempuan, mereka pasti akan merasa bahagia ketika si mungil sudah dalam pelukan. Suara manja yang memanggilnya dengan suara kecil 'ibu', terdengar simpel namun begitu menentramkan jiwa mempunyai sosok yang sepenuhnya bergantung pada kita.

Kecupan pertama menempel pada dahi bayi yang baru saja lahir akan membuatnya tersenyum seolah ia merasakan sosok sang ibu yang begitu mencintai dirinya. Ikatan batin seorang ibu dan anak yang dilahirkan sangat kuat karena merekalah yang menjalani 9 bulan bersama. Terlebih proses melahirkan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Meskipun berjuta-juta wanita suka ketika bayinya sudah terlahir dengan normal dan sehat, tapi tak begitu juga dengan Jihyun.

Sebenarnya Jihyun adalah sosok wanita yang baik dan lembut penuh rasa kasih dan sayang tulus. Namun, status yang menjadi istri ketiga dari seorang konglomerat Byun membuatnya ketakutan akan nasib anaknya kelak.

Saat ia melakukan USG pertama adalah saat dimana ia menjadi seorang pembohong. Ia membohongi suami serta segenap keluarga besar sekaligus membohongi dunia karena keluarga Byun selalu tak pernah luput dari sorotan media.

.

.

.

OoooO

.

˭˭˭UNIDENTIFIED˭˭˭

Chapter 2

.

OoooO

.

.

CHAN-BAEK

.

.

.

Jihyun tersenyum. Ya. Ada perasaan senang menelungkupi hati melihat semburat merah anaknya saat pertama kali bertatap muka dengan sosok asing dihadapan mereka.

Baekhyun yang selama 24 tahun sama sekali tak mempunyai tambatan hati, kini bisa memasang wajah malu-malu saat bertemu calon suaminya.

Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi dengan senyum menawan itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Pekenalan singkat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar terus saja menggumamkan nama itu berulang dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari bagaimana wajahnya kini mulai di semburati merah. Pipinya merona. Degup jantungnya berdendang. Ujung jemarinya mendingin. Dan Baekhyun tak memiliki keberanian lebih lama lagi untuk mempertahankan kontak mata itu disana.

Ia menunduk. Memperhatikan bagaimana jarinya saling terjalin pada satu sama lain—semakin gugup namun tak menyangkali bagaimana sisa rasa menyenangkan itu memenuhi dirinya. Memutar balikkan pikiran jernihnya.

Untuk pertama kali, Baekhyun sadari... ia telah jatuh cinta.

Kepada Park Chanyeol, calon suaminya sendiri.

.

OoooO

.

Pembicaraan di meja makan itu di dominasi oleh riuh suara orangtua masing-masing. Mereka membicarakan bisnis juga mengenai perencanaan kerjasama di masa depan—sedikit banyak terdengar membosankan sebenarnya.

Namun tidak bagaimana lembar bahagia dalam diri masing-masing memenuhi dan menghempaskan mereka dalam imajinasi tersendiri.

Baekhyun tak ingin menampik bagaimana ia berulang kali mendapati Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan padanya.

Baekhyun tidak marah ataupun merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Alih-alih semburat merah muda pada pipinya merambat semakin panas dan makanan di atas meja tak sekalipun menarik minatnya.

Baekhyun balas melirik lelaki Park itu sekali. Kontak mata mereka terjalin disana dan Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menarik senyum tipis miliknya. Baekhyun membalasnya malu-malu kemudian kembali menatapi makanannya kembali.

Jihyun melihat semua itu. Wanita yang akan mencapai umur setengah abad itu mengulum senyum dan berdeham sekali dengan pelan.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kita memberi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun waktu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

Fokus semua orang teralih pada Jihyun, dan Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk pertama kali menyetujui perihal itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, tak tau apakah ia harus berterima kasih kepada Jihyun atau berbalik merutuki Ibunya itu. Wajahnya bahkan tak lebih seperti kepiting rebus yang tehidang di meja, begitu merah dan rasanya panas sekali.

"Ada pameran seni di lantai 5, kau ingin melihatnya bersamaku Baekhyun?" Alunan pertanyaan Chanyeol menguar tenang dengan suara berat pria itu untuk kesekian kali berhasil menggetarkan detak nadinya. Sikap Chanyeol begitu mantap tanpa keraguan namun mengejutkan Baekhyun yang terdiam kaku pada tempatnya.

Ia mendongak dan mengerjab dua kali. Ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan padanya, Baekhyun terkesiap. Sesaat sebelum menarik seluruh fokus dan perlahan menjemput uluran tangan itu dengan lembut hingga tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol telah terpesona dengan kelentikan jari tangan miliknya. Lalu teperdaya oleh senyuman manis yang telah tertuang.

Para orangtua mereka yang masih terduduk diam sebagai saksi perjalanan awal kisah cinta keduanya.

"Baekhyunnie sungguh cantik, aku sungguh beruntung dia menjadi menantuku," puji ibu Chanyeol nampak begitu mengagumi Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dia adalah putri yang sangat aku banggakan."

Ada suatu hantaman kasat mata Jihyun rasakan di kala sang suami mengucapkan pujian kepada putri kandungnya. Ia memasang senyum palsu sebagai balasan. Topeng terpasang disepanjang percikan. Batin terus berdoa berharap ia tak salah melangkah.

.

OoooO

.

Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol terus menggengam jemari Baeknyun, merasakan tekstur lembut selembut setiap gerakan pemiliknya. Sempat terpikir dalam benak Chanyeol jika Baekhyun adalah jelmaan seorang putri yang bereinkarnasi karena keluhuran budinya di masa lalu.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari restoran, menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka pada lantai pengelaran yang Chanyeol sebutkan dengan beberapa ajakan pembicaraan ringan yang lelaki itu lakukan.

Baekhyun mencoba menyamankan diri, menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi yang Chanyeol ujarkan kemudian melempar pertanyaan balasan pula kepada lelaki itu.

"Apa kau memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada seni?" Chanyeol bertanya. Lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai tujuan berhenti dan pintu terbuka setelahnya.

Langkah kini terayun seirama, menuju pergelaran Seni yang Chanyeol katakan walau sebenarnya itu tak lebih sekedar modus belaka.

"Aku lebih menyukai seni musik secara pribadi." Jawab Baekhyun, berusaha keras membuat suaranya normal terdengar. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Musik sebenarnya merupakan bagian diriku yang lain." Lelaki itu terkekeh. Senyumnya tertarik lebar dan Baekhyun terpaku selama detik berselang akan hal itu.

Chanyeol sangat tampan. Seperti mantra, Baekhyun tiada henti memuji sosok pria yang terus saja menggenggam tanganya.

"A-apa yang paling kau sukai?" Baekhyun mencoba menyadarkan dirinya.

"Aku menguasai gitar, piano, drum dan sedikit biola. Jadi kupikir, aku menyukai semuanya di antara mereka."

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya akan penurutan itu. Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun membatin tentang betapa sempurnanya lelaki yang berjalan di sampingnya ini.

Jihyun menceritakan sekilas mengenai diri Chanyeol saat perjalanan mereka tadi. Tentang prestasi akademiknya juga bagaimana suksesnya bisnis yang digeluti olehnya. Bahkan di umur yang belum mencapai kepala tiga itu, Chanyeol telah memiliki segalanya. Asset kekayaan dengan nominal melimpah di dalam rekeningnya.

Parasnya pun rupawan. Chanyeol begitu tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dan dadanya begitu lebar. Baekhyun ingin memaki dirinya sendiri bagaimana ia mencuri pandang kepadanya dengan selektif dan menemukan lekukan samar otot terbentuk di balik kemeja yang lelaki itu kenakan. Akankah pria ini bisa turut membantu menanggung beban hidupnya?

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Baek?"

Baek—penggalan panggilan itu terdengar akrab bagi Baekhyun. Menggema di rongga telinga Baekhyun hingga berdegup kencang kembali namun lagi sisi hatinya yang lain memuja bahagia akan hal itu.

Begitu mudahnya Chanyeol memanggil namanya tak sepertinya yang harus menahan getaran bibirnya saat memanggil nama pria itu.

"Aku... suka piano." Jawabnya. "Temanku memiliki studio musik pribadi dan aku mulai mempelajari gitar. Itu lebih sulit dari bayanganku ternyata." Ia meringis di akhir kalimat.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu." Chanyeol menyahut cepat. Tangannya yang menggenggam jemari Baekhyun tanpa sadar meremas halus kulit itu perlahan.

Baekhyun menatap tautan jemari mereka disana kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk sebuah kontak mata mereka kembali.

Baekhyun menyungingkan senyum, lembut dan menjalari Chanyeol untuk sebuah kalimat harapan dalam buncahan dadanya.

"Kuharap semuanya berjalan dengan baik Baekhyun."

Semuanya... tentang jalinan hubungan mereka di masa depan juga rencana perjodohan yang telah orangtua mereka lakukan.

Tak hanya Chanyeol... Baekhyun dalam angan harapannya pun, benar mengharapkan semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

.

OoooO

.

Pameran seni yang mereka datangi adalah sebuah pameran tembikar kebudayaan Korea beserta iringan alunan musik kecapi begitu menenangkan.

Pegangan tangan Chanyeol terlepas saat Baekhyun melangkah cepat mengamati kerapian tembikar membentuk mangkuk besar berhias detail ukiran ikan. Namun Chanyeol tak kecewa akan hal itu. Tak sedetikpun ia luput menatap wajah bahagia Baekhyun yang begitu lepas. Sungguh beruntung dirinya yang akan menikmati keindahan itu sepanjang hidupnya.

Kalimat pujian terangkai setiap kala Baekhyun menatap satu demi satu lukisan. "Tembikarnya begitu indah. Terlihat rapuh bak kaca tapi sangat berkelas. Pantas saja disini ramai." puji Baekhyun tulus. Matanya tak henti beredar di segala penjuru ruangan yang memamerkan maha karya perajin.

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah mengikuti arus Baekhyun menepi menuju meja satu ke meja yang lain. "Apakah kau ingin kubelikan salah satu? Ku dengar mereka mengadakan penggalangan dana dari hasil penjualan tembikar tertentu."

"T-tidak, aku tak yakin bisa merawat tembikar dengan baik. Hanya dengan menatapnya pun sudah membuat ku senang." Baekhyun tak ingin membuat repot Chanyeol. Di pertemuan pertama harus terkesan baik.

Mata bulat Chanyeol memincing tajam ketika melihat pria asing mendekati Baekhyun dengan seringainya.

"Nona a—

 _Sret!_

Chanyeol bergerak cepat merangkul pinggang Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan ke tempat lain bagaimana?"

Jelas Baekhyun terkejut. Ia sangat terperangah dengan aksi tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat menyanggupi kemauan Chanyeol tanpa tahu jika Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang menatap sinis pria yang ingin menyapa calon istrinya tadi.

.

OoooO

.

"Tak ku sangka mereka meninggalkan kita begitu saja," Chanyeol menghela napas. Kepala menggeleng penuh ketidak-percayaan.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Baekhyun sibuk menelpon ibunya, tapi hanya suara operator yang membalas. Ia sungguh panik memikirkan bagaimana cara ia pulang yang bahkan tak bawa uang sepeserpun. Satu ide terpintas di kepalanya jika ia memanggil taxi di depan hotel dan membayarnya saat sampai di rumah.

"C-chanyeol-sshi."

Panggilan Baekhyun membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Tolong jangan formal kepadaku, Baekhyun-ah. Bukankah kau tadi setuju?"

"M-maafkan aku, Chanyeol... oppa." Ada sedikit jeda disaat Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu tersenyum bangga kepadanya.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur mengusak surai Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu ayo kuantar kau pulang adik manis."

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Tak ia sangka Chanyeol mempunyai selera humor yang baik. "Chanyeol oppa membawa mobil sendiri?"

"Ya. Tadi aku tak bersama orangtuaku karena sebelumnya aku mampir kantor. Ayo. Kau tak bermaksud pulang sendirikan?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersipu. Apakah Chanyeol bisa menebak pikirannya?

.

OoooO

.

Malam tak begitu tinggi ketika Chanyeol menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Byun.

Chanyeol lantas segera keluar dari mobil, berlari kecil menuju sisi Baekhyun dan membuka pintu mobil itu dengan jantan. Baekhyun merona lagi dan keluar dari sana.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol oppa." Baekhyun berucap, mengacu pada 'kencan singkat' mereka sebelumnya juga tumpangan yang lelaki itu berikan.

"Itu bukan apa-apa." Sahut si lelaki Park santai. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celananya. "Hanya saja jangan berpikir itu merupakan perawalan yang buruk." Ia menampakkan raut wajah jenaka dan Baekhyun terkikik dibuatnya.

"Masuklah." Ujar Chanyeol lagi. Ia menunjuk gerbang kediaman Baekhyun dengan dagu pelan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan beringsut pergi.

"Selamat malam." Katanya. "Hati-hati menyetir. J-jika Chanyeol oppa sudah sampai rumah, bisakah oppa memberitahuku?" Keduanya telah bertukar nomor ponsel saat perjalanan pulang. Sebuah langkah yang baik untuk lebih menguatkan sebuah ikatan.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Putri." Chanyeol memberikan anggukkan, sedang tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada tubuh mobil menatap kepergian Baekhyun yang memasuki rumahnya kini. Setelah sosok mungil itu benar menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah ia masuk ke dalam mobil kembali, membelah jalanan Seoul dengan buncahan perasaan bahagia dalam dirinya.

.

OoooO

.

Rumah nampak telah sepi dengan lampu utama telah dipadamkan. Kakinya melangkah riang menuju lantai dua letak kamarnya. Ia menggumam nada kebahagiaan menemani. Sungguh ia tak sabar menanti kecan kedua dengan Chanyeol seperti apa yang telah lelaki itu janjikan kepadanya.

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun benar seperti mendapat serangan jantung ketika pertanyaan itu menguar tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mencengkram dadanya kuat, mencoba meredakan degupan jantungnya yang memburu sebelum berbalik badan dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri di balik tembok gerbang.

"Oppa~ kau mengangetkanku." Baekhyun mengeluh dan cemberut.

Sehun berdecak tanpa suara. Ia melangkah keluar dari tamaram tempatnya berada dan mendekati posisi Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia?" Alih-alih meminta maaf, Sehun malahan mengujarkan lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menjawab. "Dia Park Chan-"

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa namanya." Sehun memotong. "Aku bertanya siapa dia." Ulangnya menegaskan.

Baekhyun berkerut kening, menyadari perbedaan nada bicara Sehun padanya. Lelaki itu terlihat marah akan sesuatu dan Baekhyun mulai menerka apakah dirinyalah penyebab semua itu. Namun Baekhyun tak memiliki ide apapun untuk itu.

"Dia anak dari salah satu kolega Ayah, kami hanya-"

"Walaupun dia anak Presiden sekalipun itu tidak menjadi alasan mengapa kalian harus berpergian bersama dan pulang larut seperti ini." Sehun menyentak tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang menjadi saudaranya itu dalam keterdiamanan. Lagi mencoba mencerna apa yang menjadi pokok permasalahannya disini, apa yang menyebabkan Sehun bersuara tinggi tiba-tiba kepadanya.

"Dan lagi," Sehun menyambung tanpa peduli raut kebingungan Baekhyun. "Mengapa pakaianmu seperti itu?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun semakin berkerut kening. Ia sontak melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan, dress di atas lutut dan Baekhyun tak menemukan adanya noda saus atau sesuatu yang salah disana.

"Mengapa pakaianku?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

Sehun lagi berdecak. "Mengapa kau memakai pakaian sependek itu, huh? Ini sudah malam dan cuacanya sangat dingin, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pakaian pendek tipis seperti itu?" Sehun menggurutu kemudian buru-buru melepaskan jaket kulit yang ia kenakan dan mengenakannya di atas pundak sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun termangu selama beberapa detik. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehun? Batinnya.

Mulutnya sudah terbuka, hendak bertanya mengenai perihal mengapa sebelum di saat yang bersamaan pula, Sehun menarik lengannya kemudian mendorongnya masuk dengan pelan.

"Jangan pakai pakaian kurang bahan seperti itu lagi, kau dengar Baek? Apalagi saat berpergian dengan pria asing seperti tadi."

"Tapi Chanyeol bukan-"

"Hanya segera masuk dan tidur, oke? Jangan bantah oppa-mu."

Baekhyun mendengus antara kesal namun berakhir dengan anggukkan dan menuruti apa yang lelaki itu petuahkan padanya.

Selalu seperti itu.

.

.

.

OoooO

.

TBC

.

OoooO

Terima kasih atas dukungannya^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Mohon dibaca (. /\ .)  
**

Sebelumnya untuk **bertanya di review pernah membaca ff seperti ini** , silakan cek di **chapter pertama** **a.n bawah**.

Mohon jika ada a.n (author's note) **tolong jangan diabaikan**

Niat aku, untuk a.n di ff ini hanya ada di chapter pertama untuk salam sapa dan penjelasan. Di chapter selanjutnya tidak ada a.n karena ini hanya **re-upload** dan aku juga bingung mau cuap-cuap bagaimana. a.n akan aku tulis saat chapter di ffn sudah dipublish bersamaan dengan akun di wattpad.

Biasanya aku tulis a.n dibawah setelah tbc, dan ini aku bikin a.n spesial :"

Mohon pengertiannya, terima kasih

Selamat membaca^^

.

.

OoooO

.

˭˭˭UNIDENTIFIED˭˭˭

Chapter 3

.

OoooO

.

.

CHAN-BAEK

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana pertemuan semalam?" Sooyoung menjadi yang pertama membuka pembicaraan. Memecahkan suasana hening yang menyelimuti ruang makan. Tangannya bergerak anggun di atas piring sedang mata menatap Baekhyun pada sisi meja yang lain.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." Itu Jihyun yang menjawab. Ia tersenyum sumringah dan ikut menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum malu tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, Bu."

"Tentu saja harus seperti itu bukan?" Kali ini Minyoung menanggapi. "Park Chanyeol bukan sembarang pria." Sambungnya terkikik. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Sooyoung, mengangguk pelan menyetujui hal itu.

"Jadi kapan tanggalnya di tetapkan?" Sooyoung bertanya lagi.

"Tidak harus terburu-buru," Sahut Jihyun. "Bagaimanapun mereka harus saling mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu."

"Itu akan menjadi persoalan yang mudah saat mereka menikah nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Baekhyun harus menyakinkan Park Chanyeol agar setuju dalam pernikahan segera. Haruskah ku jelaskan seperti apa kayanya keluarga Park itu?"

Baekhyun terkejut kala mendengar penuturan Sooyoung. Ia menatap Ibu tirinya itu tak mengerti.

"Kupikir itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan kuat mengapa mereka menikah." Jihyun berguman. Jihyun tak gila harta. Tak peduli seberapa banyak harta gono gini yang akan anaknya dapatkan setelah menikah dengan putra tunggal keluarga Park. Tak peduli nominal ataupun kemewahan, asal Baekhyun nyaman dengan Chanyeol, Jihyun akan turut senang. Kebahagiaan putrinya adalah prioritas utama, untuk itulah ia tetap bertahan di sangkar emas berlilit duri keluarga Byun.

Sooyoung dan Minyoung lantas tertawa, lebih terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Berhentilah menjadi naif Jihyun. Baekhyun adalah perempuan, itu takkan membuatnya mendapatkan bagian lebih dari 20% dari keluarga Byun, itulah mengapa kau mencarikan dia calon suami kaya raya bukan?"

"Tidak-"

"Karena itu kusarankan padamu untuk segera menikahkan mereka sebelum kau kehilangan segalanya."

"Hentikan pembicaraan kalian!" Suara berat Tuan Besar Byun menggema. Sooyoung dan Minyoung mengatupkan rahang segera.

"Baekhyun sudah dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol dan kisaran dalam waktu sebulan mereka akan menikah." Ucapan yang keluar dari Tuan Besar Byun adalah final. Tak ada yang berani menentang tak ada yang berani menolak. Semua perkataan Tuan Byun bersifat mutlak.

Jihyun hanya dapat menemukan anak semata wayangnya itu menatap piring di depannya dengan wajah sendu.

.

OoooO

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kata Ibu ku kau tak menolak perjodahannya. Benarkah itu?" tanya Sehun.

Sehun dan Kris adalah dua kakak tiri Baekhyun. Keduanya selalu pulang larut malam. Pekerjaan menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka. Seperti biasa, mereka menyempatkan bercengkrama di ruang keluarga.

Mengabaikan bagaimana ibu mereka selalu perang dingin, Kris, Sehun dan Baekhyun saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Keadaan sekitar yang mengharuskan mereka saling memilih teman, tak ada salahnya akrab dengan saudara tiri. Terlebih mereka tumbuh besar di bawah atap yang sama, ayah yang sama meski ibu mereka berbeda.

"Iya, Sehun oppa. Chanyeol oppa sangat baik."

Bukan itu. Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin Sehun dengar. Tapi melihat wajah bahagia Baekhyun syarat semburat malu di pipi membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Apakah Baekhyun bahagia dengan perjodohan ini?

Kris yang duduk tepat di sanding Baekhyun mengelus puncak kepala adik bungsunya. "Aku harap kau menyukainya dan tak menyesali perjodohan ini kelak. Aku tak ingin kau sepertiku."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun sigap merangkul lengan Kris. Kakaknya yang malang. Hampir saja Kris berencana menikah, namun naasnya si mempelai wanita tanpa diduga telah hamil. Entah janin dari pria mana, namun Kris bersumpah tak pernah menyentuh wanita itu, toh mereka dipertemukan melalui perjodohan dan belum genap berkenalan selama satu bulan. "Kris oppa~"

Kris balas memeluk Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun berusaha menghiburnya dan ia senang dengan sikap manja Baekhyun kepadanya. Ia sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya ini. "Kau menyukainya, bukan? Apakah dia setampan kakakmu ini? Hm?"

Sehun bedecih. Pria itu duduk di seberang sofa hanya bisa memandang datar interaksi Baekhyun dan Kris yang saling tertawa.

"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu mudahnya menerima perjodohan ini, Baekhyun."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun membatu. Apakah ia salah?

"Sekalipun aku menolak, tak akan ada yang mendengarkanku. Aku hidup untuk menuruti semua perintahnya. Aku tak mampu melawan. Aku tak bisa, oppa."

Hening.

Sehun dan Kris merasa bersalah melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum paksa menatap kosong ke arah meja di hadapannya.

Semua tahu jika Baekhyun bak boneka hidup yang di rawat keluarga Byun. Setiap apa yang ia lakukan adalah perintah dari sang ayah.

Sehun reflek berjalan memutar meja, mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun dan memeluk adiknya. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku—aku tak tahu apa yang kenapa aku bisa bicara sampai seperti itu. Aku menyesal." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tak apa, Sehun oppa. Aku tahu kau khawatir padaku." Baekhyun mendongak menatap Sehun hingga pandangan mereka bertali. "Terima kasih selama ini telah menjagaku, Sehun oppa," Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memutar kepala melempar pandangan kepada Kris yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Kris oppa juga, terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

Kris membalasnya dengan menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Terima kasih, karena kalian selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Jika kelak aku berada dititik terendah, maukah oppa masih berada disisiku?"

"Kami akan selalu berada sisimu uri Baekhyunnie," Kris mengecup kilas pipi kiri Baekhyun hingga pemilik pipi itu tersipu.

"Aku akan selalu menyayangimu Baekhyun," kali ini Sehun turut mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Hey aku juga menyayangi Baekhyun!" Kris menonyor kepala Sehun. Sehun yang tidak terima membalas dengan meninju lengan Kris.

Baekhyun yang berada di tengah hanya dapat tertawa. Kedua kakaknya adalah sosok yang selalu menghibur dirinya. Meski keduanya terkenal sosok dingin di muka umum, namun sebenarnya mereka sosok terhangat yang pernah Baekhyun kenal.

Sehun dan Kris saling melempar senyum. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, keduanya memang sengaja mengalihkan pokok pembahasan dengan pertengkaran yang tak masuk akal di usia mereka yang hampir berkepala tiga.

.

OoooO

.

 _"Pada organ kelamin laki-laki terdapat Testis, skrotum, epididimis, uretra, penis dan kelenjar aksesoris. Sedangkan pada kelamin perempuan terdapat ovarium, tuba falopi, rahim, serviks, dan vagina."_

 _Suara guru Yoon menggema di depan kelas. Ketukan ujung penggaris kayu pada papan tulis terdengar di sela bersamaan rentetan kalimat penjelasan disana._

 _Pena menari pada kertas buku, tatapan mata terjalin pada buku paket di sebelahnya. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara selain Guru Yoon, mendengarkan dengan baik dan tak acuh pada sekitarnya._

 _Termasuk Jaehee yang bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Jaehee tak menoleh hanya sekedar melihat bagaimana bulir keringat dingin mengucur membasahi pelipis Baekhyun. Bagaimana degup jantungnya mulai berpacu tak wajar dan bagaimana jemarinya meremas lembar buku paketnya nyaris robek._

 _Tidak ada yang memperhatikan, tidak ada yang peduli bagaimana Baekhyun mulai diliputi rasa ketakutan dalam dirinya. Keterkejutan berlebihan bagaimana bibirnya mulai bergetar dengan beribu rasa tak terjabar dalam lisannya._

 _Baekhyun mati-matian menegakkan tungkai. Lututnya loyo di paksa untuk berdiri tegak._

 _"Gu-Guru..." suaranya tergagap dengan satu tangan berada di udara._

 _Guru Yoon beralih padanya dengan beberapa teman dikelasnya yang lain._

 _"Ya, murid Byun?"_

 _"Bo-boleh saya ke toilet sebentar?"_

 _Guru Yoon mengernyit samar mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bergetar. Ia ingin bertanya namun tak jadi ia lakukan, ia memberikan anggukan dan Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari kelas._

 _Tungkainya masih loyo, melangkah nyaris limbung menuju toilet. Baekhyun memasuki bilik paling ujung, mengunci pintunya dan mendudukkan dirinya pada atas kloset._

 _Tangannya bergetar merogoh saku roknya dan meraih ponsel. Baekhyun hanya memikirkan satu nama di kontak dan menghubungi terburu._

 _Suara tut sambungan taunya membuat perasaannya bertambah kalut terasa. Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa matanya memanas tiba-tiba hingga berakhir dengan tangisan tanpa suara._

 _"Ya, sayang. Ada apa?"_

 _"Ibu..."_

Baekhyun menatap pedih pantulan dirinya pada cermin dalam kamar mandi. Tangannya bergerak mengusap embun yang menempel. Menatap tajam sosok serupa dirinya disana.

Ia tak pernah menanyakan mengapa ibunya melarang masuk ke toilet di sekolah, tak pernah berkeluh jika mengenakan baju olahraga berangkap seragam sekolah, tak pernah marah saat ibunya melarang menginap di rumah teman. Sebuah kenyataan pahit ia baru ketahui saat di kelas satu SMP. Jika ia tak mendapat pelajaran biologi, ia hanya beranggapan dirinya normal seperti perempuan yang lain.

Tertawa bebas menceritakan pertumbuhan pada tubuh mereka. Saling berbagi guyonan mengenai siklus bulanan. Saling memamerkan pacar. Belum pernah Baekhyun mengalami hal semacam itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menahan pil pahit kehidupan yang harus ia jalani. Berbohong dan berbohong. Sepatah dua patah kata teruntai pun tak ada yang tahu jika itu kebohongan.

Belum ada yang tahu.

Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat mengharapkan semua tak terungkap.

Mempunyai wajah yang sering di puji cantik. Memiliki tubuh yang menjadi idaman karen proporsi ideal. Mempelajari sopan satun yang sering menjadi tauladan wanita yang lain. Semuanya adalah topeng. Sebuah kedok yang mampu menyembunyikan dirinya.

Byun Baekhyun yang nyatanya adalah seorang pria berkedok wanita. Bersandiwara sepanjang usianya.

Inilah Baekhyun sebenarnya.

Dari pantulan kaca dia adalah pria.

Badannya tak mengalami pubertas seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Tubuhnya tetap mungil, ia selalu memakai baju silikon untuk membentuk dadanya. Pinggulnya pun melebar seperti perempuan yang lain. Jakun yang seharusnya terpendam, namun lehernya tetap datar. Suaranya memang membesar, namun Baekhyun berusaha merubah nadanya selembut mungkin. Sampai usia ini, Baekhyun masih bisa mengatasi kekurangannya. Entah apakah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak.

Tak mungkin juga ia menolak keinginan sang ibu yang mengharap ia terus menjalani lakon ini. Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya tahu alasan sebenarnya, yang ia pahami sampai detik ini hanyalah ibunya tak ingin turut dalam perebutan harta Byun.

Ibunya hanyalah anak pungut dari sang nenek yang begitu menyayangi dia dan memaksa menikah dengan putranya meski Junki sudah mempunyai dua istri.

Tak tahu dimana ujung jalan cerita yang akan Baekhyun jalani. Namun Baekhyun akan tetap berusaha menutup rapat topengnya.

Lelah berkeluh kesah dengan nasib, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi menuju _walkin closet_. Sebuah ruangan dengan panjang lima meter dan lebar 3 meter berisi berbagai jenis gaun berwarna-warni. Dimana-mana banyak rok yang menggantung. Tak ada satupun celana panjang disana. Bahkan baju tidurnya berupa dress yang berbahan kamisol yang lembut dan ringan. Baekhyun meraih gaun tidur berwarna putih itu dan mengenakannya.

Kini ia berjalan santai menuju ranjang. Perhatiannya terpusat pada lampu indikator ponsel yang terus saja berkedip.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang. Meraih ponsel berkulit putih, lalu membuka kolom notifikasi. Senyum terpulas melihat nama sosok pria yang akan menjadi calon suaminya.

Tak disangka ternyata Chanyeol menelpon hingga lima kali dan mengirim pesan. Baekhyun sigap membuka pesannya:

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _Mengapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku?_

 _Kau dimana?_

 _Baekhyun?_

Senyum Baekhyun melebar. Degup nadi bergemuruh cepat menyebabkan darah terpompa berhenti di pipi memerah. Jemari lentiknya menari diatas keyboard ponsel membalas pesan.

 _To: Chanyeol_

 _Maaf aku baru selesai mandi, Chanyeol oppa._

 _Drrttt_

Baekhyun terkejut merasakan ponselnya bergertar.

 _"Baekhyun-ah?"_

Suara lembut Chanyeol menyapa membuat lengkungan cantik semakin merekah.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol oppa."

 _"Baekhyun-ah, apakah aku mengganggumu?"_

"Mengganggu? T-tidak, oppa."

 _"Aku senang mendengarnya,"_ nada lembut Chanyeol di setiap ia berucap menghantar Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana wajah tampan Chanyeol saat berbicara langsung dihadapannya.

Dengan tangan kanan menyangga ponsel agar lekat di telinga, tangan kanannya menyibak selimut. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan pada ranjang. Chanyeol yang terus saja berbicara di sambungan telepon seolah lullaby penghantar tidur.

 _"Besok jadi?"_

Sesuai dengan apa yang mereka janjikan dipertemuan pertama, esok adalah hari pertemuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Iya, jadi. Apakah Chanyeol oppa akan membatalkannya?" Entah darimana asalnya pikiran itu, Baekhyun hanya ingin bertanya. Ia merasa tak enak hati jika mengganggu kesibukan Chanyeol yang seorang CEO. Kedua kakaknya saja selalu pulang larut malam, apalagi Chanyeol yang menjadi pondasi perusahaan Park sendirian?

"Tidak, Baekhyun-ah. Besok kita tetap pergi."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kelegaan. Bibirnya tekulum ke dalam menahan senyum. Rasa tak sabar membuncah. Keinginan kuat mempercepat esok hari tiba.

 _"Kau sudah mengantuk Baekhyun-ah?"_

Baekhyun terkekeh. Bagaimana ia bisa mengantuk jika jantungnya tiada henti berdetak cepat. "Aku malah berpikir Chanyeol oppa yang butuh istirahat. Bukankah pekerjaan Chanyeol oppa melelahkan?"

 _"Ya ampun. Perhatian sekali calon istriku."_

Spontan wajah Baekhyun memerah hingga telinga. Udara di sekitar memanas padahal AC menghembuskan udara dingin tepat diatas ranjangnya. "Oppa~"

Gantian Chanyeol yang terkekeh dari seberang. Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. _"Istirahatlah Baekhyun-ah. Ini sudah larut malam. Aku tak ingin kau mengantuk di kencan pertama kita."_

"Tengah malam?" cicit Baekhyun kecil. Ia menoleh menatap jam dinding. "Ah! Sudah hampir jam sebelas ternyata."

 _"Kau baru sadar itu?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk, namun ketika sadar saat ini ia sedang bertelepon, ia mengiyakan lirih. Sungguh tak ia sangka waktu bergulir secepat itu. terakhir ia melihat jam saat mandi dan itu masih jam sembilan.

 _"Selamat malam, Baekhyun-ah. Semoga mimpi indah."_

"Selamat malam juga Chanyeol oppa."

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang gelap. Senyum masih terpasang hingga tanpa ia sadari kelopak matanya memberat dan tertutup pertanda telah masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

OoooO

.

TBC

.

OoooO

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

OoooO

.

˭˭˭UNIDENTIFIED˭˭˭

Chapter 4

.

OoooO

.

.

CHAN-BAEK

.

.

.

Deru laju kendaraan, terangnya cahaya sinar mentari. Baekhyun hanya mampu duduk terdiam menatap jalan raya seberang kaca. Cuaca begitu cerah di hari minggu tak mengherankan terlihat banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Sudah lewat lima menit berlalu namun hanya ada kesunyian di dalam mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai. Suatu situasi lumrah jika pertemuan kedua masih ada rasa canggung toh belum genap 24 jam mereka berkenalan.

"Baekhyun-ah, terima kasih sudah menerima ajakanku," suara pria itu memecah keheningan dengan pandangan tetap terfokus pada lalu lintas jalan raya.

Keduanya cukup akrab lewat pesan semalam, namun sangat berbeda jika sudah berhadapan langsung seperti ini. Debar jantung tak bisa dipungkiri. Mereka mencoba menormalkan detak nadi. Ekor mata selalu mencari cela menilik ke samping menatap calon pendamping hidup. Bibir tak kelu menyungging senyum kebahagiaan.

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh malu-malu menatap Chanyeol. Siluet postur Chanyeol dari samping begitu sempurna. Rambut tertata rapi ditarik ke atas memamerkan dahi elok. Lengkung hidung mancung dan bibir penuh begitu menawan dengan rahang kokoh. Postur Chanyeol begitu maskulin. _Body goals_ yang diinginkan semua pria pada umumnya. Sosok pria dewasa yang begitu gagah, kokoh dan tampan. Pasti banyak wanita diluar sana yang rela menyerahkan segalanya demi mendapatkan pria sesempurna Chanyeol.

Apakah aku pantas mendapatkannya? Baekhyun selalu meragukan dirinya. Memikirkan akan seburuk apa hal yang akan terjadi kelak jika kotak Pandora ini terbuka.

Hati kecilnya terhenyak. Mengapa ia tak mengalami pubertas seperti laki-laki lain. Jakunnya yang tak nampak. Otot di tubuhnya pun tak menonjol. Baekhyun bingung, harus mensyukuri karena tak perlu pusing menutupi kedoknya atau malah sedih karena tubuhnya tak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ah! Iya."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ma—maafkan aku Chanyeol oppa," Baekhyun menunduk. Setiap ia berada di sekitar Chanyeol membuat pikirannya tak waras. Ia tak mampu berpikir lurus seperti biasa. Di kepalanya dipehuni bayangan antara apa yang kelak terjadi dan tak dapat ia memungkiri segala pujian betapa sempurnanya seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak menilik dirinya juga dipandang sempurna oleh Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tangan kanannya tak ragu menggapai telapak Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Ku mohon jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Kau sungguh menggemaskan Baekhyunnie."

Aliran darah terhenti dipipi. Semburat merah seenaknya terpampang begitu saja. Baekhyun malu. Dia tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi rayuan. Ia tak terbiasa. Walaupun kedua kakak laki-lakinya sering memujinya, namun perasaan ini sungguh berbeda.

"Apakah aku mengganggu acaramu? Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan hal yang rumit."

"Tidak Chanyeol oppa.. Umm aku—aku tak punya acara dan juga tak memikirkan hal rumit. Aku hanya tak terbiasa pergi keluar rumah selain dengan keluargaku. Um, canggung mungkin," kilah Baekhyun.

Elusan lembut Chanyeol pada tempurung telapak tangannya terasa seperti seingatan listrik.

"Benarkah itu?" Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ia membagi fokus pandangannya antar jalan raya dan sedikit menengok ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau tak pernah mempunyai pacar sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku— tidak pernah." Aku Baekhyun yang kini tertunduk malu bersamaan mobil tiba-tiba terhenti.

 _Cup!_

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Kesekian kalinya sikap Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Dan sekaligus mendadak gila. Chanyeol mengecup buku jarinya yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

"Aku telah berjanji padamu untuk berkunjung di tempat yang paling aku senangi. Aku ingin kau tahu tentang diriku sedikit demi sedikit, mulai dari hal yang aku sukai. Aku harap kau tak keberatan dengan itu."

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman. Ia keluar mobil, berjalan memutar menghampiri pintu mobil Baekhyun.

Tak ingin mengalami kejadian romantis seperti di film, Baekhyun buru-buru membuka pintu mobil terlebih dahulu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan. Jantungnya akan meledak jika ia harus menerima perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol. Lebih baik mencegah dari pada mengobati. Bukankah itu lebih baik?

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun, di matanya Baekhyun nampak bersemangat dan itu menambah semangat pula pada dirinya.

Keduanya kini berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang tak bisa dikatan kecil, namun juga tak terlalu besar. Gedung dengan arsitek minimalis yang memiliki empat lantai. Paduan warna hitam dan merah begitu apik dengan arsitektur modern dan juga taman bunga penghias menambah kesan positif.

"Loey?" Baekhyun membaca tulisan besar di plakat pojok kanan atas gedung itu. Tulisan sederhana berwarna kuning yang kontras dengan warna dasar bangunan.

"Ayo kita masuk saja," Chanyeol mendekatkan sikunya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang paham dengan maksud Chanyeol, melingkarkan tangannya. Langkah kakinya pelan mengikuti irama Chanyeol berjalan menuju dua pintu kaca yang besar.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Park." Seorang _security_ membukakan pintu mempersilakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk. Senyum kedua resepsionis cantik menyambut kedatangan keduanya. "Selamat siang, Tuan Muda Park."

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah kepada mereka, itulah yang diajarkan ibunya agar orang tak berpikiran buruk kepadanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Semua tata krama dari cara makan, berbicara, bersikap hingga melangkah, Baekhyun telah mempelajarinya sedari kecil. Menjadi satu-satunya putri di keluarga Byun, bak burung dalam sangkar emas. Semua telah diatur dan harus teratur menjalankannya.

"Selamat siang. Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Chanyeol membalas sapa tanpa menghentikan langkah. Ia berjalan tetap dengan Baekhyun yang disampingnya melangkah menuju lift.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, para karyawan mulai bergosip. Tak sedikit dari mereka patah hati dan mulai menggigit jari melihat bos mereka telah ada yang memiliki. Mereka tak menyangka gosip jika Chanyeol akan menikah itu benar adanya dan terlebih mereka tercengang dengan sosok calon istri bos mereka adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun bukanlah seorang idol ataupun selebritis sekalipun, namun tak sedikit berita mengenai dirinya. Lebih tepatnya mengenai keluarga Konglomerat Byun yang selalu menyeret namanya.

.

OoooO

.

"Chanyeol oppa, apakah studio ini milikmu?" Baekhyun mengamati sejak ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Hawa dingin AC merambat kulit ari. Aroma khas lemon pengharum ruangan ketika memasuki gedung menguar, begitu segar di penciumannya. Sapaan sopan para pegawai membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Terlalu formal jika Chanyeol hanya pengunjung pada umumnya.

Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol pemimpin perusahaan ayahnya yang mewajibkan dirinya berwibawa. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun lebih tahu sifat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Tak ada salahnya mengenal lebih jauh calon suami bukan?

Mereka berjalan di lorong sepi di lantai empat, "Ya. Ini adalah studio milikku."

Baekhyun takjub. Disela kesibukan kantor yang padat, Chanyeol juga mendirikan studio? Pantas saja kedua ibu tirinya begitu gencar menginginkan Chanyeol menikah dengannya. Menikahi satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan Park.

Namun Baekhyun tak peduli akan hal itu. Hal terpenting yang harus Baekhyun lakukan ada memikirkan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menerima dirinya apa adaya.

"Walaupun aku dituntut meneruskan perusahaan, ayah tak melarang hobiku asal tak mengganggu aktifitas kantor. Uang tabungan dan gaji selama bekerja aku sisikan untuk membangun studio ini, tentu saja ayah juga ikut andil. Tak mungkin juga aku yang saat itu masih berumur 25 tahun mempunyai tabungan melimpah bisa membangun gedung dan semua peralatan ini," Chanyeol terkekeh. Begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Aku menyerahkan studio ini kepada temanku. Lantai satu dan dua khusus studio latihan band dan _dance_. Lantai tiga untuk studio rekaman. Ruang _staff_ ada di lantai dua, ada tangga darurat penghubung di dekat meja resepsionis. Tujuanku membangun studio ini untuk para musisi _independent_ yang belum mendapat label agar tetap berkarya."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Tolong ingat ini. Aku ingin kau menghafal detail dan sejarah studio ini. Karena kau adalah calon istriku dan aku ingin kau turut serta menjaga studio ini. Apakah kau keberatan?"

Senyum Chanyeol sungguh memabukkan Baekhyun terlebih dengan kata-katanya. Niat hangat pria itu merambat sampai hatinya.

Baekhyun hampir menitikan mata jika ia tak menahannya. Ucapan Chanyeol seolah menjanjikan kehidupan rumah tangga bahagia kelak yang akan mereka bangun.

"Nah disini ruanganku. Hanya ruangan ini yang mempunyai _password_ dan hanya ada tiga orang yang mengetahui _password_ ini. Tapi sekarang ada satu orang lagi yang mengetahui _password_ -nya."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh maksud menatap calon istrinya hingga membuat korban menggigit bibir. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu maksud perkataan Chanyeol.

Seolah masuk kedalam ruang rahasia, jantung Baekhyun terpacu melihat Chanyeol menekan sederet angka pada tombol mekanik yang menempel pada tembok.

"Kau sudah tahu angkanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sudah hafal?"

Kembali Baekhyun mengangguk, terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol hingga pria itu mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Ingat itu, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun melemah. Kakinya seolah seperti jeli. Bulu kuduknya berdiri turut merasakan getaran aneh seolah berkerumun di dalam dadanya. Chanyeol menatapnya begitu lembut sungguh membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Hei! Dilarang berpacaran di depan pintu."

"Kalian mengganggu pemandangan."

Baekhyun tersentak. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Mereka serentak menoleh. Menatap ke dua pria yang merusak romansa seketika.

"Kalian ini sungguh sangat mengganggu, hyung," keluh Chanyeol dengan wajah terkekuk yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat. Pria itu mulai beragumen dengan temannya.

Pendekatan ini sekiranya terasa benar. Ia bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi Chanyeol yang selalu berubah. Membuat mereka kian dekat dan akrab.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia membungkuk penuh sopan dan tak lupa memberi salam, "Selamat siang, maaf telah mengganggu."

Senyum Baekhyun luntur seketika karena kedua orang asing itu hanya memandang hampa kearahnya. Sontak ia perlahan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik punggung Chanyeol. Apakah Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan?

Chanyeol terkikik melihat semua itu diam-diam. "Hyung, kalian membuat Baekhyun ketakutan."

Seolah tak merasa bersalah, kedua pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan _hyung_ itu membalas senyum.

"Astaga dia benar-benar cantik! Perkenalkan, Kesper."

"Aku Hyunmq!"

Sebelum membalas jabatan, Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Tatapan mereka berbalas, "Abaikan saja mereka. Ayo masuk." Chanyeol merengkuh bahu Baekhyun. Membimbing masuk ke ruangan pribadi itu mengabaikan kedua tangan yang ingin berjabat dengan sosok baru di gedung ini.

Kesper dan Hyunmq mengibaskan tangan kanan mereka. Menatap kesal Chanyeol yang telah menutup telah menutup pintu.

.

.

"Jika aku senggang atau sedang bosan dengan pekerjaan kantor, aku suka mengurung diri disini. Aku suka menulis dan membuat lagu. Mereka berdua adalah teman kepercayaanku. Kesper, dia sebaya dengan ku. Kesper seorang koreografer dan menjabat manager disini. Hyunmq hyung seorang composer dan berperan sebagai direktur. Keduanya adalah tangan kananku. Aku mempercayakan penuh gedung ini pada mereka." Chanyeol bercerita mengenai sisi lain dirinya. Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan khidmat sekaligus berpikir jika Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang selalu bergelut dengan kertas dan bolpoin seperti pekerja kantoran pada umumnya namun pria disandingnya ini begitu penuh dengan kreasi. Ada rasa bangga tersendiri menyeruak.

Ruangan ini dipenuhi peralatan alat musik lengkap bahkan ada ruang rekaman. _Organ, drum, gitar, bass_ tertata rapi menandakan pemiliknya benar-benar merawat dengan baik. Baekhyun tak henti memperhatikan setiap detail ruangan ini.

"Di ujung itu ada kamar. Aku sering menginap disini jika malas pulang bahkan banyak bajuku disimpan disana," Chanyeol tertawa. Entah bagian mana yang lucu, namun tawa itu begitu lepas. "Disampingnya kamar mandi. Disini bagai rumah kedua untukku."

"Sudah ceramahnya? Terima kasih sudah memperkenalkan kami."

"Tega sekali mengabaikan kami."

Kesper dan Hyunmq tanpa diundang turut masuk, merusak momen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—lagi.

Empat garis siku imaginer tertempel di pelipis Chanyeol. Ia membalik badan menatap sinis rekannya. "Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkanku berdua dengan calon istriku untuk kali ini saja? Ayolah. Aku sudah meminta kalian agar tak menggangguku hari ini. Ck."

"Mana mungkin kami bisa mengabaikan kedatangan tuan putri Baekhyun. Dia bahkan lebih cantik daripada apa yang kami lihat di media. Bukankah begitu Hyunmq hyung?"

"Sangat tepat. Akhirnya Park Chanyeol mendapatkan kekasih lagi setelah sekian lama."

Dengan senyum canggung, Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Disisi lain Baekhyun penasaran dengan mantan pacar Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun tersadar jika pria sesempurna Chanyeol tentu saja pernah mengecap jalinan asmara sebelumnya.

"Kumohon abaikan mereka, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. "Kau duduklah di sofa itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kaki berbalut high heels melangkah mendekati sofa berbentuk L menempel pada tembok dengan jendela kaca diatasnya. Sebelum Baekhyun mendudukkan diri, ia menyempatkan melihat pemandangan di balik kaca jendela.

Hangang tersaji apik. Sungai terkenal di Korea itu begitu cantik dilihat dari lantai empat ini beserta jajaran warna hijau daun pepohonan yang tertata rapi di taman dekat Hangang.

"Langkahnya saja begitu anggun, astaga."

"Baekhyun-sshi, apakah kau punya teman yang masih single?"

"Kumohon hentikan. Kalian itu sungguh sangat menggelikan. Duduklah, Baekhyun. Kau ingin minum apa?" sela Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bertambah canggung. Kesper dan Hyunmq menatapnya seolah barang langka. Setiap geraknya dinilai. Baekhyun bagai berada dalam ajang penghargaan dan mereka berdua jurinya. Bahkan keduanya sudah duduk di kursi beroda di depan organ ada jarak kisaran 5 meter darinya. Baekhyun bisa mengartikan mereka adalah orang yang masuk hitungan Chanyeol yang tahu _password_ ruangan ini. Buktinya mereka bisa masuk begitu saja setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu yang terkunci otomatis.

Baekhyun balas memandang mereka ragu. Kesper dan Hyunmq malah membalas dengan kedipan mata yang membuat Baekhyun menunduk. Baekhyun tak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang asing.

 _Tuk._

Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah minuman kotak berembun bertulis _guava juice_ berwarna pink di meja depan Baekhyun. "Kau suka jus jambu?"

"Iya, oppa."

"Minumlah." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun yang telah menggenggam minuman kotak itu.

Kesper berpangku tangan memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bercengkrama. "Ini membosankan," gumamnya pada Hyunmq.

"Baekhyun-sshi, bolehkah aku memberi saran?" Hyunmq mulai merencanakan sesuatu.

Semua melemparkan pandangan kepada Hyunmq.

"Hentikan. Pasti saranmu itu konyol, hyung." Chanyeol berdecak menggelengkan kepala.

Baekhyun menepuk paha Chanyeol lembut, meminta persetujuan. "Saran tentang apa, Hyunmq-sshi?"

"Bisakah kau mengurangi kadar kemanisanmu? Hanya dengan memandangmu aku telah mabuk."

Kesper berteriak tertawa heboh, dengan semangat menepuk bahu Hyunmq.

Baekhyun menunduk terkikik. Teman Chanyeol sungguh lucu. Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kata manis Chanyeol kepadanya. Ini sangat lucu bagi Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" gertak Chanyeol yang membuat Hyunmq, Kesper bahkan Baekhyun terkejut.

Hyunmq terkekeh, "Baik aku serius sekarang. Ok? Bisakah kita memesan makanan? Aku kelaparan."

Semua memandang Hyunmq dengan tatapan datar.

.

OoooO

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Chanyeol oppa."

Tak terasa seharian Baekhyun terkurung dalam ruang yang begitu menyenangkan bersama Chanyeol dan kedua temannya. Perutnya sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa oleh celotehan tak masuk akal Kesper dan Hyunmq. Seumur hidup nampaknya baru kali ini Baekhyun tertawa sebegitu banyak. Bersama dengan Chanyeol seolah memunculkan sisi lain dalam diri Baekhyun secara tak terduga.

Intinya, Baekhyun sungguh bahagia hari ini.

"Apakah kamu senang?" Chanyeol merapikan poni berantakan Baekhyun ulah hembusan angin.

"Sangat senang!" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat.

Pepohonan besar yang tertanam mengelilingi rumah bergaya barat membuat suasana begitu asri, sejuk dan nyaman. Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah sampai di pelataran rumah besar keluarga Byun.

Hari minggu ini sungguh terasa cepat ketika merasa bahagia, hingga melupakan satu acara penting. Seminggu lagi adalah acara pertemuan resmi pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tuan Byun sudah berkehendak demikian terlebih Tuan Park berpendapat sama. Pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan secepat mungkin dengan melalui persiapan mendetail, maka pertunangan tercipta. Walaupun sebulan atau bahkan seminggu kemudian mereka menikah, pertunangan sebagai jembatan dalam pernikahan menurut Tuan Byun.

Terlepas mengenai pertunangan dan pernikahan, ada hal mengganjal yang masih Baekhyun pikirkan. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu Chanyeol oppa?

"Tanyakan saja Baekhyun-ah, semoga aku bisa menjawabnya," ujar Chanyeol dengan tawa khasnya. Pria itu sungguh baik hati dan murah senyum.

"Apakah Chanyeol oppa keberatan dengan perjodohan ini? Oppa tak hmm... me—nolaknya?" dengan nada penuh keraguan Baekhyun ucapkan. Ia takut jika pertanyaan ini melukai hati Chanyeol, terlebih pertemuan ini begitu singkat.

Tiga detik dalam keheningan, bukan jawaban yang Chanyeol lontarkan namun senyuman menentramkan. Tangan besar nan hangat itu mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak wanita sepertimu, Baekhyun-ah. Kau wanita begitu cantik dan begitu sempurna," jawab Chanyeol lancar sebagai pujian untuk Baekhyun.

Naasnya perkataan Chanyeol bagai sebuah busur panah runcing menancap pas di nadi jantung Baekhyun. Menyentuh titik terlemah Baekhyun.

Wanita.

Baekhyun tersenyum— memaksa untuk tersenyum.

Tangan mengepal meremas erat roknya. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol oppa." _Eye smile_ tercipta. Bibir kelu. Otak Baekhyun tak dapat merangkai kata yang lain.

Ya. Yang Chanyeol inginkan adalah seorang wanita. Namun Baekhyun, dia bukanlah seorang wanita.

Bagaimanakah ini?

.

OoooO

.

TBC

.

OoooO

.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebagai putra bungsu, Sehun tak bisa bermanja sesuka hati. Ia masih mempunyai si kecil, Baekhyun. Dia yang punya kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuan, merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab sebagai jembatan perantara. Terlahir di keluarga berbeda, lebih membuatnya peka.

Mempunyai kecerdasan di atas rata-rata sekiranya ia mampu menebak keganjilan yang terjadi di rumah.

Banyak artikel mengatakan keluarga Byun adalah keluarga sempurna.

Itu hanya permukaan.

Rumah megah bak istana namun berduri, bak mawar. Lebih baik hanya melihat keindahan tanpa mencoba menyentuh dan masuk ke dalam atau kau akan terluka.

Perjodohan mungkin hal lumrah dikalangan para konglomerat untuk membagi hasil atau menyatukan dua keluarga besar dan terpenting menyatukan perusahaan yang dipimpin. Tinggal menunggu waktu pas untuknya untuk menunggu foto calon pendamping dan menetapkan tanggal pernikahan. Namun dirinya yang seorang pria, sang ayah meminta menikah urusan belakang asal bisa bekerja dengan mapan.

Terbalik nasib Baekhyun sebagai satu-satunya putri keluarga Byun. Adiknya yang malang.

Menyendiri memperhatikan dari sudut ruangan, Sehun menatap dua keluarga yang akan menyatukan dua insan. Baekhyun duduk manis, nampak kebingungan diantara orang yang bersemangat memberi ide megah untuk pernikahan.

Tak ingin ikut campur, Sehun berbalik. Kembali ke kamar lebih baik dari pada ikut berdiskusi hal yang belum pasti.

Apakah pernikahan adiknya dan anak Park benar akan terjadi?

.

OoooO

.

"Besok kalian bisa mencari cincin, atau baju pernikahan atau mulai foto _pre-wedding_. Bagian itu kami serahkan kepada kalian. Untuk hari H serahkan kepada yang tua ini untuk turun tangan untuk gedung dan lain sebagainya. Percayakan kepada kami."

Minyoung, ibu dari Kris semangat menggebu-gebu merencanakan segala hal seolah melakukan presentasi didepan keluarga Park yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera foto _pre-wedding_ , kalian bisa beli di Butik Lim sekalian dengan gaun pengantin. " Sooyoung menambahi.

"Kau benar. Foto _pre-wedding_ harus berkonsep yang wow," Hyoyeon, ibu Chanyeol ikut serta.

Jauh berbeda dengan Jihyun selalu ibu kandung Baekhyun hanya duduk diam. Walaupun ia sudah termasuk istri sah konglomerat, namun ia sama sekali tak tahu toko-toko bermerk.

Selama pernikahan, ia tak sepeserpun minta uang lebih kepada suaminya. Walau ia diberi black-card, Jihyun hanya pergunakan belanja untuk kepentingan Baekhyun. Semua untuk Baekhyun, karena putra yang ia paksa menjadi putri itu adalah satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan.

Wanita itu tak henti mengamati raut wajah anaknya. Meneliti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Ekspresi Baekhyun memang tersenyum sangat cantik. Hingga Jihyun selalu berandai mengapa Baekhyun bisa terlahir sebagai laki-laki dengan paras seperti itu? Apakah Tuhan bisa lalai menciptakan umat-Nya?

Baekhyun tak pernah membantah. Baekhyun begitu penurut, selalu memasang senyum di bibir tipisnya. Namun apa yang Baekhyun rasakan di dalam?

Tanpa sadar senyum terurai kala melihat betapa serasi Baekhyun duduk bersanding Chanyeol. Jihyun senang setidaknya Park Chanyeol adalah sosok begitu perhatian kepada anaknya. Pria mapan yang sangat baik dan sopan. Poin itu bisa membuat Jihyun lega.

Salahkah jika Jihyun beranggapan jika Chanyeol telah jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun? Lihat wajah tampannya selalu memberi senyum hangat jika bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Memperlakukan Baekhyun seolah benda berharga. Semoga ia akan mencintai Baekhyun selamanya.

Turut larut dalam aura kebahagiaan calon pengantin, Jihyun ditarik paksa keduanya nyata lewat pernyataan Minyoung.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kalian melakukan foto _pre-wedding_ di Hawaii? Itu wow, bukan?"

.

.

OoooO

.

˭˭˭UNIDENTIFIED˭˭˭

Chapter 5

.

OoooO

.

.

CHAN-BAEK

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita masuk, Baekhyun-ah." Terlebih dulu Chanyeol membuka pintu sebuah butik Bridal Lim paling terkenal di Korea. Senyum Chanyeol selalu mengundang bibir Baekhyun tertarik dengan sendirinya.

Sepasang calon pengantin ini diusir dari forum diskusi keluarga, untuk lebih fokus berburu gaun dan cincin pernikahan. Berbekal usulan pilihan butik dari Sooyoung, mereka sigap menuruti permintaan para orang tua.

Alunan piano lembut menyapa pendengaran, mata disuguhi menekin berjajar rapi terbalut gaun berpasangan dengan tuxedo. Begitu khas tema Bridal.

"Lihat Baekhyun-ah. Banyak gaun yang cantik disini. Kau ingin gaun pengantin seperti apa, hm?" Dari belakang, Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. Menatap deretan rak penuh dengan gaun putih berbagai model.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Chanyeol dan Nona Baekhyun." Sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang menyapa, menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan, saya Jessica yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk gaun Nona Baekhyun dan untuk tuxedo Tuan Chanyeol, Junsu akan menemani anda." Tak lupa ia mengenalkan rekan kerja yang tepat berdiri bersanding.

Chanyeol hanya menoleh dan mengangguk. Berbeda sikap dengan Baekhyun yang membungkuk tersenyum ramah.

Kecuali dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak suka beramah-tamah dengan orang asing. Pusat perhatian hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun, kembali ia mengajak Baekhyun melihat gaun. "Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau ingin warna selain putih? Kita hanya disuruh mencari gaun tanpa ada kejelasan."

Suara Chanyeol merambat melalui telinga kiri Baekhyun seakan mengalir seperti aliran darah yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Begitu dekat. Begitu lembut hingga hembusan napas mint tercium. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Warna putih sangat cantik, Chanyeol oppa. Aku sangat suka warna putih."

"Kau benar. Kau sangat cocok mengenakan pakaian putih, seperti bidadari."

"Oppa~" cicit Baekhyun malu, mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol hingga pria itu tertawa renyah.

"Apakah kalian punya pilihan gaun yang lain?" untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertanya.

"Di dalam masih banyak, Tuan Chanyeol. Jika sesuai jadwal pernikahan yang telah ditetapkan walau hanya berjarak kurang dari satu bulan, gaun masih bisa dipesan. Kami akan mengerjakan secepat dan sesempurna mungkin. Anda bisa mengajukan model yang anda inginkan atau bisa memermak gaun yang tersedia." Wanita dengan kemeja putih dan rok sepan coklat mulai menjabarkan cara kerja butik mereka. Terlebih tamu yang ia hadapi adalah tamu VVIP, pelayanan ekstra ia kerahkan sampai membalik plakat butik, menutup toko sementara di khusus untuk melayani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol puas mendengar semua itu. Pernikahan mereka walau mendadak, sepertinya bisa berjalan sesuai apa yang direncanakan. Ia tak sabar akan memiliki Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Tak sabar mempersunting wanita didepannya ini. Semua terdiam, ekspresi kebingungan Baekhyun menarik atensi Chanyeol. Begitu menggemaskan.

Cantik berpadu manis, tak bisa terungkapkan hanya dengan pujian semata. Gerik elegan membuatnya terpana. Tutur halus mengalir dari bibir tipis elok. Baekhyun telah menyihir Chanyeol.

Pandangan Baekhyun berotasi mengelilingi butik. Jujur. Baekhyun takut menyentuh gaun pengantin itu. Baekhyun takut memulai segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan. Ia hanya bisa diam berdiri dengan dahi berkerut. Menatap hampa deretan gaun putih yang akan dikenakan pengantin wanita di atas virgin road menuju pendamping kehidupan.

Merasakan dorongan dari belakang, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun mendekat. "Kau ingin gaun seperti apa selain warnanya putih?"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sapuan lembut jemari Chanyeol mengelus pundak telanjangnya. Mengenakan dress A-line dengan bahu terbuka, Baekhyun mempesona seperti biasa terlebih dengan Chanyeol walau usia hampir berkepala tiga, pria itu sangat tampan mengenakan jeans hitam beserta jaket kulit senada.

"Aku tak ingin gaun yang terlalu terbuka, Chanyeol oppa. Gaun berlengan mungkin. Bisakah itu?" Meski ragu, Baekhyun memberanikan menyentuh gaun dihadapannya. Tekstur kain lembut berhias bordir bunga dan permata. Apakah aku pantas mengenakannya?

Hidup selama dua puluh lima tahun, sama sekali Baekhyun tak pernah tepikir jika ia akan dipersunting. Hingga Chanyeol datang dengan segudang kebaikan hati laksana pangeran berkuda putih berhasil membuat luluh pertahanan Baekhyun dipertemuan pertama.

"Kau sangat pemalu," Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun. Dari sudut pandang Chanyeol yang tak tahu keadaan Baekhyun, pria itu selalu berpikiran positif dan tidak terlalu menuntut Baekhyun.

Bukankah Baekhyun begitu beruntung?

Terlalu berat untuk Baekhyun menerima segala perlakuan baik Chanyeol. Beban. Rasa bersalah. Semua perasaan itu menumpuk. Membuat Baekhyun kelu seolah kebaikan Chanyeol meremas erat hati Baekhyun. Menggumam bertanya, mengapa kau tega menyakiti ketulusan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Jessica, tangan tersimpan ke dalam saku celana. "Kau turuti semua permintaan calon istriku, aku akan lihat bagian tuxedo."

"Baik, Tuan Chanyeol. Kami akan mengukur Nona Baekhyun terlebih dahulu dan Junsu akan membantu anda."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Menoleh menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak henti tersenyum mengagumi paras ayu Baekhyun. "Kau nampaknya malu jika aku tetap disini. Aku akan diskusi dengan Junsu-sshi bagian tuxedo, tak apa kan?"

Segala perlakuan Chanyeol sungguh membuat Baekhyun terlena, mengapa ada laki-laki sebaik Chanyeol?

"Iya, Chanyeol oppa." Baekhyun hanya ingin menyanggupi. Menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol menjauh hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Nona Baekhyun, mari saya antar ke ruang sebelah."

.

ooOoo

.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucuri dahi Baekhyun, meski ruangan ini menyediakan AC.

Ketegangan.

Kecemasan.

Semua terkumpul menjadi satu. Ia digiring masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih tertutup hanya ia, Jessica dan satu pegawai lain yang membawa alat ukur.

"Bisakah anda merentangkan tangan anda, Nona Baekhyun?"

"A-apa?" Mata membola menatap Jessica penuh keterkejutan.

"Saya ingin mengukur, Nona."

"Oh, maaf. Aku sedikit tak fokus." Baekhyun menyentuh pelipis. Memberi sedikit pijatan disana.

Bodoh.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu jauh berpikir jika pengukuran dirinya harus melepas pakaian. Untunglah itu semua hanya sekedar mimpi buruk.

Sesuai perintah, wanita yang akan menikah satu bulan lagi itu merentangkan tangan. Jessica mulai mengukur bagian pinggul.

"Tubuh anda sangat proporsional, Nona Baekhyun dan aku tak menyangka anda benar-benar secantik ini jika dilihat secara langsung. Lebih cantik dari gambar anda yang ada di majalah."

Sudah ratusan kali Baekhyun mendengar pujian itu, "Terima kasih" adalah balasan dari semua pujian yang terlontar. Meski seolah kata itu pesan _auto-reply_ , bibirnya tak mampu merangkai ucapan lain. Semua telah terkontrol formal.

"Anda dan Tuan Chanyeol sangat serasi, semoga pernikahan kalian berjalan lancar." Jessica terus saja memulai percakapan. Apa yang ia ucapkan, murni dari hatinya.

Berita pernikahan putri Byun dan putra Park menjadi _headline news_ di berbagai media cetak ataupun online. Di dapuk sebagai pernikahan besar kedua konglomerat terkemuka di Korea akan menjadi besan. Publik memuji dan merayakan, namun tak sedikit juga yang beranggapan jika pernikahan tersebut hanyalah kamuflase untuk menguasai perekonomian Korea.

Kata perjodohan tak bisa terelak, Jessica pun juga berpikir jika kedua pasangan itu pasti dijodohkan dan semegah-megahnya pernikahan mereka berdua adakan, pasti kelak akan berujung dengan sidang perceraian.

Bak mendapat hembusan angin musim semi memasuki butik tempat ia bekerja, pasangan itu menyebarkan semerbak bunga bermekaran begitu keduanya melangkah. Walau baru pertama kali ini bertatap muka secara langsung, Jessica bisa merasakan aura kebahagiaan diantara mereka. Secercah ketulusan kasih membuat aura calon pengantin begitu menyatu pekat. Seolah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk menjalani hidup bersama.

Lima tahun lebih ia menangani ratusan calon pengantin dan menjalani profesi sebagai tangan kanan desainer Lim. Setidaknya ia sudah hafal tipe-tipe calon pengantin yang ia hadapi. Terlebih dengan Chanyeol yang sangat jelas bersemangat membimbing Baekhyun mendekat menyentuh gaun dan tak dapat diabaikan, perlakuan lembut pengusaha itu membiarkan sang calon istri menjaga privasi. Secara gamblang terlihat jelas seberapa pria itu begitu mencintai calonnya. Seolah Baekhyun adalah pusat dunianya.

Semua itu membuat Jessica begitu bersemangat dan bangga karena itu andil dalam pernikahan bersejarah ini.

Segala kesempurnaan, tentu saja ada suatu titik cela. Dan Jessica bisa melihat itu dari sisi Baekhyun. Walau wanita berparas cantik dengan sikap bak seorang putri kerajaan, ada hal janggal dengan gadis itu. Baekhyun begitu penurut dan kaku. Seperti robot yang dikendalikan.

"Apakah aku serasi dengan Chanyeol oppa?"

Sorot keraguan yang dapat dibaca Jessica, sindrom calon pengantin yang umum. Ini bukan pertama kali Jessica mendengar pertanyaan terlontar dari para calon pengantin.

"Tentu saja Nona Baekhyun, selama saya bekerja sebagai asisten Nyonya Lim kalian berdua pasangan paling serasi. Sosok pangeran dan putri sesungguhnya. Bahkan saya sudah memikirkan desain tiara cantik untuk anda kenakan."

Jessica mundur selangkah. Ia telah selesai mengukur Baekhyun. "Nyonya Sooyoung berpesan jika anda akan menyewa gaun untuk dibawa ke Hawaii untuk foto _pre-wedding_. Apakah anda sudah memilih?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ibu tirinya itu selalu saja memberinya pilihan yang tak dapat dibantah. Pilihan sulit yang membuat Baekhyun susah berkutik. Terlebih ibu Chanyeol sangat menyetujui ide itu. dengan dalih mereka, foto pre-wedding yang akan disebar sebelum hari pernikahan pasti akan membuat heboh dan iri media. Itulah tujuan mereka. Hanya ingin pamer.

Alasan klise dan Baekhyun tak suka.

"Apakah kau mempunyai rekomendasi gaun?" lebih baik Baekhyun bertanya pada ahlinya.

"Untuk di Hawaii pasti mengusung konsep _summer_ dan-

"Umm.. bisakah kau pilihkan untukku gaun yang tertutup saja?" Baekhyun menyela sebelum Jessica mengutarakan ide summer dan pasti akan banyak pakaian terbuka yang akan wanita itu tawarkan.

Sungguh Jessica dibuat bingung oleh Baekhyun. Apakah Nona Baekhyun terlalu pemalu?

"Kalau begitu, mari saya tunjukkan beberapa gaun yang mungkin cocok."

Melangkah keluar ruang ukur, Baekhyun tak lupa memberi salam kepada asisten Jessica. Ia digiring menuju sebuah ruangan lain memanjang berisi begitu banyak gaun berjajar di rak kanan dan kiri mengelilingi ruangan.

Tak hanya warna putih di sana. Banyak pilihan tak seperti gaun di pajang di lobi butik.

"Apa tema untuk _pre-wedding_ , kalian?"

"Aku tak tahu, Jessica-sshi. Jujur. Aku ragu untuk pergi ke Hawaii. Bukankah Hawaii terlalu jauh hanya untuk dipakai mengambil foto?" Sejak Minyoung mengusulkan ide _pre-weeding_ di Hawaii, semua bertambah berat.

Merangkap sebagai konsultan pernikahan Jessica tak tinggal diam mengulik keraguan pelanggan. Benar apa yang ia duga, ada hal mengganjal pada Baekhyun. "Bukankah Hawaii itu indah?" Siapa yang tak ingin ke Hawaii? Pulau tropis itu begitu indah dan penuh warna. Pasti foto _pre-wedding_ akan sangat cantik."

"Mengapa hanya mengambil foto harus ke Hawaii? Aku tak suka keramaian, dan disana terlalu terbuka."

Kata itu lagi. Jessica tak mengerti definisi 'terbuka' yang Baekhyun maksudkan. Sebegitu pemalunyakah Byun Baekhyun?

Memang setahu Jessica, Baekhyun tak pernah melakukan foto resmi dalam setiap artikel. Setiap foto yang tercetak selalu hasil dari bidikan foto diam-diam dan tak sadar kamera. Namun hasilnya selalu cantik

"Aku lebih suka melakukannya di studio atau taman, mungkin. Tak usah muluk mendapat foto _background_ luar negeri, asalkan foto dengan Chanyeol oppa saja bukankah itu sudah bagus?" pandangan Baekhyun menerawang. Masih tetap mencari gaun sesuai selera, ia berjalan menyusuri rak sembari bercerita dengan Jessica.

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan foto _pre-wedding_ disini." Suara low bass Chanyeol menarik atensi.

Reflek Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang bersandar pada bingkai pintu menyungging senyum. "Kau siap jika kita foto sekarang?"

Mengapa Chanyeol gemar sekali membuatnya terkejut?

"Jessica-sshi, apakah fotografermu punya waktu luang?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Jessica, namun pandangan dan langkah pria itu lurus Baekhyun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Menggemaskan.

"Sekarang tim kami baru ada project di Jeju, Tuan Chayeol. Mungkin besok, saya akan jadwalkan segera Tuan Chanyeol."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku ingin foto _pre-wedding_ besok siang. Apakah itu bisa?"

Ditatap Chanyeol tajam dengan mata ekornya, Jessica seolah tak bisa berkutik, ia mengangguk lalu menjawab. "Baik, Tuan Chanyeol. Saya akan segera mempersiapkannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk puas, terlebih kini Baekhyun di dekatnya. "Mengapa kau tak bilang langsung padaku? Hm?" Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajah. Mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecup dahi calon istrinya.

Ini gila.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai _skinship_ dan Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan ia suka dengan segala sikapnya itu. Hanya bisa membalas dengan sipu malu, jemari meremas rok erat dan nadi bertalu.

 _Terima kasih, Chanyeol oppa._

Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

ooOoo

.

Selepas diskusi tentang gaun, sepasang merpati itu mendarat di sebuah toko perhiasan. Mencari cincin pernikahan.

Itu hanya pikiran Baekhyun saja. Nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Chanyeol melajukan mobil di jalanan asing keluar dari arena perkotaan. "Chanyeol oppa, kita mau pergi kemana? Bukankah kita harus mencari cincin?"

Bukan jawaban lisan, Baekhyun mengernyit melihat gerik Chanyeol melirik dengan seringai tak terbaca.

Tak kunjung terdengar kemana tujuan pergi, Baekhyun terdiam larut dalam suara deru mesin mobil yang melaju kencang.

Mengamati pemandangan dibalik kaca, Baekhyun terkejut melihat tulisan berjajar di luar. "Chanyeol oppa?"

Tangan meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun, menggenggam erat. "Sebelum kita resmi menikah, ayo kita kencan selayaknya pasangan normal."

.

ooOoo

.

Siapa yang menduga jika Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke Amusement Park. Cuaca cerah memberi mereka restu untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama.

"Ayo kita masuk." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Ia tak suka dengan beberapa pria yang berlalu lalang memandang Baekhyun dengan tak wajar. Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Sudah seharusnya ia menjaga sang putri.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, fokus Baekhyun belum terkumpul. Masih dengan kebingungan, ia tak sanggup berkata. Sadar akan itu, Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Menatap lurus raut Baekhyun, "Seperti pasangan yang lain, aku ingin menikmati rasanya berkencan sebelum menikah." Tanpa keraguan, ia elus pipi kanan Baekhyun, "Dan ada satu hal lain yang lebih penting, namun aku menunggu waktu yang tepat. Apakah keberatan?"

Kerutan dahi Baekhyun semakin dalam. Padahal mereka bisa kencan sepuasnya setelah menikah. Mengamati raut wajah Chanyeol yang begitu bersemangat, tak sepantasnya Baekhyun menghancurkan keinginan Chanyeol. Toh, ia belum pernah berkencan.

Tanpa menunggu jeda lama, Baekhyun menggeleng. Tersenyum ceria tercetak sebagai bukti ia setuju dengan usulan calon suaminya itu.

Saat SMA, Baekhyun sering curi dengar tentang pacar dan kencan impian. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sang terkasih, mereka bilang itu sangat menyenangkan daripada mendapat peringkat satu dikelas. Baekhyun hanya mendengar, tak pernah merasakan.

Menimba ilmu di sekolah khusus putri membuat Baekhyun tak mendapat kesempatan mengecap itu semua, terlebih jadwal pribadi yang selalu penuh. Mungkin inilah saat dimana Baekhyun mendapat kesempatan itu.

"Ayo kita berkencan, Chanyeol oppa." Terlukis wajah ceria, menular pada Chanyeol semangatnya meningkat maksimal.

Amusement Park begitu luas dan mengagumkan. Terbawa suasana, bahagia Baekhyun melambung terbang tinggi. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia pergi ke taman bermain. Berjalan berkeliling. Menaiki berbagai wahana. Mencicipi jajanan disekitar. Tak bisa terelak Baekhyun begitu menikmatinya.

Setiap langkah.

Setiap permainan.

Setiap senyum.

Setiap tawa tergelak.

Semuanya karena Chanyeol.

Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang status sebagai suaminya membuat Baekhyun berkenalan dengan berbagai hal baru. Dunia baru dimana tak perlu memikirkan hidup ini penuh tekanan. Hanya perlu bahagia karena teman bermain adalah tempat dimana orang mencari kebahagiaan. Itulah yang Chanyeol ucapkan dan Baekhyun menyetujui semua.

Hingga matahari mulai menyembunyikan diri, giliran keduanya mengistirahatkan kaki lemas mereka yang tak dapat melangkah.

Sebuah bangku area taman depan ari mancur, tempat mereka berjajar mendudukkan diri. Pemandangan taman bermain semakin indah dengan warna-warni lampu hias mengitari tertata apik. Baekhyun terpesona. Masih banyak dunia lain yang belum ia telusuri.

"Apakah hari ini kau senang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pandangan masih lurus menatap sinar lampu, "Sangat senang, Chanyeol oppa. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini? Aku sama sekali tak tahu ada tempat semenyenangkan ini."

Refleks Chanyeol menoleh. "Kau belum pernah kesini?"

"Belum pernah. Setiap pulang dari sekolah, aku ada les piano dan waktu hari libur, Bibi Ahn selalu datang ke rumah untuk mengajariku tata krama. Hingga aku dewasa hal itu tetap sama, ditambah jamuan perusahaan yang mengundangku. Aku tak pernah diizinkan keluar sendiri, kecuali dengan Kris oppa dan Sehun oppa, tapi merekapun selalu sibuk."

"Temanmu tak pernah mengajakmu? Karya wisata sekolah bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan wajahnya. Mana ada orang yang tak pernah pergi ke taman hiburan?

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tak mempunyai teman. Hanya kenal namun tak sepenuhnya dekat. Saat karyawisata Ibu melarangku untuk ikut." Menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk, Baekhyun merasa ia terlalu banyak bicara. "Maafkan aku banyak bicara-

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat merasa tepukan di kepala.

"Aku tak menyangka putri Byun benar-benar-

Chanyeol terhenti. Ia tak tahu kata apa yang cocok untuk si malang Baekhyun. Lidah kaku. Hati tergerak. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan. Memeluk erat tubuh mungil calon istrinya. "Saat kau telah menjadi istriku, aku akan membebaskanmu melakukan hal yang kau sukai. Menemanimu kemanapun kau ingin pergi. Katakan apapun dan kapanpun, aku akan berusaha memenuhi semuanya asal kau bahagia, Baekhyun-ah. "

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku. Bulu kuduk meremenang. Perasaan membuncah. Tak pernah ia bermimpi mendapatkan seorang pangeran di dunia nyata. Namun Chanyeol itu nyata hadir lebih dari sekedar pangeran. Air menggenangi mata. Bibir tipis ia gigit menahan isakan.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan. Tangan bergerak meraih tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggam keduanya. Mata lurus menatap masa depannya. "Aku berjanji, Baekhyun-ah." Pria itu berdiri merogoh jaketnya, kemudian duduk jongkok bertumpu pada tempurung kaki kanan.

Termangu mengamati tindakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dikejutkan Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah kotak beludru navy. Saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol berucap. "Aku tak tahu ini saat yang tepat atau tidak, namun aku ingin segera memilikimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ki-kitakan sebentar lagi akan menikah, mengapa kau melamarku, Chanyeol oppa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot teduhnya. "Aku hanya bertindak selayaknya pria sejati yang melamar orang yang ia cintai."

"Apa?" Baekhyun melotot. Apakah ia salah dengar? Chanyeol mencintainya?

"Meski pertemuan kita lalui singkat, aku tak bisa berbohong pada hatiku sendiri. Aku selalu menikmati kebersamaan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku ulangi sekali lagi, menikahlah denganku."

Bukannya meraih cincin yang disodorkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkup kedua telinga Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol oppa, telingamu memerah."

Tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut, terdorong ke belakang hingga Baekhyun turut tersungkur menimpanya.

Lalu pandangan mereka saling bertali.

Bukan marah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbahak. "Maafkan aku Chanyeol oppa."

Bukannya berdiri, Baekhyun mendudukkan diri disamping Chanyeol. Beralas rumput setidaknya membuat mereka nyaman.

Masih dengan tawanya, Chanyeol menekan perut. Ia terlalu banyak tertawa. Baekhyun sungguh tak terduga. Suasana romantis hancur seketika.

Merasa terabaikan, Baekhyun menarik lengan jaket Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap raut wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bersalah. Meski gelap malam, sinar lampu membantu penerangan. Diraihnya pipi Baekhyun dan ibu jari mengusap pipi kenyal itu. "Tersenyumlah Baekhyun, kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum." Ujar Chanyeol tulus namun berubah cemberut. "Omong-omong kau menolakku, ya?"

"Um?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut.

"Itu, cincinnya kau buang." Chanyeol memasang wajah kecewa. Namun itu hanyalah tipuan. Ia hanya ingin sedikit bermain.

Lihatlah raut cemas Baekhyun langsung mengambil kotak cincin lalu mengulurkannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini cincinnya, Chanyeol oppa."

"Apakah kau baru saja melamarku?" Chanyeol menggerakkan alis naik turun dengan seringai menggoda.

Sadar jika ia baru saja dikerjai, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. Tangan terkepal memukul-mukuli bahu Chanyeol yang pemiliknya kini kembali terbahak. "Oppa, kau sangat jahil."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya lurus menatap Baekhyun. Perlahan namun pasti, dikecup singkat bibir tipis calon istrinya itu. Hanya butuh beberapa detik kini ia bergerak mengecup jemari Baekhyun yang tanpa disadari jari manis kiri sudah tersemat cincin emas putih berhias black diamond yang begitu elegan. "Kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya terkaku. Menghipnotis tak dapat dibantah. Dengan kepala mengangguk, Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan senyum malu dengan detak jantung ingin menerobos tulang rusuk.

.

ooOoo

.

Gelapnya langit malam, tak mempengaruhi pijaran cahaya di hati Baekhyun. Kencan dengan Chanyeol membuatnya terbang tak berpijak pada dunia. Terlebih dengan kecupan selamat malam perpisahan. Mengingat itu, selalu membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

Walau sudah berganti baju tidur, kegiatan rutin sebelum tidur tak boleh terlewatkan. Ia mengaplikasikan beberapa krim malam untuk menjaga kulit sesuai anjuran bibi Anh. Cincin putih melingkar tak bosan ia memandang. Janji esok pemotretan pre-wedding, tak sabar ingin cepat melalui malam.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Baekhyun sayang, bolehkah ibu masuk?"

Menghentikan gerakan menepuk pipi, Baekhyun berdiri menuju pintu dan memutar kunci. "Ibu belum tidur?" Baekhyun membuka pintu lebar, mempersilakan ibunya masuk. Lalu keduanya duduk di double sofa berwarna biru lembut berbahan bulu, berhadapan dengan televisi 40' hitam tak menyala.

"Ibu belum bisa tidur, sayang. Bagaimana tadi? Ibu dengar kalian membatalkan pre-wedding ke Hawaii dan memilih foto studio?"

"Apakah mama Sooyoung marah, ibu?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol meneleponnya dan kurasa Sooyoung tak berkeberatan selama pemotretan itu masih berada di kelas-nya. Apakah itu semua permintaanmu?" bukan menjawab, Jihyun kembali bertanya.

Chanyeol melakukan segalanya. Kelegaan dihati membuncah namun terhenti begitu saja karena satu hal. "Aku takut ke Hawaii, ibu." Baekhyun menunduk meremas kamisol.

Tatapan sendu ia torehkan saat menatap anaknya.

"Ibu aku ta-takut." Air mata lolos jatuh begitu saja. Kalut. Pikiran negatif merambah, memenuhi pikiran hingga kini ia terisak.

"Ibu, aku tak bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol."

"Apakah kau tak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Menatap sang ibu dengan wajah kebingungan bercampur rasa takut.

Bagaimana kehidupan ia setelah menikah?

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol ingin bercumbu?

Semua akan ketahuan. Pasti ketahuan.

Karena sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat ia pasti akan jatuh juga.

"Aku menyukainya, ibu. Aku mencintai pria itu." Lirihnya pelan. Matanya terpejam. Mengingat akan setiap kenangan bersama Chanyeol selalu membawa kebahagiaan.

"Aku tak mau dia kecewa. Aku membohonginya, ibu. Chanyeol pasti membenciku."

"Maafkan ibu, sayang." Jihyun memeluk erat tubuh ringkih anaknya. Tubuh mungil yang menyunggi beban berat kerana keegoisannya.

"Tidak, itu semua karena ibu ingin menyelamatkanku. Menyelamatkan kita." Baekhyun memeluk erat ibunya. Mengubur wajah basah pada pundak ringkih. Suatu keputusan bulat terlintas.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku jujur pada Chanyeol oppa?"

.

OoooO

.

TBC

.

OoooO

.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ibu, bolehkah aku jujur pada Chanyeol oppa?"

Kalimat terlontar dari bibir tipis putranya, membuat Jihyun membeku.

Bisa memutar kembali waktu yang telah dilalui, semua orang pasti ingin melakukannya.

Memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah terjadi, pasti semua orang berharap ingin memperbaikinya.

Jika itu semua bisa terjadi, Jihyun sangat ingin merubah semua.

Merubah jalan masa lalu. Merubah takdir agar tidak dipertemukan oleh keluarga Park.

Namun ia sadar, jika itu semua tidak terjadi, saat ini pasti ia tengah tidur di tepi jalan mengais sesuap nasi untuk bertahan hidup. Terlebih ia tak akan pernah memeluk sang buah hati.

Saat kehamilan membuat kebahagiaan terpencar, sayangnya dalam waktu singkat meredup gelap begitu mendengar perkataan anak kecil tiba-tiba memasuki kamar. Si polos Sehun yang berusia empat tahun sangat dekat dengannya meski lahir dari rahim istri kedua Junki, begitu juga dengan Kris, putra istri pertama. Kedua ibu mereka yang gemar berkumpul dengan kelompok sosialita, membiarkan Jihyun mengasuh putra mereka.

"Bibi Jihyun, apa itu racun? Mama Sooyoung bilang dia akan memberikan bibi racun jika adik bayi adalah seorang laki-laki. Apakah itu sejenis hadiah? Apa itu enak, bibi Jihyun?"

Berkucur keringat dingin di dahi, pikiran kalut menjalar. Usia kandungan jalan lima minggu belum bisa mendeteksi jenis kelamin si jabang bayi. Ketakutan selalu hadir. Mimpi buruk selalu menghantui.

Anakku pasti perempuan, bukan?

Seperti orang gila, Jihyun selalu rajin berdoa jika jabang bayi yang ia kandung berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Tiba saat usia kandungan hampir matang, sebelum mendatangkan dokter pribadi, Jihyun sembunyi-sembunyi berkunjung di dokter kandungan. Berbekal navigasi ponsel, Juhyun menjelajah Seoul untuk pertama kalinya. Tak seperti istri Junki yang lain, Jihyun lebih suka tetap dirumah daripada berkeliaran tak pasti diluar. Toh ia juga tak punya tujuan dan teman untuk berkunjung.

Namun Tuhan merestui jalannya.

Uluran tangan hadir saat yang tepat. Jihyun tak menyangka bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya. Sabahat yang lebih dari lima belas tahun tinggal dipanti bersama dan terpisahkan oleh takdir yang berbeda, Minkyung.

Takdir tak selamanya menjadi kata yang disalahkan. Takdir adalah sebuah jalan yang tak bisa ditebak dan telah ditentukan sejak manusia itu lahir oleh Sang Pencipta. Suka tidak suka, takdir sudah menjadi jalan yang telah ditentukan.

Minkyung yang cerdas di adopsi oleh keluarga dokter, dan lihatlah ia sekarang sudah menjadi dokter spesialis yang hebat. Sebuah pelukan syarat kerinduan, beserta uraian kisah hidup menjadi pengisi obrolan panjang.

"Jihyun-ah Selamat! Lihat ini, anak laki-lakimu sangat sehat."

 _Deg!_

Mimpi buruk itu nyatanya hadir.

Tidak.

Mereka tidak boleh menyingkirkan anakku. Tidak boleh membunuh cahaya hidupku. Jiwa Jihyun seakan terenggut begitu saja. Sejak awal ia bercerita tentang kehidupan pernikahan yang bisa, namun kini tergulir kisah hidupnya yang penuh beban.

"Minkyung-ah, kumohon. Bisakah kau memberiku hasil USG bayi perempuan," Jihyun terisak memohon kepada sahabatnya. Hanya keputusan gila yang dapat terpikir. Pikiran pendek tanpa memikirkan akibat yang kini membuat putranya begitu menderita.

.

.

OoooO

.

UNIDENTIFIED

Chapter 6

.

OoooO

.

.

CHAN-BAEK

.

.

.

.

Cerahnya langit pagi dibalik jendela, tak mampu mengajak Baekhyun terbawa ke dalam suasana. Hanya terdiam duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pikiran mengelana jauh membentang.

Termangu sendiri, Baekhyun risau akan pilihannya. Raga terduduk di tepi ranjang, namun pikiran melayang. Bahkan saat pelayan mengajak sarapan, ia tetap tak berkutik.

Jemari lentik menggenggam ponsel yang terpasang wallpaper foto ia dengan Chanyeol tersenyum bersama saat di Studio. Ibu jari Baekhyun mengelus layar ponsel. Mengelus wajah tampan pria yang meminjamkan bahu untuk ia bersandar. Paras tampan tanpa cela. Alis tebal penuh wibawa. Hidung menjulang angkuh. Senyum lembut dengan pancaran mata ceria penuh kebahagiaan.

Menghitung jam untuk pertemuannya kembali dengan Chanyeol. Tak ada 24 jam terpisah, rasa rindu beraninya singgah di hati.

Bagaimana cara ia bilang pada Chanyeol? Apakah ia sanggup membuka mulut?

Takut.

Apa yang akan pria itu lakukan jika Baekhyun membongkar semua? Akankah senyum itu kelak sama? Akankah ia tetap tersenyum tampan seperti biasa? Apakah ia akan sudi tersenyum selembut ini padanya lagi?

Kenapa secepat ini kebahagiaan ini pergi?

Chanyeol pasti membencinya. Chanyeol pasti akan enggan bertemu dengannya. Atau yang terburuk Chanyeol membongkar semua kebohongan dan Baekhyun hidup dalam kesengsaraan setelah ini?

Tidak.

Chanyeol tak sepicik itu. Baekhyunlah yang picik memanfaatkan kebaikan Chanyeol.

Pria yang sungguh malang. Pasti kekecewaan akan menampar telak.

Mau tak mau. Suka tak suka. Baekhyun membulatkan tekat.

Meski ia akan terluka, tapi ia tak bisa terus membohongi ini semua.

Sang ibu semalam, berpangku tangan pada keputusannya. Semua pilihan Baekhyun yang menentukan. Ini hidupnya. Untuk masa depannya. Semua berada dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun sendiri.

 _Tok Tok Tok._

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya. Aku mau bicara."

Suara lantang dari seberang pintu, membuat Baekhyun sigap beranjak tak berani membantah. "Ada apa, mama Sooyoung." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meski hidup bersama, ia sama sekali tak berani membantah perintah tiga orang. Sang ayah, Sooyoung dan Miyoung.

Sebelum menjawab, Sooyoung menggulirkan bola matanya mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga kepala tubuh Baekhyun yang berbalut kamisol hijau, baru ia menyipit menatap Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa tak sarapan?"

Salahkah Baekhyun terkejut? Pasalnya baru kali ini Sooyoung memperhatikan pola makannya.

"A-aku-

"Aku pikir kakimu patah hingga tak kuat berjalan turun untuk sarapan ke bawah. Cepat makan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit hingga mengakibatkan pernikahan diundur karena ulah cerobohmu."

Oh.

Selaan kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun sadar akan posisi tetap sama. Tak mungkin ada secercah niat baik Sooyoung kepadanya. Watak wanita itu tak akan berubah secepat itu.

"Apa susahnya tinggal makan saja. Aku sudah suruh pelayan untuk membawakanmu makan. Dasar manja. Mentang-mentang akan mewarisi seluruh harta Park, kau jadi malas bergerak? Hah? Habiskan makananmu dan jangan lupa kau ada janji foto prewedding." Setelah runtutan panjang itu Sooyoung berlalu.

Masih sanggup didengar oleh Baekhyun, jika wanita itu menggerutu mengenai Chanyeol yang membatalkan jadwal ke Hawaii.

Ucapan Sooyoung selalu saja pedas. Apa jadinya jika wanita itu tahu jika Baekhyunlah yang membatalkan pergi ke Hawaii. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun langsung berdiri.

"Nona Baekhyun, dimana saya harus meletakkan sarapan ini?"

"Oh," Baekhyun terkejut menyadari dua pelayan sudah membawa nampan sarapan.

"Tolong taruh saja di meja depan televisi."

"Baik, Nona."

 _Ting._

Baekhyun menoleh menatap ponselnya yang menyala diatas ranjang. Segera ia meraihnya lalu mendatangi sofa untuk sarapan.

Lengkungan cantik tergambar di bibir tipis itu ketika melihat nama orang yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _Jangan lupa agenda hari ini!_

 _Aku menunggumu, istriku~_

Refleks senyum Baekhyun melebar. Pipinya mulai menghangat dan memerah. Debaran menyenangkan selalu hadir setiap membaca pesan manis Chanyeol.

 _To: Chanyeol_

 _Aku sedang persiapan, Chanyeol oppa_

 _Sampai jumpa nanti~_

Meski ibu jari Baekhyun gatal ingin balas menambahi 'suamiku', namun syaraf motoriknya terhenti.

Hatinya ingkar.

Tak sanggup ia lebih berharap lebih , karena keputusan sudah ada pada genggaman.

.

ooOoo

.

Berjalan menuruni tangga setelah selesai semua persiapan, mata Baekhyun membola melihat Sehun duduk di sofa sembari membaca koran pagi. Sudah jam 10.00 dan Sehun belum berangkat bekerja?

Biasanya jam 8 sudah tak terlihat batang hidung pria itu, kini malah nampak santai. "Sehun oppa tidak ke kantor?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

Sehun menoleh. Dilipatnya koran pagi dan meletakkan kembali di atas meja. Perhatiannya jatuh pada Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakan dress putih berpadu cardigan biru dan rambut panjang ikal gantung tertata rapi. Baekhyun selalu cantik. Adik manisnya yang cantik, tak disangka cepat tumbuh dewasa dan akan segera menikah.

Awalnya Sehun hanya menanggapi biasa pernikahan dadakan yang akan terjadi. Tapi pagi ini, entah ada perasaan tak enak mendadak muncul. Ganjalan dihati yang berkeinginan harus selalu di sisi Baekhyun. "Aku penasaran pemotretan pre-weddingmu. Jadi aku akan menemanimu."

Reflek Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, pipinya memerah malu. "Oppa~ aku akan malu jika Sehun oppa melihatnya."

Segaris senyum tipis terlukis. Sehun berdiri, tangan terulur gemas mengacak surai lembut adiknya. "Kenapa malu, hm?"

Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun agar berhenti mengacak rambutnya. "Ayolah Sehun oppa, aku pasti malu." Ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku akan berangkat sendiri saja, oppa."

Hanya pada kedua kakak dan ibunya, Baekhyun bisa merajuk manja. Walau ia sering digoda mereka, Baekhyun nikamati karena hanya bersama dengan merekalah ia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat ingin melihat adik cantikku mengenakan gaun. Mengapa kau sangat jahat?" ujar Sehun memohon dengan wajah melasnya.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Ia pukul lengan Sehun ringan, "Sehun oppa jangan jahil. Kau tak cocok dengan ekspresi itu~"

Sehun terkekeh geli, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Kalau begitu biarkan hamba mengantar tuan putri, apakah boleh?" dengan gaya membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan ala pelayan kejaraan, Sehun menyeringai jahil. Mungkin hari ini ia harus mempercayai adiknya.

"Kalau itu aku setuju!" Baekhyun meraih lengan Sehun dan merangkulnya.

.

ooOoo

.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka akan terjadi suasana menegangkan seperti ini. Menggigit bibir tipis, ia melirik bergantian.

Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Kedua pria tinggi itu saling menatap tajam setelah berjabat tangan dan hawa di sekitar seakan turun drastis. "Aku masih ingat kau merebut investor-ku dua bulan yang lalu." Sehun mulai berdebat.

"Bisnis adalah persaingan." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun tak paham mengapa suasana menjadi seperti ini?

"Oppa," berniat memanggil Sehun, Baekhyun berjenggit keduanya menoleh bersamaan menatapnya.

Baekhyun mendesis, reflek menggaruk tengkuk. "Maksudku... Sehun oppa. Eh, Chanyeol oppa." Baekhyun binging harus bagaimana ini. Kedua orang yang selalu ramah kepadanya mendadak bersitegang.

"Umm," kebingungan, Baekhyun hanya menunduk memilin ujung roknya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyangka ada perselisihan diantara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Pantas saja sewaktu keluarga Chanyeol datang ke rumah, Sehun sama sekali tak kelihatan.

Ayolah, Baekhyun ingin menjalani harinya bersama Chanyeol dengan tenang dan mengapa tiba-tiba saja jadi runyam?

"Aduh!" Baekhyun mengerang sakit merasa kedua pipinya dicubit dan ditarik ke atas. Sepasang mata sipit mengerjap terkejut.

Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan mencubit pipinya? Kedua pria tampan itu terkekeh lalu melepas cubitan.

"Kami hanya bercanda, Baekhyun-ah." Sehun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan. Gemas dengan tingkah adiknya. Mencium dahi Baekhyun, Sehun menyeringai melirik Chanyeol. Dalam hati tertawa berhasil menggoda sang Business Man handal itu.

 _'Baekhyun masih menjadi milikku.'_

Penerjemahan itulah yang bisa ditangkap oleh Chanyeol dari sorot mata mengejek Sehun. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata. Tak disangka dibalik sikap tegas di kantor, Sehun mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Biarlah, toh tak ada satu bulan Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya. Chanyeol balas menyeringai.

Melihat Chanyeol tak menggubris, Sehun melepaskan Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam. Perempatan siku imajiner menempel di dahi, "Aku harap kau bisa menjaga Baekhyun." Sedari tadi pandangan Sehun tak lepas dari Chanyeol. Mengamati setiap gerik seolah Chanyeol adalah predator yang membahayakan.

Semoga saja firasatnya tadi pagi salah.

"Tentu," jawab Chanyeol enteng. Lagi pula orang bodoh mana menyia-nyiakan sosok sesempurna Baekhyun?

"Aku tak butuh ucapanmu. Yang aku butuhkan adalah tindakanmu ke depan."

"Aku berjanji akan melakukannya."

"Kau harus pegang ucapanmu itu dan-

"Sehun oppa berisik!" Baekhyun yang tak tahan situasi ini mulai bertindak. "Oppa pergi sana. Katanya cuma mengantarku? Oppa tak takut dimarahi Kris oppa jika tak datang ke kantor?"

"Tidak, aku tidak takut dengan-

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Sehun sigap mengangkat panggilan telepon, "Oh... Iya hyung. ... Baik, aku akan segera ke kantor. ... Iya, sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun menahan tawa.

 _Rasakan! Itu pasti Kris oppa._

Tak mau menunggu lama, ia dorong punggung Sehun menuju pintu keluar butik hingga masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Inikah sikap Baekhyun sesungguhnya? Ia terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang selalu seperti putri kini nampak manusiawi. Lebih berekspresi dan Chanyeol akui ekspresi itu membuatnya terpana karena Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan.

Tak ayal Jessica dan Junsu yang menunggu di ujung ruangan turut terhibur dengan pertunjukan manis kakak-beradik Byun.

Setelah berhasil mengantar Sehun pergi, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia malu dengan tingkahnya yang tak terkontrol tadi. Apakah Chanyeol akan _ill-feel_? Mengapa ia bertindak ceroboh?

Baekhyun bodoh! Ini semua salah Sehun oppa!

"Maafkan Sehun oppa, Chanyeol oppa." Baekhyun masih menutup wajahnya dilanjut cicitan pelan. "Dan juga, maaf sikap tak pantasku tadi."

Enggan berucap, Chanyeol lebih memilih menarik Baekhyun dalam rengkuhan dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Jujur saja ia iri dengan Sehun yang bebas memeluk Baekhyun. Tak lupa berbisik tepat di telinga si mungil, "Kau sangat menggemaskan saat marah. Bisakah kau marah dan merajuk seperti tadi padaku?"

Sontak saja rona wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah bahkan hingga telinga sampai membuat Chanyeol sontak terbahak.

Sesaat Chanyeol menikmati momen ini. Baekhyun berada dalam rengkuhan. Dagu menempel di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Si mungil yang menggemaskan.

"Oppa," Baekhyun berbisik. "Aku malu Jessica-sshi dan Junsu-sshi melihat kita."

Reflek Chanyeol melempar pandangan sekilas ke arah Jessica dan Junsu yang langsung menunduk bisu. Chanyeol terkekeh. Memberi jarak antar keduanya lalu menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Aku merindukanmu. Terlebih aku tak sabar melihatmu mengenakan gaun nanti."

Oh Tuhan. Baekhyun ingin momen ini abadi. Baekhyun ingin menikah dengan sosok pria yang memandangnya dengan penuh kasih hingga kehangatan cinta menyelimutinya seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita bersama.

"Aku sangat yakin kau akan semakin cantik nanti. Karena kau adalah wanita sempurna."

 _Deg!_

Lagi-lagi kenyataan menamparnya telak. Menampar telak ke ulu hati hingga membuat Baekhyun tak sanggup membuka mulut. Tubuhnya membeku. Terpaku pada lantai. Seluruh syaraf seolah mendadak mati.

Chanyeol menganggapnya adalah seorang wanita.

Kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkannya?

Membawanya melambung tinggi terbang hingga menyentuh nirwana, namun seolah sayapnya langsung patah begitu saja hingga ia terkapar jatuh ke bumi.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Tak menyadari air mata mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Kaki melangkah mundur. Tangan menekan dada berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit menjalar meremas hati. Dengan cepat ia seka pipi basahnya. Mencoba tersenyum. Mencoba memakai lagi topeng kepalsuan. Mencoba kembali ke dunia nyata. Dunia tempat ia menapak dan berjalan diatasnya.

Ingat apa yang telah kau putuskan, Byun Baekhyun! Jangan terlena dan membuat Chanyeol semakin terluka.

Batin Baekhyun terus berteriak. Menjaga agar tak menambah luka Chanyeol, namun ia mengabaikan luka yang menganga tepat di hatinya sendiri.

Biarlah dia yang terluka asal itu membuat Chanyeol memaafkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tak apa?" ujar Chanyeol syarat kekhawatiran. Ia terkejut tiba-tiba calon istrinya menangis dan nampak kebingungan. Ada apa ini?

Dengan bibir tersungging, Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap memberi senyuman. Tak boleh termakan oleh kesedihan, ia harus tegar. "Aku. Aku-" Namun bodohnya otaknya tak sejalan. Baekhyun bepikir keras mencari alasan.

Sigap Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Berbisik dengan suara dalam di sisi telinga, "Apakah sebenarnya kau menolak pernikahan ini? Kumohon jujurlah padaku Baekhyun."

Jujur? Kumohon tunggu sebentar lagi, Chanyeol oppa.

Meski pelan, Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega karena apa yang ia pikirkan salah. Baekhyun juga mengharapkan pernikahan ini. Keduanya saling mencintai.

Chanyeol benar-benar serius ingin mempersunting Baekhyun meski dengan pertemuan singkat yang mereka jalani. Ada perasaan nyaman yang hadir di hatinya.

"Kau belum siap menikah?"

Lagi, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

Tak sabar melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukan. Menatap wajah si mungil yang memerah.

"Chanyeol oppa, aku berbohong mengenai suatu hal padamu." Lidah Baekhyun bergulir begitu saja.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Apa itu?"

Kepala mendongak, Baekhyun menatap lembut sepasang manik bulat Chanyeol. "Bisakah setelah pemotretan ini kita makan siang berdua?"

Chanyeol mencubit hidung pelan dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kau bebas menculikku, seumur hidup aku akan senang jika kau sandera."

Meski ucapan Chanyeol adalah hiburan, namun mati-matian Baekhyun menahan pilu. Walau ia bukan seorang pelakon di layar lebar, namun disini ia adalah lakon utama. Menunjukkan akting sesempurna mungkin yang ia bisa.

Tolong jangan membuatku berubah pikiran, Chanyeol... hyung.

Ingin berteriak pun tak mampu. Ini belum saatnya. Ia harus lebih bersabar. Menikmati kebersamaan selama waktu masih mengizinkan mereka bersama.

.

ooOoo

.

Jessica melihat semua. Jessica menyaksikkan dan menjadi saksi kejanggalan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak buta. Pada dasarnya ia adalah wanita sensitif dan peka dengan keadaan, dan Jessica lebih mengasah kemampuan itu saat ia bekerja.

Menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh pertanyaan. Ingin bibir bersuara, namun tak sanggup. Itu menyalahi kode etik pekerjaan. Ia boleh memberi nasihat, tapi tak bisa memaksa ikut mencampuri urusan klien.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun memilih gaun, si calon pengantin wanita menolak bantuannya. Ia hanya bisa berdiri menatap tirai dan menunggu Baekhyun keluar.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Merenung sendiri diruang ganti, berhadapan dengan kaca yang mengelilinginya, meyakinkan dirinya tak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Jessica menawarkan bantuan untuk mengenakan gaun. Namun tentu saja Baekhyun tolak.

Baekhyun belum ingin bunuh diri. Belum ada keinginan bunuh diri saat ini.

Pilihan Baekhyun jatuh pada gaun berlengan transparan berwarna putih penuh renda, tak terlalu mencolok namun begitu elegan. Rambut terurai dengan tiara kecil menempel di kepala. Riasan minimalis memperindah paras eloknya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengenakan gaun berwarna biru cantik incarannya kemarin, namun ia urungkan. Perasaan takut mendominasi. Takut ini saat pertama dan terakhir mengenakan gaun suci.

Jemari menyentuh kaca perlahan. Melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca

Tak boleh! Ia tak boleh menangis!

Di rumah ia begitu tegar menentukan pilihan, namun saat bersama dengan Chanyeol, ia lebih emosional. Tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan diri. Memantabkan hatinya. Jika Tuhan tak mengizinkan ia bersama dengan Chanyeol, inilah jalan yang akan ia hadapi. Inilah rintangan yang akan ia lalui. Sebagai penebus dosa akibat kebohongannya selama ini.

Satu pikiran culas Baekhyun mencoba mendominasi. Saat Chanyeol menolak, mungkin ia akan kabur. Mencairkan uang hasil tabungan, lalu pergi ke suatu tempat terpencil jauh dari orang-orang yang ia kenal. Memangkas rambut panjang. Berpenampilan seperti pria yang lain. Mencoba menjadi Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya.

Namun, apakah ia bisa?

Itu terlalu sulit untuk di jalani. Bagaimana dengan nasib ibunya? Atau ia akan pergi bersama dengan ibunya?

Kilauan sinar cincin permata pemberian Chanyeol, membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralih. Kilasan ingatan malam itu menyeruak.

 _"Saat kau telah menjadi istriku, aku akan membebaskanmu melakukan hal yang kau sukai. Menemanimu kemanapun kau ingin pergi. Katakan apapun dan kapanpun, aku akan berusaha memenuhinya asal kau bahagia, Baekhyun-ah. "_

Untaian janji Chanyeol berhasil mendobrak pertahanan Baekhyun, mengimajinasikan keluarga indah yang ia bangun bersama Chanyeol.

Ia tak boleh lari.

Baekhyun tak bisa kabur begitu saja.

Jari telunjuk lentiknya bergerak menyeka air mata yang merembes di wajah. Telapak tangan menepuk pelan kedua pipinya. Bolehkah ia egois untuk meraih kebahagian?

Seharusnya saat bersama Chanyeol, ia harus ceria. Sekarang ia harus mengambil kesempatan bersenang-senang, dan menggunakan waktu singkat ini dengan baik. Sebelum semua berakhir dan kebahagiaan ini hanya bagian dari mimpi indah semata.

Ya. Ia harus optimis. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Hari ini.

Mengukir kenangan indah terakhir bersama Chanyeol.

Melangkah pelan menyibak tirai, hanya ada Jessica disana. Baekhyun belum siap jika Chanyeol ada disini. Belum siap dengan respon calon suaminya. Atau mantan calon suami?

Baekhyun tersenyum pedih.

"Mari saya antar ke taman belakang, Nona Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengikuti Jessica menuju bagian belakang butik. Tiba saat Jessica membuka pintu, Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan.

Tak pernah ia sangka di belakang butik terdapat arena taman luas dengan hijaunya rumput, tatanan bunga cantik dan pepohonan rindang di beberapa sudut. Pantas saja butik ini begitu terkenal.

"Area belakang butik memang sengaja disediakan untuk pemotretan _pre-wedding_ alam terbuka sedangkan lantai dua, kami menyediakan studio dan background untuk pemotretan berbagai tema." Jessica mulai menjelaskan seluk beluk tempat kerjanya. "Kemarin Tuan Chanyeol berpesan untuk pemotretan di area taman dan beliau juga sudah memesan beberapa peralatan pendukung."

Dipikiran Baekhyun, peralatan mendukung itu hanyalah sejenis payung, keranjang, atau hal simpel yang lain. Namun semua dugaan Baekhyun salah. Kini ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang bersandar pada pintu mobil limosin broken white antik. Dari wujud, Baekhyun bisa membayangkan nominal berapa hingga Chanyeol menyewa limo mahal itu.

Sayangnya bukan limo antik yang menjadi perhatian Baekyun, ada si tampan Chanyeol mengenakan jas hitam panjang dan kemeja ketat putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu senada dengan jas sungguh begitu memukau. Rambut tertata coma hair dan bibir tebal tersenyum, sangat tampan. Hanya kata itu yang ada di benak Baekhyun.

Tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun yang mengagumi sosok tampan itu, Chanyeol hanya diam terpaku melihat langkah gemulai Baekhyun mendekat. Tubuh langsing berbalut gaun putih. Wajah cantik rias pas dan rambut panjang tergerai indah. Lebih cantik dari apa yang ia impikan semalam.

Andai pemandangan ini lukisan, Baekhyun adalah sebuah maha karya yang sempurna. Tak ada cela sedikitpun di mata Chanyeol.

Jika tak tahu malu, ingin rasanya Chanyeol berlari menerjang Baekhyun. Mengecup paras elok itu bertubi-tubi.

Chanyeol bersumpah akan melakukan itu semua. Memiliki Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Sebentar lagi...

Berusaha menampilkan sikap terbaiknya, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Meraih telapak tangan kanannya, membungkuk lalu mengecup jemari lentik canlon istrinya. "Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyunnie."

Tatapan lembut Chanyeol terarah terfokus pada mata sipit Baekhyun. Menghantarkan getaran hingga membangunkan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Sensasi ini selalu hadir saat Chanyeol merayu.

Sensasi ini selalu hadir saat Chanyeol merayu

.

ooOoo

.

Deretan pertokoan sekitar butik adalah kawasan elite, dan mereka memilih mampir ke restoran terdekat untuk mempersingkat waktu setelah selesai foto prewedding. Terlebih hari ini Chanyeol ada urusan penting di kantor.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, Baekhyun menginginkan private room. Tentu saja tanpa memaksa pun dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan menyanggupi semua keinginan Baekhyun.

Status keduanya yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, membuat mereka tak leluasa, terlebih ini menyangkut hal privasi. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah memilih ruangan tertutup, setidaknya Baekhyun tak perlu ragu untuk mengeluarkan keresahan yang terus menghantuinya.

Sebelum membahas pokok utama, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikmati hidangan.

Suasana hening, hanya terdengar lantunan musik jazz sebagai _back-sound_ café.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun. Meski rasa penasaran itu ada, ia lebih memilih diam dan bersabar. Namun, setelah pelayan mengambil piring kotor, Baekhyun terus saja menundukan kepala.

Kini hanya tersisa secangkir kopi milik Chanyeol dan segelas tinggi strawberry smoothie milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol oppa-

Senyum tergulir di wajah Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun mulai berbicara.

"Bisakah Chanyeol oppa berjanji padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian sembari memberi sorot mata memohon.

"Katakan saja, Baekhyun-ah. Kau membuatku semakin penasaran. Aku janji tak akan marah padamu."

Senyum Chanyeol tak bisa menular pada Baekhyun yang kini berkeringat dingin dan menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan itu, Chanyeol oppa. Kau boleh marah dan mencaciku-

 _Terlebih kau boleh merasa jijik padaku_. Baekhyun melanjutkan dalam hati. "- Kumohon rahasiakan ini dari semua orang termasuk keluargaku. Dari ayah, kedua ibu tiriku, kedua kakakku dan semua orang termasuk keluargamu. Ku mohon, Chanyeol oppa _hiks_ -

Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata. Meremas jemarinya yang membeku dengan gelisah. Tubuh bergetar ketakutan terbayang hal menakutkan seperti apa yang akan menimpa jika Chanyeol membuka mulut.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, terbersit masalah yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun adalah hal yang sangat penting. Mencoba berpikir positif, Chanyeol menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun yang begitu dingin di atas meja. "Aku berjanji, Baekhyun-ah." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan sambil mengantisipasi hal buruk apa yang akan diungkapkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol oppa- ugh... _hiks_.. Chanyeol h-hyung-

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis meragukan pendengarannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Ia lebih memilih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kaku gemetar.

Ayo, Baekhyun. Kau harus bisa. Inilah kesempatanmu. Ayo ucapkan!

Isakan Baekhyun semakin pilu. "Aku.. Aku..." Kata itu begitu sulit terucap. Setiap kata yang akan terlontar, Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Hingga kelu. Jika baekhyun bisa berteriak ia ingin melakukanya sekeras mungkin, tapi apa daya raganya pun menolak melakukan hal tersebut. Baekhyun terlihat semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menahan semua tekanan batinnya.

Kau pantas mendapat kebahagiaan Byun Baekhyun!

Kau bisa melarikan diri setelah ini! Cepat katakan!

Perdebatan batin merusak segalanya.

Merasa kasihan melihat Baekhyun terisak seperti ini, Chanyeol berdiri. Berjalan. Menarik kursi tepat di samping Baekhyun dan mendudukinya. Chanyeol mencoba merengkuh Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng menolak.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku. Kau- kau pasti jijik padaku setelah- setalah ini- "

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Melonggarkan dasi. Mengacak Rambutnya tak sabar. Ada apa ini?! Sikap Baekhyun sangat aneh. "Baekhyun-ah. Kumohon, kau kenapa? Aku berjanji tak akan marah padamu," ujar Chanyeol selembut mungkin mencoba lebih bersabar.

"Aku-aku seorang laki-laki."

Seketika Chanyeol terdiam.

.

ooOoo

.

TBC

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

Sebagai acara penyambutan Ulang tahun Baekhyun, ada beberapa author yang mengadakan update jamaah, siapa saja mereka

- **Azova10**

- **Park** **Shita**

- **Baekkicoet** (on wattpad)

Jangan lupa mampir ke lapak mereka yaaaa~

Untuk update Unidentified, aku akan memberi kisi-kisi di instagram (cactus0893)

sekali lagi, **Happy Birthday uri Byun Baekhyun**!


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

OoooO

.

˭˭˭UNIDENTIFIED˭˭˭

Chapter 7

.

OoooO

.

.

CHAN-BAEK

.

.

.

.

"Aku—aku seorang laki-laki."

Seketika Chanyeol terdiam.

Terhenyak menyerap makna kalimat yang Baekhyun sampaikan, Chanyeol terkekeh seolah ucapan itu guyonan opera sabun. "Kau bercanda?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan serius. "Aku— aku adalah seorang laki-laki, Chanyeol hyung. Aku pria, sama sepertimu." Baekhyun menggigit bibir melihat kini Chanyeol terdiam dengan pandangan begitu lekat tak terbaca.

Situasi ini tepat seperti apa yang Baekhyun duga.

Chanyeol pasti terkejut. Itu hal yang wajar.

Bagaimana mungkin sosok dihadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki? Baekhyun begitu sempurna dengan tubuh tanpa cacat dengan pesona begitu memikat. Baekhyun adalah perempuan tercantik yang pernah ia temui dengan pembawaan membuatnya nyaman dan membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna sejak pertemuan pertama. Tingkahnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Sosok yang ia harapkan menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Tinggal menghitung hari dengan persiapan pernikahan yang hampir menyentuh 100%, fakta ini begitu mengejutkan.

"Kau bercanda. Iya. Kau pasti sedang bercanda, bukan? Sebenarnya kau ingin menolak pernikahan dan ini caramu agar aku membatalkannya? Bukankah kau menyukaiku, Baekhyun-ah? Apakah kau menemukan pria lain yang lebih menarik daripada aku?" Chanyeol mengulang, berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Bicara Chanyeol mulai merancu, dan kembali air mata Baekhyun menetes. Napasnya sesak tersenggal menahan isakan.

Ini berat untuk Baekhyun jika Chanyeol terus saja menyudutkannya. Mana mungkin Baekhyun menyukai pria lain jika seluruh pikirannya selalu terfokus pada pria tampan dihadapannya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Sangat mencintaimu._

Batin Baekhyun berteriak tapi pernah bisa membuat kata-kata itu keluar. Ia berusaha mengabaikan.

Ini langkah tepat. Lebih baik ia jujur sekarang. Sebelum ikatan janji terucap di depan Tuhan. Sebelum beban bertambah dan sebelum kekecewaan merusak segalanya dan berakhir dengan kebencian. Ia menyerahkan keputusan sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol sudah terlanjur kecewa pada Baekhyun. Terlebih pria itu terus saja menyangkal fakta.

Bagaimana agar Chanyeol percaya padanya?

Percaya kepada seorang pendusta seperti dirinya.

Bisa saja saat ini Chanyeol marah. Ia dibohongi dan ini bukan perkara kecil. Bagaimana caranya Baekhyun menyembunyikan jati diri hingga saat ini? Bahkan keluarganya juga tidak tahu? Masyarakat bahkan memuja kecantikan dan kebaikannya.

Terdiam, Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu _high-heel_ coklat. Rambut panjang terurai ikal mengantung. Selalu mengenakan dress dan pembawaannya begitu lemah lembut. Mata sipit, hidung mungil, bibir tipis dengan tahi lalat menghias nampak menggemaskan. Paras Baekhyun begitu cantik, tak terelakkan. Meski mempunyai tinggi semampai untuk kalangan wanita lain, namun bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mungil. Saat memeluk sosok itu dalam rengkuhannya terasa begitu pas. Benarkah Baekhyun laki-laki?

Pandangan penuh intimidasi, mata bulat Chanyeol memicing dingin sekali menatapnya begitu detail dengan rahang terkatup rapat. Setiap otot di leher mengeras karena perasaan frustasi dan terlihat sangat kebingungan.

Sekujur kulit Baekhyun meremang, mata sipitnya ia pejamkan. Tatapan mata Chanyeol seperti itu begitu menusuk. Seolah sedang mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Baekhyun berdiri. Mungkin ini ekstrim, tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi selain menunjukkan Chanyeol bukti nyata.

Melirik ke setiap sudut langit-langit memastikan disini tidak ada cctv di dalam ruang privat ini. Masih dengan tubuh gemetarnya, ia melepas cardigan. Mengangkat siku, jari membuka retsleting belakang gaun.

"Baek— kau mau apa?" Chanyeol turut berdiri. Memutar meja, mendatangi Baekhyun. Sigap ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mendorong tubuh lemah itu. Mencoba menghentikan semua sampai punggung Baekhyun menempel dinding.

"A—aku laki-laki," lirih Baekhyun lemas. Kepalanya pening. "Bagaimana caranya lagi agar kau percaya. Kau pasti jijik bukan?"

Chanyeol terpaku menatap pundak polos Baekhyun. Begitu putih mulus tanpa noda. Pandangan menelisik turun dengan dahi mengernyit, terdapat sejenis silikon menempel di dada tertutup oleh korset melingkar memeluk tubuh ramping Baekhyun. Ini bukan mimpi?

Kini bukan tubuh Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat Chanyeol. Masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, hati Chanyeol teriris melihat sorot mata Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pilu. Melihat itu, seolah ada ribuan jarum menusuk hati Chanyeol. Wajah yang biasa memerah saat ia goda, kini memucat. Seolah ia telah melakukan hal yang salah kepada Baekhyun. Bibir tebal dikunci, suara hanya tertahan di kerongkongan. Tak tahu apa yang ia akan lakukan. Ini terlalu mendadak.

Baru tadi siang mereka tertawa bersama, saling berbisik kata cinta dan kecupan sayang saat foto pre-wedding. Tak berseling hari, kemesraan itu bak mimpi indah semata.

Baekhyun tersenyum pilu dengan air mata tak henti berlinang. "Ka—karena sekarang kau sudah tahu aku seorang pria, k-kau bisa memikirkan ulang per—nikahan ini." Suara Baekhyun tersendat isakan tangis.

"Kau benar seorang pria?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, sampai kapan Chanyeol terus saja menanyakan hal yang sama? Sampai ia membuka gaunpun Chanyeol masih tak percaya? Haruskah ia telanjang dihadapnnya?

"Benar Chanyeol hyung, aku seorang pria!" Baekhyun meraung penuh penekanan. Ia lelah dan Chanyeol terus membuatnya semakin terluka. "Aku pria dan seperti inilah aku! Aku tak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana lagi. Aku- aku— aku lelah dengan ini semua." Kakinya sudah tak bertenaga dan tangan yang di remas erat Chanyeol mati rasa. Segala energi keluar menjadi air mata.

Chanyeol tetap memojokkan Baekhyun meminta penjelasan demi penjelasan. Menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan memaku Baekhyun dengan tatapan menusuk. "Mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti perempuan? Membohongiku? Membohongi semua orang? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tuduhan itu memang pas jika diarahkan untuknya, "Aku—aku—

Baekhyun menunduk, bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Sudah hancur semua. "Aku juga tak menginginkan ini semua. Sejak kecil aku sudah dituntut seperti ini. Aku tak tahu, Chanyeol hyung." Merasa genggaman Chanyeol melemah, Baekhyun melepas diri mendorong dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah tahu jika dirinya seorang pria, ia tak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya terlalu banyak pada Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Chanyeol di pertemuan terakhir ini. "Aku tak tahu. Aku bingung dari mana aku menjelaskan."

Bagaimana mungkin ia menjelaskan konflik perebutan harta di keluarganya? Baekhyun tak suka menuduh orang terlebih mengumbar aib keluarganya sendiri. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan semua begitu saja meski tertinggal rasa penyesalan. Setidaknya itu tak lagi membohongi Chanyeol. Berharap Chanyeol menemukan sosok lebih baik dari dirinya meski batin menolak.

Sekarang yang Baekhyun tunggu adalah suara langka kaki Chanyeol keluar dari private room, lalu ia bisa pulang dan mengubur diri dalam keterpurukan abadi.

Ya.

Pasti Chanyeol membencinya, dan pria itu meninggalkannya.

Namun dugaanya salah ketika mendengar suara helaan napas, Chanyeol masih di ruangan ini?

Sama sekali Baekhyun tak berani melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol sekarang. Tubuhnya tersentak kembali merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol. Pria itu begitu lembut membenarkan pakaiannya. Menaikkan resleting belakang gaun dan mengancing cardigan.

Hati Baekhyun kembali teremas. Mengapa Chanyeol masih bersikap baik setelah apa yang ia buat? Mengapa Chanyeol masih sudi menyentuhnya? Seharusnya pria itu jijik. Seharusnya pria itu lari setelah melihat kenyataan yang terpampang. Lagi dan lagi Baekhyun kembali terisak. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang telah ia keluarkan dan ia belum puas.

Terbuat dari apakah hati Chanyeol? Sungguh Chanyeol tak seharusnya bertemu dengannya yang hanya bisa memasang topeng.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terus menangis seperti ini membuat Chanyeol ingin merengkuhnya, tapi keinginan itu terhalang oleh rasa yang mengganjal di benaknya. Ego menguasai pikirannya.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir," putusnya.

"Terima kasih," lirih Baekhyun. Setidaknya Chanyeol tak memberi keputusan sekarang. Hati Baekhyun belum siap mendengar pembatalan pernikahan.

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan, kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Meski rasa kecewa itu ada, sikap _gentleman_ Chanyeol masih tetap ia jaga. Tak mungkin ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

"Tidak. Kaupulanglah duluan, Chanyeol op-oh.. Chanyeol hyung," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Panggilan ini masih kaku dan belum terbiasa untuk perannya yang baru. "Aku pulang dengan taxi saja."

"Kumohon pulanglah denganku Byun Baekhyun."

"Tidak. Kumohon jangan bersikap baik padaku sekarang." Baekhyun merasa tak pantas terus menerus menerima sikap baik Chanyeol.

"Aku— aku bingung Byun Baekhyun! Kumohon jangan membebaniku lebih dari ini." Emosi Chanyeol masih diubun-ubun. Sebisa mungkin menetralkan emosinya. Menetralkan napas yang memburu. Tak akan ada masalah selesai hanya dengan mengandalkan emosi. Harus ada yang mengalah.

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh mendengar Chanyeol memanggil lengkap namanya. Membentaknya.

"Ayo aku antar pulang," Chanyeol menyentuh kedua sisi pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir menolak, namun sentuhan Chanyeol berubah menjadi cengkeraman erat yang membuatnya meringis.

"Aku sedang menjaga emosiku saat ini, tolong mengertilah."

Nada tegas yang terlontar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol, menambah sakit. Tak pernah sebelumnya Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada seperti itu dengannya.

Sudah, berakhirlah semuanya.

.

ooOoo

.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di depan gerbang tanpa berniat sedikitpun beranjak dari kursi kemudi. Tak ada percakapan apapun sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir, menahan isakan. Suasana dingin di dalam mobil dengan Chanyeol terasa asing diakhiri cicitan terima kasih dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tiba di rumah, Bekhyun beruntung saat tak ada yang memergokinya. Langkah kaki bergegas menuju kamar. Melempar tas ke atas ranjang, berjalan terseok masuk ke kamar mandi.

Satu perasaan mencuat. Meski ia tak bisa menyalahkan ibunya dengan yang harus ia jalani saat ini, tak terabaikan jika ia merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pernah ia melihat laki-laki yang sengaja menyamar menjadi wanita, mereka diolok-olok. Apakah jika orang lain tahu, mereka juga akan mengoloknya?

Sebuah pujian akan mudah berubah menjadi seribu hinaan. Seperti membalik telapak tangan. Mereka hanya bisa mencari cela dan terus mencaci, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang yang mereka sakiti.

Dan Baekhyun takut jika itu terjadi kepadanya.

Bersyukur dia tak mempunyai aktifitas di luar. Sang ayah juga hanya menginginkan ia mendapat gelar pendidikan tanpa perlu memberi Baekhyun pekerjaan di kantor. Pada dasarnya Baekhyun di manja. Sebagai anak putri satu-satunya keluarga Byun, Junki selalu menuruti keinginan Baekhyun walau dengan wajahnya yang kaku. Baekhyun sadari itu cara ayahnya memberi kasih sayang.

Ketakutan hanya pada kedua ibu tiri. Mengapa mereka bisa sekejam itu hanya untuk seonggok harta?

Jika materi yang mereka cari, Baekhyun rela menyerahkannya dengan lapang, asal mereka mengizinkan Baekhyun meraih kebebasan. Sebuah kebebasan yang bisa menghantarkan pada kebahagiaan nyata, tanpa ada kepalsuan. Tanpa ada topeng. Tanpa berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

Baekhyun penasaran bagaimana jika sejak kecil tak pernah ada penyamaran. Jika tak terlahir di keluarga Byun.

Apakah ia dan Chanyeol akan dipertemukan?

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Jika Baekhyun hanya terlahir dalam keluarga biasa, pasti saat ini ia sedang membaca koran pagi yang membahas pernikahan Chanyeol dengan putri keluarga terpandang yang lain.

Hanyalah dalam dongeng jika rakyat biasa menikah dengan keluarga berdarah biru. Atau mungkin tidak. Seperti _Kate Middleton_ dan _Prince William_?

Baekhyun mulai berandai tak jelas. Ia hanya mencoba untuk terus berpikir dan berpikir. Mengalihkan bayangan Chanyeol yang pasti akan membatalkan pernikahan ini.

Ya.

Baekhyun menunggu kedua ibu tirinya membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berteriak memarahinya karena keluarga Park membatalkan pernikahan.

Tetes air mata mengalir. Mengapa ia bisa _secengeng_ ini?

 _Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun._

 _Kau laki-laki Baek! Seharusnya kau seperti Chanyeol yang begitu tegas dan tegar. Jangan cengeng! Jika kau lemah, mereka akan selalu menyepelekanmu!_

Terus menerus Baekhyun menguatkan hatinya.

Mengapa takdir begitu mempermainkannya? Begitu menyiksa.

Jika ia adalah sebatang pohon, pasti Baekhyun akan tumbang begitu angin kencang menghantam. Namun ia bukan. Ia adalah manusia yang bisa berpikir dan mempunyai perasaan untuk berharap lebih.

Masih bisakah ia berharap lebih dengan situasi semacam ini? Beharap jika esok ia bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Di bawah guyuran shower sudah hampir satu jam, kepala Baekhyun masih panas. Matanya masih panas. Mengabaikan ujung jari mulai mengeriput dan tubuh menggigil.

Apa yang ia lakukan setelah ini?

Urusan foto pre-wedding telah selesai, Baekhyun tak mempunyai kesempatan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tadi pun ia tak sempat meminta maaf, meski itu sia-sia namun Baekhyun ingin. Tapi, apakah Chanyeol masih sudi untuk bertatap muka dengannya?

Memutar keran shower, Baekhyun memilih menyudahi acara mandi. Ia nekat mandi di jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Meski tubuh menggigil, kepalanya sungguh panas seperti ingin meledak. Mengenakan _bathrobe_ , kaki terhenti di wastafel. Ia tatappantulan dirinnya dicermi.

Sebenarnya tak ada cacat pada dirinya jika dibandingkan wanita yang lain. Dari segi kecantikan, Baekhyun percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Sayangnya dia bukan wanita sesungguhnya. Baekhyun seorang laki-laki.

 _Pyar!_

Dengan ringan tangan Baekhyun melempar botol sampo ke arah cermin wastafel.

Cermin itu mengejeknya.

Cermin itu terlalu jujur menunjukkan jati dirinya.

 _Kau laki-laki._

 _Kau adalah laki-laki._

Kalimat itu menggema di telinga dan Baekhyun kembali terisak.

Mengapa ia terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Mengapa Tuhan tak mendengar doa ibunya? Mengapa ia terlahir di keluarga Byun?

Mental Baekhyun melemah, setelah sekian lama memendam ini semua. Ini bagai pelepasan yang mempertaruhkan segalanya. Baekhyun ketakutan. Baekhyun ingin berlindung. Baekhyun ingin bersembunyi hingga kembali mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

.

Disisi lain Jihyun merasakan firasat tak enak dari pagi. Firasat keibuan begitu kental, karena ia benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun. Saat para pelayan memberi tahu anaknya sudah pulang ingin, ia segera menemui Baekhyun.

 _Pyar!_

Jantung berdegup tak nyaman, Jihyun mempecepatlangkahnya setelah mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari kamar Baekhyun. Perasaannya sungguh tak enak. Untung saja Baekhyun tak mengunci pintu.

Wanita itu kaku di bingkai pintu menatap nanar isi kamar mandi yang begitu kacau. Pecahan kaca bertebaran di lantai dengan Baekhyun terduduk lemas di lantai menangis sesenggukan.

Sebagai seorang ibu, pasti selalu berharap kebahagiaan anaknya. Namun kini ia merasa gagal, mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun membuat hatinya teremas. Jihyun meneteskan air mata, "Baekhyun-ah." Maraup tubuh lemah putranya, ia mengereatkan pelukan. "Sayang, kau kenapa?" Jihyun dengan cepat menyeka air matanya, ia tak boleh lemah dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia harus kuat untuk Baekhyun.

"Ibu _hiks_ , aku laki-laki. D-dia membenciku _hiks_ , ibu-u. C—chanyeol membenciku."

.

ooOoo

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata, paras ibu yang ia lihat pertama kali. Sama seperti saat ia bayi baru lahir melihat sosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Sosok wanita tegar. Gurat keriput di wajah adalah bukti berapa lama ia menjalani hidup di dunia namun kecantikan masih mendominasi.

Teringat akan kejadian saat ia menangis histeris di kamar mandi, ibu membimbingnya mengenakan pakaian. Menenangkannya saat ia kalap dan memeluk erat tubuhnya yang terus menggigil. Tanpa ibunya pasti ia hanyalah sosok yang tak berguna.

Jihyun melarang Baekhyun tidur sendirian, takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Perlahan dengan tenang ia menyibak selimut, sebisa mungkin perlahan menepi tak ingin membuat ibunya terbangun. Jarum jam pendek belum menyentuh angka lima, masih dini untuk bangun tidur.

"Sayang, kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum menatap sang ibu. "Maafkan Baekhyun sudah membangunkan ibu." Baekhyun lupa jika ibunya mempunyai tingkat sensitif yang tinggi.

Jihyun tersenyum lembut menggeleng. Ia bergerak mengikuti Baekhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Sepertinya sudah," menundukkan kepala, Baekhyun menjawab asal. Ia meragu. Sampai saat ini juga tak ada kabar dari Chanyeol, pesan perminta-maafan pun tak dibalas.

Satu rencana terlintas, Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dengan bersemangat. "Ibu, bagaimana jika kita keluar dari rumah ini dan kita tinggal di desa? Jauh dari keramaian dan kita bisa hidup bebas."

"Kau ini bicara apa Byun Baekhyun. Jangan melantur."

Baekhyun menyebikkan bibirnya, suram mulai menenggelamkan ekspresi. "Aku yakin Chanyeol pasti membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku takut, ibu."

"Jangan berpikir terlalu berat, Nak. Ibu mempercayai Chanyeol." Jihyun menyakinkan Baekhyun meski dalam dirinya ada keraguan tersendiri.

"Seyakinitukah ibu kepada Chanyeol?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Jihyun memberi jeda. Jarinya bergerak mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga. "Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun-ah."

"Ibu jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Jihyun terkekeh, "Siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan? Ibu belum selesai berbicara. Kau yang memotong pembicaraan ibu."

"Ibu~"

Mendengar rengekan Baekhyun, Jihyun menarik kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar padanya dan memeluknya. "Kau itu masih anak-anak."

"Aku sudah dewasa ibu," Baekhyun menyukai momen ini. Berada di pelukan sang ibu adalah tempat teraman. Elusan lembut di kepalanya seolah menyapu luka yang ia rasakan.

"Meksipun kau dewasa, kau masih anak-anak untukku, Baekhyun-ah. Karena kau akan selalu menjadi anakku."

Baekhyun membalas dengan gumaman, memahami setiap kata yang Jihyun ucapkan.

"Ibu percaya kepada Chanyeol, karena ibu tahu Chanyeol benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Apakah perkataan ibu bisa aku percayai?"

"Ya, karena ibu lebih berpengalamandarimu." Ujar Jihyun dengan nada sombong hingga Baekhyun sedikit terusik dengan nada itu, melepaskan pelukan menekuk wajah.

"Ibu sombong."

Sontak Jihyun tergelak melihat ekspresi anaknya, "Aigoo, uriBaekhyunnie sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol pasti akan menyesal jika melepaskan anak ibu ini."

.

ooOoo

.

Berkeluarga harmonis adalah yang Chanyeol impikan sejak mengenal apa itu arti sebuah pernikahan. Merasakan jatuh cinta pada sosok gadis baik lalu menikah, mempunyai beberapa anak dan menjalani hidup semati bersama. Bukankah itu simpel?

Tapi saat merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan cinta, semua hal indah hanyalah bualan. Cinta tak semanis sari madu, terkadang pahit bak empedu.

Hampir menginjak usia kepala tiga, kehidupan percintaan Chanyeol selalu saja berjalan kacau. Dibalik sifat dinginnya, Park Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah sosok yang polos dan tulus. Chanyeol mudah menerima cinta yang hadir hingga tak sadar jika pacarnya hanya berlabuh untuk mengeruk harta.

Karena hal itu, Ibunya sering memarahi Chanyeol. Terakhir kali ia putus cinta hingga membuat niat untuk mempercepat menjalani tugas militer. Itu juga kehendak sang ibu yang ingin membuat Chanyeol mandiri dan tegas. Mungkin pada dasarnya Chanyeol memang tak beruntung dalam urusan percintaan.

Keluarganya hanya mendidik untuk menjadi sosok sukses dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar. Tuntutan untuknya sebagai pewaris perusahaan Park satu-satunya. Semua orang tak menyangka jika sosok Chanyeol yang gagah dan tampan itu, pada saat sekolah hanyalah sosok _cupu_ yang gemar bermain di perpustakaan.

Kasper adalah sahabat sejak SMA, Ayah Kasper adalah tangan kanan ayah Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang Kasperlah yang mulai merubah Chanyeol. Bukan merubah sepenuhnya, hanya Kasper membuat Chanyeol agar tak mengabaikan hobi bermusik dan mulai membuka hari mengenal hal-hal baru. Hingga ia memperkenalkan Hyunmq pada Chanyeol, sampai ketiganya mandiri dan membangun studio.

Saat tak bisa berpikir jernih, biasanya Chanyeol mengurung diri di studio. Namun kemarin saat Chanyeol mampir ke studio untuk menenangkan diri malah bayangan Baekhyun yang memenuhi isi studio dan itu Membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

Ingatan terakhir bersama Baekhyun begitu tak mengenakkan dan Chanyeol melihat ada rasa sakit dari dalam matanya saat mereka bertatapan. Memandang dengan perasaan penuh cinta dan terluka. Paras yang biasa penuh senyum manis namun saat itu menangis berlinang air mata.

Sehari berlalu, pikirannya tak lepas dari sosok itu. Cincin yang melingkar di jari tengah tak pernah ia berniat untuk melepas. Perasaannya untuk Baekhyun begitu pekat. Terlanjur terjerat dalam pesona Baekhyun. Ingin sepenuhnya memiliki sosok itu.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun adalah seorang pria.

Chanyeol menutup dengan kasar bekas yang belum sempat ia tanda-tangani, dan memilih menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Memijit pelipis, pria itu sungguh tak dapat berkonsentrasi.

Jika dihitung sesuai rencana, pernikahanya akan berlangsung kurang dari dua minggu dan semua kacau. Bukan kacau untuk urusan persiapan, namun kacau dari segi perasaan masing-masing calon pengantin.

Para orang tua tak tahu masalah diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang mereka tahu keduanya sedang menjalani _pingit_ seperti tradisi kuno. Entahlah apa itu, tapi menguntungkan Chanyeol untuk berpikir.

Keputusan sepenuhnya ada ditangan Chanyeol.

Apakah ia akan membatalkan pernikahan?

Apakah ia masih menyukai Baekhyun meski Baekhyun adalah laki-laki?

Yang benar saja jika yang akan ia nikahi adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tapi laki-laki itu Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesis mengehela napas berat. Meski saat ini banyak pasangan sejenis, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri pernah menghadiri penihakan sahabatnya yang berpasangan dengan sesama pria. Namun ini berbeda.

Dahi lebar mengernyit bingung mendengar suara gaduh di luar ruangan. Hendak ia beranjak mengecek keadaan, pintu ruangannya sudah terbuka dengan kasar.

Disana ada sosok pria tinggi bermata sipit menatap ia tajam tak asing.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" Tak Chanyeol sangka, kakak Baekhyun mengunjungi ruangannya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu di sini, biasanya mereka hanya bertemu di ruang rapat.

Mengamati Sehun yang masih terdiam menatapnya tajam, pandangan Chanyeol bergeser pada sekretarisnya yang panik. "Maafkan saya, Tuan muda Park. Tuan Sehun tadi—

"Kau boleh keluar," Chanyeol memotong ucapan sekretarisnya yang terlalu terbelit-belit.

Memberi jeda sampai pintu tertutup, Chanyeol bertanya, "Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Tak sopan. Kau tak mempersilakan tamumu duduk?"

"Dari gelagatmu, aku tahu kau sedang tak ingin basa-basi."

"Kau benar." Sehun mengangguk, "Kau pasti tahu tujuankukemari."

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Kau pintar." Langkah kaki Sehun mendekat dan menduduki kursi tepat di depan meja Chanyeol. Padangan mengamati dekorasi kantor dengan anggukkan kepala.

Diam-diam Sehun kemarin melihat kejadian di kamar mandi Baekhyun. Kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun, memudahkan aksesnya. Bersembunyi, mendengarkan semua yang keduanya bicarakan. Namun saat Jihyun keluar _walk in closet_ dengan membimbing Baekhyun menuju ranjang, Sehun cepat-cepat keluar. Ia juga melarang para pelayanmasuk untuk sementara.

Firasat Sehun pada hari itu nampaknya nyata, seharusnya ia menunggui si kecil Baekhyun hingga selesai pemotretan prewedding. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Sehun hanya bisa berbuat yang ia bisa selama adiknya kembali ceria. "Aku tahu jika ada hal diantara adikku dan kau."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol kembali mendudukkan diri. "Aku sungguh ingin bercerita kepadamu, tapi Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya. Jadi— maafkan aku."

Sehun berdecak, menumpukan siku pada lengan kursi. "Tak kusangka kau bisa menjaga janji meski aku berada di sisi Baekhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku salut, kau bisa tetap menjaga rahasia Baekhyun." Sehun menyeringai.

Chanyeol berusaha memahami maksud perkataan Sehun, "Kau— tahu—?" Ingin mengungkapkan kesimpulan yang ia tangkap tapi terhenti. Apa mungkin?

"Aku tahu jika Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah seorang pria."

.

.

ooOoo

TBC

ooOoo

.

.

.

Ada yang nangis g?

Aku paling g jago bikin scene sedih ಥ_ಥ harap maklum ya~

Terima kasih atas semua review^^ terimakasih atas semangat dan dukungannya

Terima kasih untuk Dena yang setia jadi ngebetain (●'ω｀●), besok lagi~ (n˘v˘•)¬

Untuk selanjutnya update wattpad dan ffn akan bersamaan^^

sebulan sekali kkk

Seeya ~


	8. Chapter 8

"Aku tahu jika Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah seorang pria."

Bagaimana bisa Sehun tahu?

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan diam penuh pemikiran. Teringat ucapan Baekhyun kemarin jika ia harus berjanji tak mengatakan rahasia ini kepada siapapun termasuk kepada keluarganya. Masih jelas dalam ingatan ekspresi memohon Baekhyun penuh ketakutan agar Chanyeol bisa menjaga rahasia. Sepercik rasa kecewa menghinggap.

Untuk apa ia menjaga rahasia disaat Sehun selaku kakak tirinya tahu jati diri Baekhyun?

Apa lagi yang Baekhyun rahasiakan?

Apakah Baekhyun hanya mempermainkannya?

Chanyeol menekuk wajah, tak ada ekspresi terkejut tergambar di paras tampan pria itu. "Tentu saja kau tahu. Pasti Baekhyun yang memberi tahumu," sudut mulutnya mencibir. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal. Chanyeol kembali menyentuh berkas yang tertumpuk di meja dan membuka tutup pena, mencoba mengabaikan Sehun.

Kedatangan kakak tiri Baekhyun bukannya menyelesaikan masalah namun malah menambah masalah dengan menyulut amarah.

Sehun berdesis. Emosi mulai mencuat menerima perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

 _Brak!_

Sukses membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata tajam menusuk.

"Awalnya aku memang tak ingin beramah tamah denganmu. Karena Baekhyun, aku datang kesini demi dia. Seperti yang aku duga sejak awal kau memang tak pantas untuk adikku."

Chanyeol terpancing, turut berdiri meletakkan pena asal. "Mengapa kau yang marah? Seharusnya aku!" terlunjuk Chanyeol mengarah kepada dirinya sendiri. "Seharusnya aku yang marah, Byun Sehun. Setelah kemarin aku menahan emosiku kepada Baekhyun dan mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini dan marah kepadaku? Baekhyun yang menyuruhmu?"

"Baekhyun tak tahu apa-apa. Jangan bawa-bawa dia!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak membawa namanya jika semua masalah muncul karena dia! Hah?!"

"Baekhyun tak bersalah!"

"Jelas Baekhyun bersalah. Dia dalang dari semua ini, bukan? Baekhyun membohongiku!"

"Sialan! Sudah kubilang jangan menyalahkan Baekhyun!" ringan tangan terkepal mengarah ke rahang Chanyeol, namun pria yang lebih tinggi darinya berhasil menahan.

Chanyeol mencengkeram kepalan tangan Sehun dan gigi mengerat berdecit. Tatapan mata menajam keduanya bertali berapi, aura di sekitar memanas.

Amarahnya telah terkumpul diubun-ubun, Chanyeol berusaha masih tetap bisa menahan emosi. Ia benci menyelesaikan masalah dengan emosi menyulut. Meski ruang kantornya tertutup dan bisa saja ia berkelahi dengan Sehun disini, tapi itu jelas menurunkan martabatnya sebagai seorang direktur utama. Didikan keras sang ayah agar selalu bisa mengontrol emosi, sangat berguna.

Melepas tangan Sehun, Chanyeol berucap "Apakah kalian sekeluarga sengaja merencanakan ini? Menyuruh Baekhyun menjadi perempuan agar bisa menikah denganku? Apa keluarga kalian punya dendam kepadaku?" Chanyeol berdecak membuang muka, menengadahkan kepala. Air mata hampir menggenang, tak akan ia biarkan menetes. Jujur ia sangat terluka. Lebih menyakitkan daripada saat mantan kekasihnya hanya memanfaatkan uang, ketenaran dan kekuasaan. Hatinya tak sekuat tubuhnya. Selalu saja ia tak beruntung dalam masalah percintaan. Perasaan Chanyeol sensitif dan baginya ini sangat menyebalkan. Kasper dan Hyunmq sering mengejeknya akan hal ini.

Rahang Sehun terkatup, mengamati gerik Chanyeol. "Maaf. Aku tersulut emosi." Terselip iba, ia menghembuskan napas menetralkan diri. Berandai jika ia berada di posisi Chanyeol, mungkin ia akan bertindak lebih parah dari pria itu. Chanyeol berhak marah, namun Sehun hanya tak ingin adiknya terpuruk dan menderita.

"Aku mengetahuinya sendiri—

Sehun kembali mendudukkan diri.

Chanyeol memijat kening. Memilih diam mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Menatap pria dihadapannya yang sedang menerawang kisah lama.

—sejak kecil ibu Baekhyun yang mengasuhku. Seperti kau ketahui jika ibu Baekhyun itu istri ketiga ayahku. Beliaulah yang selalu memberi-ku kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sesungguhnya daripada ibuku sendiri yang selalu pergi dengan grup sosialitanya. Namun sejak Jihyun _eomma_ mengandung, sikap beliau lebih tertutup. Hingga suatu hari aku meminta tidur dikamarnya karena aku begitu merindukan perhatian Jihyun _eomma_. Meski usiaku masih dini, sampai saat ini masih terbayang jelas dalam ingatanku dimana Jihyun eomma menangis dalam tidur, memeluk erat perutnya dan bergumam 'Jangan bunuh anakku' berulang kali—

Chanyeol tersentak. Bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar kata itu. Siapa yang ingin membunuh Baekhyun?

Mungkinkah ini permasalahan yang membuat Baekhyun enggan bercerita kemarin?

—aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku hanya bisa ikut mengelus perutnya hingga Jihyun _eomma_ kembali tertidur pulas. Seiring waktu berjalan, kejadian itu mengabur sampai Baekhyun terlahir dan beranjak dewasa. Jihyun eomma tak pernah sedetikpun lengah mengawasi Baekhyun. Tak sepertiku yang selalu bebas melakukan segala hal yang aku suka, hidup Baekhyun penuh larangan dari Jihyun _eomma_. Pernah aku bertanya pada adik polosku itu apakah ia tak ingin bebas, ia hanya membalas singkat 'Itulah cara ibu mengasihiku'. Baekhyun sangat tegar dan kuat. Dan muncul kejanggalan dalam benakku. Aku teringat sebelumnya aku pernah bercerita kepada Jihyun eomma jika ada yang ingin memberinya racun. Lalu aku menyatukan semua puzzle ingatan masa kecil yang tercecer. Meraka tak mengetahui jika aku tahu fakta ini," ujar Sehun namun masih menyembunyikan satu kejadian penting.

Dan tentu saja Chanyeol sadar akan hal itu. "Siapa yang ingin membunuh Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, "Maaf. Aku tak akan memberi tahu lebih jauh kepada mantan calon suami adikku." Ujar Sehun dengan menekan empat kata terakhir. Sifat aslinya kembali.

"Aku belum memutuskan pertunangan kami."

Sehun menyeringai puas, "Ya, karena kau sudah terlanjur tergila-gila pada adikku." Dari gerik Chanyeol saat di butik waktu itu, Sehun tahu jika Chanyeol telah jatuh pada pesona adiknya.

Mengangguk sekali tak memberi jawaban lisan, "Apakah Baekhyun mencintaiku?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Untuk apa Baekhyun membongkar jati dirinya jika ia tak mencintaimu!?" ujar Sehun kembali emosi, tak menyangka bodohnya otak Chanyeol dalam merangkai cinta. Atau memang otak pria ini bebal? "Tujuanku datang kesini hanya satu, jangan sakiti adikku lebih jika kau hanya bermaksud melukainya atau aku sendiri yang akan bertindak."

 **OoooO**

 **UNIDENTIFIED**

 **Chapter 8**

 **OoooO**

 **CHAN-BAEK**

.Pergantian musim semi, tak jua berhasil membawa suasana hati baru Baekhyun. Kuncup bunga cinta pertama yang kian melayu dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa ada yang merawat.

Musim semi adalah musim kesukaan Baekhyun. Disaat semua salju mencair berganti hijaunya tunas daun dan mekarnya bunga yang terlalu lama membeku. Pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol memang sengaja memilih musim ini untuk menyemaikan dua insan baru.

Setelah sarapan, kediaman Byun selalu sepi. Sibuk dengan urusan berbeda. Baekhyun yang tak ada kegiatan sebisa mungkin mencari-cari kesibukan tersendiri.

Jihyun melarangnya untuk di kamar sendiri jika ia tak ada. Wanita itu takut kejadian kemarin terulang dan ia mengantisipasi hal lebih parah terjadi. Demi kerahasiaan, Jihyun sampai membuat kebohongan tentang pecahnya kaca kamar mandi . Tadi juga Baekhyun menyempatkan diri mengkompres kantong matanya yang membengkak. Tidak ingin pertanyaan tak mengenakkan menjadi perbincangan saat sarapan.

Sikap Sehun tadi pagi terasa begitu aneh, pria itu memeluk erat dirinya sebelum pamit pergi ke kantor. Biasanya kedua kakaknya hanya mengecup dahi atau pipinya. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu tak terlalu memikirkannya berlebih.

Hari ini Jihyun pergi bersama Miyoung ke hotel memastikan _b_ _allroom_ untuk resepsi pernikahan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun diajak, sayangnya pria bersurai panjang yang sedang berlakon itu menolak. Satu sisi dalam dirinya ingin melarang mereka pergi. Untuk apa membuang waktu, toh pernikahan ini pasti batal. Bukankah begitu?

Melihat cerahnya udara pagi, keinginan untuk menanam bunga muncul begitu saja. Baekhyun mengisi waktunya untuk berkebun di taman belakang rumah dibantu para beberapa pelayan. Selama ibu tak melarang, Baekhyun semangat memulai aktifitas berkebun.

Dikatnya rambut model ekor kuda, sinar matahari memantul di kulit putihnya. Baekhyun begitu cantik dan bersinar di bawah paparan sinar mentari yang menyengat. Dulu saat kecil ia sering bertanam dengan ibunya. Namun ketika Baekhyun mulai diberikan kegiatan edukasi dan tata krama, tak lagi ia bisa bermain-main seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengeruk tanah dengan sekop kecil yang ia genggam. Membuat beberapa lubang untuk menanam tangkai bunga mawar, melakukan stek. Cara yang ia pelajari saat sekolah dan kini ia terapkan pada kehidupan nyata.

Terlalu asik menanam, tak disadari Baekhyun sampai meraup tanah dengan telapak tangan telanjangnya. Tersenyum bangga menatap sepuluh jajaran calon mawar. Imajinasi mengelana membayangkan bunga mawar berwarna merah akan tumbuh lebat. Kemungkinan musim semi tahun depan.

Tahun depan.

Entah Baekhyun masih sempat melihat kuncup bunga mawar yang ia tanam atau tidak. Karena ia tak yakin jika ia akan tetap bertahan tinggal di rumah ini. Bukan berharap tinggal di rumah baru bersama Chanyeol, namun setan dalam dirinya berbisik mungkin ia tak tinggal lagi di dunia ini. Keputus-asaan selalu saja mucul dan hinggap senyum pilu di paras ayunya.

Baekhyun berdiri. Terlalu banyak berkhayal itu menakutkan. Ia merenggangkan kakinya yang kesemutan akibat terlalu lama berjongkok. Menepuk telapak tangan, menyingkirkan butiran tanah, tatapannya terhempas pada kilau permata cincin perak dengan tepi tertimpa tanah.

"Cincin pemberian Chanyeol kotor," tak sadar Baekhyun menggumam dan menarik atensi pelayannya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jelas mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Nona Baekhyun, apakah ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

Terkesiap Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, " Bisakah kalian menyirami bunga ini dan apakah kalian punya persediaan biji—

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar panggilan itu. Gema suara Sooyoung memanggil syarat emosi yang bisa Baekhyun rasakan. Dengan kaku kepala Baekhyun menoleh bak robot. "A—ada apa mama Sooyoung?"

Menelan berat air liur melewati kerongkongan, pikiran Baekhyun mengelana. Mungkinkah Chanyeol sudah membatalkan pernikahan?

Apakah semua sudah terbongkar hingga membuat Sooyoung marah?

Setiap langkah kaki Sooyong mendekat mendatanginya, seolah kematian kian terasa. Jantung berdetak cepat. Keringat dingin muncul menembus kulit. Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat dan menunduk. Ia mendesis merasangan cengkraman lengan yang menariknya erat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Para pelayan hanya dapat menyaksikan semua, tanpa berani membela Baekhyun. Sooyoung yang merupakan istri pertama Tuan besarnya begitu ditakuti oleh seluruh pelayan. Tabiat wanita yang _maruk_ harta sudah menjadi rahasia umum semua yang berkerja di bawah naungan Byun. Diam adalah opsi yang terbaik jika mereka ingin terus bekerja di mansion Byun dan hidup dengan tenang.

"Kau itu sebentar lagi menikah seharusnya pergi ke spa atau perawatan di salon! Bukan malah main pasir seperti anak-anak!"

Baekhyun sontak mendongak menatap istri pertama ayahnya dengan mata berkedip lucu mencari fokus mempertajam pendengaran.

Sooyoung berjengit, "Apa-apaan kau itu? Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Sadar umur, saat aku diusiamu, dulu aku sudah melahirkan Kris." Ujar wanita itu begitu sombong. Karena dia memang patut berbangga hati, putranya pewaris utama aset Byun.

"Maafkan Baekhyun, mama Sooyoung."

Dibalas dengan decihan, Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan senyum. Ternyata hanya masalah sepele. Di dalam benaknya yang bagai padang pasir, mendapat guyuran air es yang begitu menyejukkan. Rasa lega menjalar.

"Aku akan mereservasi spa langgananku, kau bersiaplah." Sooyoung menggeser layar ponsel dengan ibu jari lalu mencari nomor telepon spa langganan di daftar kontak.

"Aku menolak." Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin berteriak, tapi yang keluar hanyalah lirihan kecil. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin ia pergi ke spa yang notabene disana ia hanya berbalut pakaian dalam tertutup kain tipis yang di sediakan tempat spa.

"Kau menolakku? Berani benar kau? Seharusnya kau itu berterima-kasih!"

Kepala menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin ke tempat spa, mama." Baekyun memilin ujung dress caramel tanpa lengannya. Jemari lentik berhias kutek peach bersinggungan sifon lembut, bergerak tak beraturan gugup.

Berkacak pinggang menatap Baekhyun sinis, Sooyoung masih heran dengan sifat Baekhyun yang anti keramaian. Sebutan itu m "Kau itu sama anehnya dengan ibumu. Dasar introvert pembangkang. Seharusnya jika orang memandangmu dan mengagumimu, kau harus bangga. Jangan mempermalukan keturunan Byun. Darah Byun yang mengalir ditubuhmu hanya sia-sia." Sooyoung sungguh tak percaya dengan putri istri ketiga suaminya itu. Ia mengakui jika Baekhyun itu cantik, jika Baekhyun putrinya sendiri pasti dia akan menjadikan Baekhyun artis terkenal sehingga menambah nominal angka di tabungannya.

"Aku tetap memesankan antrean spa, supir—

"Tidak!"

Sooyoung melotot tak percaya mendengar Baekhyun berteriak kepadanya. Tangan terulur mencubit lengan Baekhyun.

"Aagrh!" Baekhyun mengerang merasakan kuku panjang Sooyoung terasa mengiris kulit arinya. "Sa—sakit mama—

"Kau itu mengapa membangkang sekali! Awas saja jika besok kau mempermalukan nama Byun pada keluarga Park. Dasar kau ini—

"Sooyoung!"

Sooyoung hafal suara berat itu. Buru-buru ia melepas cubitan, merapikan poni serta tatanan rambut bobnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan dengan mata merahnya, menutup lengan kiri dan berbalik menghadap ayahnya.

"Ayah pulang?" sapa Baekhyun seadanya.

Junki tersenyum lembut menatap Baekhyun. Langkah kaki panjang mendekati kedua wanita berbeda generasi. "Bisakah kau tak membuat Baekhyun ketakutan?" Junki menatap datar istri pertamanya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pucuk kepala putri satu-satunya, "Kau tak apa-apa, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, tak mempedulikan lengannya yang perih. Sang ayah memang sayang padanya, hanya jarang terlihat terang-terangan melakukan kontak fisik. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia yang jarang berinteraksi dengan Junki dibandingkan Kris dan Sehun saling berbincang masalah pekerjaan mereka. Baekhyun sangat menyukai momen ini.

Ia tahu jika sang ayah terpaksa menikahi ibunya, namun Baekhyun juga sadar akan setiap perhatian Junki kepada Jihyun yang terlihat intim walau hanya dipandang mata telanjang.

"Mengapa kau paksa Baekhyun untuk ke spa?"

Sooyoung memutar bola matanya. "Meski bukan anak kandungku, sebagai seorang ibu, aku ingin Baekhyun sempurna di pernikahannya. Apalagi dia menikahi pewaris Park. Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol puas dengan Baekhyun, bukan malah main tanah kotor itu seperti anak kecil. Bukankah begitu Junki?" kilah Sooyoung penuh keyakinan jika apa yang ia ucapkan itu benar.

"Bagiku seperti inipun Baekhyun sudah sempurna," pujian singkat sang ayah membuat Baekhyun tersipu mengulum bibir bawah menahan senyum. Baekhyun tak pernah ke spa, tapi lebih sering _facial_ bersama sang ibu. _Facial_ pun khusus wajah tak sampai _massage_ bahu. Ia hanya membeli produk kecantikan yang direkomendasikan dokter kulit dan melakukan prakteknya sendiri. "Biarkan Baekhyun berbuat apapun di rumah ini, sebelum ia resmi masuk keluarga Park. Jika kau paksa, itu malah membebani pikiran Baekhyun. Kau tahu sendiri Baekhyun tak suka keramaian?"

"Bela saja terus anak kesayanganmu," cibir Sooyoung sinis. "Terserah! Jika kau menolak, aku saja yang ke spa. Hari ini kau sungguh membuatku _sumpek_ di rumah." Ujar Sooyoung sambil lalu mengambil tas _gucci_ emas dan berlajalan menuju pintu keluar.

Junki menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku istri pertamanya itu.

"Ayah _tumben_ pulang ke rumah siang hari?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sekaligus ia memang penasaran sang ayah kembali ke rumah.

"Hm… Ayah hanya sedikit tak enak badan. Pekerjaan kantor aku serahkan kepada Kris. Sepertinya setelah pernikahanmu, aku akan mengadakan rapat perubahan susunan direksi dan jamuan pengumuman perubahan pengurus perusahaan."

Baekhyun menahan desisan karena sang ayah membahas pernikahannya. "Ayah ingin Baekhyun buatkan teh herbal?"

Sejenak pria usia berkepala enam itu berpikir, "Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan. Kau segera obati lenganmu. Lihat lenganmu yang merah itu."

"Oh, aku lupa." Terlarut perbincangan dengan Junki, Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingat.

"Kau obati saja lenganmu dulu. Ayah ke kamar utama," ujar Junki sambil berlalu.

Baekhyun menatap sedih punggung ayahnya. Di usia yang tak lagi muda, Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tak ingin membebani sang ayah. Namun sepertinya ia akan menambah beban itu.

Baekhyun membersihkan tangan dulu sebelum mengobati lukanya. Melirik hasil cubitan Sooyoung, mulai terlihat ruam kemerahan.

"Nona Baekhyun, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" salah satu pelayan mendekati Baekhyun, ia adalah kepala pelayan Gong yang sudah bekerja sebelum Junki menikah. Wanita tua itu menatap lengan Baekhyun dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi Gong. Mungkin aku hanya perlu mengkompresnya." Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan tapi pelayan itu tetap saja khawatir. "Bibi sudah membuatkan teh herbal untuk ayah?" Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dekat dapur, dengan tetap membiarkan pintunya terbuka agar mendengar jawaban Bibi Gong.

"Sudah, nona. Baru saja Namdong mengantarkan ke kamar Tuan besar."

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun berterima kasih mewakili sang ayah. Bibi Gong terharu dengan sikap nona mudanya. Meski ia tak merawat Baekhyun secara langsung karen Jihyun 100% turun tangan merawat anaknya sendiri, ia melihat sendiri nona mudanya dari bayi hingga tumbuh besar siap menikah seperti sekarang. Tutur kata dan sikap sangat baik hati dengan para pelayan rendahan sepertinya. Baekhyun adalah idola semua pelayan disini. Meski Baekhyun jarang meminta bantuan, namun para pelayan lain berlomba-lomba ingin melayani Baekhyun. Bagi mereka melayani Baekhyun bagai melayani titisan malaikat. Mungkin itu berlebih, namun itu fakta. Setelah melayani Baekhyun ada perasaan bangga tersendiri menghinggapi.

"Bibi, jika pernikahan dibatalkan apakah aku harus mengembalikan cincin pertuangan?"

Bibi Gong terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan satu-satunya nona muda di rumah ini. "Maaf nona, saya tak mengerti apa yang anda maksudkan." Mata tuanya menatap buram Baekhyun yang tengah membilas tangan dengan sabun.

Baekhyun mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk tangan, senyum yang terpasang hanya topeng penenang keadaan sekitar. "Aku yang harus meminta-maaf, bibi Gong. Maaf aku merancu," ia terkekeh kecil.

Kakinya tak berhenti berjalan ke arah kulkas dua pintu. Mengambil cangkir di rak lalu mengisinya dengan es batu. "Aku ke kamar dulu untuk mengkompres tangan, bibi Gong."

"Jangan nona—

Bibi Gong buru-buru merebut cangkir. Ia menuntun Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Nona duduk sebentar disini. Bibi akan mengambil kain kasa dan p3k sebentar."

Bibi Gong dengan langkah gesit di usia yang tak lagi muda, menyiapkan baskom dan air dingin dengan bantuan pelayan lain.

Ia sadar jika nona Baekhyun sedikit berubah beberapa hari ini. Kecurigaan semakin kuat saat membantu Jihyun membersihkan serpihan kaca kamar mandi dan juga Jihyun memintanya agar ia tak membiarkan Baekhyun di kamar sendirian sebelum ia pamit pergi ke hotel.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun kebingungan dengan sikap bibi Gong yang memaksa. Baru kali ini ia di perlakukan seperti ini, namun tentu saja ia tak marah. Mana mungkin ia marah kepada sosok yang ia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri. Ditatapnya cincin yang kini telah bersih seperti semula. Mengelus butir permata yang tertempel sambil bergumam, "Sampai saat ini bahkan Chanyeol tak sudi membalas pesanku."

Tak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Kekalutan mengerumun ditambah resah tak kunjung surut. Semua ini menyiksa Baekhyun. Pikiran kalut membuat tubuhnya cepat lelah. Hanya satu yang dapat Baekhyun harapkan, agar hari berlalu dengan cepat.

.

ooOoo

.

Berjam-jam berlalu, pertanyaan Sehun menghantui Chanyeol. Pria itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan ia yang masih bertanya-tanya.

Apakah Baekhyun menyukainya?

Apakah rasa sukunya kepada Baekhyun berkurang setelah mengetahui semuanya?

Hanya Chanyeol yang mampu menjawab itu, namun pria itu selalu diliputi ketidak-yakinan. Sel otaknya seakan terhambat tembok ketidak-percayaan dengan apa yang semuanya telah terjadi.

Ini seperti mimpi. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia prediksi.

Satu sisi ia merasa iba dengan liku hidup Baekhyun. Mengacak surai, Chanyeol melangkah memasuki rumah yang sudah dia tinggali sepanjang usianya. Ada keinginan untuk membeli satu unit apartemen dekat kantor, namun keinginan itu ditolak tegas oleh sang ibu. Sebagai anak satu-satunya, sang ibu melarang untuk tinggal terpisah sebelum berkeluarga.

Berniat melangkah menuju kamar, kaki jenjang terhenti begitu mendengar suara ibunya.

"Tumben jam segini kau sudah pulang Chanyeol-ah? Kau tidak ke studio lagi?"

Memang benar pertanyaan ibunya yang keheranan mengingat selalu Chanyeol mampir ke studio setelah pulang kantor dan biasanya sampai di rumah saat jarum jam pendek menyentuh angka sembilan. Namun sekarang pukul lima tepat Chanyeol sudah menampakkan wujudnya dirumah. Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol selalu absent mengunjungi studio. Ya. Semua itu karena bayangan Baekhyun selalu memenuhi sudut studio.

"Tidak, ibu. Aku lelah."

Hyohyeon mendatangi Chanyeol, mengulurkan telapak tangan menyentuh pipi putranya. "Ya. Kau terlihat begitu kelelahan. Apa ada hal berat yang kau pikirkan, nak?"

"Tidak, ibu."

Hyohyeon berdecak. Menurunkan tangannya dan bersedekap. "Apakah kau berpikir tentang pernikahanmu?" tatapan wanita itu menyayu melihat kediaman Chanyeol. "Kau sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga, Chanyeol-ah. Kau itu pria, seberat apapun yang kau hadapi, kau harus bisa melewatinya. Pikirlah dengan kepala dingin. Pandang masalah dengan berbagai aspek dan pikirkan serbab akibat. Langkahmu yang akan menentukan sendiri masa depanmu."

Chanyeol tahu itu, dan itu sulit. Keputusan ini bukan hanya akan berimbas padanya dan Baekhyun, tapi termasuk hubungan kedua keluarga yang berpengaruh di Korea.

"Jika kau tak suka dengan Baekhyun, ibu bisa menyampaikan pembatalan pernikahan kalian."

.

ooOoo

.

Angin semilir melewati jendela, berhembus menerbangkan ujung gorden putih seringan kapas membentuk gelombang.

Jihyun duduk di tepi ranjang memandang miris putranya yang terlelap tidur siang. Seminggu berlalu, Baekhyun _nampak_ lebih pendiam.

Semua persiapan pernikahan telah selesai dan masih menunggu satu minggu untuk hari penting itu tiba.

Seluruh pun undangan sudah tersebar.

Satu undangan tak bertuan sebagai sample disimpan Jihyun yang kini ia pandangi. Tercetak foto cantik Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol berdiri sejajar, bagai pasangan raja dan ratu. Apa salahnya jika pasangan ini menjadi nyata?

Baekhyun mengalami gejala depresi. Itulah hasil konsultasi lewat telepon dengan sahabat dokternya, Minkyung.

Anaknya selalu melantur jikalau Chanyeol membatalkan berulang-ulang hingga Jihyun ingin menulikan telinganya. Bukan karena marah, namun ia terhimpit oleh beban yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Setelah panjang melantur dengan kekhawatiran berlebih, Baekhyun lantas tertidur pulas pada siang hari dan malam anak malangnya itu insomnia.

Jihyun tahu saat dihadapannya, Baekhyun selalu menahan. Tak pernah mengeluh. Selalu menurut, tak pernah membantah.

Baekhyun diluar kamar selalu tersenyum, namun Jihyun tahu jika ia sudah dikamar, Baekhyun terus saja menangis dan gelisah. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia merasa gagal. Seorang ibu yang seharusnya membuat sang anak bahagia, tapi Baekhyun merana.

Dan waktu itu adalah puncaknya. Tak pernah sebelumnya Baekhyun menangis histeris seperti itu.

Jihyun sadari putranya sudah mencapai titik batas. Jika Jihyun tak bisa melepaskan salah satu sekat masalah agar mengalir bebas, anaknya bisa saja menjadi gila seperti apa yang di khawatirkan Minkyung dan Jihyun tak mau itu terjadi.

Masa depan Baekhyun masih panjang, Jihyun berjanji akan mempertaruhkan segalanya agar Baekhyun bahagia.

.

ooOoo

.

"Chanyeol-ah. Maaf membuang waktu bekerjamu." Pikiran Jihyun selalu pendek dan entah berawal dari mana ia mendatangi kantor Chanyeol. Namun ia harus. Chanyeol adalah kunci dari permasalah Baekhyun. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membantu Baekhyun.

Jujur saja Chanyeol terkejut dengan kedatangan ibu Baekhyun. Minggu lalu kakak tiri Baekhyun datang, sekarang ibunya. Sedikit ia berharap jika Baekhyun sendiri yang datang menemuinya, namun sampai sekarang ia masih tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan jika keduanya dipertemukan dalam suatu kesempatan sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja. "Tidak, Eommonim. Saya hanya terkejut anda tiba-tiba datang kemari." Pria yang berusia hampir tiga puluh tahun itu sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang.

"Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menemuimu. Mungkin aku terdengar seperti pengadu, walau enggan tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan—

Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya. Pembawaan tenang dengan paras cantik meski telah hidup setengah abad itu membuatnya teringat oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu mewarisi apa yang dimiliki sang ibu sepenuhnya.

—semua yang telah terjadi adalah tanggung jawabku. Kumohon jangan marah pada Baekhyun."

"Saya tidak marah, Eommonim. Mungkin lebih kearah kecewa."

Rasa kecewa adalah hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa marah. Dan itu membuat Jihyun terdiam mengolah ucapan yang akan ia bicarakan selanjutnya.

"Mungkin aku egois dalam hal ini— aku punya tiga permintaan untukmu, Chanyeol-ah. Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Masih menjaga sikap tenangnya, Chanyeol berucap. "Saya tidak bisa mengabulkan jika saya tak tahu apa yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan." Sebagai seorang direktur utama yang menjalankan sepenuhnya perusahaan dalam naungan komisaris yang di pegang sang ayah. Chanyeol tipe pandai berbicara untuk menggaet investor, dan itu juga ia terapkan dalam perbincangan sehari-hari.

"Aku tak pintar dalam bercerita. Hanya poin penting saja yang bisa aku bahas. Pertama, kumohon maafkan Baekhyun. Semua ini salahku. Akulah yang memaksa Baekhyun dari bayi dari dia lahir untuk menjadi seorang wanita."

"D-dari lahir?"

"Ya. Tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu kecuali kau."

Chanyeol tak mempercayai pendengarnya. Mana ada seorang ibu tega memaksa anaknya seperti itu. Terlebih nampaknya Jihyun tak tahu jika Sehun juga mengetahui jati diri Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku seorang ibu yang jahat," ujar Jihyun tersenyum pilu yang menyadari keterkejutan Chanyeol. Memang ini salahnya, tapi hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan demi keselamatan sang buah hati.

"Aku tak bisa memungkiri jika aku seorang ibu yang jahat. Namun, aku punya alasan dibalik itu." Jihyun memberi jeda, pandangannya jatuh pada marmer hitam yang ia pijak. Mengulik kenangan lama itu perih. "Kau tahu, keluarga Byun adalah keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea dan ini salahku yang hanya seorang anak yatim piatu masuk dalam sangkar emas keluarga Byun tanpa tahu isi didalamnya. Diluar keluarga kami memang tampak baik, namun terjadi perebutan pewaris keluarga Byun yang harus anak laki-laki dan aku sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk mendapat warisan Byun terlebih Sooyoung dan Minyoung sudah memiliki rencana saat aku mengandung."

"Jika saya boleh tahu, rencana—

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti kala Jihyun meneteskan airmata. Ia sigap mengambil sapu tangan dalam saku celana, mengulurkan kepada ibu Jihyun yang mulai menangis. "Maafkan aku," lirih Chanyeol.

Jihyun menerima sapu tangan warna navy itu dan menyeka bawah matanya. Tak ada yang pernah mendengarkan curhatannya selain Minkyung -dokter teman Jihyun yang membantu persalinan- dan kali ini dengan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa meski tak lama mengenal Chanyeol, tapi nalurinya selalu berkata Chanyeol bisa dipercaya dan pria dihadapannya adalah orang yang tepat. "Mereka ingin membunuh bayiku jika terlahir laki-laki."

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak tak percaya. "Sampai seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengingat kembali cerita Sehun yang terpenggal minggu lalu.

Jihyun mengangguk sekali. Ditatapnya paras Chanyeol, gurat khawatir tergambar jelas. Jihyun benar-benar ingin Baekhyun bersanding dengan Chanyeol. "Kumohon maafkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun bukan orang yang tepat menanggung dosa. Akulah yang memaksanya."

"T-tidak, Eommonim. Eommonim tidak salah dan saya memaafkan Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dua permintaan yang lain."

Kembali Jihyun memasang wajah serius. "Permintaanku kedua adalah, tolong nikahi Baekhyun."

.

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

.

A.N

Kalian ngerasa alurnya kecepatan?

Aku g suka kesedihan berlarut-larut maka aku skip ajalah. Kan juga g ada chanbaek momen :" #alesan

mohon maklumi typo yang bertebaran ya

Untuk kalian yang telah bersabar menunggu sampai sebulan, semoga besok dapet amplop fitrah banyak mweehehehehe

Aku harap chapter ini tak mengecewakan penantian kalian :(

See ya setelah lebaran yaw~

Info kabar terbaru semua ff aku update di instagram ( **cactus0893** )

Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

"Permintaanku kedua adalah... tolong nikahi Baekhyun."

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan dahi polos mengernyit, tak mengira Jihyun secara gamblang sampai memaksa untuk menikahi anaknya seperti ini .

Jihyun sadar akan keter-kejutan Chanyeol, "Mungkin ini terdengar memaksa, tapi tolong nikahi putraku. Tunggu beberapa bulan, kau—kau bisa mengembalikan Baekhyun padaku—

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala sedikit hingga Jihyun tak menyadari pergerakan itu.

Apakah yang dimaksud Jihyun adalah dia harus menikahi Baekhyun dengan jangka waktu tertentu, lalu ia bisa menceraikan Baekhyun?

Ini gila.

Bukan Chanyeol tidak setuju, namun ia sangat tak paham dengan jalan pikiran Jihyun. Jika terjadi perceraian, bukankah Baekhyun pasti akan semakin terluka?

—setelah aku bisa keluar dari keluarga Byun."

"Maksud anda apa?" Nada bicara Chanyeol meninggi. Sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibu Baekhyun selama ini.

Mulai dari memaksa Baekhyun menjadi perempuan lalu seenaknya mengatur jalan kehidupan Baekhyun?

Meski ini semua demi keselamatan sang putra, namun tidakkah wanita ini terlalu mengengkang Baekhyun? Lalu apa maksud keluar dari keluarga Byun?

"Aku akan minta cerai dengan Junki. Setelah itu aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun kepedasaan atau tempat lain yang aman untuk kami. Menjauh dari media yang menyoroti."

"Apakah anda sengaja merencanakan semua ini?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol.

Pandangan Jihyun jatuh menatap tumpukan koran dan majalah bisnis di meja. Jihyun merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling bersalah atas semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. Keluarga Byun selalu jadi sorotan dan Jihyun tak ingin nama keluarga Byun tercemar karena ulahnya. "Bukan rencana. Jujur... aku juga kebingungan."

Ya. Meski memiliki suami yang telah terikat pernikahan selama lebih dari seperempat abad, namun Jihyun tak dekat dengan Junki. Sangat jarang melakukan kontak fisik jika Junki tidak menginginkan dan tak pernah terlibat pembicaraan serius. Ditambah dengan kedua istri Junki yang lain, mereka menganggapnya bagai hama, hanya bersikap baik jika ada timbal balik. Ketika mereka tahu jika Baekhyun akan menikah, mereka sangat bersemangat merencanakan pernikahan secepat mungkin agar Baekhyun lekas pergi menjauh.

Bisa dikatakan jika ia hanya sebatang kara tidak mempunyai sandaran. Tanpa punya sandaran kokoh sedangkan dirinya membawa beban berat seorang diri.

"Selama ini aku selalu hanya ingin agar identitas Baekhyun tetap tersembunyi, namun kini aku sadar jika anakku terus tumbuh dan sebisa mungkin aku juga fokus pada keinginan Baekhyun. Sejak lama Baekhyun ingin hidup bebas, menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sebagai seorang ibu, itu tugasku memberi apa yang menjadi haknya sejak lahir. Tapi jika aku masih terikat dengan keluarga Byun, aku tak bisa lepas dan perceraian adalah jalan satu-satunya. Aku ingin Baekhyun merasakan apa yang dinamakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya."

Gulir kalimat yang Jihyun ucapkan, mengalir tak kasat mata telak menampar Chanyeol.

 _Saat kau telah menjadi istriku, aku akan membebaskanmu melakukan hal yang kau sukai. Menemanimu kemanapun kau ingin pergi. Katakan apapun dan kapanpun, aku akan berusaha memenuhinya asal kau bahagia, Baekhyun-ah._

Bagai rol film terputar dalam otak, flashback kejadian di taman saat memberikan Baekhyun cincin pertunangan. Sosok cantik itu bercerita betapa menderitanya selalu tak diperbolehkan melakukan sesuatu yang ia suka dengan kegiatan selalu terjadwal dengan berbagai larangan. Satu janji seolah terus mengaung dalam telinga Chanyeol.

Ya.

Ia telah menjanjikan kebebasan Baekhyun, tapi malah ia sendiri lari bak pecundang ketika Baekhyun mulai membuka diri padanya. Ketika Baekhyun memberi kepercayaan untuknya dan ia malah melepas anak merpati pergi menjauh dengan sayap terikat.

Diusianya yang tergolong dewasa dan mapan, awal Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa ibu Baekhyun mengucapkan kata perceraian bak ingin menonton film. Begitu mudah. Chanyeol tersadar jika tak seharusnya ia terpacu pada ego dan selalu menampik perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Meskipun laki-laki, toh Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya yang segera sepenuhnya ia miliki.

Pernikahan sesama jenis toh sekarang bukan hal yang tabu. Bulan lalu juga ia menghadiri pernikahan temannya yang menikah dengan sesama jenis.

Semua akan mudah jika keduanya saling mencintai dan saling mempercayai.

"Permintaan terakhir akan aku ucapkan jika kau sudah menyetujui permintaan kedua. Pernikahan dilaksanakan kurang dari satu minggu, Chanyeol-ah. Sebenarnya kau bisa saja membatalkan pernikahan tepat setelah kau mengetahui kebenaran tentang Baekhyun. Tapi kau terlalu lama mengulur waktu—

Memang benar sudah lebih dari dua minggu berlalu dan Chanyeol terus saja berkelit mencari jawaban.

Saat ibunya meminta pendapat akan pembatalan pernikahan pun, Chanyeol lantang berseru menolak dengan cepat. Hatinya menolak untuk melepas Baekhyun. Tapi ia selalu saja bungkam untuk mengungkapkannya pada Baekhyun.

Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tersiksa. Jihyun berusaha sebisa mungkin positif dan menjalankan apa saja tugas sebagai seorang ibu. "Apakah kau tak mengasihani Baekhyun?"

Ingin Jihyun menceritakan bagaimana keadaan sang putra. Betapa menderitanya Baekhyun di rundung rasa bersalah hingga melantur tak jelas. Namun ia tak ingin Baekhyun terlihat lemah dihadapan Chanyeol karena sejatinya Baekhyun itu kuat dengan segala keterbatasannya. Baekhyun adalah kebanggaannya dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan. Ia marah. Marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun saat ini?

Bisa-bisanya ia menghiraukan keadaan Baekhyun.

Pasti Baekhyun menderita menunggunya.

"Maafkan saya, eommonim."

Bodoh.

Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol.

Hampir saja Chanyeol melupakan itu. Seharusnya ia tersadar begitu mendengar cerita Sehun minggu lalu.

Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan janji itu dan membiarkan ibu Baekhyun sendirilah yang berkorban.

Kau egois Park Chanyeol! Terlalu mengulur waktu untuk hal yang semakin membuat Baekhyun terluka.

"Saya berjanji akan menikahi Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia sudah meyakinkan diri. Meneguhkan perasaan jika ia pasti akan memenuhi setiap janji yang sudah ia ucapkan.

Tatapan teguh Chanyeol berikan berhasil membuat Jihyun tersenyum haru. Beban batu besar yang ia pikul telah berubah jadi butiran pasir lembut terus berjatuhan hingga membuat kulitnya meremang penuh kelegaan. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah. Aku dan Baekhyun sangat berhutang padamu."

Suasana menghening, Chanyeol bingung mencari kata yang pas. Ia tak mampu menyela Jihyun yang kini tengah menangis, "Dari Baekhyun lahir, akulah yang menggendongnya. Akulah yang membesarkan dia hingga tumbuh besar seperti sekarang—

Jihyun terhenti dan kembali terisak. Rasa takut kembali hadir jika kelak Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Meski ia percaya pada Chanyeol, keraguan terselip menimbulkan resah tak terbendung. Digenggamnya erat sapu tangan Chanyeol, dan ia menyeka sudut mata, "—Jika kau sudah berada di titik jenuh memaksakan dirimu menjadi suami Baekhyun, tolong jangan sakiti anakku. Jangan pukul dan hina Baekhyun. Jangan katakan kau membenci Baekhyun. Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Tolong jangan sakiti perasaan anakku. Sudah banyak penderitaan Baekhyun terima hanya demi aku. Jika kau ingin melepas Baekhyun... Bicaralah lebih dulu padaku, dan aku akan membawa Baekhyun pulang dan pergi dari kehidupamu."

Mana mungkin Chanyeol mampu bertindak kejam seperti apa yang dikatakan Jihyun ? Ingin ia mengelak ucapan Jihyun, namun wanita itu kembali menyela, enggan mendengar harapan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Permintaan terakhirku— jika kau tak tulus mencintai anakku, tolong jangan sentuh dia. Karena Baekhyun adalah seorang carrier."

.

.

.

OoooO

.

UNIDENTIFIED

Chapter 9

.

OoooO

.

.

CHAN-BAEK

.

.

.

.

Menatap hampa langit-langit putih kamar setelah terlalu lama tertidur, kepala Baekhyun terasa jelas bak ditusuk ribuan jarum. Pening menjalar hingga kesulitan beranjak dari ranjang. Ingin ia melihat jam dinding, namun pandangan kabur, belum bisa fokus menatap angka yang di tunjuk oleh jarum.

Udara sejuk AC berhembus di atas kepala menyamarkan sinar panas siang hari yang menembus kaca jendela, membawa aroma apel segar yang membuat Baekhyun lega jika penciumannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"I-ibu—

Tak sanggup Baekhyun melanjutkan panggilan. Tenggorokan kering begitu menyiksa untuk sekedar berucap. Kelopak mata sipit bergulir menuju nakas sebelah kanan ranjang. Senyum tipis tertoreh kala melihat segelas air putih segar menyapa.

Namun sayang, uluran tangannya tak terlalu panjang. Baekhyun kesulitan menjangkau gelas itu. Ranjang queen size nyatanya membuat penderitaan bertambah untuk tubuhnya yang masih kaku. Dimanakah gerangan sang ibu? Tak biasa beliau meningalkannya sendiri di kala sakit seperti ini.

Ponsel tergeletak di samping bantal, Baekhyun penasaran apakah Chanyeol membalas pesannya?

Setiap hari ia mengirimkan pesan singkat hanya sekedar minta maaf, namun hingga detik ini Baekhyun selalu di rundung kecewa.

Clek.

Mata sayu memandang lamat-lamat pada bingkai pintu kamar. Sosok pria kekar bertubuh tinggi tersenyum tampan mendekat. "Baekhyun-ah. Ditinggal sebentar dinas ke China, kau malah sakit hm?"

Sosok itu adalah sang kakak pertama yang selalu tak jemu memanjakan Baekhyun.

Sama seperti Sehun, Kris juga diasuh oleh Jihyun. Sikap baik kedua pria itu adalah hasil dari didikan Jihyun. Itulah mengapa Kris, Baekhyun dan Sehun begitu akrab.

Menggeluti bisnis lebih dulu daripada Sehun, Kris lebih mapan bahkan telah mempunyai rumah sendiri meski jarang ia tempati. Pribadinya juga darmawan, sangat memanjakan kedua adiknya.

Lima puluh persen gaun yang ada di walk-in-closet Baekhyun adalah pemberian sang kakak. Hasil buah tangan setiap pergi dinas ke luar negeri. Begitu juga sekarang, pria itu datang dengan tiga tas karton bertulis brand ternama. Baekhyun yakin itu 100% adalah casual dress seperti biasanya. "Lihat ini. Oppa bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu. Lekas sembuh ya adikku sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah membalas perhatian itu. Tenggorokannya belum mampu bersuara.

Kris menaruh tas karton tersebut di bawah bersandar pada nakas. Mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, ia menggenggam tangan sang adik. Terasa hangat dan tak bertenaga. "Wajahmu sangat pucat, Baekhyun-ah."

"Oppa—

"Kau mau minum?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Kris adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ia miliki, termasuk juga Sehun. Keduanya sangat perhatian.

Tak perlu bersusah payah Kris berhasil mendudukkan Baekhyun dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Pria itu mengelus pelan pelipis adik bungsu sebelum membawakan segelas air putih ke dalam genggaman jemari lentik Baekhyun.

Mata sipit Kris kembali pada nakas. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan mengambil lipatan kertas mengkilap berwarna putih tebal dan membuka tiga lembar halaman di dalam bergantian. "Kau begitu cantik disini, Baekhyun-ah." Puji pria itu tulus, membuka setiap lembar halaman.

Baru seperempat gelas Baekhyun meminum cairan bening meluruhkan riak di kerongkongan, atensinya teralih. Sejenak ia terdiam, mengernyit kebingungan. Butuh tiga detik untuk menyelaraskan kerja otak hingga tersadar dengan apa yang Kris pegang. Jemari menggenggam erat gelas hingga air di dalam bergoyang.

Yang dipegang Kris itu adalah undangan pernikahannya.

Ketakutan mulai mendekat. Rasa depresi ini sangat mengganggu. Melihat hal yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan itu bagai momok terus mengejar menghantui.

"Kalian sangat serasi." Kris mendongak, menatap adiknya yang kini menatap hampa ke arah undangan yang ia pegang. Ia tertegun memperhatikan sikap aneh itu, "Baekhyun, kau kenapa?"

Tersentak Baekhyun mengerjap sekali dan menggeleng. Ia harus kuat.

Baekhyun berusaha meminimalisir rasa depresi yang datang. Tak boleh lebih menyusahkan ibu.

Aku harus kuat.

"Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat undanganku sendiri. Undangannya sangat cantik, Kris oppa."

Senyum tertoreh di paras pucatnya begitu hambar, untung saja Kris tak menyadari itu. Putra sulung itu mengambil gelas yang Baekhyun genggam lalu berganti menyerahkan undangan. Raut bangga terlukis seolah ialah si pemilik undangan tersebut. "Aku bersumpah ini adalah undangan terindah yang pernah kulihat."

Baekhyun tak langsung membuka undangan itu. Pertama ia mengelus penuh kehati-hatian seolah ia mengelus kulit bayi yang baru lahir.

Tercetak tulisan latin timbul berwarna emas atas nama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Jemarinya bergetar membuka lembar foto pertama.

Melihat adiknya yang begitu intens memandang undangan itu, Kris bertanya, "Kau belum sempat melihat undanganmu sendiri?"

Tiada jemu Baekhyun hanya terfokus apa yang ia pandang sekarang. Kepala menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Kris. "Ini kejutan dari ibu untukku. Ibu sendiri yang memilih desain undangan ini tanpa membiarkanku ikut serta."

Bohong.

Jihyun sengaja tak melibatkan Baekhyun. Wanita itu tak ingin keadaan Baekhyun semakin menurun karena terus mendorong kepercayaan anaknya jika pernikahan tetap terlaksana. Jihyun terus berusaha positif pernikahan pasti akan terlaksana. Dirinya yang hanya mempunyai satu buah hati, ia berusaha penuh mewujudkan sebuah pernikahan terbaik. Tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"Undangan ini sangat cantik. Bukankah begitu oppa?"

Kris tersenyum tulus hingga sudut matanya berkerut, dimatanya Baekhyun yang sedang menatap undangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu terlihat begitu mendambakan sebuah pernikahan. Ya. Sebuah pernihakan tulus yang melibatkan perasaan terikat itu begitu indah.

Untung saja pernihakannya yang dulu batal, karena Kris tak suka dengan wanita yang gila harta. Mungkin itu karma untuk mantan calon mempelainya. Ia ingin seperti adiknya yang menikahi dengan seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan dicintai, "Kalian sangat serasi. Pasti kau tak sabar untuk hari pernikahanmu. Maka dari itu, lekas sembuh."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap sang direktur utama perusahaan Byun. Meski pria itu berucap dengan penuh keceriaan, namun tetap saja semangat itu tak bisa menggugah hati kecil Baekhyun.

Ia merasa bersalah kepada semua orang. Sudah sampai sejauh ini namun bagaimana jika esok hari H tiba-tiba batal?

Ting!

Atensi keduanya tertoreh pada ponsel yang menyala tepat di samping bantal tempat Baekhyun bersandar. Mata sipit Baekhyun berkedip tiga kali. Menatap tak percaya nama yang tertera pada notifikasi.

"Calonmu mengirim pesan. Kalian romantis sekali" goda Kris tanpa mengetahui hal pelik terjadi pada kedua calon pengantin.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memegang erat ponsel, belum ada niat untuk membuka. Keberanian belum terkumpul. Pikiran sibuk menerka pesan apa yang telah dikirimkan Chanyeol untuknya.

Apakah Chanyeol benar membatalkan pernikahan?

"Kenapa kau tidak membukanya?"

"Um- aku takut."

"Apa?"

Reflek kelopak mata melebar, Baekhyun baru sadar jika ia salah bicara. "Mak-maksudku— aku takut jika aku membuka pesan dari Chanyeol oppa, aku semakin tidak sabar bertemu dengannya." Baekhyun langsung menggigit bibir bawah.

Selalu saja berbohong dan berbohong.

"Ey~ adik oppa sangat tak sabar ingin menikah, ya?" Kris tersenyum jahil, mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Oppa!" secepat kilat Baekhyun menepis telunjuk nakal Kris. Mengerutkan wajah, si bungsu nampak merajuk pada sang kakak.

Karena gemas, Kris justru memajukan tubuhnya dan bergerak memeluk sang adik. "Kau akan menikah dan oppa seperti kehilangan anjing kesayangan."

Dalam peluk hangat sang kakak, Baekhyun terkikik. "Aku manusia, oppa."

Kris mendengus, melepas rangkulannya dan berganti mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun, "Kau manusia yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah ada, adikku sayang."

Baekhyun terbahak. Limpahan kasih sayang dari Kris tak ternilai harganya dan tak akan pernah ia tahu apakah kelak Kris masih bersikap demikian ketika tupai jatuh saat melompat.

"Kau belum makan siang, bukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Baru sadar jika perutnya meronta ingin diisi.

Keluarga Byun terbiasa untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Namun di kala siang saat jadwal kegiatan mereka yang berbeda-beda, biasanya hanya Jihyun dan Baekhyun makan berdua.

"Ayo kita makan siang. Tadi aku sudah meminta bibi Gong untuk mempersiapkan makan siang. Aku yakin seharian ini kau pasti terus saja tertidur dasar pemalas!"

Baekhyun semakin terkikik melihat Kris dengan gaya kakak tiri menghardik sang adik yang membantah perintah.

Kris hanya menggeleng, namun dihatinya ada rasa lega jika Baekhyun sudah tak murung seperti tadi. Ia membalik badan dan tersenyum, "Aku tunggu di bawah, mandilah. Baumu sangat kecut."

Kris tetaplah Kris, jika meski suka jahil dan gemar bercanda pria itu terkadang sangat dewasa dan perhatian. Baekhyun memandang punggung lebar sang kakak hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

Dunia Baekhyun kembali sunyi. Hanya terdengar bising lembut suara AC dan ketukan detik jarum jam.

Perlahan ia memberanikan diri membuka pesan yang di kirim Chanyeol. Tak langsung ke bawah, ia membaca singkat pesan-pesan permintaan maaf yang terkirim pada Chanyeol dihari-hari sebelumnya.

Tiba di pesan paling bawah, mampu membuat Baekhyun membatu.

 _Aku memaafkanmu. Kita bertemu besok di pelaminan, Baekhyun-ah._

Senyum bahagia tak bisa hadir, terganti dengan tangis haru yang deras mengalir. Memeluk ponsel dengan tubuh bergetar terisak, Baekhyun tak menyangka Chanyeol masih menerimanya.

"Aku jadi menikah," ujar si malang Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiada jemu Chanyeol memandang undangan pernikahan, mengabaikan waktu istirahat. Bahkan bento yang ia pesan dari sekretaris saat baru masuk ke ruang kerja, tergeletak di meja tiada niat untuk memakan.

Sudah puluhan kali ia membolak-balik lembar demi lembar, hingga lembar terakhir dan kembali ke sampul. Ada tiga lembar kertas di dalam cover putih gading tersebut. Tiga lembar berisi lembaran foto pre-wedding kedua calon mempelai dan lembar terakhir berisi waktu tempat resepsi pernikahan.

Sebelum pulang, Jihyun menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat polos. Dan tidak pernah Chanyeol kira itu berisi undangan pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun.

Bodohnya Chanyeol hingga melupakan jika undangan telah tersebar. Pantas saja sang ibu sekarang jarang di rumah.

Kedatangan Jihyun bak hujan pelebur lara. Ganjalan di hati sirna, berganti pelangi dengan bunga bersemi.

Kembali Chanyeol meraih ponsel, membaca ulang pesan balasan Baekhyun. Tawa lepas mendera.

Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bingung mengapa ia bisa ragu, cincin selalu tersemat. Bibir selalu menolak membatalkan. Ia bak kembali seperti remaja di rundung kegalauan yang tiada guna.

Ting.

Satu pesan kembali muncul.

 _Chanyeol hyung, kembalilah fokus pada berkas. Jangan online chat terus._

 _Oh. Langsung terbaca?_

 _Jangan membaca chatku yang memalukan TT_

 _Lekaslah bekerja!_

Senyum terlukis secara natural. Begitu tulus menyirat kebahagiaan terselip rasa rindu.

 _Terima kasih ,sayangku._

Sudah satu menit tak ada balasan, namun Chanyeol yakin di seberang sana wajah Baekhyun memerah malu. Ia terkekeh. Teringat jika Baekhyun seorang carierr. Mungkinkah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka kelak akan berjalan dengan lancar?

Sedikit berharap, Chanyeol menantikan kehadiran buah hati diantara keduanya. Mengingat Jihyun menjelaskan jika calonnya adalah seorang carrier.

Aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meyakinkan diri. Mata berbinar penuh harapan bahagia esok.

Meletakkan ponsel lalu kembali terfokus pada berkas. Semangat membara menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan kantor yang selama ini ia telantarkan.

Semua harus selesai sebelum pernikahan!

Ya. Hari pernikahan dan seminggu seterusnya ia harus bebas dari pekerjaan dan ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun.

Mendadak gerak toreh pena terhenti, ia baru tersadar jika ia belum menyiapkan acara bulan madu.

.

.

.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

.

Melangkah penuh keceriaan, Baekhyun tak ada niat untuk melunturkan senyuman. Telinga masih sedikit memerah seperti apa yang Chanyeol perkirakan. Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan ponsel ke bawah bantal begitu menerima balasan terakhir. Seolah lewat ponsel, sang calon suami bisa melihat wajah merahnya.

Calon suami?

Sebutan itu tak lagi hanya mimpi. Tak lagi tinggal kenangan. Hal nyata Chanyeol benar-benar akan menjadi suaminya dalam hitungan hari. Hati berbunga-bunga dengan dentang jantung bagai lonceng berdendang penanda musim semi tiba.

Tebalnya kabut telah menghilang terpapar cerah sinar mentari. Depresi yang diderita bagai mimpi buruk di malam hari. Kegusaran sirna. Kepercayaan diri terkumpul. Semua itu kini yang Baekhyun rasakan. Tubuhnya ringan bak punya sayap.

Kaki riang melangkah menuruni anak tangga, memenuhi janji makan siang bersama kakak sulung.

"Yang baru berkirim pesan dengan calon suami nampaknya mendadak sehat."

"Oppa!" Baekhyun memekik malu, mendatangi Kris yang telah duduk di meja makan menunggu para pelayan selesai meletakkan semua hidangan ke meja.

"Nona Baekhyun sudah sehat?" tanya bibi Gong.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga sudut mata menyipit cantik mendengar bibi Gong begitu mengkhawatirkanya, "Sudah bibi, terima kasih."

Kepala pelayan itu balas tersenyum, "Selamat makan siang, Nona dan Tuan muda. Kami permisi." Ia membungkukkan badan diikuti pelayan yang lain, mempersilakan Baekhyun dan Kris menikmati hidangan. Tak ada yang tahu jika di dalam hati bibi Gong tergambar rasa kelegaan yang teramat besar karena sang nona muda telah kembali ceria seperti sedia kala.

Setelah bibi Gong pergi meninggalkan meja makan, Kris berdiri. Menarik sebuah kursi tepat dihadapannya agar di duduki Baekhyun.

"Silakan duduk dan nikmati hidangan anda, tuan putri."

Baekhyun mendesis menyipitkan mata kepada Kris. Selalu saja kedua kakaknya selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun bak seorang putri.

Pasti ia akan sangat merindukan kejahilan para kakak kelak saat ia mulai tinggal bersama Chanyeol.

Ugh.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah hanya dengan memikirkan bagaimana jika ia resmi menikah dengan Chanyeol dan tinggal bersama.

Tuk!

Kris melempar buah anggur tepat mengenai dahi Baekhyun, "Oppa!"

"Bisakah kita mulai makan siangnya? Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal mesum, calon pengantin baru."

"Aku tak mesum."

"Ey, lihat wajah merahmu itu buktinya."

"Aku benar-benar tak berpikir mesum, oppa!"

Kembali Baekhyun menyipitkan mata, bibirnya mengerucut namun si pelaku malah mengerlingkan mata dan terkekeh geli.

"Cepat habiskan. Biar malam pertama nanti kuat."

"Oppaaa!" Ingin Baekhyun menangis mendengar kalimat tak senonoh Kris, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap dihidangkan.

"Hei-hei, mengapa pipi tuan putri memerah seperti ini?"

Si pendatang baru tiba-tiba membuat kepala Baekhyun dipaksa menoleh padanya lalu si pelaku mencubit pipi tembam itu.

"Sehun oppa?"

Dia adalah Sehun dengan jas kerja masih terlihat rapi tersenyum dan semakin menggoyang-goyangkan pipi adiknya. "Kau sudah sehat?"

"Dia langsung sehat begitu si calon suami mengirim chat."

Reflek Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari Baekhyun. Mata terbelalak dengan alis terangkat. Namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali datar seperti semula. Jujur, ia terkejut.

Chanyeol sudah mulai sadar?

Dia sudah menerima Baekhyun?

"Jangan dengarkan Kris oppa!"

"Hei, aku ini bicara fakta. Kau dapat chat Chanyeol dan BOOM lihatlah kau langsung sehat."

"Kris oppa!"

"Byun Baekhyun!" panggil balik Kris menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Jika tak ada orang tua memang mereka sering bercanda hingga lupa usia. Tapi sudut garis bibir Sehun tertarik. Ia tak menampik rasa syukur melihat adiknya tersenyum bahagia lagi seperti ini. Ia sampai lupa kapan terakhir kalinya melihat Baekhyun bercanda dan ini sangat melegakan.

Sehun tak bisa melihat Baekhyun menderita. Jika ia melihat Baekhyun bersedih, ia tak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk menerjang orang yang membuat adik kesayangannya terluka. Mungkin bukan hanya dia, tapi juga Kris. Sehun yakin jika Kris tahu kebenaran yang apa yang terjadi selama ini, saat ini Chanyeol pasti terbujur kaku di rumah sakit.

"Sehun oppa akhir-akhir ini jarang di rumah. Oppa kemana?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tanya seseorang yang sudah seminggu pergi dinas keluar negeri dan ditambah minta jatah liburan diperpanjang dadakan. Terlebih hari ini malah tak ke kantor."

"Hm?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, mengernyit bingung.

Sehun merotasi bola matanya. Ia jengah dengan sikap tak merasa bersalah Kris dan kini malah dengan enaknya melahap makan siang.

"Kris hyung! Cepat bersiap ke kantor! Aku sudah lelah seminggu ini lembur di kantor, hyung!" Sehun mengeluarkan tanduknya.

Ia benar-benar lelah tak mendapat waktu yang cukup untuk istirahat. Biasanya ia hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor 30% dan sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi 70%. Bisa saja ia meminta bantuan kepada sang ayah, namun melihat kesehatan sang ayah menurun mengakibatkan seluruh pekerjaan kantor sebisa mungkin ia kerjakan sendiri.

"Aku lelah Baekhyunnie. Tolong aku." Sehun mendudukkan diri di kursi samping Baekhyun lalu menyandarkan kepala pada bahu sang adik.

Baekhyun terkikik. Ia mengelus bahu lebar sang kakak berusaha menenangkan. Jarang-jarang Sehun bersikap manja dan Baekhyun senang saat Sehun bersikap manja padanya karena itu sangat menggemaskan.

Menyelesaikan suapan terakhir dengan buru-buru, Kris lekas pergi ke kamar. "Tunggu aku bersiap dulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Sejatinya Kris memang menyayangi ke dua adiknya.

"Dia sudah masuk kamar?"

Pertanyaan Sehun berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbahak, "Kau hanya pura-pura, Sehun oppa?"

Sehun mendengus membenarkan posisi duduknya setelah sebelumnya mencuri ciuman di pipi Baekhyun, "Aku kesal dia menelantarkan perusahaan di kala sedang sibuk seperti ini. Awas saja setelah ini aku mau ambil cuti liburan ke luar negeri."

"Maafkan aku yang sama sekali tak bisa membantu."

Suasana mendadak hening.

Sumpah. Sehun hanya ingin bercanda dan tak sampai kira Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Kembali mencubit ia pipi Baekhyun, "Bicara apa sih tuan putri ini. Lebih baik kau kembali ikut kursus memasak dari pada ikut campur masalah kantor. Kau kasih makan apa Chanyeol nanti. Kau itu harus-

Sehun menghentikan ucapan saat merasakan rengkuhan pada tubuhnya.

"Aku sayang Sehun oppa," bisik Baekhyun penuh ketulusan. Entah apa alasannya, ia sangat ingin mengucapkannya pada Sehun hingga air mata menetes.

"Aduh Byun Baekhyun adikku sayang. Calon pengantin sepertinya baru mengalami masa kegalauan, ya?"

Wajah Baekhyun yang sendu langsung tertekuk. Kedua kakaknya sangat menyebalkan. Padahal ia sedang mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya, tapi malah dijahili.

Sebenarnya Sehun sadar maksud Baekhyun. Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang tak ingin si mungil sedih berlarut-larut. Sudah cukup kesedihan yang Baekhyun alami kemarin. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun selalu bahagia. "Sudahlah, ayo makan. Kau suapi aku. Aku malas mengambil piring."

Masih dengan suasana kesal Baekhyun menjawab ketus, "Pakai saja piring bekas Kris oppa."

"Ey, si cantik sedang merajuk." Sehun menjawil dagu Baekhyun. "Sini aaaaa cepat suapi aku. Aku butuh energi untuk kembali ke kantor."

Dengan bibir masih mengerucut, Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Sehun. Jadilah ia mengambil nasi lebih banyak untuk makan ia dan kakaknya.

Kembali sudah dengan pakaian rapi, Kris berdecak melihat keduanya. "Oh Sehun, waktu istirahat sudah habis. Cepat ke kantor!"

"Kau kira siapa yang sudah mebuat lama?" ujar Sehun dengan mulut penuh nasi.

Kris mencebikkan bibir. "Jorok! Cepat kita pergi!" ujar Kris memakai nada tinggi, namun detik berikutnya berubah lembut saat sudah di dekat Baekhyun. "Oppa berangkat ke kantor dulu ya, Baekhyun-ah. Kau cobalah dress yang oppa berikan tadi. Pasti sangat cantik." Tak lupa Kris mengecup dahi Baekhyun lalu pamit pergi.

Sehun membersikan bibir menggunakan serbet makan, ikut berdiri dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun lagi. "Aku pergi dulu, tuan putri."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan sikap kakaknya yang sebenarnya jauh dari apa yang public pikirkan. Tawanya tergelak saat mendengar gema suara Sehun yang menagih oleh-oleh dari Kris.

Baekhyun sangat sayang kepada keduanya. Apa jadinya dia jika Kris dan Sehun juga membencinya? Ia pasti akan sangat terpuruk.

Melihat hidangannya sudah dihabiskan Sehun, Baekhyun menumpuk piring kotor.

"Biar saya yang bereskan, Nona Baekhyun. Anda silakan istirahat."

Bibi Gong menghentikan gerakan Baekhyun. Mengambil alih tugas membereskan meja dibantu dengan pelayan lain yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul.

"Tidak, aku ingin membantu. Umm sedikit saja. Aku bosan dikamar." Selalu seperti itu. Dirinya yang tak punya pekerjaan tetap, sangat gemar membatu pekerjaan rumah.

Ingin bibi Gong menolak, namun tetap saja keinginan Baekhyun termasuk adalah perintah.

Semua pelayan saling berbisik mengagumi sikap nona muda mereka. Baekhyun memang idola semua pelayan. Buktinya saja mereka berbondong-bondong ikut bibi Gong membereskan meja yang kotor tak seberapa, padahal kepala pelayan itu tak menyuruh mereka sama sekali. Para pelayan hanya ingin berinteraksi langsung dengan Baekhyun.

Jihyun melihat semua. Pulang dari kantor Chanyeol, ia ingin langsung menemui sang putra.

Mengamati Baekhyun yang ceria, wanita itu melangkah mendekati meja makan. Semua pelayan membungkuk menyapa.

Dengan senyum ceria, Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah sang ibu. Kegembiraan tergambar jelas terpancar dan senyum terpatri lebar. Ia peluk erat tubuh ibunya dan berbisik, "Chanyeol tak membatalkan pernikahan, ibu. Kami tadi bertukar pesan. Kami akan menikah."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka. Masih dengan senyum cerah, ia menarik sang ibu ke kamar. "Ayo kita ke kamarku, ibu." Tak menyadari Jihyun menggigit bibir dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sebaiknya aku merahasiakan pertemuanku dan Chanyeol hari ini.

Bahagia itu relatif. Namun kebahagiaan terbesar seorang ibu, itu sederhana. Ia akan ikut bahagia hanya dengan melihat anaknya bahagia.

.

.

.

.

ooOoo

.

TBC

.

ooOoo

.

.

 **A.N**

Enaknya chapter depan pengen tambah konflik ato langsung nikah?

Ato malah langsung tamat? Hehehehe

Sesuai janji, ini aku apdet udah habis lebaran ya /ngumpet/

I'm so sorry~

Laptop aku rusak, kipasnya oleng jadi harus ganti (﹏) mana tukang service langganan cuti lebaran lama banget hiks

Naasnya g ada stock kipas. Ini aku nunggu udah dua minggu g ada kabar ಠ,ಥ

aku dah infoin di story instagram ama di conversation.

Jangan abaikan pemberitahuanku ya (︶︹︺)

Makanya aku kasih di profil tulisan no follback ama no promotion di conversation, karena aku g mau notif aku tenggelem (ノ_・。)

nanti malem aku bakal post gambar di instagram story gambar silikon buat dada Baekhyun biar berisi(?)... kebetulan kemaren g sengaja nemu gambar yang pas hehehehe () unamenya **cactus0893**

Udah ah, see ya next chapter

bulan depan~ hehehehe ‿

Bye~


	10. Chapter 10

Pernikahan adalah suatu upacara sakral meresmikan ikatan dua insan dihadapan agama dan hukum. Terikat jalinan janji suci sehidup semati, melewati hari-hari buruk maupun hari-hari bahagia bersama. Berkomitmen saling berbagi dan mencintai dengan berpegang-teguh pada saling mempercayai yang abadi.

Suatu pernikahan akan menjadi lebih bermakna saat calon pengantin turun tangan mengambil peran dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan. Hanya peran kecil pun bermakna karena calon pengantin harus menyiapkan energi ekstra untuk hari H. Hanya melakukan kegiatan simple sembari meresapi momen-momen puncak masa lajang dengan perasaan bahagia dan ketidak-sabaran menunggu hari pernikahan tiba.

Seperti itulah yang Byun Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

Jalan waktu sisa tujuh hari telah berputar cepat tak terasa, Baekhyun mempersiapkan semaksimal mungkin rotasi waktu berputar sebaik-baiknya . Hari demi hari tak pernah luput dari kesibukan mengenai hal pernikahan.

Dikala sibuk mendera, terselip perasaan rindu membara.

Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Pertemuan terakhir mereka meninggalkan kesan buruk, ia ingin bertemu dan menciptakan kembali pertemuan hangat seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Namun sayang, para calon pengantin itu dilarang keras untuk saling bertemu walau hanya sekedar untuk bertukar sapa.

 _Fitting_ baju pengantin hingga melihat gedung resepsi, sengaja dijadwalkan berlainan hari dengan Chanyeol. Semua tak mengizinkan Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol.

Hanya sebatas berkirim pesan dan menerima telepon. Dilarang keras melakukan _video call_. Entah sekarang zaman apa, semua masih mempercayai _takhayul_ bahkan Kris dan Sehun juga sampai melarangnya. Atau lebih tepatnya kedua kakak Baekhyun itu hanya menggoda si bungsu dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum sang adik menjadi milik orang lain.

"Ibu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Boleh, ya?" Sudah berkali-kali dan hampir di setiap kesempatan yang ada Baekhyun merengek pada Jihyun agar mengizinkan bertemu dengan calon suaminya.

Rasa tak sabar, resah dan kegelisahan itu menjalar terkumpul menciptakan rasa rindu yang tak terbendung.

"Tidak boleh."

Selalu jawaban singkat itu yang terdengar. Jihyun hanya menggelengkan kepala memperhatikan si murung Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, ibu. Hanya sebentar." Baekhyun menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah. "Lihat, Chanyeol terus meneleponku."

Ekor mata Jihyun melirik ponsel sang putra yang bergetar. Wanita berusia setengah abad itu mengendikkan bahu, tangannya meraih ponsel Baekhyun tanpa izin pemilik dan menggeser layar hijau.

" _Baek_

"Selamat siang, Chanyeol-ah."

"…." Hendak menyapa Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung membius mendengar suara lembut yang ia hapal.

Ekspresi sama yang Baekhyun pasang. Pria bersurai panjang itu tak menyangka sang ibu menerima panggilan telepon Chanyeol.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik Chanyeol tak berbicara, Jihyun langsung _to the point_. "Bukan aku melarang kalian bertemu," Jihyun menekan setiap kata hingga Chanyeol yang di seberang beserta Baekhyun yang duduk diam merasakan aura menakutkan. "Aku sangat senang melihat kalian berdua begitu bersemangat saling merindu, tapi bisakah kalian bersabar sehari saja?"

Baekhyun tersipu mendengar kata 'rindu' yang begitu mudah dilafalkan oleh sang ibu.

"Kalian berdua itu besok sudah menikah. Be-sok. Bersabarlah sehari ini _aaa_ tidak. Tidak ada dua puluh empat jam lagi kalian akan bertemu. Bukankah lebih terasa spesial jika sudah lama kalian tidak saling bertatap muka di hari yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. Kalian akan saling bertatapan di altar dihadapan Tuhan. Bukankah itu lebih romantis?"

Kali ini Baekhyun menutup wajah membayangkan apa yang diucapkan Jihyun. Jantungnya berdetak terburu-buru tak karuan. Hal yang sama dengan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan, bibir tak melawan untuk membentuk bentangan senyum bahagia.

Sepasang burung dara menunggu dentang lonceng sebagai aba untuk mengepakkan sayap, terbang menuju tempat perpaduan baru.

 **OoooO**

 **UNIDENTIFIED**

 **Chapter 10**

 **OoooO**

 **CHAN-BAEK**

"Nona Baekhyun, kau sangat cantik." Tak jemu Jessica memuji penampilan sempurna Baekhyun. Berperan sebagai tangan kanan untuk menangani gaun hingga riasan Baekhyun, Jessica kini lebih akrab dengan si calon pengantin. Gelar adik sudah iya sandangkan kepada Baekhyun. Siapa yang menolak mempunyai adik secantik Baekhyun?

Ada perasaan bangga tersendiri hinggap karena telah menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Byun, terlebih kini ia merasa terhormat diizinkan tetap tinggal di ruang rias hanya bersama Baekhyun dan Jihyun. Jessica merasa benar-benar dipercaya. Ia hanya bisa memuji dan selebihnya terkagum-kagum mengamati Baekhyun bak seorang putri kerajaan.

Sang mempelai duduk menghadap cermin besar berbentuk oval terbingkai menjadi satu dengan meja dandan kayu jati bercat putih bersih senada dengan tembok mengelilingi ruang rias.

Ya.

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba.

Hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Begitu banyak cobaan yang mereka lalui untuk menapaki hari ini. Kini duduk diam menunggu sembari menatap pantulan dirinya.

Rambut panjang di sanggul _curly_ berhias jalinan kristal perak membentuk bunga sebagai hiasan dan tersemat tiara cantik—buah karya Jessica sebagaimana wanita itu janjikan- sebagai penopang atas _veil_ pengantin transparan dengan renda motif mawar kecil di bagian bawah yang masih terbuka.

Begitu juga gaun putih gading yang membalut tubuhnya hingga ekor gaun jatuh menyentuh lantai. Meski rok berlapis, namun terasa sangat ringan. Butik Lim terbukti memberi kenyamanan serta keindahan sempurna di hari teristimewa.

Jangan abaikan riasan minimalis terfokus pada mata sipit ber- _eyeshadow_ merah muda tergabung coklat keemasan ditambah bubuhan _eyeliner_ tipis serta bulu mata palsu bercat _mascara_ serta alis rapi senada warna rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Tak lupa bibir elok Baekhyun terpoles _matte_ _lipstick_ lebih ke arah _soft pink_ gradasi ke _orange,_ sengaja dipilih agar si pengantin terlihat _fresh_ dan ceria.

Cantik.

Baekhyun penasaran ekspresi apa yang akan disuguhkan Chanyeol jika pria itu saat ini melihat dirinya. Memikirkan itu saja membuat pipi ber- _blush-on_ tipisnya kian memerah.

"Kau benar, putrikusangat cantik." Jihyun menambahi pujian Jessica. Tangan lentik menyentuh bahu Baekhyun. Mengelus lembut bahu itu dengan pandangan bertali menatap kaca.

"Ibu, tanganku beku." Adu Baekhyun. Terlepas jika Baekhyun sangat menanti hari ini tiba, rasa kecemasan tak kunjung lepas. Terus membayangi bagaimana jika ia melakukan kesalahan hari ini?

Membawa nama besar Byun tidaklah mudah. Meski semua orang menganggapnya selalu sempurna melakukan segala hal, namun dibalik kesempurnaan pasti ada sebuah rasa takut jika mengecewakan orang yang berharap lebih pada kita. Hingga kita harus bekerja keras tanpa kenal lelah dan kata menyerah.

Baekhyun yakin di luar pasti sudah banyak pencari bahan berita baik _pro_ ataupun _kontra_ yang siap menjadikan hari ini sebagai _headline news_.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau adalah Baekhyunku yang selalu berdiri meski yang kau tapaki adalah bukit terjal bebatuan tajam. Kau selalu bisa melewati bukit itu, anakku. Dan kini bukit lain yang lebih tinggi sudah di depan. Lewati bukit itu dan kau akan berhasil menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol."

Ya. Baekhyun harus bisa. Ini bagai mimpi. Ia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Ia akan menjadi istri—

Istri?

Baekhyun menunduk.

Disebut apakah ia setelah menikah?

Istri adalah jabatan seorang wanita setelah dia menikah. Namun Baekhyun bukanlah wanita. Jika dipanggil suami pun itu terdengar menggelikan dan janggal untuk diucapkan.

"Ibu?"

Baekhyun menyentuh jemari Jihyun yang masih di bahu, "Aku akan menjadi istri Chanyeol?"

Dari nada keraguan Baekhyun, Jihyun tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan sang putra. Menyembunyikan senyum pilu karena Jessica masih setia berdiri di belakang mereka, Jihyun mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun masih belum percaya diri dengan status yang akan ia genggam. Jihyun hanya berharap agar Chanyeol akan menyadarkan dan menguatkan diri Baekhyun.

"Kau bukan hanya menjadi istri, namun kau juga bisa menjadi teman, menjadi adik, menjadi kakak bahkan menjadi ibu bagi Chanyeol dan semua itu bisa kau perankan di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol akan menjadi segalanya untukmu dan kau—

 _Brak!_

"Baekhyuniee~!"

Seperti biasa dua biang kehebohan membuka pintu, mengganggu pembicaraan antara sang ibu dan anak.

Kedua pria kelebihan tinggi itu menghambur memeluk Baekhyun hingga si mungil kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan meskipun ia masih duduk.

"Tuan putri hari ini sangatlah cantik."

"Ya Tuhan. Andaikan kau bukan adikku, kau pasti akan ku-bawa kabur."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia tak keberatan dengan tingkah polah _absurd_ kakaknya toh setelah ini pasti dia akan merindukan interaksi ini.

"Kris, Sehun, jangan rusak riasan Baekhyun." Jihyun sampai turun tangan menghentikan. "Jangan mencium pipi Baekhyun berlebihan ya ampun ya ampun kalian itu. Riasan Baekhyun akan berantakan." Ia kelimpungan bagaimana menghentikan kedua pria tinggi besar itu. Baekhyun bagai ham diantara dua roti saling menghimpit.

"Ah! Ibu, tolong fotokan kami berdua." Kris sigap menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Jihyun. Lalu menarik Baekhyun mendekati tembok untuk dijadikan _background_ foto.

Disisi lain Sehun menahan Baekhyun, "Tidak. Aku dulu yang foto dengan Baekhyun."

"Hei! Ini ideku dan hargai yang lebih tua dasar bocah!"

"Tidak! Sejak tadi aku juga ingin berfoto dengan Baekhyun!"

"Oppa bagaimana jika kita foto berdua saja?" Baekhyun memilih jalan tengah. Ia tahu perangai kedua kakak laki-lakinya itu tidak suka mengalah satu sama lain.

Di sisi lain Jessica yang sebagai satu-satunya _orang luar_ di ruang rias Baekhyun merasa terhibur. Tak ia sangka keluarga Byun sehangat ini.

"Kris! Sehun! Hentikan sikap kekanakan kalian!"

Senyap hinggap ketika dua wanita mengenakan pakaian dress putih mewah menapaki lantai dengan _highheels_ berkilau. Berkebalikan dengan Jihyun yang mengenakan _hanbok_ bergaya modern, kedua ibu tiri Baekhyun seolah ingin merebut atensi tamu di acara ini. Kesan glamor tak pernah lekang dari mereka.

Terlukis raut wajah datar Sooyoung dan Minyoung tanpa senyum sedikitpun terlihat memandang sinis setiap orang yang ia tatap. "Jessica-sshi, bisakah kau tinggalkan ruangan ini?"

Jessica tersentak namun bisa menutupi keterkejutan. Tubuh mungilnya membungkuk memberi salam perpisahan lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang rias.

"Mama, ada apa?" Kris memutuskan untuk memecah suasana kaku. Ia tak tega melihat Baekhyun menunduk ketakutan apalagi ini hari pernikahannya.

Sudut bibir Minyoung menyebik, "Anakmu selalu saja membela mereka."

Sooyoung mengendikkan bahu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap membangkang putranya. "Kami hanya memberi nasihat untuk Baekhyun. Bukankah kami baik?"

Kris memutar bola matanya sama halnya dengan Sehun. Bukan maksud jika ia anak yang durhaka, tapi sikap ibu merekalah yang selalu tak berperikemanusiaan. "Tidak, ibu pasti akan menyudutkan Baekhyun."

"Kau ini berani sekali membangkang mamamu?"

"Aku hanya membela yang lemah."

"Diam! Aku tak ingin lama-lama disini. Langsung saja." Sooyoung berdecih dan mengibas rambut bobnya. "Kau Byun Baekhyun, jangan sampai berbuat hal memalukan. Banyak wartawan yang hadir, awas saja kau membuat kami malu dan-

"MAMA!"

"Apa?"

"Mama sungguh keterlaluan."

"Diam! Aku hanya memberi dia nasihat. Bagianmana yang menurutmu keterlaluan?"

"Bukankah jika Baekhyun melalukan kesalahan, namamu juga akan terseret? Itu memalukan." Minyoung menambahi.

"Anakku sama sekali tak pernah memalukan." Lelah menahan diri, Jihyun membuka mulut. Ia menekan setiap perkataan yang ia ucapkan hingga rahangnya bergetar. Mana mungkin seorang ibu tega mendengar anaknya dihina orang lain?

Anak adalah sebuah kebanggaan dan ia bangga memiliki Baekhyun di hidupnya.

Baekhyun menahan lengan ibunya. Ia tak suka jika ibunya yang terluka saat membelanya. "Ibu, biarkan mereka." Lirih Baekhyun berusaha meredakan amarah Jihyun.

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua menoleh tanpa terkecuali. Junki dengan setelan jas Armani hitam legam berjalan mendekat sembari membenahi dasinya yang mencekik. Dibelakangnya ada dua pria asing membawa kamera mengikuti.

Dengan cepat Sooyoung merubah ekspresi marahnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Junki. Aku hanya sedikit memberi petuah pada Baekhyun di hari pernikahaannya."

Junki mengerutkan dahi, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau itu selalu memarahi Baekhyun, aku tahu itu."

Kris dan Sehun reflek berbalik badan tertawa tanpa suara. Biarlah ia disebut anak durhaka bahagia di atas penderitaan ibu mereka karena ini begitu menghibur.

"Kau juga sama saja." Sooyoung membuang wajah. "Byun Baekhyun, ingat apa yang kuucapkan tadi!" Ia berlalu pergi bersama Minyoung.

"Sooyoung! Minyoung! Aku masih ada perlu dengan kalian." Junki menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua istrinya yang selalu membangkang.

"Sudahlah, yah. Mama memang seperti itu."

Junki tak menanggapi perkataan Kris, ia melangkah lurus mendekati Baekhyun dan Jihyun. "Aku ingin kita berfoto dulu sebelum putri ayah yang cantik ini telah menjadi milik orang lain," ucapnya sembari menyentuh pipi anaknya. "Kau sangat cantik, mengingatkanku pada ibumu saat kami menikah dulu."

Salahkan jika wajah Jihyun memerah? Ia berani bersumpah jika ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar pujian _cantik_ dari bibir suaminya.

"Ayah niat memuji Baekhyun atau malah memuji ibu?" Sehun gatal ingin menggoda ayahnya hingga pria hampir menyentuh usia kepala enam itu terbahak.

"Ayo kita sekeluarga berfoto. Tapi biarkan ayah berfoto dengan tuan putri terlebih dulu."

"Ayah! Kau harus mengantre!"

Semua tertawa. Entah sejak kapan kadar humor Junki muncul. Ia hanya ingin menikmati momen bahagia ini. Jarang-jarang ia bisa diajak bercanda.

 **OoooO**

Lantunan nyanyian paduan suara merdu menggema dalam gereja megah ditemani _music classic_ lembut seirama mengiring langkah mempelai wanita menyusuri _virgin road_ merah berhias kelopak bunga mawar menguarkan aroma semerbak khas si ratu bunga.

Kilat cahaya kamera fotografer ditambah sorot sinar pencahayaan perekam video mengabadikan setiap momen, tak mengganggu konsentrasi Baekhyun melangkah. Paras ayu tertutup _veil_ transparan lembut, tak menghalangi penglihatan mata sipitnya untuk mengintip pada sosok pria tegap yang saling merindu.

Bisik-bisikan para tamu berdiri di depan setiap kursi putih berjajar di sisi kiri dan kanan _virgin road_ tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan menatap Byun Junki menggengam erat jemari sang putri—di mata para tamu- Byun Baekhyun, menuju mempelai laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol yang tampil begitu tampan dengan tuxedo putih dan rambut sehitam arang tertata ke atas yang senantiasa membentangkan senyum lebar nan tampan menatap sang calon istrinya.

Tak sedikit dari mereka mengabadikan sendiri momen ini dengan ponsel lalu membagikannya langsung ke dalam akun sosial media dan bisa diyakini tak sedikit dari masyarakat Korea turut terbawa bahagia membaca berbagai macam berita yang tersaji.

Pernikahan besar pewaris tunggal keluarga Park dengan satu-satunya putri sekaligus si bungsu keluarga Byun. Dari awal kabar mereka bertunangan hingga sampai detik ini mereka akan mengikrarkan janji selalu menjadi topik panas.

Buket mawar putih digenggaman tangan kanan erat, tangan kiri digenggam oleh sang ayah menjadi penopang Baekhyun melangkah. Semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu, hingga Baekhyun lupa bagaimana cara berpikir lurus. Jika ia sendiri yang melangkah, Baekhyun tak yakin kaki bak jelinya mampu berjalan lurus ke depan dengan dihantam beratus sorot mata tertuju padanya.

Pikirkan Chanyeol. Abaikan yang lain. Lihatlah Chanyeol di depan sangat tampan menunggumu untuk bersanding mengucap janji.

Rapalan penenang mengapung di kepala Baekhyun. Serindu-rindunya Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, jika sudah berhadapan langsung selalu wajahnya memanas dengan degup jantung bagai kuda berlarian.

Memang benar jika kemarin ini selalu merengek agar bertemu dengan Chanyeol, namun kini ia malah malu. "Kau pasti tegang bukan, nak?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, mengeratkan genggaman. "Aku tak bisa berpikir lurus, ayah."

"Kau pasti bisa, Baekhyun-ah. Lihatlah calon suamimu disana. Kau harus bisa melawan rasa takutmu dengan keramaian. Setelah gandengan tangan ini ku-lepaskan, ayah melepaskan tanggung jawab ayah untuk menjagamu. Pria di sana akan menjadi pengganti ayah. Ayah hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Namun ingatlah selalu. Meski kau telah menjadi milik orang lain, kau tetap putri kecilku yang paling ayah sayangi. Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun. Ayah percaya padamu."

Setetes air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Meski masuk ke dalam sangkar emas Byun, Baekhyun tak pernah menyesal mempunyai sosok ayah seperti Byun Junki. Tak pernah menyesal terlahir mempunyai tetes darah sama dengan sosok pria semenakjubkan yang kini tengah menggandengnya. Meski dikenal sosok kejam di mata orang lain, namun kasih sayang Junki kepada anak-anaknya begitu membekas. "Baekhyun juga menyayangi ayah… sangat."

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Junki tersenyum melihat wajah sumringah Chanyeol dari dekat. Begitu kentara jika calon suami putrinya begitu bahagia dan begitu mencintai putrinya. "Tolong jaga putriku baik-baik."

"Saya berjanji, abeonim." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Hati kecilnya menolak melepas genggaman tangan sang ayah sebelum berkata jujur. _Anakmu ini adalah seorang pria, ayah. Maafkan Baekhyun selama ini terus berbohong._

"Baekhyun-ah."

Panggilan Chanyeol menarik jiwanya kembali ke alam sadar. Hampir saja ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau menangis?"

"Aku terharu, op-oppa." Jujur, Baekhyun ragu memanggil Chanyeol masih dengan panggilan _oppa_. Namun saat dihadapan banyak orang seperti ini, panggilan _oppa_ adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Tersenyumlah, aku rindu melihat senyumanmu."

Tentu saja Baekhyun tak bisa menolak keinginan Chanyeol. Terlebih ucapan rindu dari calon suaminya sukses membuat senyum merekah tanpa terkendali.

Chanyeol balas senyum. Keduanya terlihat bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun, membimbing menghadap pendeta yang sudah siap di depan mereka.

Alunan musik berhenti dan para tamu duduk kembali. Suasana hening membawa kedamaian, pendeta memulai prosesi utama.

"Sekarang saya akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada mempelai pria dan mempelai wanita. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini dimaksudkan untuk mengetahui kesungguh-sungguhan mereka dalam memasuki pernikahan ini. Kedua mempelai diharapkan menjawab dengan bebas dan tegas karena memang janji nikah harus diucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, tanpa paksaan dan disaksikan oleh Tuhan dan para tamu yang hadir. Janji nikah inilah yang kalian harus dipegang teguh sampai maut memisahkan. Sesuai dengan niat hati yang tulus dan suci, hendaklah kalian berdiri dihadapan Tuhan dan para tamu yang hadir serta menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan jelas dan tegas."

"Park Chanyeol. Apakah anda bersedia dan mau menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istri satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup. Mengasihinya sama seperti mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama saudara berdua hidup. Menjaga kesucian perkawinan ini sebagai suami yang setia sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

"Saya bersedia." Chanyeol mengucapkan dengan suara lantang penuh keyakinan. Memantapkan diri jika ini adalah keputusan tepat yang telah ia akui dihadapan Tuhan. Ia akan segenap hati menyayangi Baekhyun dan mengasihi dalam keadaan dan situasi apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Byun Baekhyun. Apakah anda bersedia dan mau menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suami anda satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup. Bersedia tunduk kepada suami, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama kalian berdua hidup. Bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan ini sebagai istri yang setia sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, memahami kata demi kata merangkai pertanyaan dihadapan Tuhan. Meyakini jawaban yang ia ucapkan itu adalah keputusan tepat yang ia ambil sampai mati. "Saya bersedia."

"Kepada seluruh para hadirin yang menyaksikan dan mendengarkan janji-janji ini saya bertanya: Apakah Bapak-Ibu, saudara-saudari mendukung dan mendoakan kedua saudara ini dalam hidup nikah mereka? Jika bersedia, harap bersama-sama menjawab: "Amin"

"Amin."

Kelegaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalar hingga bulu kuduk keduanya meremang. Tertoreh bentang senyum pada bibir kedua mempelai sampai mereka saling menoleh dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan.

Hingga sampai dimana pendeta meminta keduanya untuk saling memasangkan cincin, Chanyeol berpindah posisi dengan Baekhyun.

"Cincin ini menggambarkan kasih antara seorang suami dan isteri. Cincin yang melingkar tidak mempunyai ujung dan pangkal, melambangkan kasih yang tidak akan berhenti. Cincin ini terbuat dari emas murni tidak akan berkarat, melambangkan kasih yang tidak akan luntur dan rusak. Demikian kiranya kasih antara kalian berdua, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun tidak akan berakhir selama keduanya hidup, bertambah hari bertambah suci, bertambah hari bertambah matang dan bertambah hari bertambah tulus."

Chanyeol mendapat giliran pertama mengiring cincin masuk terpasang cantik di jari manis lentik Baekhyun. Lalu bergantian Baekhyun memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Chanyeol dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Baekhyun-ah, tenangkan dirimu." Bisik Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Aku takut melakukan kesalahan, oppa."

"Tidak, Baekhyunku tak salah. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya dengan tenang. Mengerti?" Chanyeol sedikit meremas jemari Baekhyun seolah menyalurkan kekuatan pada si mungil.

Saat cincin sudah terpasang apik, keduanya saling menatap. Tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah selesai bertukar cincin, pendeta meminta sang mempelai untuk membuka _veil_ mempelai wanita dan menciumnya.

Inilah saat yang ditunggu Chanyeol. Meski _veil_ transparan, namun tentu saja tak sejelas jika kita menatap secara langsung. Dari ujung bawah Chanyeol perlahan menaikkan _veil_ ke atas dan membiarkan _veil_ tergeletak melewati kepala Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun. Menatap pahatan apik ciptaan Tuhan yang dihadiahkan kepadanya. Ya. Baekhyun adalah hadiah sang pencipta untuk menemani hidupnya. Satu senyum terlukis, tak jemu Chanyeol mengamati setiap sudut paras Baekhyun.

Benar kata sang ibu ketika berpendapat akan lebih bermakna jika setelah merindu dan dipertemukan di altar. Ini jauh lebih menimbulkan gejolak menyenangkan yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Karena jika hanya kata bahagia, itu tidaklah cukup mengekspresikan apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

"Hari ini kau sungguh cantik, Baekhyun-ah. Sangat cantik dan aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol dengan senyum yang menular pada Baekhyun. "Izinkan aku untuk mencoba untuk lebih mencintaimu."

Satu anggukkan Baekhyun berikan, Chanyeol mempersempit jarak wajah lalu memberi kecupan manis pertama di dahi dan terakhir jatuh di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Hanya kecupan singkat, karena Chanyeol harus bersabar untuk menyimpan ciuman lain untuk dinikmati berdua.

Semua tamu memandang takjub kedua mempelai. Dari interaksi keduanya, mereka dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar hingga semua bertepuk tangan turut menyalurkan kegembiraan.

Jihyun di seberang berdiri di deretan tempat duduk paling depan. Menutup bibirnya yang bergetar dengan tangan, menahan haru tak terbendung hingga gulir air menetes begitu deras melihat sang putra telah mempunyai penopang lain selain dirinya. Jihyun berharap penopang itu lebih kokoh daripada dirinya. Lebih bisa mengayomi anaknya. Lebih bisa membawa kebahagiaan dari apa yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun. Sampai Jihyun tersedak air liurnya, terbatuk dan semakin terisak.

"Hei, tersenyumlah. Kau seharusnya bahagia melihat momen ini."

Reflek Jihyun menghentikan isakan. Tubuhnya mematung merasakan rangkulan hangat pada lengannya. Suara baritone yang ia hapal, terdengar begitu lembut hingga ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendengarnya. Mendongak kaku ke atas, menatap suaminya. Ya. Pria yang tengah merangkulnya adalah Junki. "Maafkan aku. A-aku hanya terharu."

Senyum lembut Junki mampu membuat Jihyun menggigit bibir. Suaminya tampan tersenyum dengan mata menyerupai bulan sabit. Ya. Sangat tampan. Mata sipit itulah yang ia wariskan kepada Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah, Baekhyun sangat bahagia. Kau juga harus bahagia."

Jihyun mengangguk. Tangannya bergetar merasakan sapuan lembut Junki menyeka pipinya. "Te-terima kasih."

"Tak menyesal aku menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol," terpecik rasa bangga sebagai ayah mampu membuat anaknya bahagia dan seperti itulah yang pria itu rasakan sekarang.

Jihyun menatap penuh bahagia Baekhyun yang kini tengah tertawa lepas karena lemparan buketnya ditangkap paksa oleh Sehun tengah rebutan dengan Kris. Sungguh ia tak pernah melihat Baekhyun sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Bisa tertawa lepas dengan orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

Disisi lain, Sooyoung dan Minyoung bertopeng senyum. Mereka melirihkan suara sambil melirik kesal ke arah Jihyun, "Sejak kapan Junki membela si wanita panti itu?"

"Aku kesal melihat mereka sering berdua," sungut Minyoung penuh kecemburuan karena biasanya ialah yang selalu memonopoli perhatian Junki.

"Lebih baik setelah Baekhyun keluar dari rumah Byun, kita buat rencana agar Jihyun juga ikut pergi."

"Ya, kau benar _eonni_. Jihyun harus ikut angkat kaki dari istana Byun."

Istri pertama dan kedua Junki menyeringai penuh rencana.

 **ooOoo**

Gemerlap pijar lampu _ballroom_. Hilir mudik tamu kelas atas memenuhi dengan sandangan mahal mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain membahas perkembangan bisnis yang selalu maju dengan pesat. Tak jarang setiap percakapan mereka terselip maksud memamerkan keberhasilan dan tak jarang dari mereka saling bertukar informasi tentu saja setelah selesai bersapa dengan pengantin baru.

Tumbuh di aura seperti ini, Baekhyun masih belum bisa terbiasa. Penuh kelicikan dan tipu daya bahkan di acara resepsi pernikahannya. Kolega Park dan Byun tercampur menjadi satu. Banyak yang beranggapan pernikahan ini hanyalah pernikahan bisnis semata.

Tak ada teman Baekhyun disini dan sejatinya Baekhyun tak mempunyai teman maka hanya sedikit orang yang menyapanya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, temannya begitu banyak.

Satu hal lain yang baru ia ketahui dari Chanyeol jika pria itu gemar berkawan. Pribadi Chanyeol meski nampak pemalu sebenarnya pria itu termasuk _easy-going_ dan bisa dibilang Chanyeol itu sangat cerewet.

Ada dua teman Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal siapa lagi jika bukan Kasper dan Hyunmq. Mereka tetaplah pintar menggombal seperti terakhir bertemu.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan, degub jantung bergemuruh saat kembali menyadari jika kini ia tengah membersihkan _make up_ di depan meja rias kamar hotel. Ia hanya bersama Chanyeol.

Ya. Setelah acara resepsi yang melelahkan, pengantin baru tersebut mendapat bonus menginap semalam di salah satu kamar termewah tempat mereka mengadakan pesta. Hotel bintang 5 terbaik di Korea yang juga merupakan partner bisnis keluarga Park.

Malu-malu ia melirik Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria itu terlihat begitu segar dengan mengenakan piyama hotel berwarna _navy blue_ polos tengah mengusak rambut basahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Pria yang telah resmi menjadi suami Baekhyun itu melangkah mendekati sang istri dan berdiri di belakang.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menuangkan _micellar water_ di atas kapas lalu kembali menghapus _make up_. "Se-sedikit lagi."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar suara gagap Baekhyun. "Kau mandilah, sudah aku siapkan air hangat di dalam. Pasti kau sangat lelah, bukan?" ujarnya lembut membungkuk mencium pipi Baekhyun dari belakang.

Sontak saja itu membuat Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan menahan malu. Ternyata Chanyeol sangat _agressive_.

Chanyeol bersumpah jika ia sudah tak sanggup menahan diri sejak melihat kecantikan Baekhyun memasuki gereja dan penampilan glamour Baekhyun saat resepsi pernikahan. Baekhyun sungguh terlihat WOW, membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. "Setelah mandi, sepertinya kita perlu membahas sesuatu."

"Membahas apa?"

"Tentang kita."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dari pantulan cermin dan di sana ada Chanyeol juga menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan senyuman lembut mampu membuat kekhawatiran Baekhyun melarut dan bergerak menuruti perintah suaminya.

Mengunci diri dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia membuka ikatan sanggul hingga rambut panjang akhirnya tergerai bebas.

Merasa penasaran, ia bergerak menyentuh air di _bath-tube_.

Hangat.

Seharusnya ia yang menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol. Ini terbalik. Chanyeol terlalu memanjakannya dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun terjatuh lebih dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tapi kan Chanyeol suaminya? Itu bukanlah hal yang salah Byun Baekhyun!

Bodoh!

Baekhyun terkikik bahagia. Menghela napas penuh kelegaan bahwa ia telah resmi menikah dengan Chanyeol. Mendendangkan lagu sembari membuka gaun _shappire_ dan suasana hatinya kembali suram saat ia akan membuka payudara palsu.

Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar menerima ia sepenuhnya?

Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sadar jika yang ia nikahi adalah seorang laki-laki?

Sepertinya keputusan Chanyeol tepat untuk berdiskusi berdua, mereka harus membahas segala hal dan saling membuka diri.

Baekhyun mempersingkat waktu mandi. Mulai dari membasahi rambut dilanjutkan berendam singkat. Meski ia ingin berendam lebih lama dalam air hangat untuk mengenyahkan rasa lelah, ia tak sabar dengan pembahasan yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

Rasa ragu membayangi Baekhyun antara mengenakan payudara palsu atau tidak, namun keteguhan hati untuk mempertegas Chanyeol menerima penuh dirinya membuat ia memilih melilitkan payudara palsu ke dalam lipatan gaun kotor. Ia akan tetap mengenakan itu esok pagi.

Baekhyun membuka closet, di sana tersisa tumpukan handuk bersih dan satu piyama satin model rok—lingeri- selutut tanpa lengan berwarna senada seperti piyama Chanyeol.

Haruskah ia memakai ini atau piyama yang telah ibu siapkan?

Butuh pikiran matang yang berakhir Baekhyun mengenakan piyama tersebut. Sebenarnya ia malu, tapi ya sudahlah. Ia harus membiasakan diri.

Tubuhnya juga sekarang milik Chanyeol.

Reflek Baekhyun menepuk pipi merahnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apakah Chanyeol sudi menyentuhnya?

Ia buka pintu kamar mandi perlahan, sudah ada Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dengan senyum tampan menyapa. "Kau keramas? Duduklah di bawah, Baekhyun-ah. Aku bantu mengeringkan rambutmu."

Membayangkannya saja hampir membuat Baekhyun pingsan. Mengapa Chanyeol terlalu baik?

"Ti-tidak usah, aku akan mengeringkan rambutku sebentar."

"Ey. Kau malu ya?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir mendengar godaan Chanyeol, tapi itu fakta dan anehnya membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu." Chanyeol memilih berbaring menyamping memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan telaten menyisiri helai panjang rambut dan mengeringkannya dengan _hairdryer_ di tangan yang lain.

"Umm... bisakah kau melakukan hal yang lain selain menatapku?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang menghampiri Baekhyun. Dengan mudah ia merebut _hairdryer_ dari tangan istrinya. "Aku bosan. Biarkan aku memanjakan istriku. Ok?"

"A-aku seorang istri?" tanya Baekhyun kembali tak yakin.

"Ya. Kau adalah istriku, sayang."

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk, jemari meremas erat ujung piyamanya. "Meski aku laki-laki?"

Seketika Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangan, langsung mematikan _hairdryer_ dan ia taruh di meja rias.

Chanyeol memutar kursi Baekhyun kemudian bersimpuh dihadapan istrinya. "Pertama, izinkan aku secara langsung memita maaf padamu. Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun terkesiap dan langsung ikut duduk di lantai namun Chanyeol menghentikannya "Ja-jangan seperti ini hyung— umm oppa?"

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun masih bingung cara memanggil Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sadar itu.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku 'sayang'?"

 _Blush_

Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah. "Cha-chanyeol oppa, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau sama sekali tak bersalah dan maaf a—aku belum terbiasa dengan panggilan 'sayang'."

"Baekhyun-ah. Kita ini suami istri jadi aku berharap kau membiasakannya."

"Ta-tapi—

" _Sstt_... biarkan aku selesai berbicara. Sekali lagi aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf membuatmu terluka. Aku terlalu mengulur waktu dengan pikiran bodohku. Aku begitu telat menyadari, meskipun kau laki-laki tapi aku masih tetap ingin kau tetap menjadi pendampingku."

Tatapan mata lembut penuh ketulusan Chanyeol begitu membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah. Ia mengangguk kecil masih dengan pipi meronanya.

Tak tahan, Chanyeol bergerak mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Chanyeol Oppa?"

"Jika kau tak nyaman memanggilku 'oppa', aku tak keberatan kau memanggil dengan nama kecilku, sayang." Chanyeol menyamankan kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di lengan kirinya. Jemari kanan sibuk merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang tergerai bebas menutupi paras cantik itu.

Pandangan mata keduanya saling terikat tak ingin sedikitpun berpaling dari pahatan sempurna.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri. Meski tak sopan, ia akui memang lebih nyaman daripada terus berperan dihadapan sosok yang telah mengetahui segala tentang dirinya.

Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas, "Ya. Aku tak keberatan meskipun kau lebih muda dirimu. Kau pengecualian."

Keheningan yang nyaman menyelimuti pasangan pengantin baru.

"Apakah kau senang berpenampilan sebagai perempuan, Baekhyun-ah?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun menjawab lirih, "Aku... aku tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan itu. Senang atau tidak senang, aku tetap harus berpenampilan seperti seorang perempuan hingga aku harus dituntut mempunyai keahlian seperti wanita berkelas. Aku tak bisa menolak, karena dengan penampilan ini aku merasa dilindungi dan aku akan terus memakai pakaian perempuan … umm mungkin untuk selamanya."

Ada sedikit keraguan di pernyataan terakhir Baekhyun. Hatinya seolah berkata untuk menahan, tak ingin mengenakan kedok wanita selamanya.

Teringat ia akan kenangan masa sekolah, begitu sulit ia menyembunyikan jati diri. Bagaimana ia menahan diri agar tak memakai toilet sekolah. Bagaimana ia terkadang dianggap sebelah mata karena mendapat perlakuan khusus karena selalu tak mengikuti kegiatan olahraga tapi mendapat nilai bagus.

Namun apa yang ia bisa untuk melawan semua? Terlebih ia tak ingin menjadi beban sang ibu dan ini juga menyangkut keselamatannya.

"Semua pakaianku bermodel rok yang berumbai," Baekhyun memutuskan lebih terbuka kepada Chanyeol. "Aku akui semua itu begitu cantik dan begitu pas aku kenakan—

"Ya. Aku setuju itu. Kau sangat cantik mengenakannya." Tak bosan Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Begitu lembut dan kenyal. Terlebih melihat paras sendu tertoreh di wajah cantiknya, Chanyeol ingin meredakan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Sebenarnya aku menyembunyikan sepasang pakaian casual laki-laki."

"Apa?"

"Aku harus mengunci pintu kamarku ketika aku ingin memakainya. Pakaian simpel hanya kemeja dan celana jeans. Terkadang pasti ada rasa muak tiba-tiba muncul saat aku terus berpenampilan seperti perempuan. Pakaian itu aku beli dengan kedok ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Sehun oppa karena aku tak ingin gosip beredar sehingga aku terpaksa membeli pakaian lebih besar daripada ukuranku."

Kembali tergulir memori saat ia rela membolos les piano hanya untuk sejenak membebaskan diri. Ia pergi berbelanja di pasar karena tak ingin mereka tahu siapa dirinya, namun tetap saja beberapa pedagang tahu jika ia adalah Byun Baekhyun bahkan mereka dengan baik hati memberikan jajanan kecil. Mereka sungguh baik dan Baekhyun itu sangat berkesan untuknya.

Saat melihat jajaran _mannequin_ memamerkan pakaian casual khusus laki-laki yang sedang _trend_. Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana jika ia memakai pakaian itu? Ia memberanikan memasuki toko baju tersebut dan bertanya pada pramuniaga yang berjaga. Tubuhnya membeku kala pramuniaga itu bertanya apakah itu untuk kekasihnya.

Baekhyun jelas saja menyangkal, pikiran cerdasnya langsung memudahkan ia berucap jika ia akan memberi hadiah untuk Sehun. Pramuniaga itu nampaknya adalah salah satu fans Sehun dan berakhirlah Baekhyun yang tak bisa mengelabuhi ukuran baju Sehun sebenarnya dan berujung Baekhyun membeli pakaian seukuran tubuh kakaknya. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun tidak berani lagi untuk berbelanja keluar.

Di samping semua itu, mata Baekhyun begitu berbinar melihat hasil usahanya membeli pakaian pria untuknya sendiri. Ia masih menyimpan dan sering mengenakannya setiap kesempatan.

"Aku memakai pakaian casual itu untuk menjadikannya piyama," Baekhyun terkikik lucu seolah apa yang ia ceritakan itu hal yang menggelikan karena memakai kemeja dan jeans dikenakan untuk tidur.

Namun Chanyeol memandang dari sisi lain. Suara Baekhyun lama kelamaan terdengar memilukan di telinganya. Tubuh ringkih nan mungil Baekhyun tak seharusnya menanggung beban penderitaan berat selama ini. Ia rengkuh tubuh Baekhyun erat. Begitu erat tak ingin siapapun menyakiti Baekhyun.

Tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol meneteskan air mata saat punggung Baekhyun bergetar dan isak tangis memilukan terdengar.

"Sa—saat mengenakan pakaian itu sebagai piyama, aku berharap ingin bermimpi. Aku berharap di alam mimpi aku menjadi seorang laki-laki _aah_ tidak, a—aku memang seorang laki-laki. A—aku hanya ingin berpenampilan selayaknya laki-laki di alam mimpi. Alam mimpi pun itu cu—cukup _hiks_ membuatku bahagia saat semua orang juga mengenalku sebagai Byun Baekhyun ber—berjenis kelamin laki-laki _hiks._ Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan, mengelus surai panjang Baekhyun. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik, Baekhyun-ah."

"Selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikannya karena ibu pasti akan sakit hati jika aku memilikinya. Ibu pasti akan terluka dan akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena yang ku punya hanya ibuku." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, namun ia terkejut Chanyeol malah sebaliknya. Pria itu merenggangkan pelukan dan mengangkat kembali dagunya.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya. Wajah menangisnya sungguh buruk dan ia tak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya. Namun dengan segala penuh kehati-hatian pria itu menahan tangannya. Menggenggam tangan itu seolah tak ingin Baekhyun pergi.

Mendongakkan kepala, Baekhyun terkesiap melihat mata merah berkaca-kaca milik suaminya, "Ch-chanyeol—

"Kau memiliku, Baekhyun-ah. Ucapkan segala hal yang kau inginkan. Lakukan semua hal yang ingin kau kerjakan. Mintalah apa saja padaku apa yang ingin ku kabulkan."

Kembali tetes air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Ia menggigit bibir bawah menahan isakan.

"Bersandarlah padaku. Jadikan aku penopangmu. Karena sekarang aku resmi menjadi suamimu."

Merendahkan wajah agar sejajar dengan Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu.

Berkali-kali mengecup hingga si pemilik bibir terkikik geli dengan tinggah suaminya, "Chan _umm_ —

"Kau istrinku dan kau milikku. Tetap tersenyumlah seperti itu. Terwalah karena kau begitu mempesona dan itu adalah tanda kau bisa mengungkapkan rasa bahagiamu." Puas dengan acara menghibur si mungil, Chanyeol malancarkan aksi menyukseskan kegiatan malam pertama. Sekali mendayung satu dua pulau terlampaui. Ia tak ingin melewati malam penutup bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Terlebih Chanyeol ingin benar-benar ingin menandai Baekhyun untuk menjadi miliknya seorang.

Kulit arinya meremang merasakan seberapa halus paha Baekhyun dibawah sentuhan tangannya lalu menjalar menaikkan piyama Baekhyun hingga perut.

Ciuman keduanya semakin dalam. Chanyeol mengeskplor mulut Baekhyun, lalu merambat mengecupi lehernya. "Baekhyun-ah. Kau sangat manis."

"Ch-chanyeol _ugghh_ —

Baekhyun menengadah. Meresapi kenikmatan yang Chanyeol hantarkan. Wajahnya memerah sempurna antara nafsu dan malu yang mendera. Melirihkan setiap desahan yang keluar hingga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meremas selimut yang ia tiduri. Sungguh ia merasa malu.

Chanyeol tak jemu mencium leher jenjang Baekhyun dan tak melewatkan meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan. Menggesekkan kejantanannya pada paha polos Baekhyun dan berbisik memanggil nama istrinya.

Atensi pria kekar itu menyusur semakin ke bawah. Ia suka pihak hotel menyediakan piyama rok dan memudahkannya beraksi. Dikecupnya perut polos Baekhyun lalu tangan bergerak melepas celana dalam Baekhyun.

Penis mungil Baekhyun terbebas dengan lelehan sperma yang membasahi ujungnya dan Chanyeol menahan napas dengan tubuh membeku.

Sadar akan keterdiaman Chanyeol, Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menempel di _head-board_ ranjang. Menarik selimut lalu menutupi ketelanjangannya. Air mata mulai meleleh. Antara malu dan kecewa yang tak bisa ditahan.

"Mengapa kau terkejut, Chanyeol? A-aku laki-laki, bukankah kau sudah sadar itu?"

 **ooOoo**

 **TBC**

 **ooOoo**

Tbc-nya ga banget (ノ_・。)

Hayo tebak habis itu ngapain?

Yang bener besok aku mention di chapter depan kuy~ ٩‿۶

Untuk adat pernikahan digereja aku copas dari blogspot **weddingorganizersemarang** maafkan aku karena aku g tahu tata cara urutannya (_)

Aku g tahu jika detail pernikahan nasrani apakah boleh dimasukkan dalam ff atau tidak, sampe aku bertanya di grup author Chanbaek yang beragama nasrani. Ingin aku skip tapi sayang banget dilewatin. Aku pengen ada hal yang beda gitu. Karena acara penikahan itu kan so sweet, tapi tetap ada yang aku skip karena panjang banget (_)

Anggap saja ini menambah pengetahuan kita ( ) maaf jika tetap ada yang salah mohon koreksi dan pembenarannya, akan aku edit segera (_)

makasih selalu untuk dena yang g bosen ngasih saran (o)

Jangan lupa beri review kritik, saran ataupun dukungan ya~

Sebagai author aku tuh sedih kalo g update lama pada banjir review kapan update/ kok update lama/ next kak dsb tapiiiii pas giliran aku update kalian g ngasih review sama sekali

Ibarat kalo pdkt tuh si cowok genjar ngasih perhatian, giliran si cewek balik balas ngasih perhatian eeee malah diabaikan ಥ_ಥ nyesek

Kalian adalah moodboster akuu.. kalo aku baru mentok g ada ide gitu aku suka baca ulang komentar kalian yang selalu ngembaliin semangat.

Tapi aku alhamdulillah banget review chapter9 tembus 100 waloooo yang baca duaribuan wkwkwk. Makasih readerku yang rajin review tercintaaahh~ (ﾉヮ)ﾉ:･ﾟ

Yang ketinggalan liat payudara palsu baekhyun, aku udah kasih di highlight ig (cactus0893) dan nanti malam aku bakal bikin story piyama(lingeri) Baekhyun di malam pertama hehehe

Cukup sekian, sampai jumpa di next Chapter. Bulan depan wkwkwk (︶︶)


	11. Chapter 11

Kelelahan begitu kentara di paras tampan kedua pria terikat saudara begitu memasuki rumah. Bersandar pada punggung sofa, itulah yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini menunggu para pelayan membuatkan minuman hangat dengan pandangan lurus menatap langit-langit mengingat pesta pernikahan si bungsu.

"Rumah tanpa Baekhyun sangatlah sepi." Sehun mulai mencetuskan apa yang sedang dirasakan sekarang. Ia yang duduk berjajar di sanding Kris, nampak sangat kebosanan di jam yang sudah mengarah pukul sepuluh malam.

"Apakah Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal disini lagi?"

Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Meskipun Baekhyun sudah menikah masih tetap keluarganya, namun rasa itu tetaplah tak sama karena prioritas wanita yang telah berkeluarga adalah sang suami.

"Ck… jika tahu sesepi ini pasti dulu aku akan kukuh menghalangi pernikahan Baekhyun."

Lelah mendengar keluh kesah tak berguna Sehun, dengan ringan tangan Kris menyentil dahi Sehun.

"Hyung! Isshh kau itu apa-apaan sih?"

"Diam. Kau itu yang sangat berisik." Nada bicara Kris terdengar malas dan ketus. "Dasar kau itu _sister complex_. Kau tak lihat tadi Baekhyun begitu bahagia?"

Sehun terdiam tak menampik tuduhan Kris, ia mengingat betapa bahagianya Baekhyun yang tengah bersanding dengan Chanyeol. "Ya. Baekhyunku tadi nampak senang terlihat sangat cantik."

Kris memutar bola mata kesal dengan panggilan Baekhyun yang diucapkan Sehun. "Parah. Kau benar-benar mengidap _sister complex_."

"Hey hyung, akuilah kau juga menyayangi Baekhyun dengan sangat amat. Kau selalu membelikannya oleh-oleh tapi aku tak pernah kau belikan. Kau curang, hyung!"

"Ya! Kau kan sudah bekerja. Dasar manja! Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adikku. Aku akan tetap bertindak jika Chanyeol membuat adikku menangis."

"Jadi, Kris hyung juga akan memukul Chanyeol jika Chanyeol membuatku menangis?"

"Ha?" Dahi Kris mengernyit dalam.

"Aku kan juga adik Kris hyung~" ujar manja dengan merangkul lengan kakaknya.

Sontak Kris mendelik, menepis rangkulan Sehun. "Yak! Kau sangat menjijikkan Sehun! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Kris hyung sayang~ akukan adikmu yang terimut. Benar bukan?" Melihat sikap jijik Kris, Sehun merasa terhibur sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tawa berlebih.

"Ayah ingin berbicara hal penting dengan kalian." Suara berat Junki mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Sang ayah yang sudah berganti kaos dan celana kain hitam terlihat jelas gurat tua dan kelelahan yang ia rasakan.

Tanpa menyela, Kris dan Sehun menurut dan duduk tenang di sofa berhadapan dengan Junki.

"Sepertinya aku akan mempercepat masa pensiunku. Minggu depan aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan pengumuman perubahan susunan kepemimpinan perusahaan dan besok tolong siapkan berkas perubahan susunan itu."

Sang putra terdiam mendengar penjelasan dengan kusyuk dan melaksanakan perintah seperti apa yang ayah kehendaki sembari menerka-nerka seperti apa keputusan pembagian perusahaan kelak.

Pandangan Junki mengelana, menatap foto besar keluarga yang sudah terpampang dua tahun disana. Keluarga besarnya yang utuh masih lengkap dengan si bungsu cantiknya, "Menurut kalian, mungkinkah Baekhyun ingin bekerja di perusahaan?"

 ** **ooo****

 ** ** **ooo******

 **OoooO**

 **˭˭˭UNIDENTIFIED˭˭˭**

 **Chapter 11**

 **OoooO**

 **CHAN-BAEK**

 ** **ooo****

 ** ** **ooo******

 ** ** ** **ooo********

 ** ** ** ** **ooo**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **ooo************

Di sebuah kamar _presidential suite room_ , sepasang pengantin baru saling menatap dengan aura getir menyelimuti. Dingin suasana membaur dinginnya kamar tidur utama semakin membuat sosok mungil nan ringkih menggigil.

Satu kenyataan menampar, khayal mimpi indah runtuh begitu saja. Seakan kepercayaan yang mulai terikat kuat, namun tiba-tiba di gunting paksa.

"Baek—

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Chanyeol, Kau tak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk menyentuhku." Lidah kelu saat kalimat itu tergulir. Ucapan itu melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Baek—

"Tidak. Jika kau masih tak nyaman denganku, aku akan pindah tidur di kamar lain."

 _Presidential suite room_ masih memiliki 2 kamar lain meski ukuran tak sebesar kamar utama. Disini tersedia dapur, balkon yang menyuguhkan pemandangan terapik kota Seoul serta perlengkapan terlengkap dari semua fasilitas hotel bintang 5. Namun apa gunanya semua fasilitas kelas atas tersebut jika penghuninya tak menikmati sebuah kebersamaan yang tercipta?

Bisa saja Baekhyun menyewa satu kamar lagi, namun apa yang akan dikatakan pegawai hotel jika mengetahui itu?

Dengan tangan gemetar melepaskan selimut, Baekhyun membenarkan celana dalamnya yang sempat diturunkan Chanyeol, sekaligus menyembunyikan penis mungilnya yang sudah lemas.

Untuk pertama kalinya menatap wajah Chanyeol membuat pedih. Wajah tampan itu kini terlihat kosong. Lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat itu. Saat dimana Chanyeol marah karena merasa telah dibohongi.

Semua itu karenanya. Baekhyun serba salah.

Selalu saja Chanyeol membuat ia melambung tinggi dan beberapa saat kemudian mendorong menjauh begitu saja. Mengapa Chanyeol gemar sekali menarik ulur hati kecilnya?

Baekhyun selalu berkecil hati dengan jati dirinya karena sosoknya yang asli hanyalah sosok pria lemah dibalik kedok wanita yang harus berpenampilan tanpa cela.

Tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Ucapan dan perbuatan Chanyeol sangat bertentangan. Ia harus mendapat kepastian. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menganggapnya apa?

Sebaliknya dalam diri Chanyeol, pria itu beratanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang telah ia perbuat tadi hingga Baekhyun seperti ketakutan dan menghindarinya? Mungkinkah Baekhyun salah sangka?

"Baekhyun-ah, tunggu!" Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sebelum beranjak dari ranjang. Meski Baekhyun berusaha menepis dan melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, namun apa daya ia tak sanggup karena tenaga Chanyeol begitu kuat hingga ia kembali merintih kesakitan akan cengkeraman yang begitu erat. "Sa—sakit—

Reflek Chanyeol melepaskannya, "Ah, maafkan aku."

Sadar akan kelengahan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai menapakkan kaki di lantai namun kembali ia ditarik ke belakang. Chanyeol berpegang pinggul ramping Baekhyun. Melingkarkan lengan di sana hingga punggung si mungil tak berjarak menempel pada dada sang suami dan terduduk di ranjang kembali.

Chanyeol memeluk erat perut Baekhyun. Tak akan pernah mengizinkan Baekhyun lepas. Ia menunduk memasukkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jenjang Baekhyun. Memberi kecupan ringan dan berbisik. "Jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Kau salah sangka."

Rambut Chanyeol menusuk kulit membuatnya geli ditambah Baekhyun bergidik mendengar lirihnya suara _husky_ Chanyeol melewati gendang telinga kirinya hingga bulu kuduk meremang.

Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol, kembali mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya. Tubuhnya lemas. Tak ada tenaga tersisa untuk melawan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia selemah ini?

Mata sipit terpejam. Ia pasrah.

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bermaksud—

"Ti—tidak. Kau hanya kasihan padaku, bukan?" Baekhyun mulai putus asa dan menyalah artikan ungkapan cinta dan sikap Chanyeol. Terus saja Baekhyun memotong apa yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan. Ia tak berani mendengar kalimat lebih jauh jika berakhir melukai hatinya.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tadi, aku hanya teringat satu hal." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan. Memberi kecupan di bahu polos Baekhyun lalu menghirup aroma tubuh alami Baekhyun yang begitu lembut menenangkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, menahan desahan yang meronta ingin keluar dari bibir. Sejatinya leher adalah salah satu daerah sensitifnya dan Chanyeol dengan kurang ajar kembali memporak-porandakan kembali hatinya. Berujung ia selalu tak berdaya.

Dengan penuh pertimbangan dan kehati-hatian, pria bermata bulat itu melepas rangkulan tangannya. Bergerak menyentuh pergelangan Baekhyun yang memerah akibat perbuatanya. Ia mengelus lembut lalu membawa mendekat untuk ia kecup.

"Apakah ini sangat sakit?" Chanyeol kembali mengelus ruam kemerahan di kulit bak _porselen_ istrinya dengan ibu jari. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, ingin sedikit melunturkan kebekuan diantara mereka.

Nyatanya itu berhasil. Baekhyun lemah jika diperlakukan selembut ini. Baekhyun menyadari jika semarah-marahnya ia pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak pernah membenci Chanyeol.

Cinta itu buta. Terlebih Baekhyun terlalu mabuk oleh sikap perhatian Chanyeol.

Kesunyian ini dan kehadiran Chanyeol membiarkan ia bersandar pada punggunggnya. Menyerap kehangatan yang Chanyeol hantarkan, merambat dari sumsum tulang menjalar seperti pergerakan darah mengalir ke seluruh tubuh hingga menyentuh ke dalam relung hati. Begitu nyaman. Seolah ini adalah tempat yang teraman untuk dirinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Sudah tak dapat di hitung lagi sudah berapa kali Chanyeol melantunkan kata 'maaf'. "Bisakah kau menghentikan mengucapkan kata 'maaf'?"

"Mengapa seperti itu? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan saat membuatmu terluka selain kata 'maaf'."

Baekhyun mendesis lirih, "Hentikan itu. Ku mohon. Kata 'maaf' itu terdengar seperti kau hanya mengasihaniku di saat kau juga tak kunjung merubah sikapmu."

Seperti mendapat tamparan keras di pipi, Chanyeol tertohok dengan kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

Sejak dulu Chanyeol selalu mengucapkan 'maaf' kepada Baekhyun, ternyata itu justru melukai hati rapuh Baekhyun?

Sikap plin plan yang ia miliki selalu membuat Baekhyun terluka lagi dan lagi. Dan dengan mudahnya ia berharap semuanya akan lebih baik setelah kata 'maaf' terucap.

Dibalik itu semua, Chanyeol perlu meluruskan sesuatu. Namun ia ingin mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun lebih lanjut. Dalam situasi seperti ini nampaknya Baekhyun bisa berterus terang dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun mengungkapkan semua hal yang mengganjal terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ini terdengar kejam, namun Chanyeol melakukan ini untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku—

"Sebenarnya apa kesalahanmu hingga kau terus meminta-maaf?" Untuk saat ini Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan diri dalam naungan kehangatan Chanyeol. Rasa gugupnya hilang, dengan mudahnya ia memulai pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Ka—karena aku sudah membuatmu menangis?" jawab Chanyeol tak yakin. Baekhyun yang sensitif begitu rapuh dan mudah terluka. Ibarat seperti kaca yang mudah retak, atau lebih seperti tanaman yang layu jika tak dijaga.

"Apakah kau tahu alasan mengapa aku menangis?"

Chanyeol menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun. Berpikir keras. Jarinya bermain dengan jemari Baekhyun yang ia genggam. Jari Baekhyun adalah jari tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Begitu mungil tapi ramping dan panjang dengan kuku yang terawat baik.

"Karena aku telah membuatmu terluka."

Ya. Itu memang benar. Saat-saat Chanyeol dingin pada Baekhyun bahkan mengabaikan pesan perminta-maafan yang Baekhyun kirim 'kan setiap hari. Secara tak langsung seperti sebilah pisau yang terus menyayat perasaan Baekhyun.

Dulu Baekhyun meminta-maaf sama sekali tak Chanyeol gubris, namun kini sepertinya Baekhyun muak dengan satu kata itu.

"Lalu apakah kau tahu apa yang membuatku terluka?"

Kali ini Chanyeol membisu. Mengapa Baekhyun terus mengajukan pertanyaan berantai?

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku yakin, kau belum menerimaku sepenuhnya oppa." Ia sengaja menekan dan memakai kata ' _oppa'_ karena nyatanya Chanyeol masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang wanita. "Benar bukan?"

Baekhyun menarik bibir bawah antara giginya, "Ka—kau pasti jijik padaku."

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat. Semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir lupa jika Chanyeol sangat gemar _skinship_ dan pria itu sangat lihai menyerang titik sensitifnya. " _Ughh_ — tolong hen—hentikan." Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang merasakan Chanyeol mengisap kulit lehernya. Di saat tubuh Baekhyun melemas, perlahan Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh istrinya hingga si mungil terbaring.

Sigap Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang telah berada di atasnya. Kedua tangan ia ulurkan menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol, agar pria yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu tidak mendekat. Ia belum siap. Ia tak siap terluka dengan perlakuan yang sama.

"Aku— aku lelah, Chanyeol. Kau tak usah memaksakan diri. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat." Mata sipitnya terpejam erat. Tak berani menatap sosok yang sedang memenjarakannya di dalam kukungan lengan kekar.

"Baekhyun-ah, kumohon bukalah matamu." Chanyeol mengelus pelipis Baekhyun. Membujuk agar mata indah itu terbuka. Chanyeol melakukan ini hanya untuk mengamati secara langsung bagaimana ekspresi istrinya.

Meski tergolong sipit, mata Baekhyun sangatlah indah. Terlebih saat berpijar penuh kebahagiaan yang mampu membuat Chanyeol turut larut dalam suasana hati yang Baekhyun rasakan. Tak seperti saat ini, tatapan mata Baekhyun yang sendu mencubit ulu hatinya.

Chanyeol membenci dirinya yang selalu membuat mata indah itu tergenangi oleh air mata terlebih ia sakit melihat Baekhyun menatap kecewa kepadanya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Dengarkan aku, sayang. Sekali ini saja, kumohon. Baekhyun-ah kau salah paham."

Sontak mata Baekhyun terbuka dan langsung menatap lurus mata Chanyeol yang menatap penuh harap. Pria itu membentuk mulutnya garis keras pertanda ia tak yakin dengan apa yang telah diucapkan.

"Salah paham untuk apa?" Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. Posisi ini tak memungkinkan ia untuk berkutik.

"Aku bersumpah jika aku menerimamu sepenuhnya—

"Tapi kau memandangku seperti kau jijik pa—

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol menutup bibir tipis itu dengan telunjuknya lalu mengelus lembut bibir Baekhyun sebelum ia memberi sebuah kecupan manis secara singkat disana lalu berpindah mengecup dahi begitu lama sebagai sikap jika ia sungguh sayang kepada sang istri.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu dan kembali menatap mata Baekhyun, begitu lembut hingga Baekhyun seakan terbius dengan manik hitam penuh harap.

"Sama sekali aku tak jijik padamu. Kau sempurna. Sama sekali tak menjijikkan. Aku bersumpah jika aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya teringat kata ibumu jika kau adalah seorang _carrier—_

 _Ups_.

Chanyeol lupa.

Seakan lupa akan rasa kecewa, Baekhyun tertegun dengan atensi terpusat pada kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol katakan. "Ibuku menemuimu?"

"Ah—" Chanyeol kelepasan. Ia lupa jika Jihyun memintanya untuk merahasiakan pertemuan mereka saat di Kantor Chanyeol. "Umm di gereja tadi pagi, _eommonim_ mendatangiku dan memintaku jangan menyentuhmu jika kau belum siap karena kau adalah seorang _carrier_."

Sedikit banyak Chanyeol merubah apa yang Jihyun pesan padanya. Meski Jihyun meminta untuk merahasiakannya, tanpa disuruhpun Chanyeol pasti akan melakukannya. Tak ingin lagi ia mengulik kisah lama yang akan mengakibatkan Baekhyun kembali terluka terlebih rencana Jihyun yang akan bercerai dengan Junki. Itu pasti tambah memberatkan Baekhyun. Jangan sampai Baekhyun tahu.

 _Carrier_.

Satu kata lain yang membuat Baekhyun membisu. Ia baru ingat itu. Sudah lama Baekhyun tak membahas jika dirinya adalah seorang _carrier_ bahkan sang ibu juga tak membicarakannya lagi. Pembahasan terakhir saat SMP. Ketika sang ibu memberi tahunya bersama jika ia adalah seorang laki-laki ditambah ia juga seorang laki-laki _pembawa_ yang mempunyai rahim.

"Oh. Itu—" Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Lidahnya kelu. Ia kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri dan terlebih ia sungguh lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

 _Permintaan terakhirku— jika kau tak tulus mencintai anakku, tolong jangan sentuh dia. Karena Baekhyun adalah seorang carrier._

Satu kalimat bergulir dalam ingatan Chanyeol. Ia sadar sepenuhnya jika ia mencintai Baekhyun dan jiwa egoisnya enggan kalau semua berjalan seperti yang Jihyun rencanakan.

Berpisah dengan Baekhyun?

Itu adalah mimpi buruk. Baekhyun adalah istrinya. Baekhyun miliknya. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

Tak akan ia biarkan Baekhyun tahu akan rencana Jihyun karena Baekhyun akan selamanya tetap disampingnya.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Menatap lurus pada binar mata kebingungan itu. "Baekhyun-ah, sudah siapkah kau menjadi seorang ibu?"

 **ooo**

 ** **ooo****

 ** ** **ooo******

 ** ** ** **ooo********

ooOoo

 **ooo**

 ** **ooo****

 ** ** **ooo******

 ** ** ** **ooo********

Saat pagi menyongsong, Jihyun duduk diam menatap pigura potret dirinya dengan Baekhyun terbingkai apik menghiasi nakas samping ranjang. Difoto itu mereka berpelukan dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan setelah Baekhyun menjadi sarjana. Sudah berapa tahun itu berlalu?

Sekarang Baekhyunnya sudah menikah. Sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan sekarang ia merasa kesepian meski baru ditinggal semalam. Setelah ini apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini?

Alasan apa yang akan ia berikan untuk Junki agar pria itu menceraikannya?

Akhir-akhir ini Junki begitu baik dan penuh perhatian hingga Jihyun dibuat lupa oleh rencanya sendiri.

Menyibak selimut tebalnya, menuruni ranjang. Kaki menyentuh dinginnya marmer pagi hari. Melangkah lurus hingga lalu ia menarik gorden ke tepi yang menyembunyikan sinar mentari di balik kaca.

Kamar Jihyun berada di lantai dua, tepat di sanding kamar Baekhyun dan juga ada kamar Kris serta Sehun di lorong yang berbeda. Tak seperti kamar dua istri Junki lain dan juga kamar pribadi Junki sendiri yang berada di lantai satu. Ketiganya gila akan kesibukan diluar yang menyebabkan enggan harus naik turun tangga, sedangkan Jihyun suka akan ketenangan. Tak banyak aktivitas di lantai dua kecuali hanya beberapa pelayan yang bersih-bersih. Selebihnya semua kegiatan dilakukan di lantai dasar.

Keuntungan lantai dua adalah Jihyun bisa menatap keindahan taman dari atas. Ah. Ia mendadak teringat jika minggu lalu Baekhyun bercerita menanam beberapa bunga. Mungkin sekarang Jihyun yang akan berganti merawatnya sekalian mengisi waktu luang setelah sarapan.

Hendak Jihyun beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Siapa?" tanya Jihyun sembari mendatangi pintu.

"Aku." Suara berat yang terdengar dibalik pintu, membuat Jihyun mempercepat langkah dan menyegerakan membuka pintu. Di sana ada Junki yang sudah berpakaian lengkap atribut kantor menyapa.

"Ada apa Junki oppa?"

"Hari ini aku berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi-

Jihyun mengernyit, suatu hal yang tak biasa Junki pamit ke kantor sengaja bertemu dengannya.

-sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?"

Tentu saja Jihyun terkejut, sontak ia melangkah mundur mempersilakan Junki masuk lalu Junki menutup pelan pintu itu.

Kepala Jihyun penuh dengan segala pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan namun terhalang oleh status. Dirinya yang menjadi istri ketiga selalu mengalah dan terasa tak pantas untuk berharap lebih. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk, memfokuskan diri untuk mempersilakan Junki duduk di sofa kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" hanya kalimat tanya simple itu yang bisa ia ucapkan mewakili segala pertanyaan yang masih saja berkecamuk.

Junki duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan Jihyun, "Aku akan pensiun dini dari kantor dan akan menyerahkan pekerjaan kantor pada anak-anakku." Ia menjeda perkataannya, mengamati perubahan ekspresi Jihyun yang nampak terkejut. "Akhir-akhir ini kesehatanku menurun."

"Apakah sudah _check up_ ke dokter?"

Perubahan raut penuh kekhawatiran Jihyun membuat tenang hati Junki. Ia sudah membahas ini dengan kedua istrinya yang lain namun hanya Jihyun yang langsung bertanya tentang kesehatannya. Sooyoung dan Minyoung justru langsung bertanya tentang pembagian warisan yang malah membuat hatinya teriris. Di usianya yang sudah tergolong tua, baru ia sadari akan nilai sebuah kasih sayang tulus yang sesungguhnya. Setidaknya Junki bersyukur kedua putranya tak menuruni sifat ibu mereka.

Sebelum membuka mulut, Junki menorehkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Sudah. Hasil labnya kadar gulaku tinggi dan darah tinggi."

"Oppa, harus banyak istirahat. Nanti aku akan pergi ke apotek herbal mencari beberapa obat tradisional untuk oppa."

Tangan Junki terulur menyentuh wajah istrinya yang begitu perhatian. Sungguh ia bersyukur dengan pilihan mendiang sang ibu mengajak Jihyun menikah dengannya. Pantas saja ibu dulu begitu menyayangi dan membanggakannya. "Terima kasih."

Jihyun membalas dengan semburat merah dipipi dan anggukan kecil.

"Mengenai permasalahan aku pensiun cepat, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah Baekhyun tertarik bekerja di kantor? Aku bisa membagi saham untuk ketiga anakku secara adil."

Semalam ia juga bertanya kepada kedua putranya namun mereka tidak bisa memastikan. Kedua putranya memang sangat menyayangi si bungsu hingga tak berani jika Baekhyun tertekan oleh segala kesibukan kantor. Oleh sebab itulah untuk lebih memastikan, kini Junki bertanya langsung kepada sosok yang melahirkan putrinya.

Kali ini Jihyun menggelengkan kepala sebelum bibir berucap. Membagi saham secara adil akan membuat hidupnya tak tenang. Pasti Sooyoung dan Minyoung akan terus mempergunjingkannya. "Ti—tidak perlu, oppa. Aku lebih senang Baekhyun menjalani kehidupan keluarganya yang baru."

"Perlukah aku memberi waktu untukmu agar berdiskusi dengan Baekhyun."

"Tidak. Jawabanku akan tetap sama," Jihyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar memberi jeda perkataan. "Jujur. Aku tak mengharap sepersenpun saham perusahaan untuk Baekhyun. Saat kau mempersuntingku hingga memberiku tempat tinggal lalu diberi kesempatan untuk melahirkan Baekhyun, aku sudah sangat senang. Tak usah kau memberiku saham atau warisan toh kini Baekhyun sudah bahagia dengan Chanyeol. Aku malah sangat berterimakasih padamu, oppa."

"Tapi kau tetap istriku dan Baekhyun tetap darah dagingku, Jihyun-ah."

Disini tibalah Jihyun bimbang. Haruskah ia jujur kepada suaminya?

 **ooo**

 ** **ooo****

 ** ** **ooo******

 ** ** ** **ooo********

ooOoo

 **ooo**

 ** **ooo****

 ** ** **ooo******

 ** ** ** **ooo********

Suasana pagi untuk cerah, sepasang pengantin baru menikmati sarapan di dalam kamar. Gorden jendela yang terbuka lebar berlapis kaca putih jernih memamerkan pemandangan kota Seoul dari lantai 20. Kesibukan lalu lintas kendaraan beserta para pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang menuju tempat kerja.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tengah mendapat libur cuti selama satu minggu penuh, kini duduk tenang menunggu sang istri memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Tak ada rasa kecewa tertinggal meski semalam ia gagal melaksanakan ritual malam pertama.

Baekhyun semalam nampak begitu pucat. Antara kelelahan atau banyak pikiran tentang pembahasan masalah anak, namun Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak egois. Tak apa menunggu selama Baekhyun tetap menjadi miliknya, ia akan terus membuat nyaman berada disisinya lalu bisa membentuk keluarga yang sempurna dan bahagia.

Maka dari itu saat pagi menyambut, Chanyeol memesan berbagai makanan sehat untuk Baekhyun, yang tentunya meminta persetujuan sang istri mengenai makanan yang di suka ataupun yang tidak disukai karena ia sekarang telah menjadi seorang kepala keluarga dan tak baik jika memutuskan secara sepihak. Chanyeol mulai mempelajari hal itu.

Setelah Baekhyun terlelap semalam, Chanyeol membeli buku online melalui ponsel dan membaca bagaimana cara menjadi suami yang baik hingga membeli 5 judul buku berbeda. Mungkin buku itu akan menjadi pedoman Chanyeol untuk bertindak bijak untuk kedepannya.

Melihat wajah cerah ceria Baekhyun adalah tujuan yang utama.

"Chanyeol, kau juga harus sarapan. Jangan cuma menatapku." Sebuah senyum tercipta melihat Baekhyun mengambil sesendok salad mengisi piring kosongnya. "Aku tak kuat menghabiskan pesananmu sebanyak ini. Kau suka nanti tiba-tiba aku jadi gemuk?"

"Pasti itu akan terlihat seksi," goda Chanyeol yang menghasilkan gerutuan kecil Baekhyun beserta kerucutan di bibir tipis itu. Tak ada niat untuk menjawab.

Chanyeol menikmati momen ini. Ia memakan apa yang Baekhyun berikan kepadanya dari mulai salad lalu mengisinya kembali dengan nasi goreng dan telur. Kebersamaan inilah yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pengantin baru.

"Aku kenyang," ujar Baekhyun dan bersandar pada kursi.

Chanyeol pun sudah menghabiskan makanan di piring. Disesapnya seteguk _americano_ pagi sebelum ia kembali menikmati paras ayu Baekhyun yang tertimpa mentari.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau keberatan jika setelah ini kita menginap di rumah orang tuaku selama semalam? Orangtuaku ingin melakukan pendekatan denganmu." Chanyeol memulai untuk pembahasan pokok.

Baekhyun terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak. Bisa dihitung jari pertemuannya dengan orang tua Chanyeol dan ia belum sepenuhnya mengenali kedua sosok yang membesarkan suaminya itu. "Apakah aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Baekhyun-ah. Ucapkan saja pendapatmu. Tak apa jika kau menolak."

"Bolehkah?"

"Atau kau ingin kita pergi _honeymoon_ saja?" Alis Chanyeol bergerak naik turun menggoda dengan senyum nakalnya.

Reflek Baekhyun menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangan, "Chanyeoool!"

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. Ia merubah posisi kursi agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan menggoda istrinya, "Ayo, bilanglah jika kau ingin bulan madu. Kemanapun kau mau, lagi pula aku bisa mengambil jatah cuti tambahan."

Masih menutupi wajah, Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Merah wajah menjalar hingga telinga yang kini Chanyeol usap. "Ketika kau malu, kau sungguh menggemaskan."

Baekhyun menekuk wajah dengan mata menyipit menatap sang suami, "Chanyeol, kau—

"Ah iya, iya baiklah."

Kilasan balik waktu semalam adalah Baekhyun meminta waktu. Ia belum siap menjadi seorang ibu dan meminta Chanyeol untuk bersabar.

Karena Baekhyun yang menjadi prioritas untuk Chanyeol, maka ia berusaha memahami itu. Disisi lain keduanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk saling mengisi dan berbagi sekaligus menyesuaikan diri untuk saling memahami.

Mencari kesempatan, Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu kita bersiap untuk _check out_ dan kita langsung pergi ke rumahku."

"Um." Baekhyun mengangguk terpengaruh semangat yang Chanyeol tularkan.

Semula tak ada kekhawatiran Baekhyun rasakan tentang menginap dikediaman Park. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol pun menyambut pengantin baru dengan hangat.

Pertama kali menapak rumah megah Chanyeol, sejenak Baekhyun terkagum. Rumah Chanyeol tak sebesar rumahnya, namun halaman membentang begitu luas beserta jajaran pepohonan besar terawat diletakkan begitu pas di tempat-tempat tertentu. Rumah lantai dua kini Baekhyun masuki lalu dipersilakan duduk pada sofa lembut berwarna krem.

Mereka berempat bercengkrama dengan mengumbar senyum ramah bagai sebuah lukisan keluarga bahagia yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi kira-kira kapan aku bisa menimang cucu?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar pada bibir Hyohyeon bagai petir siang bolong sukses menghantam Baekhyun.

Untuk situasi ini, mempunyai rahim adalah sebuah berkah. Seolah Tuhan sengaja telah menggaris takdir kan ia di jalan yang begitu terjal namun mempunyai bekal perjalanan memadai. Hanya saja Baekhyun tetap belum siap.

"Ibu, kami ingin melakukan mengakrabkan diri kami lebih lanjut baru kami akan mempersiapkan program anak." Chanyeol mulai angkat tangan. Ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan mengelusnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Sampai kapan, Chanyeol-ah? Bukankah kalian sudah akrab?"

"Benar. Kau itu mempunyai tanggung jawab besar diperusahaan. Semakin cepat kau memiliki anak, semakin cepat kau bisa mendidik anakmu untuk menggantikan posisimu." Bahkan Hyunwoo, ayah Chanyeol ikut buka suara.

Perdebatan itu terdengar begitu alot di telinga Baekhyun. Tentu saja sebagai seorang orang tua dimana selalu mengharap lebih dari hasil sebuah pernikahan. Ibu Chanyeol dengan lantang menginginkan cucu yang akan meneruskan perusahaan setelah Chanyeol tentunya ditambah ayah Chanyeol terdengar begitu mengatur kehidupan Chanyeol.

Apakah selama ini Chanyeol bahagia?

Sebersit kekhawatiran Baekhyun menyeruak ingin mengetahui bagaimanakah diri Chanyeol sebenarnya. Bagaimana hubungan ia dengan keluarganya? Apakah ia senang dengan semua pencapaian yang telah ia raih sekarang?

Untuk situasi saat ini, Baekhyun harus menelan segala pertanyaan itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau harus perbanyak makan sayur-sayur hijau."

Canggung tentu saja ada. Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan apa yang dibicarakan Hyohyeon.

"Jika kau ingin belanja, ajaklah aku. Aku akan senang hati menemani. Apartemen Chanyeol sebenarnya juga tak jauh dari rumah. Jangan sungkan."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega saat pembicaraan kembali normal. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat pernyataan sang ayah bak melemparkan bom atom yang sukses membuatnya tercekat.

"Aku ingin kalian paling tidak tahun depan, aku sudah menggendong cucu. Tak ada bantahan."

Bibir terkatup diam, Baekhyun urung mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Hati kecilnya kian merana saat ingin hidup tenang tapi tuntutan terus saja berdatangan.

 **ooo**

 ** **ooo****

ooOoo

 **TBC**

ooOoo

 **ooo**

 ** **ooo****

 ** ** **ooo******

A.N

Dari kisaran minggu lalu aku terus berusaha ngubah ulang diksi agar lebih srek untuk dibaca, (╥﹏╥) semoga ini sudah enak untuk dinikmati

pengen up barengan ff lain tanggal17 kemaren pas ultah aku, tapi rasanya aku bakal nyesel kalau update itu dengan sebuah rasa paksaan dan belum plong ngetiknya

Kayak g nyaman ngelepas anak main keluar tapi g dipakein baju '-'/

perbandingan macam apa itu wkwkwk

mungkin Chapter ini feelnya tetep masih kurang?

Maafkan ya kalau begitu. Maafkan diksiku yang emang monotone /deep bow\ ಥ_ಥ

mohon kritik dan sarannya (⌒o⌒)

Dibawah ada beberapa pertanyaan dari review dan akan aku jawab disini tapi ada satu masukan :

oelum96 (ffn) : ... Cuman kak, mau review dikit, pas di awal cerita, deskripsi tentang pernikahan sangat detail n panjang/banyak banget, trus tiba2 beralih dikamar hotel secara tiba-tiba n sbg penikmat ff ratem juga sih, tp ini menurutku serius *beneran ga bercanda, alur saat di kamar hotel nya terlalu cepat dan kurang detail, feel nya jadi kurang dapet, apalagi itu malem pertama kan kalo bisa dibikin yg greget gemes lucu tp tetep sexy, au ahhh gimana ngomongnya, yg penting maksud aku gitu kak. Tapi ya maaf juga, aku ga berpengalaman nulis cerita, so cerita kakak ini kereeeeen bangeeeetzzz. Semangaaaat buat kakak.

\- Pertama-tama, makasih banget kamu udah memberi review yang panjaaang~ ILY~ Untuk bagian itu aku sangat amat sengaja aku cepetin wkwkwk alasannya cuma simple, karena aku males nulis panjang dan di resepsi juga g ada hal yang penting untuk diceritakan :( hanya sekedar pesta, salam-salaman udah gitu aja

Menurut aku bakal bosen banget makanya aku skip. Maaf jika beberapa dari kalian kurang berkenan dengan bagian itu /bow/ ಥ⌣ಥ

Ok lanjut... bagi yang berminat silakan simak QnA dibawah ini:

Q: rambutnya baekhyun asli apa wig kak?

A: Sudah pasti rambut panjang Baekhyun adalah asli. Karena ia sudah memanjangkannya sejak kecil.

Q: ntar chanbaek bakalan punya anak nggak?

A: tentu saja punya~ chanyeolkan punya bibit unggul~

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silakan bertanya, aku jawab di next chapter

（＊＾Ｕ＾）人（≧Ｖ≦＊）/

Terus untuk jawaban yang nyerempet benar tapi hanya nyerempet dikiiiit

ChanBaekLuv

Park LouisYeol

fauziahannisa2

kalian pinteeerrr~~~

sepertinya cukup sekian

Next aku g tau updatenya kapan lagi (ノ_・。)

See ya~


	12. Chapter 12

Pernikahan bukanlah sekedar menyatukan dua insan, namun pernikahan juga bertujuan untuk menyatukan dua keluarga. Mertua berperan menjadi orang tua kedua, di sisi lain terkadang mertua yang tak mengerti sepenuhnya keadaan menantu, akan menjadi salah satu penghambat besar keharmonisan dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Perdebatan alot dengan orang tua merusak hari pertama si pengantin baru. Sebagai seorang suami tak sepantasnya Chanyeol membuat sang istri terpojok diam membisu. Ini diluar ekspektasi Chanyeol yang mengharapkan sambutan hangat dan ucapan selamat dari keluarganya malah mendapat tuntutan untuk segera memberi _momongan_.

Seorang anak tidaklah tercipta dengan perintah dan paksaan. Seorang anak adalah sebuah anugrah yang lahir sebagai pelengkap keluarga. Buah hati yang mewarisi apa yang dimiliki oleh orang tuanya dan dibesarkan dengan limpahan kasih sayang.

Untuk kali kedua dalam hidup Chanyeol, ia berani memasang ekspresi marah menatap sang ayah. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Tangan kanan menggenggam erat jemari beku Baekhyun sembari memberi sapuan penenang. Chanyeol meminta salah satu pelayan mengantar Baekhyun terlebih dulu masuk kamarnya.

Permasalahan ini akan Chanyeol selesaikan sendiri tanpa melibatkan Baekhyun lebih jauh.

Berbekal izin, Baekhyun membungkuk sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu. Langkah kaki lunglai ia paksakan menapaki tangga demi tangga hingga terduduk lemas di tepi ranjang.

Sendiri di dalam kamar sang suami, sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih memilih berada di sisi Chanyeol. Memeluk dan menenangkan dengan kehangatan di dalam pelukan. Ia butuh uluran rengkuhan hangat mengenyahkan air mata yang kapan saja bisa terjun bebas.

Mengapa hidup itu begitu sulit dan selalu penuh dengan tuntutan?

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas selempang yang ia bawa. Menekan panggilan terakhir dari ponsel lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga kiri. Hanya berselang dua kali nada tunggu, suara di seberang menyapa.

"Ibu—

Baekhyun menelepon Jihyun dengan suara lirih menyapa sosok yang kini sedang tak berada disisinya, menahan isakan sebisa mungkin agar tak menimbulkan kekhawatiran.

"Baekhyun sayang, ada apa? Apakah kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, tentu saja itu tak dapat Jihyun lihat. "Ibu, semisal aku hamil apakah aku akan baik-baik saja?"

Jihyun yang masih di dalam kamar, membisu. Dari suara berat sang putra di seberang, ia bisa mengira pasti ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun.

Bukankah sesuai rencana, Chanyeol akan menceraikan Baekhyun? "A-apakah Chanyeol memaksamu untuk hamil, nak?"

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **UNIDENTIFIED**

 **Chapter 12**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **CHAN-BAEK**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

"Ibu, Baekhyun kenapa?"

Jihyun hampir melempar ponsel mendengar suara berat itu. Baru saja ia selesai menutup panggilan telepon dari Baekhyun, Jihyun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sehun berdiri di depan pintu. "Se-sehun-ah, kau tidak berangkat ke kantor?" suaranya bergetar ketakutan.

Apakah Sehun mendengar semuanya?

Tanpa ekspresi, Sehun melangkah mendekat, berdiri di hadapan Jihyun.

"Ibu katakan saja Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Sehun-ah—

"Ibu, tolong ceritakanlah kepadaku."

"Tidak Sehun-ah. Baekhyun baik-baik saja," Jihyun tersenyum untuk menguatkan aktingnya.

"Kau berbohong, ibu. Aku tahu semua yang kau sembunyikan. Tentang Baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki."

Bagai mendengar petir yang menyambar, senyum Jihyun musnah berganti pucat pasi. Pandangan mata berputar dan buram hingga kaki lemas. Ia hampir saja jatuh seandainya Sehun tak bergerak gesit menopang wanita itu lalu membimbing duduk di sofa. "Ibu, tenang. Aku bersumpah tak memberitahukannya kepada siapapun," ujar Sehun menenangkan Jihyun.

"A-apakah mamamu tahu? Apakah Kris ta-tahu?" tanya Jihyun panik.

"Tidak, ibu. Mereka tidak tahu. Hanya aku."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ibu, kumohon. Yang terpenting bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

Sorot ketakutan Jihyun melembut, menatap Sehun dengan senyum hangat. Tangan bergerak menyentuh pipi tirus putra tunggal Minyoung. "Kau pria yang baik, Sehun-ah. Baekhyun tidak apa-apa, nak. Untuk sekarang aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengannya."

Sehun memicingkan mata syarat kecurigaan. Ia sudah mewanti-wanti pada Chanyeol untuk tidak menyakiti adiknya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus ikut menemui Chanyeol. "Jika Chanyeol yang akan ibu temui, bukankah itu ada hal penting yang akan kalian bicarakan?"

Jihyun menggeleng. Meski Sehun tahu tentang jati diri Baekhyun, ia tak ingin membawa Sehun turut serta terjun langsung dalam permasalah pelik akan keegoisan dirinya. Bagaimana ini?

"Ibu, biarkan aku ikut. Kumohon."

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Bak patung yang tak bisa bergerak ataupun berucap seperti itulah keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Duduk diam di pinggir ranjang menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Cerahnya cuaca siang hari, sama sekali tak bisa melenyapkan mendung di hati pria berkedok wanita itu. Hingga ia tak sadar jika sang suami yang baru kembali ke kamar, membawa segelas coklat hangat, ikut terdiam memperhatikan.

Rasa bersalah mengerumun dalam benak Chanyeol, cangkir yang ia bawa dengan kepulan uap dari racikan cacao manis memaksanya untuk bergerak agar kehangatan cairan itu tak terlanjur pudar. Kaki jenjangnya berayun seperti magnet mendekat pada kutub berlawanan, ikut duduk ditepi ranjang bersanding Baekhyun yang tersentak merasakan pergerakan permukaan ranjang.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan kedua orang tuaku. "

Secercah senyum tipis terukir pun mampu menambah kecantikan bak dewi yang sempat muram. "Aku hanya bingung."

Kata 'bingung' bukanlah kata yang tepat sebagai perwakilan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan dan Chanyeol paham itu. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin membuatnya tersinggung dengan sikap orang tuanya yang terlampau memaksa.

"Minumlah ini."

Cangkir berwarna putih itu diterima dan Baekhyun menyesap cairan pekat itu perlahan. Kehangatan coklat mengalir melewati kerongkongan lalu menjalar menyentuh lambung dan secara langsung menghangatkan tubuh Baekhyun. Rasa manis yang tertinggal di indra pengecap mampu menggerakkan bibir itu membentangkan senyum tipis tulus. Sepasang bola mata memancar penuh harap.

"Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau memelukku?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir, tangan terulur mengambil cangkir yang digenggam Baekhyun lalu menaruhnya ke nakas tepat di samping ranjang. Tak berlangsung lama sampai merengkuh Baekhyun.

Tepukan ia lakukan pada bahu Baekhyun, agar beban Baekhyun rontok. Namun itu hanyalah andaian semata. Melarutkan beban tak semudah melarutkan gula dalam air mendidih.

Setidaknya pelukan dapat memberi rasa hangat mengisi ruang pesakitan dalam diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya begitu mendengar suara isakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit kamar yang hanya berwarna putih tak akan membiarkan air mata ikut menetes.

Chanyeol harus kuat untuk Baekhyun. Status suaminya berkata harusnya terus menjadi penopang sekaligus payung lebar di tengah terpaan hujan badai kencang.

"Jangan kau paksa, Baekhyun-ah. Maafkan aku sudah menempatkanmu dalam posisi yang tak mengenakkan. Kau tak usah terlalu memikirkan perkataan kedua orang tuaku. Aku sudah memberi penjelasan."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Hanya kehangatan Chanyeol yang ia butuhkan disertai aroma tubuh prianya yang menenangkan. Itu sudah cukup. Ada Chanyeol disisinya dan ia percaya pada Chanyeol. Mata merah berkaca-kaca itu terbuka saat merasakan kehangatan itu cepat hilang saat Chanyeol melepas pelukan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut. Pria dewasa itu duduk bersimpuh di lantai menghadap Baekhyun, melepaskan sepatu di hadapannya. Ia mulai berdiri menyelipkan lengan pada pangkal paha dan punggung Baekhyun. Mengangkat tubuh ringan itu ke tengah ranjang lalu merebahkannya. Tak lupa Chanyeol menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada.

Chanyeol menopang kepalanya dengan lengan kiri turut merebahkan dirinya menyamping menatap Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Tangan kanan merapikan rambut sang istri lalu mengelus pipi lembut itu. "Nampaknya semalam kau belum tidur cukup, istirahatlah."

"Aku tidur dengan cukup, Chanyeol."

"Hmm apakah benar begitu? Lihat ini kantung matamu seperti panda." Si jahil Chanyeol terkekeh sembari mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Bibir Baekhyun berkerut kebawah, "Benarkah itu? Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menangis. Aku sangat cengeng, bukankah begitu?"

"Tidak, dengan keadaan tadi itu hal yang lumrah jika kau bersedih. Mereka bilang tak sabar menggendong cucu, cara mereka saja yang terlalu menekan. Mungkin kau belum terbiasa dengan sikap orang tuaku itu."

Keduanya sibuk saling menatap satu sama lain dalam sunyi syarat kenyamanan hinggap. Hingga Chanyeol mulai bercerita.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah anak melahirkanku rahim ibu diangkat karena ibu terlalu lemah. Ibuku tak bisa mengandung lagi. Sebagai anak tunggal, aku di didik agar menjadi seorang pria yang bisa menggantikan ayahku kelak." Chanyeol berpindah posisi, hingga kepala menyentuh sepenuhnya pada bantal yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Mereka saling berhadapan dan saling terikat. Membagi memori untuk saling memahami.

Sama sekali tak ada niatan Baekhyun untuk bersuara, diam adalah pilihan yang tepat. Memperhatikan dan memasukkan kenangan setiap Chanyeol dalam memori. Kurang lebih Baekhyun bercermin. Chanyeol sama sepertinya yang selalu dituntut tak bercela.

"Sekeras-kerasnya ayah dalam mendidikku, beliau selalu memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang kusukai. Kau tahu hal apa itu?"

"Studio musik?"

Ada sedikit rasa bangga tumbuh. Senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol, sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun telah memahami dirinya. "Ya. Aku masih diperbolehkan untuk melanjutkan apa yang aku impikan meskipun sebagai gantinya aku juga harus bekerja ekstra untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan utamaku di kantor karena aku tak mau melalaikan apa yang diperintah ayahku. Aku takut jika sekali aku melalaikan apa yang akan ayah kehendaki, maka akan berdampak buruk untuk studio. Maka dari itu tak ada satupun dari perintah ayahku yang ku bantah, termasuk menikahimu."

Mendengar itu, jantung Baekhyun langsung berdetak tak menentu. Pernikahan mereka tak diawali dengan cinta melainkan perjodohan. Tak pernah sebelumnya bertemu dan langsung duduk berhadapan lalu mengukir cinta setelahnya.

"Sebelumnya kita tak pernah bertemu—

Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan. Apa yang ia pikirkan sama seperti yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

—percayalah jika sebelum orang tua menjodohkan kita, aku pernah menstalker info tentang dirimu." Chanyeol terkekeh di ujung kalimatnya mengingat kenangan itu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang terkejut mengetahui fakta itu. Mata sipitnya sampai membola dan Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau mempunyai banyak fans di studioku, percayalah itu. Terlebih Kasper dan Hyunmq hyung yang selalu mengelu-elukanmu kalau ada foto terbarumu yang tertangkap paparazi," kali ini Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa teringat pada kedua sahabat _konyol_ Chanyeol itu selalu menggodanya. Chanyeol mempunyai sahabat yang unik.

Yang Chanyeol nantikan akhirnya muncul.

Tawa Baekhyun.

Nada yang indah melebihi nyanyian termerdu sekalipun. Tak ingin cepat melunturkan senyuman itu, Chanyeol melanjutkan kisahnya. "Karena aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun itu. Hari itu aku tak ingin berlama-lama di studio dan memilih pulang. Mengunci diri dikamar dan mencari informasi tentangmu."

Kini wajah Baekhyun memerah malu, tak menyangka Chanyeol pernah mencari informasi tentangnya. Banyak yang ia belum tahu tentang Chanyeol dan sekarang setidaknya ia bisa sedikit memahami.

Membahas tentang Kasper dan Hyunmq saat mereka semua berada di studio, Baekhyun ingat satu hal mengganjal rasa ingin tahunya. Hyunmq sempat membahas tentang mantan pacar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum ada kesempatan waktu pas atau lebih tepatnya tak ada keberanian untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Bolehkah ia menanyakan itu?

Dari sorot mata Baekhyun yang meredup setidaknya Chanyeol peka dan bertanya, "Sepertinya masih ada hal yang masih memberatkanmu, Baekhyun-ah." Dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan mendorongnya agar mendongak.

Awalnya Baekhyun menolak untuk menatap Chanyeol. Namun saat ekor matanya melihat raut memohon suaminya, berat hati Baekhyun membuka suara. "A-aku penasaran dengan kekasihmu dulu seperti yang pernah Hyunmq ucapkan."

Senyum segaris Chanyeol sematkan. Kekasih pertamanya bukanlah sebuah kisah yang indah untuk diceritakan ulang, namun karena itu adalah permintaan Baekhyun, tak ada salahnya.

"Ini bukan kisah menyenangkan, tapi dari situlah aku belajar banyak tentang ketulusan. Dia pacar pertama dan terakhir kali. Saat aku menjadi mahasiswa baru, dia adalah sosok yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan parasnya yang cantik. Dia lebih tua dariku dan satu tingkat diatasku. Dia banyak mengenalkanku hal baru serta tak lelah mengajariku saat aku kesulitan beradaptasi di kampus hingga aku memberanikan diri menyatakan cinta padanya."

Seperti roll film yang tengah terputar, kilasan masa lalu masih melekat jelas di ingatan Chanyeol.

Kisah percintaan bagai garis yang berasal dari gurat tinta selalu menciptakan bentuk berbeda sesuai dengan apa yang dijalani. Cinta pertama datang dan berhasil menjalin ikatan, itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Tak semua orang bisa mengalaminya dan itu membuat ada rasa gembira Chanyeol rasakan berhasil menjadi pacar sang idola kampus hingga ia selalu memanjakan kekasihnya. Bahkan mereka mendapat predikat pasangan paling serasi sekampus.

Semua berlalu dengan suka cita. Chanyeol tak sadar jika dirinya seperti seorang supir selalu mengantar jemput pacarnya ke kampus meski harus memutar jalan karena rumah sang wanita itu lebih jauh. Chanyeol rela mengantar dia ke kampus meski ia tak punya jadwal kuliah. Setia menunggunya sampai kuliah usai lalu setelahnya kencan berdua dan membelikan semua barang yang pacarnya inginkan.

Saat itu Chanyeol terperdaya oleh sang kekasih. Remaja yang dibutakan oleh cinta hingga seolah dunia berpusat pada wanitanya seorang.

Apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan, menimbulkan rasa iri di benak Baekhyun. Begitu beruntungnya gadis itu selalu dilimpahi cinta tulus oleh Chanyeol. Pasti dia adalah sosok wanita yang sangat cantik hingga membuat Chanyeol langsung jatuh cinta hanya pada pertemuan pertama. Sampai Baekhyun membayangkan seperti apa wujud wanita itu dan bagaimanakah dia sekarang?

Tak berlangsung lama kisah cinta membahagiakan dari Chanyeol berubah kelabu dan terdengar begitu miris sampai Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Tak terasa tiga bulan berlalu sampai saat ayah tiba-tiba masuk kamarku dan marah-marah mengetahui pengeluaran kartu kreditku selalu membengkak dan menjelek-jelekkan wanita itu. Sebenarnya teman-temanku juga sering bilang jika melihat dia jalan dengan pria lain. Bodohnya aku selalu membela dia dan tak pernah sekalipun aku percaya gosip-gosip murahan yang menyebar di kampus. Di hari itu juga aku kelepasan membentak ayah, dan ayah membalas dengan sebuah tamparan yang begitu menyakitkan hingga sudut bibirku berdarah. Sebelumnya ayah tak pernah semarah ini padaku begitu juga aku yang tak pernah marah pada ayah hingga amarah mengerumuni otakku. Tiba-tiba ibu datang dan melerai kami. Seumur hidup baru pertama kali ayah memukulku dan harga diriku jatuh di titik terendah. Aku seperti seorang pemberontak yang tak tahu diri, bukan?"

Senyum miring Chanyeol menghina dirinya sendiri, menghantarkan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi sang suami dan mengelusnya perlahan seolah rasa sakit tamparan itu masih terasa.

"Ayah membuat taruhan, memintaku berbohong jika perusahaan bangkrut. Ayah juga menyita mobil dan kartu kredit. Jika wanita itu bisa memahami keadaan dan bersikap biasa, ayah mengijinkan aku tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tapi jika wanita itu sudah tak peduli dan meminta putus, aku tak boleh lagi berpacaran. Tentu saja saat aku menerima dengan penuh percaya diri karena yang aku tahu, dia tulus mencintaiku. Aku melakukan semua yang ayah perintahkan. Aku naik bis ke rumahnya dan jalan kaki, aku tetap memasang wajah ceria seperti biasa. Satu hal yang aku ingat jelas setelah aku menceritakan semua seperti apa yang ayah rencanakan, tatapan mata wanita itu berubah remeh memandang rendah aku yang selama ini tulus mencintainya. Seolah aku seorang pengemis yang memaksa untuk memberi se-sen koin. Itu seperti tamparan kasat mata, namun lebih menyakitkan daripada tamparan ayah. Mulai detik itu juga, aku selalu menuruti segala permintaan ayah. Bukan karena paksaan, aku hanya tak ingin diriku dianggap remeh oleh orang lain."

Masa remaja adalah masa bagai pohon yang tengah berbunga. Sebuah masa keemasan yang sebisa mungkin kita manfaatkan karena masa remaja tak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Naasnya masa remaja adalah kenangan terburuk bagi Chanyeol dan tak ingin merasakan hal sama untuk kedua kalinya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol enggan untuk mencari pacar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, maaf sudah memaksamu untuk bercerita kenangan buruk itu," gurat penyesalan tergambar jelas di ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Namun di mata Chanyeol entah itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecup hidung mungil nan mancung lalu menggesekkan dengan hidungnya. "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Aku harap kau mau menerimaku apa adanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kegelian karena Chanyeol menghujaninya dengan ciuman di sekujur wajah. "Akulah yang harus bilang seperti itu, Chanyeol-ah. Daripada kau, aku terlalu banyak cacat."

"Baekhyun-ah, kau itu sempurna. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri dan ku harap kau jangan memaksakan dirimu hingga membuatmu sendiri terluka. Mengerti?" Chanyeol terdengar menghardik Baekhyun bagai seorang guru yang tengah mendidik sang murid agar melewati ujian nasional.

Hendak Baekhyun berucap, Chanyeol menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan muka sang istri. "Tetaplah optimis dan aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Rahasia." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dengan seringai khas penuh rencana.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Keduanya saling berpandangan lalu terkekeh setelahnya. Momen ini begitu menyejukkan di tengah padang pasir gersang.

"Kau istirahatlah. Aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Kemana?"

"Mengurus keperluan kita."

Wajah Baekhyun tertekuk, menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia." bibir tebal Chanyeol menyapa dahi Baekhyun. Ia kecup dengan mata terpejam.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol melangkah menjauh mengambil long coat, dompet dan kunci mobil dengan muram tak ingin suaminya pergi. Ia pasti akan sangat kesepian.

Sebelum beranjak keluar kamar, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. "Sayang, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Aku janji tak akan pergi lama. Kau beristirahatlah, sebisa mungkin aku akan kembali sebelum kau terbangun."

Baekhyun memaksa senyumnya. Ia tak ingin dipandang manja oleh suaminya. "Hati-hati."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membungkuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun selama beberapa detik. "Teleponlah aku jika aku terlalu lama."

Hanya memandang punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu, sudah membuat Baekhyun merasa kesepian. Di kepalanya mulai merencanakan hal-hal untuk mengisi waktu luangnya sebagai seorang istri. Apa kira-kira?

Menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai istri, tiada jenuh menghantar senyum tipis. Ia belum bisa terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

Mungkin ia bisa tidur seperti saran Chanyeol?

Namun itu sepertinya tak bagus jika dibiasakan tidur siang. Terlebih Baekhyun merasa tak sopan jika baru datang ke rumah mertua, ia malah diam di kamar. Namun hatinya menolak untuk berhadapan kembali dengan orang tua Chanyeol.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

 _Tok tok tok_

Baekhyun tersentak langsung terduduk.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau mau cake?"

Itu suara ibu Chanyeol!

Disibaknya selimut dan beranjak dari ranjang secepat yang ia bisa. Tak lupa ia merapikan penampilan terlebih roknya yang tampak kusut sebelum ia membuka pintu.

"Aigoo, apakah aku tadi sedang tidur? Aku membangunkanmu?"

Baekhyun menahan kerutan di dahi melihat ibu Chanyeol menyapanya dengan ceria. "Ti-tidak, eommonim. Saya belum tertidur." Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya, tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan selanjutnya.

Hyohyeon tersenyum maklum. Mungkin kebiasaan pengantin baru yang selalu ingin istirahat setelah kegiatan malam, "Tadi kau belum sempat mencicipi _cake_ buatanku."

" _Cake_?"

"Iya, tadi pagi aku membuat beberapa _cake_ dan _cookies_. Ayo kita turun ke bawah!"

Tanpa melakukan perlawanan, Baekhyun pasrah saat ibu Chanyeol menggandengnya menuruni tangga. Ada rasa takut terselip jika orang tua Chanyeol kembali membahas cucu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap agar Chanyeol segera kembali.

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Awalnya Chanyeol pergi, untuk mengurus hal penting yang harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin dan kembali pulang sesegera mungkin. Ia ingin segera memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun.

Namun mau tak mau ia merelakan poin terakhir, setelah membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari Jihyun yang ingin bertemu di sebuah restoran. Tentu saja sebagai seorang menantu yang baik, Chanyeol tak dapat menolak. Karena ia yakin yang Jihyun akan bicarakan selalu berkaitan dengan Baekhyun.

Berakhir dengan kini ia duduk di sebuah restoran yang menyediakan ruang _private_ dengan suasana hati kacau di hadapan dua orang. Bagaimana mungkin _mood_ Chanyeol bisa turun drastis?

Semua penyebab itu adalah sosok yang sok penting datang bersama Jihyun.

Byun Sehun.

Chanyeol bersumpah jika ia tak marah pada Baekhyun yang mengadu pada Jihyun soal kedua orang tuanya yang meminta cucu. Namun yang membuat Chanyeol tak nyaman adalah kehadiran Sehun yang sudah mengaku berterus terang kepada Jihyun, kini ikut campur dalam permasalahan mereka dengan dalih ia mengetahui segalanya.

Dari pertemuan pertama mereka yang tak menyenangkan, Chanyeol menyadari jika dirinya tak akan pernah cocok dengan kakak tiri kedua Baekhyun. Sehun mempunyai aura mengintimidasi yang begitu kental dengan tatapan tajam syarat tuduhan tak berarti. Hanya tahu fakta Baekhyun itu adalah laki-laki, seolah pria itu mengetahui segalanya dan terus memojokkan Chanyeol sebagai sumber kesedihan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lebih memilih tak peduli dengan kehadiran Sehun meskipun mereka duduk berhadapan, direktur Park itu lebih memfokuskan diri untuk memasang senyum menatap mertuanya.

"Mungkin eommonim sudah mendengar garis besarnya dari Baekhyun. Tadi pagi sewaktu saya membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumah orang tua saya, saya tak menyangka orang tua saya akan berbicara gamblang seperti itu." Chanyeol menarik sebuah kesimpulan untuk menyingkat waktu.

"Bukankah kelak kau akan menceraikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah?"

Sontak Chanyeol terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sehun sampai memekik marah.

"Ibu!" Disini Sehun baru bisa menerka-nerka, menyimpulkan sendiri hingga membuat praduga yang terlalu jauh.

Cerai?

Apakah ini semacam perjanjian Jihyun dan Chanyeol?

"Sehun-ah, tolong tenang. Ini salahku yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk menikahi Baekhyun," terang Jihyun tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Memaksa menikahi Baekhyun? Ibu! Masih banyak pria lain yang ingin menikah dengan Baekhyun! Mengapa kau sampai memaksa Chanyeol? Itu sungguh keterlaluan dan kau Park Chanyeol—

"Sehun cukup!" Jihyun mendongak menatap Sehun dengan kubang air mata yang akan tumpah. Perkataan Sehun membuatnya terluka. Wanita mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apa kau tak ingat adikmu begitu mencintai Chanyeol? Apa kau ingin Baekhyun semakin menderita?"

"Ibu, bukankah jika mereka bercerai akan semakin melukai Baekhyun?" Sehun berusaha melirihkan suara menahan emosi.

Jihyun sebenarnya tahu itu. Dirinya yang tak memperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk melukai perasaan Baekhyun, sebagai seorang ibu, Jihyun malah akan semakin merusak hati Baekhyun dengan keputusan sepihaknya. "Setidaknya Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menggeleng. Matanya nyalang menatap sosok ibu tirinya, tak pernah ia semarah ini dengan Jihyun. Menikah dengan Chanyeol ataupun tidak, kedua pilihan itu tetap berakhir Baekhyun yang terluka. Hendak ia kembali membantah apa yang diucapkan Jihyun namun suara Chanyeol menyela suasa tegang di antara mereka.

"Eommonim saya tak akan pernah menceraikan Baekhyun." Sepenggal kalimat terlontar dari Chanyeol, berhasil menyedot atensi Sehun dan Jihyun.

"Cha-chanyeol?" Jihyun meragukan apa yang tengah ia dengar.

"Eommonim, saya menyukai Baekhyun. Saya sungguh-sungguh mencintai putra anda eommonim dan saya berjanji tak akan menceraikan Baekhyun."

Sehun memberikan senyum sudutnya memandang remeh Chanyeol seolah apa yang diucapkan suami adiknya itu hanyalah sekedar bualan. Kepercayaannya pada Chanyeol memudar setelah Baekhyun dibuatnya menangis. "Kau itu plin-plan Park Chanyeol. Aku amat sangat meragukan ucapanmu." ujar Sehun dengan desisan kesal.

Chanyeol yang sedikit terpancing, kali ini ia baru menatap Sehun. "Baekhyun sudah tanggung jawabku. Kami sudah menikah dan mengikat janji di hadapan negara dan Tuhan. Kau tak pantas mencampuri hubungan kami, Byun Sehun."

"Hei! Jika kau masih ingat, Baekhyun itu adikku!"

"Tapi statusku kini lebih mempunyai hak atas Baekhyun." Chanyeol mulai menggertakkan rahang menahan emosi setipis mungkin.

"Sudah cukup!" Jihyun menggelengkan kepala. "Sehun-ah kau tadi sudah berjanji padaku untuk bersikap baik. Lakukanlah seperti yang kau janjikan."

Sehun mendengus pasrah jika Jihyun sudah turun tangan. Ia menyamankan duduk bersandar bahu kursi dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Namun matanya sama sekali enggan untuk menuruti perkataan Jihyun, tak lelah melirik Chanyeol sinis.

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh Chanyeol-ah?" Jihyun mengucapkannya begitu lirih dan perlahan penuh kehati-hatian seolah jika ia mengeraskan suara, Chanyeol akan merubah pikiran.

"Eommonim, percayakan Baekhyun kepada saya. Saya berjanji."

"Jika kau tulus mencintai Baekhyun, menurutku kau boleh menyentuh anakku. Nampaknya aku juga tak sabar menggendong cucu." Baru kali ini Jihyun bisa bernapas begitu lega hingga tak ia sadari mengucap dengan nada penuh keceriaan.

Chanyeol tersipu namun ia juga tersenyum getir. "Meskipun ingin, tapi saya tidak bisa memaksa Baekhyun. Aku ingin dia sendiri yang memulai."

"Jika Baekhyun sendiri yang memulai, mungkin sampai tua kau juga tak akan mendapatkannya. Adik kesayanganku itu sangat pemalu, omong-omong," ujar Sehun dengan senyum mengejek. Entahlah Sehun itu hanya mengikuti alur namun tetap mengejek Chanyeol seolah mereka musuh bebuyutan.

Jihyun reflek memukul lengan Sehun yang tepat di sandingnya. "Sehun-ah kau ini benar-benar." Semakin lama Jihyun semakin gemas dengan Sehun yang terus saja membantah.

"Ya, kuakui Baekhyun pemalu dan kurasa sulit untuk menunggu sikap agresif-nya. Maka dari itu sebelum kesini, aku sudah menyelesaikan sebuah rencana untuk Baekhyun." Sudut bibir Chanyeol tersungging dengan bangganya membalas ejekan Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian ekspresinya melembut saat akan berbicara dengan Jihyun."Meskipun ini sedikit terlambat, karena ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Baekhyun. Kami besok pagi akan pergi ke luar negeri."

"Tidak bisa!" Sehun menyela, namun ia tercekat mendengar jawaban Jihyun.

"Bawalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah."

"Ibu, malam minggu besok ada pesta pergantian direksi. Baekhyun harus datang, ibu."

Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Sehun. Jika acara perubahan susunan direksi Perusahaan Byun pasti seluruh keluarga harus datang. "Jika seperti itu, saya bisa membatalkan tiket dan berangkat di hari minggunya, eommonim."

Jihyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Lebih baik Baekhyun tidak datang, toh Baekhyun tidak menjabat sebagai bagian dari perusahaan terlebih ia mempunyai alasan pas sebagai pengantin baru. Semua pasti akan memakluminya. Aku akan lebih tenang jika Baekhyun tidak hadir."

"Apakah akan baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun, eomonim?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu dengan alis berkerutnya.

"Aku yang akan menanggungnya, Chanyeol-ah. Tenang saja."

"Ibu, ayah pasti akan marah."

"Aku lebih baik menerima amukan ayahmu daripada sindiran mamamu, Sehun-ah. Aku tak ingin Baekhyun semakin terbebani jika ia turut bekerja diperusahaan terlebih menerima saham. Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun fokus pada kehidupannya sekarang. Apa aku salah?" Di paras cantik itu terpasang senyum pahit yang begitu kentara hingga yang melihat dapat merasakan getir kesedihan itu.

"I-ibu, maafkan aku." Sehun sangat amat bersalah jika membahas kelicikan sang ibu meski semua pasti untuknya. Sudah lelah ia membela Baekhyun karena berakhir Baekhyunlah yang akan selalu disalahkan.

"Tidak apa, Sehun-ah." Ditepuknya bahu Sehun. "Tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun besok, kuharap kau bisa mengisi kekosongan anakku. Aku minta tolong."

Sehun mengangguk pasti. Ia dan Kris pasti akan selalu membela Baekhyun meski harus melawan ibu mereka sendiri.

"Ngomong-omong, kau meninggalkan anakku sendirian dirumahmu, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol tersentak tiba-tiba Jihyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ah, tadi saya meminta Baekhyun tidur selama saya pergi. Saya harap itu akan baik-baik saja."

Wanita itu mengernyit.

"Bodoh." Hinaan Sehun mulai muncul. "Cepat pulang sana! Awas saja kalau Baekhyun sudah mengadu padaku, kita buat perhitungan lebih lanjut."

"Byun Sehun. Kau itu kekanakan sekali," hardik Jihyun mendengar ancaman Sehun.

"Sehun benar, eommonim. Saya pamit pulang terlebih dahulu."

"Oh? Jika begitu, pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan dan sukses untuk bulan madu kalian. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantar."

Semburat tipis seenaknya muncul di telinga Chanyeol saat Jihyun membahas bulan madu. "Terima kasih, eommonim. Saya permisi."

Jihyun balas senyum dan berdiri mengantar kepergian Chanyeol, berbeda dengan Sehun masih duduk bersandar, berpikir keras mengenai acara perubahan direksi esok.

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Pulang ke rumah dengan kecepatan penuh, Chanyeol bergegas masuk rumah. Hendak ia naik tangga menuju kamar, suara tawa di balik dinding dapur menyurutkan niat.

Kernyitan dalam di dahi mengingat jelas jika suara tawa itu dari kedua sosok yang ia cinta. Kakinya berayun mendekati suara. Senyum lega pun menyeruak melihat disana istri serta ibunya sedang bercengkrama akrab dengan piring kecil berisi cake yang tengah mereka incip dengan garpu kecil di tangan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tak apa-apa?" Chanyeol langsung mendekat memeluk Baekhyun yang duduk, tak lupa mengecup dahi istrinya.

"Ey, apa-apaan ucapanmu itu. Kau itu datang-datang langsung menuduh yang bukan-bukan, Chanyeol-ah. Kau kejam dengan ibumu sendiri seolah aku seperti penjahat yang akan melukai istrimu saja." Keluh Hyohyeon tidak terima.

Chanyeol terkekeh diikuti oleh Baekhyun, "Maaf ibu, habis ayah dan ibu tadi pagi sangat menakutkan."

Tak ingin membahas kejadian tadi pagi, Baekhyun memotong cake, menusuknya dengan garpu yang masih ia pegang dan mendekatkan ke arah bibir Chanyeol. "Makanlah ini, cake buatan eommonim ini sangat enak."

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol membuka mulutnya menerima suapan itu. Chanyeol menarik kursi terdekat dan mendudukinya, kembali menerima suapan dari Baekhyun.

Hyohyeon tersenyum dengan tingkah pengantin baru itu, rasa bersalah mengerumun karena sudah menyakiti hati menantunya yang baik hati. Melihat putranya bahagia seperti saat ini, pilihannya sangat tepat untuk meminang putri satu-satunya keluarga Byun. "Kau habis dari mana Chanyeol-ah? Kau pergi tak berpamitan dengan ibu dan kau juga tak memberi tahu tujuanmu kepada Baekhyunnie."

Chanyeol menyelesaikan kunyahan dan menelan _cake_ , "Hmm aku menyelesaikan kejutan rahasia untuk Baekhyun."

"Oppa?" Baekhyun menyipitkan mata, menatap Chanyeol penuh curiga.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Chanyeol terus saja menggoda Baekhyun hingga ia kalah telah melihat raut ekspresi merajuk istrinya. Dirangkulnya bahu sang istri yang masih kebingungan, namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya malah menatap ibu dengan mata bulat berbinarnya. "Ibu, besok kami akan pergi ke Paris untuk honeymoon."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun dan Hyohyeon serentak berteriak menyalurkan keterkejutan mereka.

Dengan santai Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum penuh rencana.

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **TBC**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **l**

 **AN**

Baru kali ini TBCnya g tegang ya hehehe …. next chapter full momen chanbaek~

atau malah mendadak langsung tamat? ( ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ )

Maaf udah telat update. Makasih untuk kalian yang selalu setia menunggu ff absurd ini update ('w')

Apakah ada yang rumpang di chapter ini atau yang g nyambung?

Mohon koreksinya jika kalian berkenan, aku akan segera mengeditnya.

Aku sangat keteteran kalo g ada laptop terlebih dengan kepikunanku yang stadium 4 (TT﹏TT)

Cukup sekian aja cuap-cuapnya, mungkin kalian bosan mendengar keluh kesahku tentang laptopku yang rusak. (ノ_・。)

Bye bye~


	13. Chapter 13

Malam hari adalah saat tepat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih menikmati masa cuti, duduk di ranjang bersandar pada _headboard_ dengan iPad ia genggam memeriksa email pribadi.

Berbeda halnya Baekhyun yang duduk di lantai beralas karpet terlihat begitu sibuk membongkar ulang koper yang akan dibawa ke Paris. Bukannya Chanyeol tak mau membantu, tapi Baekhyun bersikeras menyiapkan semua sendiri. Ia memisahkan baju untuk dimasukkan ke lemari Chanyeol atau kembali masuk ke dalam koper.

Rencana dadakan ini selain membuat Baekhyun senang, ia sendiri juga kelimpungan untuk menyiapkan dokumen yang untungnya visa dan passport masih tersimpan apik dalam koper. Tak lupa Baekhyun menyempatkan menelpon ibu serta kakaknya untuk berpamitan. Baekhyun sedikit bingung mendengar respon mereka yang biasa.

"Baekhyun-ah, kita tak usah membawa baju banyak-banyak. Kita bisa beli di sana." Sudah ketiga kalinya kalimat itu Chanyeol ucapkan, sayangnya Baekhyun selalu menolak.

"Tidak boleh. Itu akan menjadi pemborosan, Chanyeol-ah. Apalagi kita di sana satu minggu, bukan? Itu cukup lama dan bagaimana bisa kita setiap hari beli baju? Lebih baik kita beli oleh-oleh saja untuk yang lain."

Mendengarkan itu, bukannya Chanyeol sadar diri akan sifat borosnya tapi malah terkekeh. Baekhyun sudah seperti seorang istri yang ribut soal uang belanja bulanan yang menipis. "Hei, kau lupa siapa aku?"

Baekhyun sejenak menghentikan kegiatan melipat, lantas berdecak melirik Chanyeol sini dengan ekor mata sipitnya. "Kau lupa siapa aku?" ulang Baekhyun.

Kembali Chanyeol tergelak lepas, terbahak sampai memegangi perut yang mulai kram.

Semua sudah tahu jika keduanya berasal dari keluarga konglomerat yang tersohor di Korea. Tak perlu menabung pun, dengan mudah menggesek kartu kredit saat itu juga untuk mendapatkan mobil termahal yang mereka inginkan. Membeli baju di Paris selama satu minggu pun tak akan ada beban. Salahkan saja si boros Chanyeol yang pintar menggoda dan si hemat Baekhyun yang mudah digoda.

Merasa kesal mendengar tawa Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuang kaos Chanyeol yang belum jadi ia lipat dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja, lalu mulai berdiri. Ia mengambil bantal di ranjang dan langsung melemparkannya pada Chanyeol.

Tentu itu semakin membuat Chanyeol terhibur dengan sikap merajuk Baekhyun. Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun, membawanya duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Chanyeol-ah," bisik Baekhyun menyadari seberapa dekatnya wajah mereka sekarang. Bulu kuduk meremang merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Chanyeol bergerak membelai pipinya, ditambah dengan kecupan lembut meraup bibir tipisnya.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau perlu bantuan?"

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku mendengar suara ibu Chanyeol di balik pintu sedangkan Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Masuklah, ibu." ujarnya datar.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun melebar ketakutan. Posisi seperti ini sangat memalukan jika dilihat mertua. Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol, namun pria itu malah mengeratkan rangkulannya. Lihat saja wajah menggoda penuh rencana. Salahkan saja sang ibu yang merusak suasana.

 _ **Cklk.**_

"Oh!" Hyohyeon membatu di bingkai pintu.

Baekhyun menutup wajah merah malunya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ya ampun kalian berdua. Ibu ingin membantu membereskan pakaian, tapi sepertinya ibu mengganggu momen pengantin baru," ujarnya.

"Ti-tidak eommonim," cicit Baekhyun. "Oppa, lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kami berniat membeli pakaian di Paris ibu. Kami hanya sedikit membawa—

"Chanyeol oppa! Jangan boros!" Baekhyun masih tak terima keborosan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya meringankan beban."

Baekhyun berniat membantah lagi, tapi Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipinya hingga kesulitan berbicara.

Hyohyeon yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya terkekeh maklum dan meninggalkan keduanya. "Astaga aku baru tahu anakku itu sangat jahil," tawanya sembari berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya meninggalkan sepasang pengantin baru yang masih berseteru dengan sangat menggemaskan.

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **UNIDENTIFIED**

 **Chapter 13**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **CHAN-BAEK**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Hembus angin menyapa rambut panjang terurai Baekhyun hingga membuat menari bebas mengabaikan terik sinar mentari, mata sipit menyambut satu pusat suguhan pusat icon Paris yang tinggi menjulang sombong, sang menara Eiffel. Itu adalah pemandangan pertama yang Baekhyun lihat saat ia membuka pintu balkon kamar hotel lantai tiga tempat mereka menginap.

Keduanya mendarat dengan selamat di _Charles de Gaulle Airport_ tepat saat matahari berada di atas kepala, perjalanan 5 jam naik pesawat dari korea tak membuat mereka kelelahan karena Paris menyuguhkan kecantikan yang elegan. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat senang bisa menginjakkan kaki di negara impian. Senyum tak sekalipun lekang di paras cantik dengan pancaran binar kekaguman.

Dibelakang ada Chanyeol yang menarik koper hanya bisa tersenyum bangga bisa menyuguhkan hal yang terbaik untuk sang istri. Ia mendorong koper itu hingga menempel pada lemari, lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berada di pembatas pagar balkon. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun, tak lupa ia menghirup aroma lembut yang menjadi candunya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini sangat indah." Baekhyun menyentuh telapak tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Bagiku tak ada hal yang paling indah melebihi dirimu, sayang."

Baekhyun sontak mendelik menyamping melirik Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol sok polos.

"Kau merusak moodku dengan rayuanmu."

Semakin lama mereka bersama, sedikit banyak memahami satu sama lain dan saling membuka diri. Satu hal yang Baekhyun kurang sukai dari Chanyeol adalah pria itu gemar sekali menggoda. Mengeluarkan kalimat rayuan yang tak habis pikir dapat dari mana. Apakah Chanyeol pengalaman menggoda?

Nampaknya tidak, toh kemarin bilang mantannya cuma satu.

Baekhyun meringis Chanyeol menarik pipinya. "Kau menggemaskan saat _ngambek_."

"Jangan menggodaku terus."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk, berlawanan dengan perkataannya. "Aku tak janji." Berakhir dengan kecupan manis tepat di bibir.

Setelahnya mereka kembali menikmati pemandangan kota Paris dengan ketenangan.

"Kita makan siang di kamar lalu kau istirahatlah."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Kau mau pergi?" Tebaknya.

"Iya. Ada suatu hal yang harus segera aku selesaikan sekarang, lalu nanti malam kita jalan-jalan berkeliling kota. Setuju?"

Baekhyun hanya diam memandang Chanyeol penuh kecurigaan. "Kau selalu menyuruhku istirahat sedangkan kau malah pergi."

"Hmm." Chanyeol memasang wajah serius berpikir. Namun itu hanya alibi dan Baekhyun tahu itu, "Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Percayalah padaku." Ia menyentuh kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mendorong masuk kembali ke dalam kamar hotel.

Di meja makan sudah tersaji hidangan yang membuat Baekhyun bingung sejak kapan sudah ada disana? "Kau terlalu fokus dengan keindahan hotel Shangri-La, tanpa sadar saat kita masuk sudah ada pelayan yang mempersiapkan kita makan siang."

Tanpa bertanya, Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semua. Hanya tersisa Baekhyun yang tersipu malu. "Hotel ini sangat menakjubkan," bela si mungil.

Chanyeol tak ingin menambah perdebatan, ia duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Aku harap kau menyukai pilihan makan siang ini."

"Aku bukan pemilih makanan asal itu tidak ada timun dan umm sesuatu yang terlalu kenyal."

"Itu termasuk kategori pemilih makanan, sayang."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, selebihnya ia menikmati _mashed potato_ seolah tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol untuknya. Selebihnya mereka menikmati makanan pertama Paris sekaligus menikmati permulaan bulan madu ini.

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Mata sipit terbuka malas, pemandangan pertama yang tersuguh adalah paras tampan Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum mendekat masih lengkap dengan pakaian lengkap kemeja abu, celana denim dan long-coat coklat.

"Kau tidur dengan sangat nyenyak." Suara _husky_ Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun. Membuat si mungil kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian tangan Chanyeol pada wajahnya.

"Apakah kau sudah lama tiba?" tanya Baekhyun sayup-sayup.

Selesai makan siang, Chanyeol pergi entah kemana sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk membongkar koper dan dilanjutkan dengan tidur siang.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu berhias senyum jahil, "Um, aku lupa. Saat aku melihat wajahmu, waktu selalu berjalan dengan cepat."

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol, namun pemilik pinggang itu malah tertawa mengecup dahinya. "Bersiaplah, kita makan malam diluar."

 _Ugh_.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia lemah dengan Chanyeol yang selalu gentel terhadapnya.

Dengan tarikan dari Chanyeol, akhirnya tubuh lemas Baekhyun berhasil duduk meski mata seakan masih lengket. "Kau ternyata suka memaksa," keluh Baekhyun.

"Ternyata kau pemalas," balas Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir.

Pria itu kembali membungkuk mengecup bibir tipis itu bersamaan dengan dia meletakan _shopping bag_ tepat di sanding Baekhyun. "Pakailah ini."

Baekhyun terkejut melihat itu, "Park Chanyeol, kau serius akan membeli pakaian setiap hari disini?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu. "Tergantung moodku."

Baekhyun memberi lirikan sanksi. Chanyeol sungguh boros. Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah membuka _shopping bag_ tertulis brand ternama berbahan kertas itu. Menemukan sebuah gaun berbahan brokat begitu ringan berwarna hitam. "Ini?"

"Gaun seksi untuk malam makan romantis."

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bersumpah dari semua koleksi baju yang ia miliki, tak ada satupun yang berwarna hitam. Ah, ada satu tapi itu baju berkabung yang ia beli saat neneknya meningggal dunia.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, kali ini saja kau mengenakan gaun itu. Setelahnya gaun itu bisa kau buang."

Si boros Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar.

Untuk kali ini Baekhyun mencoba bersabar, dan tak ada salahnya mencoba style baru di Paris.

Tanpa berkelit, Baekhyun membawa gaun beserta menenteng sebuah tas perlengkapan turut serta ke dalam kamar mandi. Lebih tepatnya tas perlengkapan make up dan berkedok. Meski lelah Baekhyun setiap hari mengenakan payudara palsu ini, namun tak ada pilihan lain.

Baekhyun tak menduga gaun hitam itu begitu pas memeluk tubuhnya. Chanyeol pintar memilih gaun, atau mungkin Chanyeol paham pakaian mana yang bisa dikenakan laki-laki yang harus mengenakan payudara palsu?

Sebuah gaun dengan bahan brokat hitam hanya transparan di lengan dan menutupi penuh semua badannya sedangkan rok pendek setengah paha berkibar. Sebenarnya gaun ini lebih bisa dikatakan imut daripada seksi jika warnanya tidak hitam. Untuk ukuran gaun tertutup seperti ini juga bukan termasuk dalam kategori gaun seksi. Chanyeol saja yang mengada-ada.

Senyum pun tersungging begitu saja sembari Baekhyun mulai mencatok _curly_ ujung rambut panjangnya. Kira-kira kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya pergi? Mengingat ini makan malam, mungkin ke salah satu restoran di kota?

Baekhyun menjadi tak sabar. Ia membubuhi _make up_ kilat, merapikan tas perlengkapan dan membiarkan tetap berada di kamar mandi.

Menilik singkat penampilan pada pantulan kaca, Baekhyun sudah sempurna jika saja ia mempunyai sepatu pas untuk gaun hitam ini. Tapi Baekhyun ingat tak membawa sepatu heels gelap.

Baekhyun membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi. Menyembulkan kepala dengan mata sibuk mencari sang suami.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ternyata pria itu berada di samping pintu kamar mandi, sudah berganti kostum senada dengan dirinya. Chanyeol hanya mengganti jeansnya menjadi celana kain hitam. Pakaian formal untuk ukuran makan malam biasa.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku tak punya sepatu yang pas untuk gaun ini." Cicit Baekhyun dengan posisi belum berubah.

"Keluarlah dulu Baekhyun-ah." Tak sabar, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga tubuh si mungil limbung jatuh pada pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh pemaksa."

"Kau sangat cantik." Bisik Chanyeol mengindahkan gerutuan Baekhyun.

Untuk kali Baekhyun tak melawan. Kedua mata saling tertali menghantar rasa ingin memiliki. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang suami hingga terjadi ciuman tak terkendali.

Setiap ada kesempatan, Chanyeol selalu bisa masuk ke dalam celah hati Baekhyun dan membuat momen manis untuk keduanya. Benar-benar seperti pasangan pengantin bermandikan cinta saat bulan madu pada umumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol di sela ciuman yang membuatnya lupa diri jika Baekhyun tak mengingatkannya soal makan malam.

Chanyeol menyeka bibir basah Baekhyun yang menjadi candu.

"Aku merusak lipstikmu," ucap Chanyeol begitu lembut seakan tak ingin momen romantis ini lekas pergi.

"Aku bisa mengoleskan lipstik lagi," Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan. Wajahnya begitu merah dan malu. Ia membalik badan dan kembali berhias diri membenarkan lipstik berwarna coral di dalam kamar mandi serta menormalkan kerja jantungnya.

Begitu kembali, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang mengiringinya duduk di sofa dan bersimpuh.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau amat sangat boros." Cibir Baekhyun namun dengan tawa jenaka saat Chanyeol mengenakannya sebuah _heels_ merah berpadu hitam yang sangat cantik dan dapat dipastikan heels itu baru.

"Apapun yang terbaik untukmu."

Dari ucapan itu, sungguh jelas menunjukkan seberapa besarnya Chanyeol mencintai istrinya. Sepenuh hati dan kesungguhan di tumpang niat besar untuk memberi perlakuan teristimewa untuk Baekhyun. Tak salah bukan jika Baekhyun terperosok semakin dalam ke dalam kubangan cinta Chanyeol. Lihatlah pipi putih itu sekarang sudah tersipu malu.

Chanyeol mendongak setelah selesai memakaikan heels. Kaki jenjang itu berdiri, tangan terulur dan tak lama si pemilik jari lentik menyambut. Malam ini nampaknya akan berlalu panjang untuk keduanya.

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Menjelajah kota Paris malam hari, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun melepas senyum simpul serta tangan saling bergenggam erat meski pandangan terarah pada binar kerlip lampu sepanjang jalan.

Hingga tiba mobil itu berhenti di sebuah pelataran parkir ramai. Kali ini Chanyeol bergerak cepat keluar mobil mendatangi pintu dan membukakan untuk Baekhyun. Malam ini pria itu berlagak seperti seorang pangeran yang memperlakukan sang putri sebaik-baiknya karena akan meminang. Seperti itulah gambaran Chanyeol dan sikapnya.

Baekhyun tak keberatan. Sebisa mungkin ia mengharapkan sebuah kesenangan dan sepercik kebahagiaan tersimpan jika ia meninggalkan negara ini dan kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun. Bukan karena perlakuan Chanyeol, namun pemandangan yang tersuguh tepat di hadapannya. Sebuah menara agung maskot negara yang ia pijak. Sewaktu di jalan ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan jika ia mendekati pusat paris karena deretan jalanan Paris sangat indah untuk dilewatkan. Kini pemandangan yang tersaji begitu memukau.

Kelap kelip ribuan lampu yang menghiasi menara setinggi 324 meter beserta lampu taman yang mengelilinginya. Tinggi menjulang menembus gelap langit malam disanding rembulan purnama berteman bintang. Menyedot atensi Baekhyun hingga ia tak sadar jika ia masih belum beranjak dari bingkai pintu mobil.

Chanyeol pun terdiam menikmati pahatan tepat di hadapannya. Bukan keindahan menara Eiffel. Bukan juga indahnya bulan purnama. Hanya satu hal yang terindah yang telah berhasil ia miliki selamanya, Byun Baekhyun.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terpana. Pria yang erat menggenggam tangannya saat ini sangatlah tidak bisa ditebak dari sikap maupun perbuatan.

Sosok Pria yang telah menjadi suaminya itu membingbing melangkah mendekat menara Eiffel dan kalimat penjelasan Chanyeol selanjutnya mampu membuat rahang Baekhyun jatuh.

"Kita akan makan malam di dalam menara Eiffel."

Restoran yang berada di lantai dua besi baja pencakar langit ini terkenal dengan salah satu restoran terunik di dunia, _58 Tour Eiffel restaurant_. Untuk makan malam di sana, pelanggan harus melakukan reservasi jauh hari untuk bisa menikmati kelezatan masakan khas Paris oleh koki kelas dunia sembari melihat keindahan pemandangan kota dari atas menara. Dan disinilah mereka melangkah sekarang.

Jika saja Chanyeol tak menggandeng tangannya mungkin Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berdiri sedikit lama. Berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menikmati keindahan Eiffel dari dekat lebih lama. Untung saja Baekhyun tak melakukan kebodohan itu. Chanyeol siap sedia membimbing dan bercerita jika sudah merencanakan ini sebelum hari pernikahan.

Baekhyun tak sampai kira Chanyeol merencanakan semua ini. Bukankah Baekhyun beruntung memiliki Chanyeol?

Mengikuti petunjuk dari penjaga menara, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam elevator yang mengantarkannya ke sebuah restoran klasik. Pelayan wanita sopan menyambut hangat begitu keduanya melangkah keluar dari elevator. Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan pelayan itu dengan suaminya. Bagi Baekhyun, bahasa Perancis adalah salah satu yang mempunyai pengucapan sulit. Namun mendengar kalimat fasih yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, begitu luwes dan terdengar seksi.

Hal apa yang tak dapat Chanyeol lakukan?

Setelah Chanyeol menyebutkan nama, pelayan itu membimbing pasangan pengantin baru untuk mengikutinya.

Seorang bartender yang meracik minuman memberi senyum ramah saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melewatinya.

Beberapa kursi sudah terisi penuh oleh mereka yang sedang menikmati maupun yang menunggu hidangan sampai di meja mereka. Aroma masakan khas Perancis sempat tercium begitu menggugah air liur untuk menetes. Suasana begitu tenang dengan iringan musik jazz.

Terlalu fokus menikmati keindahan yang tersuguh, Baekhyun tak sadar jika tak sedikit dari pengunjung menatap kagum sekaligus iri dengan kehadiran mereka berdua.

Bukan masalah ras asia jarang ditemukan di Paris, namun pengunjung terpesona oleh kesempurnaan sepasang merpati serasi tak bercela.

"Jangan tergoda oleh pria asing," bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Kau masih berkali-lipat lebih tampan dan kaya dari mereka."

Jika ini bukan tempat umum, Chanyeol bersumpah akan langsung tertawa dan menerjang Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun menggemaskan saat membalas godaannya. Sebagai gantinya, pria itu meremas telapak tangan Baekhyun dan memberi usapan sensual.

"Rasanya aku ingin membatalkan makan malam dan menyekapmu—

"Chanyeol-ah _please_ jaga sikapmu," potong Baekhyun merajuk. Wajahnya merah padam.

Hendak Chanyeol membalas Baekhyun, namun pelayan wanita itu tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di samping kursi kosong.

Chanyeol bergerak lugas mendekati kursi, menarik mundur. Tangan memberi _gesture_ agar Baekhyun menduduki kursi itu. Jangan abaikan seringainya yang tak kunjung pudar.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng maklum. Ia lebih memilih melempar pandangan pada kerlip lampu di bawah dibalik kaca mengitar. Kerlip lampu taman jauh terlihat lebih cantik jika dilihat dari atas.

"Jadi pemandangan di luar lebih enak dilihat daripada menatap pria tampan di hadapanmu?"

Sindiran Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa jenaka. Daripada sindiran, itu lebih terdengar seperti Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk.

"Aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu."

"Oh. Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Terima kasih, Chanyeollie." Baekhyun sedikit melakukan _aegyo_ lalu cepat menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Malu sudah tak bisa ditanggung hingga ia mengabaikan seberapa merahnya wajah suaminya sekarang.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak menentu. Serangan dadakan Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya gila. Tak pernah ia seperti ini dan ia akan terus menjadi gila karena Baekhyun.

Diraihnya kedua tangan Baekhyun. Ia genggam di atas meja.

Mata bulat Chanyeol berpijar teduh begitu Baekhyun memberanikan diri membalas tatapan itu. Hati Baekhyun meleleh, senyum lembut Chanyeol penuh ketulusan. Mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengecup jari manis berhias cincin pernikahan.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Apakah kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun memberi anggukkan cepat, "Aku— aku juga mencintaimu."

Sebuah ungkapan yang mampu melegakan segala keresahan keduanya.

"Mari kita mulai kehidupan baru setelah ini."

Tak pelak air mata haru Baekhyun menetes begitu saja. Sebuah kalimat sederhana mampu meretakkan segala keraguan. Romansa Paris mampu membuat keduanya lebih menikmati makan malam dan saling berbicara dari hati ke hati seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Pagi menyambut, namun hanya ada keheningan. Baekhyun masih berada di awang-awang alam sadar mengingat kembali kejadian yang terlewat.

Setelah pulang dari restoran mereka hanya tidur berpelukan. Selebihnya hanya percakapan kecil pengantar tidur. Baekhyun sudah meyakinkan diri untuk menyerahkan segalanya untuk Chanyeol. Namun entah kenapa Chanyeol seakan masih tetap kukuh dengan rasa sabar ingin menjaga memperlakukannya dengan lembut seolah Baekhyun adalah kaca tipis yang mudah retak.

Kini tak ada Chanyeol di kamar sejauh Baekhyun memandang. Tak terdengar suara husky pria itu melantunkan lembut namanya. Sepi. Sunyi. Yang membuat Baekhyun bingung, takut dan merasa kehilangan.

Segera ia raih ponsel di nakas, tapi sebuah _sticky note_ tertempel di lampu tidur menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Sticky note berwarna kuning bertinta hitam menghias.

 _Selamat pagi, Baekhyunee._

 _Pagi ini aku ada janji. Maaf meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit. Pukul 9 pagi ini akan ada seseorang yang bernama Claudya akan datang menjemputmu. Aku mempunyai kejutan besar untukmu._

 _Your husband._

Pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan setelah selesai membaca surat itu adalah ia menghela napas.

Baekhyun bingung. Ia kira Chanyeol mengajaknya ke Paris murni untuk bulan madu, namun kenyataannya dia lebih sering ditinggal sendirian di hotel. Suaminya itu selalu saja pergi tanpa memberi tahu tujuan. Baekhyun berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran buruk yang hinggap, karena Chanyeol hanya akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuknya.

Kali ini kejutan apa lagi?

Manik mata coklat itu berpendar ke arah jam dinding.

Oh tidak!

Sekarang pukul delapan lebih. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lebih lama, Baekhyun gesit berlari ke kamar mandi. Sikap anggunnya hilang kala waktu mengejar. Mandi secepat kilat, ia membalut tubuh rampingnya dengan _bathrobe_ hotel karena lupa mengambil pakaian bersih.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok!**_

Baekhyun membatu saat ada yang mengetuk pintu. Masih belum memakai pakaian lengkap, awalnya Baekhyun ragu untuk membuka pintu.

Jangan-jangan itu Claudya?

Berkaca sebentar memastikan _bathrobe_ tertutup rapi, Baekhyun terpaksa menilik lubang kaca di pintu. Ada wanita berambut pirang berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja putih mengenakan blazer _navy_ beserta rok span pendek senada.

Baekhyun yakin 100% itu Claudya. Ia membuka pintu dan mempersilakan wanita _bule_ itu masuk dan meminta duduk di sofa.

" _Good morning Mr. Byun. I'm Claudya,"_ ucap wanita itu ceria begitu bersemangat.

Sayangnya Baekhyun terkejut mendengar sapaan itu. Alis berkerut antisipasi.

Apakah Baekhyun salah dengar?

 _Mister_?

Apa-apaan ini?

Keringat dingin mulai muncul, ketakutan mulai dirasakan pria berkedok wanita itu.

Untung saja Claudya perasa, paham situasi yang sedang dialami kliennya. Memberi senyum ramah, Claudya menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya perlahan. " _Oh sorry. Please don't be afraid. Mr. Park has told me everything and he entrusted this surprise to me."_

Mendengar penjelasan itu, ketakutan Baekhyun perlahan memudar.

" _Where is Chanyeol now?_ " Meski Baekhyun sudah tahu jika Chanyeol sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya, tapi Baekhyun ingin sebuah kepastian.

" _Mr. Park is waiting for you at the church_."

" _What?_ "

Entah sudah berapa kali Claudya membuatnya terkejut? Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di gereja?

Claudya memaklumi keterkejutan Baekhyun. " _I have no right to explain in more detail. You can read this letter."_

Ragu bercampur dengan rasa penasaran, Baekhyun menerima gulungan kertas putih cantik dengan pita _baby blue_ sebagai pengunci gulungan tersebut. Baekhyun menarik lepas pita itu dan melebarkan gulungan kertas.

 _Baekhyun-ah, would you marry me?_

Sebuah pembuka simple yang mampu menarik setiap sudut bibir Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun-ah aku serius dengan perkataanku semalam. Memulai lembaran baru denganmu dengan sebuah kepercayaan penuh. Sebenarnya aku ingin melamarmu langsung semalam tapi aku tak ingin rencanaku kacau dan aku tahu kau kelelahan dengan acara padat di hari pertama. Jadi dengan secarik kertas ini… maukah sekali lagi kau menikah denganku?_

 _Kau pernah bilang padaku jika ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi diri sendiri. Menjadi seorang laki-laki._

 _Mungkin ini hanya berlangsung singkat di Paris, tapi aku ingin mewujudkan keinginanmu meski hanya sementara. Aku ingin menikahi dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Byun Baekhyun sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aku membuktikan jika aku menerimamu apa adanya._

Napas Baekhyun terperangkap di paru-paru. Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang kini mengalir tanpa terkendali, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesak ia rasakan mengingat ia sempat mencurigai Chanyeol. Kenyataan menampar jika Chanyeol bersusah payah menyiapkan kejutan besar ini untuknya.

Menikah kembali dengan dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Tak sekalipun Baekhyun mempunyai keinginan muluk itu. Berpenampilan laki-laki di depan kaca pun sudah membuat hati kecilnya berbunga. Tapi Chanyeol memberikannya harapan lebih. Memberi kesempatan emas yang enggan Baekhyun hindari.

 _Datanglah ke gereja bersama Claudya. Dia yang akan membantumu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Aku menunggumu._

 _Your groom, Park Chanyeol_

Claudya mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari tas jinjingnya dan menyerahkan kepada Baekhyun. " _Mr. Park has told me everything and I'm happy to be able to help both of you_."

" _Thank you so much, Ms. Claudya_."

Keduanya bertukar senyum, " _Then… let's get ready Mr. Byun_."

Claudya membuka koper kecil yang dia bawa. Mengeluarkan setelan jas berwarna putih bersih dengan poin kerah hitam melingkar leher. Itu sangat… indah.

Baekhyun sangat ingin mengenakannya.

" _First of all, you can wear these shirts and pants. I will prepare grooming equipment_." Claudya memberi kemeja dan celana kepada Baekhyun agar mengenakannya.

Dengan tidak percaya Baekhyun menerima pakaian itu dan langsung memeluknya erat.

 _Ini milikku. Pakaian ini milikku._

Benak Baekhyun bertindak posesif.

Seolah tak ingin Claudya berubah pikiran ingin merebut pakaian ini darinya. Seolah ada orang lain yang ingin mengambil pakaian miliknya, Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu.

Baekhyun tak tahu jika Claudya yang memperhatikan polahnya, menatap prihatin sosok malang itu. Meski ini pekerjaan mudah, ia berjanji tak akan bertindak sembarangan. Claudya ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, senyum indah klien malang itu berdiri di hadapan sang suami dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun masih terdiam. Mungkin ini sikap berlebihan, tapi bagi Baekhyun menikah dengan identitas asli lebih berharga dari sebuah tiket liburan ke Paris. Kesempatan menikah lagi mengenakan pakaian laki-laki? Baekhyun tak ingin terbangun dalam mimpi indah ini.

Sama sekali sebelumnya tak pernah membayangkan, tapi hari ini Chanyeol mewujudkannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun membuka _bathrobe_ yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Baekhyun memakai kaos dalam yang telah dipersiapkan. Ia merasa janggal karena tak mengenakan payudara palsu. Tubuhnya bebas dari kekangan pengait payudara palsu dan terasa ringan. Mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk masuk kedalam lengan kemeja, Baekhyun tak menemui kesulitan memasukkan satu demi satu kancing. Bahan kemeja ini berbeda dari kemeja kaku biasanya. Kainnya begitu halus dan nyaman untuk dikenakan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kaki bergantian, memasukkan ke dalam rongga celah celana panjang. Semua terasa pas.

Hal yang Baekhyun takutkan adalah bercermin. Apakah ia pantas mengenakan setelan ini?

Penasaran mendominasi, Baekhyun memberanikan menatap pantulan dirinya dan helaan nafas terhembus kecewa.

Memang baju itu pas untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Namun ia masih mempunyai rambut panjang. Tak mungkin juga ia memangkas rambut itu begitu saja—meski ia ingin. Namun lakon pulang ke Korea, masih membutuhkan rambut panjang ini. Ia membutuhkan rambut panjang asli demi kelangsungan hidup dalam sandiwaranya.

Claudya mengharapkan wajah bahagia Baekhyun saat keluar dari kamar mandi, namun yang ia temukan malah sebaliknya. Pria mungil itu berjalan gontai seolah memikul beban yang amat berat. "What is wrong?"

" _I have long hair... umm... I look weird wearing this clothes_."

Jika permasalah hanya itu, Claudya sudah mempunyai persiapan bertempur, " _Don't worry. Mr. Park has prepared everything and I have a wig for you._ "

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. Please sit here and I'll dress you up to look handsome,"_ Claudya mengedipkan mata dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengulas senyum jenaka.

Tanpa kikuk Claudya mengaplikasikan _make up_ di wajah Baekhyun. Tak seperti saat Jessica mendandaninya menggunakan bulu mata, _make up_ yang ini lebih terasa ringan. Setelah selesai dengan _make up_ , Claudya merapikan tatanan rambut panjang Baekhyun hingga tertata tipis menempel mengelilingi kepala sampai tak ada tonjolan berlebih, lalu ditutup dengan _hair net_.

Baekhyun mengamati semua pergerakan itu dengan detail. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi wig warna soft brown pendek seperti warna rambut asli Baekhyun.

" _Mr. Park chose this wig and he also chose your hairstyle. I hope you will like it."_

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dibanding pernikahan ia sebelumnya, pernikahan kedua kalinya dengan Chanyeol saat ini membuatnya bersemangat. Lebih mendebarkan dan tak sabar.

Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk membuat kejutan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana penampilannya sebagai pria sesungguhnya. Tanpa sumpalan di dada dan tanpa rambut panjangnya.

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Di dalam sebuah gereja klasik, Sang pengantin pria duduk tak sabar menunggu calon pengantin.

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan sebutan calon pengantin mengingat mereka sudah menikah belum ada satu minggu yang lalu. Rencana ini mendadak terpikir begitu saja, ia harap semua tak mengecewakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun akan terus meragukan keyakinan mencintainya secara tulus. Dalam diri Chanyeol mulai tertanam jika cinta tak selalu tumbuh di antara pria dan wanita. Dan Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun meskipun mereka sesama jenis. Cinta tulus itu menerima apa adanya.

Menikah di negeri impian Baekhyun, Chanyeol berharap ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Kepala menengadah menatap langit-langit gereja, begitu tinggi dengan arsitektur apik. Mungkin ini bukan gereja terbaik di Paris, namun ia yakin Baekhyun tak pernah mempersalahkan kemegahan. Baekhyun lebih menilai hal dari ketulusan dan kejujuran.

Baekhyun tak suka jika dikasihani, maka Chanyeol seminim mungkin tak bertindak berlebihan. Padahal dalam hati putra tunggal Park itu ingin memanjakan Baekhyun dengan segala yang ia punya. Baekhyun sangat perasa dan Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun sepenuhnya mempercayainya.

Status suami bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan jika sosok yang menyandang gelar kepala keluarga tersebut tak bisa membuat keluarganya bahagia. Meski material berkecukupan, namun kebahagiaan tak bisa dibeli dengan uang semata.

Chanyeol sudah berpikir matang. Memang ia melakukan kesalahan dulu, namun sebuah kesalahan terkadang bisa menjadi batu loncatan untuk mendapat hal yang lebih baik. Mendapatkan kepercayaan Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Mulai dari merencanakan sebuah _honeymoon_ , dan mempersiapkan sebuah pernikahan sederhana.

Sayang sekali Jihyun tak bisa datang untuk sekedar menyaksikan putranya menikah tanpa sebuah kepalsuan.

 _Drrtt Drrtttt._

Chanyeol sigap menggeser _lockscreen_ ponsel dan membuka pesan dari Claudya yang berisi mereka sedang perjalanan menuju gereja.

Aura kebahagiaan menguar, Chanyeol meminta pastur untuk bersiap sedangkan dirinya melangkah mendekati ujung karpet merah dekat mimbar.

Merapikan jas serta dasi, Chanyeol berbalik badan menatap pintu utama. Berharap pintu besar itu akan segera terbuka.

Berbeda dengan pernikahan mereka yang diiringi paduan suara dan musik orkestra, pernikahan sederhana ini diiringi satu _violinist_ dan satu _pianist_. Begitu sederhana dan murni.

Penantian berbuah manis kala perlahan pintu terbuka. Bermandikan pancaran sinar terang matahari dari luar, pria mungil itu terlihat bercahaya bagai malaikat turun ke bumi. Sangat menyilaukan.

Baekhyun berjalan menunduk. Dirinya yang sudah memakai wig terasa sangat janggal karena biasanya ia selalu menggerai rambut. Berpedoman mengikuti sepanjang karpet merah berada, tiba saatnya kini diharapkan terdapat sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam.

Suara husky Chanyeol pun terdengar memanggil namanya.

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Di belahan negara lain, Jihyun menunduk di hadapan Junki dan dua istri yang lain.

"Aku tak menyangka kau mengizinkan Baekhyun pergi sebelum acara penting akan berlangsung. Terlebih kau membiarkan dia pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku."

Jihyun menggigit ujung bibirnya. Terakhir Junki marah padanya adalah saat dimana mereka menikah tanpa cinta. Junki memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena. Namun sikap pria itu berubah saat dirinya melahirkan seorang bayi yang cantik. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika kini ia sangat ketakutan. "Baekhyun tak mempunyai kedudukan pada direksi perusahaan yang baru dan kupikir tak apa membiarkan pergi bersenang-senang."

Minyoung dan Sooyoung saling berbisik, sebisa mungkin menutupi seringai bahagia. Jika Baekhyun tak datang berarti sepenuhnya perusahaan akan jatuh di bagi dua dengan kedua putra mereka. Bukankah itu kabar gembira?

Keduanya berakting menyayangkan keabsenan Baekhyun dalam acara esok.

Junki berdecak. Ia memijat keningnya mencoba meredakan emosi. "Kau membuatku kecewa."

"Maafkan aku," lirih Jihyun.

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **TBC**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

A.N

(。・_・。) kalian mual?

Yang pengen chanbaek momen di chapter ini dah banyak ya （ _）next chapter juga bakal banyak kok

semoga aja kalian g muntah-muntah '‿'

diwattpad aku nyelipin beberapa gambar hotel, resto dan gereja. Jika kalian pengen liat silakan main di wattpad aku **cactus93**

See you next Chapter~


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning!**

 **No Children!**

Jangan berharap bakal hot, terakhir aku ngetik rate M waktu bikin FF Am I Wrong tahun lalu 2017. Sekarang aku lebih suka ff fluffy romcom daripada NC hehehe

Selamat membaca~

l

Cactus93 Present

l

l

OoooO

˭˭˭UNIDENTIFIED˭˭˭

Chapter 14

l

l

OoooO

l

CHAN-BAEK

l

l

l

* * *

Angin berhembus dari pintu utama Gereja yang terbuka, membimbing sosok yang paling di nanti perlahan menapakan kaki di atas bentang karpet merah, mendekat melangkah seorang diri. Baekhyun dengan berbalut setelan jas putih, _hand bouquet_ mawar putih digenggam erat.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun langsung menunduk memperlihatkan telinga merah.

Meski dua kali dalam situasi ini, namun buncah kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol rasakan tetaplah sama. Keterpesonaan kepada sosok yang dicintai masih dalam tingkat sejajar.

Semerbak aroma _sweet fruity_ parfum Baekhyun menyadarkan kebekuan Chanyeol yang tak teralih setelah sepuluh detik akan kesempurnaan itu. Mata bulat pria itu mengerjap dan ia kembali terpana menatap Baekhyun yang kian mendekat. Seolah serbuk bintang jatuh di sekitar pria berjas putih, begitu menarik perhatian.

Sudut bibir tebal Chanyeol tertarik. Meski menundukkan kepala, pesona Baekhyun masih kentara. Saat Baekhyun sudah tepat di hadapannya, ingin rasanya Chanyeol merengkuh memeluk makhluk sempurna itu. Namun, Chanyeol berusaha penuh menahan diri. Mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan, apa yang telah direncanakan tak boleh berantakan. Chanyeol mengulang itu sebagai pedoman.

Penuh kehati-hatian Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan memegang dagu lancip mendorong hingga pemilik wajah bak porselen itu benar-benar menghadap kepadanya. Keduanya saling menatap dengan hantaran rasa tak dapat tergambar.

Aliran teduh tatapan maksud beragam kata, berinti satu rasa sama. Keterpesonaan sosok yang saat ini saling memandang membuat bibir kelu. Jantung berdegup tak tenang.

Baekhyun yang Chanyeol tatap saat ini bukanlah Baekhyun si nona Byun penuh keanggunan yang selalu menggerai rambut dan tubuh langsing berbalut dress pastel. Baekhyun di hadapannya adalah sosok pria mungil yang hanya satu kata terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh mempesona," sebuah kata yang berhasil Chanyeol lantunkan menghantar getar hingga pipi si mungil bersemu.

Bukan pujian cantik yang biasa Baekhyun dengarkan.

Bukan pujian tampan yang Baekhyun harapkan.

Satu diksi 'mempesona' adalah kata yang mampu mewakili keduanya. Bungah hati Baekhyun mendengar. Lega adalah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Chanyeol selalu paham melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyambung kalimat pamungkas, "Aku tetap mencintaimu meski dengan penampilanmu saat ini ataupun kau hanya mengenakan pakaian lusuh, hanya Baekhyunku yang akan selalu bisa membuatku terpesona."

Bibir bergertar, linang hangat mengalir tak dapat Baekhyun tahan, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengusapnya. "Maaf aku menyiapkan kejutan ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau percaya sepenuhnya padaku, tak akan ada curiga ataupun keraguan diantara kita kelak. Aku tak bisa berjanji jika disisiku kau selalu bahagia, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha meraih kebahagian kupersembahkan padamu. Bahagialah untuk saat ini, besok dan selamanya karena kita akan selalu bersama. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. "

Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan isak tangis bahagia. Tangannya menggenggam punggung tangan Chanyeol yang masih menangkup pipinya.

Chanyeol berbalik menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengajak melangkah lebih dekat dengan podium dimana sang pendeta sudah bersiap melakukan prosesi.

Chanyeol memberi kode anggukkan kepala, ia kembali menghadap Baekhyun . "Pernikahan kali ini aku tak ingin hanya mengatakan 'bersedia' dengan mudah, tapi aku ingin mengucapkannya perlahan dan tulus dari dalam lubuk hatiku. Apakah kau bisa mengulangi setelahku?"

Kepala Baekhyun semangat mengangguk, mata sipit berbinar penuh harap. Pikiran tak bisa merangkai kata. Menuruti perkataan Chanyeol adalah pilihan tepat, karena Baekhyun juga tak ingin merusak momen ini. Ia percaya penuh pada Chanyeol.

Pendeta memulai mengucap sumpah, _"Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

Memulai dengan senyuman simpul, Chanyeol berucap _"I, Park Chanyeol, take thee, Byun Baekhyun, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith to you."_ Pandangan mata lurus menatap sosok yang ia cintai penuh harap jika ikatan ini kekal abadi.

Kini giliran Baekhyun mengucap janji, bibir bawahnya bergetar menahan isakan yang mulai tak tertahan. Hatinya berusaha kuat. Ia tak boleh selalu menangis. Tatapan hangat Chanyeol serta senyum menenangkan perlahan menyejukkan Baekhyun.

Apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga mendapat sosok tulus dan sempurna seperti Chanyeol? Apakah Chanyeol hadiah untuknya setelah penderitaan yang telah ia lalui?

" _I, Byun Baekhyun_ ," sejenak Baekhyun berhenti, mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan mengingat rangkaian kata yang telah Chanyeol ucapkan. " _Take thee, Park Chanyeol, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith to you."_

Seperti angin berhembus menari bebas di padang ilalang, inilah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Bulu kuduk meremang bahagia membuncah, hingga air mata.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun, menyeka setiap tetes air mata diakhiri hinggapan kecup bibir hangat.

Beberapa orang berpendapat jika menikah seumur hidup satu kali seumur hidup itu sempurna. Tapi Baekhyun mempunyai pendapat sendiri jika menikah kedua kalinya dengan orang yang sama itu lebih indah dari sekedar sempurna. Baekhyun merasa lengkap dan Chanyeollah pelengkap kekurangan itu

l

l

l

l

l

OoooO

l

l

Seakan tak ingin membuang waktu, sepulang dari gereja tempat mereka mengikrarkan janji kedua, Chanyeol menyerahkan tugas sisanya kepada Claudya dan George. Selain menjadi saksi pernikahan, kedua orang itu yang paling berjasa selama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di Paris.

George adalah orang kepercayaan Chanyeol hampir 5 tahun. Umur mereka yang selisih 2 tahun membuat mereka cepat akrab. Jika Chanyeol ada bisnis di Paris atau negara sekitar Eropa, ia selalu ditemani George.

Sedangkan Claudya sebenarnya adalah salah satu desainer di Paris, rekomendasi dari Jessica –asisten desainer Lim- yang terkenal suka terjun langsung melayani _customer_ yang mempunyai _request_ khusus. Selain desainer, wanita berambut pirang dengan tinggi semampai itu juga ahli merias. Maka dari itu Chanyeol mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada Claudya. Chanyeol senang semua rencana telah berjalan lancar dan kini mereka tinggal bersantai.

Keempatnya membelah kota dan berhenti pada sebuah butik di salah satu ruko berjajar megah dengan aksen etnik Paris kuno.

Meskipun Baekhyun masih merasa kurang percaya diri dengan penampilannya saat ini, ia tak ingin cepat melepas jasnya. Kapan lagi bisa ia mengenakan pakaian laki-laki dengan bebas?

Chanyeol seperti ibu peri. Ya, ibu peri. Panggilan itu selalu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Ibu peri yang selalu bisa mengabulkan setiap keinginannya. Meski tak ada sihir, namun usaha Chanyeol merealisasikan apa yang ia impikan membuat Baekhyun sadar seberapa kesungguhan Chanyeol untuk meluluhkan hatinya.

Berulang kali Baekhyun bercermin melihat penampilannya. Menyimpan potret dirinya sendiri dalam peti harta karun dalam otaknya. Meski hanya waktu singkat, Baekhyun tetaplah senang.

Jika boleh jujur, wig itu sangat rawan Baekhyun harus benar hati-hati dalam setiap gerakan. Wig yang ia pakai sangat mengganjal dan takut jika tak hati-hati, bisa saja wig itu lepas.

Ia seperti anak ayam takut kehilangan induknya, Baekhyun setia membuntuti Chanyeol yang melangkah cepat memasuki butik. Pria tinggi itu membiarkan, bukan tidak peduli tapi ia menikmati tingkah gemas Baekhyun.

Claudya mengiring ke sebuah ruangan khusus VIP. Dua asisten Claudya membawa nampan berisi hidangan sambutan dua cangkir teh hangat dan dua cake berwarna coklat berlapis lelehan karamel berkilau yang berhasil menyedot atensi Baekhyun hingga meneguk ludah begitu mencium wangi tiramisu menguar. Perutnya meronta mengingat ia belum sempat sarapan, sampai tak sadar jika Claudya sudah pergi menyisakan sepasang pengantin baru berdua.

"Untuk apa kita kesini, Chanyeol-ah?" satu pertanyaan terlontar. Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan.

"Berganti pakaian."

"Hm?"

"Aku meminta Claudya untuk menyiapkan beberapa potong pakaian yang akan kau pakai disini."

Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah, karena memang mereka tak membawa pakaian lebih. Chanyeol berhasil membujuk hanya membawa 2 piyama 2 pasang pakaian. Apakah itu tidak gila untuk ukuran berlibur seminggu di negeri orang?

Mengingat itu selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol merapatkan duduk, mendekati Baekhyun. Diraihnya piring _cake_ dan memotong ujung runcing cake dengan garpu.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo makan ini."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung sebelum mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol membuka bibir tipisnya untuk menerima suapan. Seperti apa yang ia duga sebelumnya, rasa manis tiramisu dengan cake lembut langsung meleleh di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan sikap semangat Baekhyun menunggu suapan kedua.

"Apakah kue ini begitu nikmat?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kue ini sangat enak. Apakah Claudya mempunyai jenis cake lain? Apakah dia menjual kuenya?" Semangat ia bertanya membuat Chanyeol mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Nanti aku tanyakan, tapi ini habiskan dulu."

"Bi-biar aku makan sendiri."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memegang piring dan garpu sendiri, sedangkan ia menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

Bohong jika ia tak tercengang dengan perubahan Baekhyun. Jika diamati mendetail, sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda.

Rambut pendek, make-up minim dan tubuh mungil.

Perbedaan itu tak signifikan, sosok di sanding tetaplah Baekhyunnya.

Tangan Chanyeol tak jemu menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang nampak tembem menggemaskan dengan rambut pendek itu. Tak segan juga ia mengecup pipi itu. Apakah Chanyeol sekarang maniak pipi Baekhyun?

Ayolah siapa yang menolak pipi mochi itu?

"Chanyeol-ah," cicit Baekhyun terganggu menerima serangan kecupan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil cake milik Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan cakenya sendiri, ia menyuapi cake itu pada suaminya. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak, namun dengan paksaan— _aegyo_ \- Baekhyun apakah Chanyeol bisa berkutik?

"Chanyeol-ah, kita ganti pakaian disini? Tidak kembali ke hotel dulu?"

"Tidak, sayang." Chanyeol mengelus telapak Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia genggam. "Kau ingin berkeliling Paris, bukan?"

Dengan semangat Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol memainkan kedua alis, menggoda Baekhyun dengan bisikannya. "Atau kau ingin menghabiskan hari berdua denganku di kamar?"

"Chanyeoollll!" Baekhyun reflek menyembunyikan muka merahnya pada lengan suaminya yang tergelak senang.

Claudya yang sempat mengintip dari kaca pun sampai enggan mengganggu momen pengantin baru, ia mengulur waktu beberapa menit sampai memutuskan mengetuk pintu dan melangkah masuk. Disusul dua asistennya mendorong _single rod rack_ .

Wanita itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum ketika Baekhyun menyadari kedatangannya dan si mungil mendadak canggung disertai semburat merah.

Claudya masih tetap dengan senyum berdiri di tengah-tengah dua _single rod rack_ panjang yang mengapit.

 _"_ _The right dressing rack is Mr. Park's size and the left for Mr. Byun. All this clothes I have prepared according to Mr. Park's order."_

Raut puas tersirat pada wajah tampan Chanyeol. Kaki jenjang melangkah mendekat mengelilingi baju yang tersusun rapi menggantung pada rak pakaian.

 _"_ _You can choose clothes to wear today and the rest I will send to your hotel."_

 _"_ _Good job, Claudya."_

Setelah menerima pujian, Claudya dan dua asistennya kembali meninggalkan customer untuk mendapat privasi.

Baekhyun tercengang menatap deretan baju casual dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak?

Yang dibawa asisten Claudya itu semua baju laki-laki. Hanya ada kaos, hoodie dan celana di hadapannya. Tak ada rok ataupun _dress_ seperti apa yang ia perkirakan.

Chanyeol membalik badan, disana ada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Kemarilah."

Telapak tangan Chanyeol terulur menunggu Baekhyun meraihnya. Segaris senyum tercipta kala si mungil berdiri menggenggam erat jemarinya. "Disini ada pakaian yang sudah di sesuaikan dengan ukuran kita. Pilihlah pakaian yang kau suka untuk di pakai hari ini. Lalu kau bisa ganti pakaian di bilik itu," terang Chanyeol perlahan begitu lembut memberi Baekhyun pengarahan.

"C–chanyeol ini–" Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang harus diungkapkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. "Ini kejutan lain, kau akan berjalan bebas di Paris menggunakan pakaian laki-laki ini. Apakah kau senang?"

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menubruk tubuh Chanyeol, memberi pelukan erat dan ucapan terima kasih berulang kali. Ini seperti mimpi.

"Ini bukan mimpi, sayang. Disini kau akan menjadi Cinderella yang jam malam berlangsung selama 6 hari dan saat kita pulang ke Korea, jam menunjuk angka 12 dan meski kau tak rela, kau akan kembali berpenampilan perempuan lagi." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan menepuk punggung ringkih yang bergetar dengan isak tangis, pelukan pun merenggang. Ia memegang dagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, menatap pijar binar indah. "Kau harus memanfaatkan waktu di Paris sebaik mungkin seperti apa yang kujanjikan saat aku melamarmu–

 _Saat kau telah menjadi istriku, aku akan membebaskanmu melakukan hal yang kau sukai. Menemanimu kemanapun kau ingin pergi. Katakan apapun dan kapanpun, aku akan berusaha memenuhi semuanya asal kau bahagia, Baekhyun-ah._

Tapi tolong jangan meninggalkan sepatu kacamu, karena kau sudah menemukan pangeranmu."

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sungguh sangat terduga, membuat Baekhyun tersedak di tengah tangis berubah tawa menguar.

Chanyeol ibu peri sekaligus pangerannya yang nyata karena ia sebuah kisah Cinderella tak harus monotone sama. Baekhyun membuat kisah Cinderellanya sendiri untuk meraih kebahagiaan untuk ia genggam.

l

l

l

l

l

l

OoooO

l

l

l

Hembus angin segar musim semi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan berbaur dengan pejalan kaki yang lain. Dari ekspresi yang mereka pasang, begitu tak ada beban. Melangkah masuk dari toko satu ke toko satu, mencicipi jajanan sepanjang jalan.

Kegiatan ini jarang mereka lakukan di kampung halaman mereka, di sini tak ada seorangpun mengenali keduanya. Berpenampilan biasa layaknya turis menyusuri negeri asing.

Chanyeol mengenakan kaos hitam ditimpa _long coat_ coklat, jeans hitam dan sepatu converse senada. Sedangkan Baekhyun memakai kaos abu tertutupi hoodie deep green, jeans hitam dan sepatu nike merah hitam pilihan Chanyeol. Awalnya Baekhyun menutup kepala dengan tudung hoodie namun Chanyeol meyakinkan jika tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Baekhyun mempercayai perkataan itu dan ia juga berusaha mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Ia laki-laki dan berpenampilan laki-laki, ini adalah penampilan yang tepat.

Meski semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada halangan, itu karena Chanyeol tidak pernah lengah. Ia menyewa _bodyguard_ bayangan yang tersebar di beberapa titik di sekitar mereka berjalan. Baekhyun tak mengetahui ini. Meski kemungkinan itu kecil, meski tak ada media yang tahu tujuan mereka berbulan madu, Chanyeol tak segan merogoh kocek lebih dalam untuk menjamin keamanan hingga batas tingkat maksimal.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol bisa menjamin penampilan Baekhyun saat ini tak akan tercium orang lain.

"Chanyeol-ah, apakah toko kue yang direkomendasikan Claudya masih jauh?"

Tujuan utama mereka hari ini adalah berburu toko kue. Mereka berjalan kaki dari butik dengan petunjuk GPS. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, memeriksa aplikasi GPS bekerja menuju suatu titik tujuan mereka melangkah.

Awalnya Baekhyun berjinjit melihat layar ponsel Chanyeol, namun dengan perhatian Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya membiarkan Baekhyun mengamati sejauh mana mereka tengah berjalan.

"Sepertinya setelah tikungan depan jalan," ujar Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Benarkah itu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya bingung. Satu kelemahan Chanyeol adalah membaca arah jalan GPS di negeri asing. Bisa saja ia menyuruh George menyusul memberi arah yang benar, namun itu sedikit merusak harga diri Park Chanyeol si serba bisa.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan itu, diam-diam ia menyembunyikan tawa. Tak biasanya Chanyeol tak percaya diri seperti sekarang ini.

Memberanikan diri melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memberi semangat. "Jika hari ini tidak ketemu, besok kita masih bisa berjalan-jalan, bukan? Kita terus berkeliling saja, Chanyeol-ah."

Satu kecupan Chanyeol hantarkan dengan semangat menjawab, "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun bercerita jika ingin memberi oleh-oleh untuk kelurganya dan tak lupa ia menyebut kedua teman Chanyeol–Kesper dan Hyunmq. Keduanya meneruskan perjalanan hingga mencium perpaduan aroma manis roti menguar di seberang jalan, membuat mereka kembali berhenti.

"Apakah itu toko kuenya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan telunjuk mengarah ke deretan ruko seberang jalan dimana begitu banyak orang mengantri. Toko roti bernama _Ladurée Paris Bonaparte_ dengan bangunan klasik setipe dengan bangunan di sekelilingnya hanya aksen warna tan dan toska menjadi unggulan.

Baekhyun mendadak murung. Jika antrian sebegitu panjangnya, waktu hanya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk sekedar roti terlebih ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Kasian Chanyeol pasti dia juga kelaparan.

"Ayo kita kesana," ajak Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Kita cari restoran saja untuk makan siang."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, "Bukankah kau ingin rotinya?"

"..."

"Tak jadi membeli roti?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala meski raut wajah manis itu terlihat begitu ingin mencicipi lezatnya kelembutan olahan adonan tepung bercampur dengan berbagai rasa.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap suami tingginya yang ternyata juga sedang menunggu ia berucap. Seperti anak kecil ketahuan berbohong, "Aku tidak ingin makan kue. Ayo ketempat yang lain."

Baekhyun meraih kembali lengan Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke arah lain tak. Si mungil tak tahu jika jemari kanan Chanyeol sibuk mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada orang yang ia percayai.

Setelah ponsel telah masuk saku mantel kembali, Chanyeol berdeham. "Kau mau beli sesuatu yang lain?"

"Umm… untuk hari ini aku lebih suka jalan-jalan dulu. Tak ingin repot membawa barang belanjaan yang berat. Bukankah disini kita masih sampai lima hari lagi? Kita balik ke Seoul hari selasa, bukan?"

"Iya. Kita disini sampai hari selasa. Apakah kau senang?"

"Sangat senang!" Baekhyun kembali ceria, tertawa ringan. "Bagaimana kalau pizza untuk makan siang?"

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun, menyetujui ide itu.

l

l

l

l

l

l

OoooO

l

l

l

Niat hari ini kembali ke hotel dengan tangan kosong, tinggal bualan semata. Baekhyun menjinjing sebuah kotak karton putih penuh suka cita. Membawa penuh kehati-hatian seolah yang ia bawa adalah sebatang bunga krisan rapuh.

Puas berjalan-jalan tadi, mereka dijemput George yang sudah menanti di dalam mobil. Pria bule itu dengan semangat memamerkan kotak kue bertulis Ladurée yang membuat bola mata Baekhyun hampir keluar. Sontak saja begitu masuk mobil, Baekhyun terkejut dan tak henti mengucapkan terima kasih kepada George. " _Mr. Park who bought that cake. I just queued while waiting for you to finish walk around the city,"_ ujar pria bule itu sembari fokus mengendarai diselingi tawa menggoda pengantin baru.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, dan suaminya sadar akan pergerakannya.

"Kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untukku?"

"Te-terima kasih."

"Hanya itu?"

 _Cup!_

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol kecupan di pipi. " _Saranghanda_."

Sebuah kenangan manis yang masih diingat Chanyeol hingga tak kunjung mengenyahkan bingar lengkung bibir. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia menjadi hobinya.

Ia setia mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang hingga di depan pintu kamar menghentikan pergerakan kaki melangkah.

Baekhyun mundur satu langkah, membiarkan Chanyeol memasukkan _key card_ dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Mandi dulu, sayang. Baru makan kuenya."

"Baik, Chanyeol. Hari ini aku sungguh banyak berkeringat hehehe."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang melepas hoodienya, namun hoodie itu menyangkut jepit wig Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu sigap mendekat menahan wig Baekhyun. _Hairnet_ pun sudah lepas hingga tak bisa membungkus rambut panjang Baekhyun dengan rapi.

Baekhyun meringis merasakan rambutnya ditarik, bodohnya ia yang lupa sedang memakai wig.

"Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun-ah. Sebentar aku melepas penjepitnya dulu. Tahan ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maaf aku ceroboh dan merepotkan," sesalnya. Berpakaian wanita merepotkan dirinya sendiri, dan mengenakan pakaian laki-laki merepotkan orang lain. Hidupnya serasa tak ada diuntung. Selalu bergantung pada orang lain, terus saja menjadi parasit.

Ia menyadari kekurangannya itu hingga isakan terlepas. Hanya bisa menangis dan berkeluh kesah.

 _Aku sangat lemah._

" _Ssstthh_ sayang, tidak ada yang merepotkan. Salahku yang tak perhatian dengan suami mungilku ini."

Panggilan 'suami' yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri.

Chanyeol melepas sepenuhnya wig dan hoodie Baekhyun hingga rambut panjang Baekhyun kini tergerai bebas. Tangan kekar itu melingkar mengelilingi perut ramping Baekhyun, dagu ia sandarkan pada perpotongan bahu. "Apakah kau hobi menangis, hm?" tanyanya lembut tak lupa ia mengecup pipi ranum itu.

"A-aku hanya— hanya menyusahkan _hikss_ —

"Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun agar berbalik menghadapnya. Menangkup wajah terkasih dan menghujani dengan kecupan. "Kau tak menyusahkan sayang. Aku suka memanjakanmu, bergantunglah padaku. Karena itulah tugasku sebagai kepala rumah tangga. Menjagamu, melindungimu, mengasihi, menyayangimu. Bukahkah begitu, hm?"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol, mengencangkan pelukan begitu erat enggan ia lepaskan.

"Tapi aku tak menjamin cintaku akan sepenuhnya aku berikan padamu."

Pelukan itu merenggang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang terasa menyayat. Apa maksudnya?

Si mungil mendongak, mengira Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya namun yang ia lihat hanya senyum jahil di bibir tebal sang suami. Sebuah kecupan kilat di bibir ia terima, Baekhyun tak protes. Ia menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut cemas.

"Aku memberikan sebagian cintaku, kepada anak-anak kita dan aduh—

Chanyeol reflek mengelus pinggang nyeri akibat cubitan kecil dari Baekhyun, sungguh cubitan Baekhyun sangat menyakitkan.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Iya, sayang?" Tak marah, Chanyeol malah tergelak dengan Baekhyun yang brutal memukuli dadanya. Tangan Chanyeol gesit menggapai kedua pergelangan Baekhyun. Membawa tangan itu agar kembali memeluk. Chanyeol berbisik, "Apakah kau keberatan dengan duplikat mungilmu hadir diantara kita?"

Ucapan Chanyeol menyiratkan seberapa besar pria itu mengharapkan momongan. Awalnya berat Baekhyun memikirkan sosok asing lahir dari rahim yang ia miliki, namun jika dengan adanya Chanyeol disisinya, Baekhyun mengharap sosok mungil yang menjadi harapan orang tua. Pipi Baekhyun memerah mengingat proses memiliki bayi tidaklah semudah itu, ia harus menyerahkan dan percaya sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat daripada harus membuang waktu dan mengecewakan Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya.

Baekhyun hendak menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rengkuhan Chanyeol tapi pria itu menahannya, Chanyeol malah meraih dagu dan menatap dalam iris matanya.

"Jika kau belum siap, aku tak akan memaksa, Baekhyun-ah."

"A-aku hanya malu."

"Hm? Apakah itu artinya kau setuju?" sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik menghasilkan sebuah seringai tampan dan seringai itu melebar kala Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. Tak buang waktu Chanyeol menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama saat Chanyeol menyela, "Sebaiknya kita mandi bersama."

Baekhyun hanya mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol, otaknya tak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Wajahnya kian memerah hingga telinga melihat Chanyeol mulai melepas pakaian dan hanya tersisa celana dalam hitam ketat hingga tak sengaja Baekhyun bisa melihat gungungan di antara paha. Sontak Baekhyun melempar jauh pandangannya mencari objek lain. Tangannya tak jemu memilih kaos tipis yang masih setia ia kenakan.

"Apakah kau masih malu?" Chanyeol berbalik badan memasang ekspresi menggoda Baekhyun yang tengah mengangguk menyetujui ucapan itu. Menggigit bibir tipis kedalam dan mengulumnya. Itu tandanya Baekhyun benar-benar gugup.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak keberatan membantumu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraih ujung kaos abu Baekhyun dan ditariknya ke atas lewat kepala. Tangan Baekhyun reflek bergerak menutup dada datarnya. Ia malu. Pipinya masih sama merah seperti saat pertama Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Membiarkan Baekhyun menyamankan diri, Chanyeol melanjutkan melepas satu kancing jeans Baekhyun lalu menurunkan resleting itu. Dalam satu hentakan mendorong celana serta boxer Baekhyun turun, lalu ia menaikkan tubuh polos mungil itu duduk di sanding wastafel. Pemandangan yang membuat Chanyeol berdecak kagum.

Baekhyun terkejut merasakan dinginnya permukaan marmer wastafel, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. "Dingin?"

"I-iya dan kau mesum." Baekhyun mulai meringis dengan pergerakan Chanyeol mengecup leher dan menggigit telinganya hingga Baekhyun mendesah.

"Kalau aku tidak mesum, nanti kita tak akan cepat mempunyai anak."

"Chanyeol, kau ingin cepat mempunyai anak?"

"Apakah kau siap mempunyai anak bersamaku?"

"Kau membalik pertanyaanku," Baekhyun memukul ringan bahu Chanyeol namun pria kekar itu menghadiahi kecupan manis di bibir tipis si mungil.

"Asalkan bersamamu, aku akan selalu siap."

Perkataan Chanyeol terdengar lucu sampai Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk tertawa di tengah kegugupannya.

Chanyeol menangkup bokong Baekhyun, mengangkat tubuh ringan itu agar mendekap padanya. Ia berjalan sembari menggendong Baekhyun, menuju bathtub kosong.

Pertama ia mendudukkan diri di dalam bathtub dan Baekhyun duduk di atas paha saling berhadapan.

Chanyeol meraih keran tepat di sanding lengan, hingga mengalir air hangat mengucur menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan verbal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuncah, ditambah dengan penyampaian Chanyeol melalui gerak kelembutan terlihat nyata seberapa pria itu mencintai laki-laki yang tengah ia cumbu.

Chanyeol tak akan menyakitinya.

Chanyeol akan selalu mempercayainya.

Chanyeol selalu melakukan segala yang diinginkannya.

Ketulusan, sikap dan gerik Chanyeol, semuanya hanya terpusat pada Baekhyun. Namun satu hal yang paling Baekhyun sukai, tatapan mata Chanyeol. Tatapan teduh penuh rasa cinta dan kekaguman memuja. Tatapan mata yang akan selalu membuat orang lain iri seberapa beruntung Baekhyun memiliki sosok suami seperti Chanyeol. Hanya miliknya dan Baekhyun mencintainya.

"Kau tak melepas celanamu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

"Aku ingin, tapi juga takut kau akan– um," Chanyeol kebingungan merangkai kata yang pas.

"Pasti itu sesak. Boleh aku lepas?"

Jantung Chanyeol mendadak mendobrak tulang rusuk. Sejak kapan Baekhyun sepemberani ini?

Duduk diatas paha Chanyeol memudahkan Baekhyun menyentuh gundukan yang tersembunyi di balik boxer hitam.

Chanyeol mendesis, bulu kuduk meremang. Baekhyun mengelus kejantanannya sangat pelan. Antara gelenyar geli dan nikmat bercampur. Rasanya ingin langsung menelanjangi dirinya sendiri namun batinnya menolak. Ia harus bersabar demi Baekhyun. Tak akan ada paksaan, Chanyeol pasrah semisal Baekhyun menolaknya lagi.

Lain halnya Baekhyun, ia sangat berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Chanyeol sudah sering memanjakannya, kini ia ingin membalas itu. Setidaknya memberi kuluman pada penis yang ia sentuh bukankah itu akan membuat Chanyeol senang?

Merendahkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun menurunkan boxer Chanyeol. Air yang menjadi perantara, membantu Baekhyun melancarkan aksinya. Ini pertama kali Baekhyun menyentuh penis Chanyeol secara langsung. Begitu gagah dan besar. Baekhyun meneguk ludah, tak yakin semua bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun ingat betul seberapa keras penis Chanyeol saat menggesek pahanya dulu,

"Jika kau ragu, tak usah memaksa diri, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Duduklah di atas bathtub, Chanyeol-ah. Airnya sudah menguburmu hehehee."

Chanyeol lega, Baekhyun masih bisa bercanda. Sekalian melepas penuh boxernya dan melempar ke lantai, Chanyeol berdiri dan duduk di perbatasan bathtub.

Ereksi terpampang jelas seberapa gagah kejantanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri dengan lututnya. Wajah ia hadapkan pada batang tak bertulang. Menyentuh dan sedikit meremas hingga kembali mendengar desisan seksi suaminya yang turut menghantar hawa panas sekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol mulai dari menjilat ujung lalu melesak jauh ke dalam hingga sebatas rahang. Bagian penis Chanyeol yang tak berhasil tertanam dalam mulut, Baekhyun menggenggam tak luput ia meremas bola kembar yang menggantung.

Kenikmatan yang Chanyeol rasakan tak terhingga. Aliran darah semakin cepat menghantar hawa panas. Terlebih betapa seksinya Baekhyun mengulum penisnya meski kaku, tapi Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berusaha terbaik untuk membiasakan diri.

Chanyeol meraih rambut panjang Baekhyun yang tergerai, merapikan jadi satu dalam genggaman agar Baekhyun tak terganggu. Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut melihat penis Baekhyun juga tegang di dalam kubangan air bathtub.

"Aghh," desahan Chanyeol menggema, lembab udara kamar mandi membuat gerah. Tak tahan, ia mendorong Baekhyun hingga kuluman lepas. Baekhyun jatuh dalam bathtub dengan kepala bersandar dinding bathtub dan Chanyeol merangkak di atas si tubuh mungil.

Pria gagah itu memberi hadiah remasan pada kepala penis Baekhyun hingga si pemiliknya mendesis. Bibirnya meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun, mengisap bergantian hingga saat mulut terbuka, ia melesakkan lidahnya.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur melingkar leher Chanyeol, terkadang ia meremas rambut hitam itu kala penisnya mulai berkedut.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman, berbisik dengan suara bass yang menggelitik telinga. "Aku ingin kita melakukannya di ranjang tapi setelah kita pelepasan satu kali."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia hanya mampu terpejam, menggigit bibir bawah meresapi permukaan telapak tangan kasar Chanyeol memberi kenikmatan di sepanjang tubuh yang disentuh.

"Mendesahlah," Chanyeol seakan meledak melihat wajah seksi penuh birahi Baekhyun. Rambut panjang suaminya yang acak, menambah kadar keseksian.

Chanyeol mulai tertarik mengulum nipple Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggoda untuk disentuh. Memainkan lidahnya dan menggigit nipple itu. Tangannya meremas bongkahan bokong sintal Baekhyun. Mengarahkan telunjuk pada perpotongan tengah pantat, lalu berpindah kembali meremas penis pinkish itu. Tubuh Baekhyun sangatlah nikmat. Kulit seputih susu, kenyal dan manis. Chanyeol ingin langsung memakannya.

Chanyeol menyentuh penisnya sendiri, tangan lain menjadi penyangga agar tak terlalu menindih Baekhyun. Menikmati tubuh Baekhyun saja sudah membuatnya precum. Ia menggiring menempelkan pada penis Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak ingin langsung ke inti. Di kamar mandi tak ada lube, dan Chanyeol tak ingin menggantikannya dengan sabun ataupun memaksa masuk. Akan sangat menyakitkan terlebih ini pengalaman pertama Baekhyun.

"Bukalah matamu, sayang. Tatap aku. Kau sangat menggairahkan ketika aku sedang menggigit bibir." Ucap Chanyeol tersenggal dengan desahan yang tak tertahan.

Ketika mata sipit terbuka, Chanyeol menyeringai. Sosok sempurna yang ada di kukungannya adalah miliknya, suaminya.

Bibir tebal itu kembali menanamkan ciuman yang dalam, lambat, dan panjang hingga Baekhyun menyela dengan tubuh menggelinjang karena sudah mencapai klimaks yang tercampur air, disusul Chanyeol selang beberapa detik.

Keduanya saling memberi senyum bahagia diselingi kecupan dan pelukan hangat di dalam air.

Chanyeol menangkup bokong Baekhyun, mengangkatnya dan melangkah menuju shower. Ia terkekeh melihat rambut berantakan Baekhyun kini basah sempurna terguyur rintik air yang turun di atas mereka.

Seperti anak kecil mereka saling menggoda bermain busa sabun dan tertawa bahagia.

Berbalut bathrobe Baekhyun yang pertama keluar kamar mandi, di susul Chanyeol yang membawa handuk tambahan menghampiri suaminya yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Baekhyun-ah, keringkan dulu rambutmu." Tangan Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun, ia tepat berada di hadapan Baekhyun yang berwajah merah padam.

Sebab Chanyeol hanya memakai handuk pendek membalut pinggangnya dan tepat di hadapan Baekhyun adalah perut ber-abs. Pesona Chanyeol memabukkan Baekhyun. Tubuh dan paras Chanyeol sangat sempurna terlebih sifatnya yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

Chanyeol menjawil pipi Baekhyun, si pemalu Baekhyun itu menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menggigit pipi itu. "Rambut panjang ini apakah menyusahkanmu?"

"Umm dibilang menyusahkan tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan rambut ini."

"Kau sangat cantik dengan rambut tergerai, rambutmu begitu lembut dan terawat. Tengkukmu sangat seksi jika kau sedang mengikat rambutmu," Chanyeol terus memuji. Ia berpindah duduk di samping Baekhyun memainkan rambut panjang berwarna coklat. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu di gereja dengan rambut pendek, kau terlihat sangat manis dengan penampilan itu."

"Aku tidak tampan?"

Pertanyaan polos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku masih jauh lebih tampan." dan langsung membuat si mungil kesal bersungut mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau itu imut, Baekhyun-ah. Tak ada rasa jemu meski aku seumur hidup terus menatapmu."

"Sudaaaaah, Chanyeol-ah. Aku maluuuu." Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan namun cepat Chanyeol halangi karena ia lebih dulu mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Kita lanjutkan tadi, sayang?"

Pertanyaan itu tak berani Baekhyun jawab langsung, namun tubuhnya bergerak mundur ke tengah ranjang merebahkan diri.

Chanyeol merangkak di atasnya dengan handuknya yang sudah lepas dan Baekhyun semakin gila melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang menggantung sudah berdiri tegak. Baekhyun gila karena saat ini sangat menginginkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit mengingat sesuatu, ia bergerak gesit meraih laci nakas. Tangannya merogoh botol yang sudah ia persiapkan. Pandangan matanya bergulir menatap Baekhyun, bibir menyeringai syarat penuh rencana.

Meski belum pernah melakukan sex, tapi Baekhyun tahu apa yang di pegang Chanyeol. Sebuah lube. Diam-diam Baekhyun meneguk ludah hati-hati. Mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Tenang. Aku akan mempersiapkan lebih dulu."

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menarik tali Bathrobe dan pemandangan indah di depan mata begitu menyilaukan. Jemari menyentuh dari kaki, menekuk lutut Baekhyun ke atas hingga lubang kenikmatan berkedut itu menampakkan diri.

Dilihat seperti itu, Baekhyun menutupi lubang analnya dengan telapak tangan. "Chanyeol-ah, aku malu." Cicit Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan. Jika tak tahu umur sosok menakjubkan di atas, ia merasa sedang memcabuli murid SMA. Paras _baby-faced_ Baekhyun sungguh mengecoh.

"Sayang, bisa kau kulum jariku?" Meski lube di tangan, Chanyeol sangat melihat sosok Baekhyun mengulum jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sama seperti Baekhyun mengulum penisnya. Hisapan di tangan mampu membuat Chanyeol mendesah membayangkan Baekhyun menghisap penisnya lagi.

Penantian malam pertama tak lah sia-sia jika ia mendapat hadiah luar biasa seperti ini. Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar hadiah. Baekhyun adalah anugrah terindah yang hadir untuk membuat hidupnya lebih berarti.

Setelah jarinya sudah basah oleh air liur Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengarahkan jari itu ke bagian selatan Baekhyun. Mulai mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam anal Baekhyun yang sangat sempit, awalnya Chanyeol hanya memasukkan satu jari dan itu sudah membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan.

Chanyeol mengambil lube dan menuangkan jel bening itu.

Baekhyun menggelinjang merasakan dinginnya lube menyentuh kulit polosnya dan kembali mendesah saat Chanyeol mulai kembali memasukkan jarinya.

Ini sungguh gila. Lebih gila dari foreplay di kamar mandi. Baekhyun pasrah meremas selimut, mata terpejam dan desahan terus terlontar tak terkendali. Meski Chanyeol berulang kali meminta untuk menatapnya, Baekhyun selalu terpejam merasakan jari Chanyeol semakin masuk ke dalam anal dan menyentuh titik terdalam.

Ia tersentak merasakan nafas Chanyeol menyapu leher dan berbisik jika ingin segera ke inti. Baekhyun memberi anggukkan dan saat itu juga kesakitan di analnya semakin bertambah. Sangat perih dan air mata menetes sendiri.

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dengan kecupan dan bisikan cinta menenangkan hingga kembali menyatukan bibir mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari rasa sakit.

Perih. Sakit. Sesak.

Kejantanan Chanyeol menyodok dinding lubang Baekhyun, hingga sampai penis itu menyentuh titik kenikmatan dan Baekhyun kembali mendesah lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Desahan Baekhyun bak nyanyian untuk Chanyeol yang semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol menyentuh nipple Baekhyun. Menjepit dan menarik. Ia juga mengurut penis Baekhyun yang mulai mengalir precum.

Kenikmatan bertubi-tubi Baekhyun terima. Ia mungurkan tangan. Chanyeol paham dan kembali membungkuk membiarkan Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya. Ciuman tak dapat mereka hindari sebagai simbol penyalur kata yang tak bisa diucapkan. Maksud besarnya cinta yang tak mampu diartikan dengan kata sederhana.

Bahu kuat yang dapat di rengkuh dalam satu pelukan terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman untuk Baekhyun mencari perlindungan.

Hingga hampir tiba mencapai puncak, Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Semakin melesakkan lebih dalam penis itu ke dalam anal Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun lebih dulu mendapatkan orgasm dan menyusul Chanyeol menyemprotkan sperma ke dalam yang ia harap kan dibuahi.

Kamar hotel mendadak hening, berhias deru nafas saling berlomba memasok oksigen. Keringat bercucuran namun keduanya tersenyum puas. Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan.

Baekhyun kembali mendesis dan merasa kehampaan.

Kecupan di dahi sebagai hadiah dan tatapan mata mereka beradu. Hantaran kehangatan dan ucapan terima kasih mereka pancarkan disana. meski tak terucap namun mereka telah memahami satu sama lain. Mereka sudah saling terikat dan menyatu. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu.

Chanyeol merebahkan diri di sanding Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Ia menyeka keringat di dahi Baekhyun dan menata poni basah Baekhyun.

"Haruskah kita mandi lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan terkekeh, "Aku lelah."

"Makan kuenya?"

"Tadi kuenya sudah aku masukkan kulkas, aku makan besok saja."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun. Meski sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak lelah, namun ia harus memahami dan lebih mementingkan Baekhyun.

"Apakah tadi sangat sakit, sayang?"

Chanyeol bertanya sembari mengelus pipi dan kepala yang membuat Baekhyun mengantuk. "Umm.. awalnya sangat sakit ta-tapi lama kelamaan ti-tidak." Tersipu malu dan Baekhyun menunduk.

"Tidurlah dan—

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti kala mendengar nada panggilan ponsel.

"Ada yang menelepon ponselku." Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk namun ia malah meringis merasakan analnya perih.

Chanyeol sigap mendorong Baekhyun agar kembali berbaring. Ponsel itu hanya berada di atas nakas dan Chanyeol gesit mengambilnya.

Chanyeol tersentak dengan nama yang tercetak di layar ponsel.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayahmu."

"A-ayah menelepon?" Jarang sekali Junki menelepon Baekhyun, sekali pria itu menelepon pasti itu membicarakan hal yang penting.

"Angkatlah." Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel itu. "Kau bisa me- _loudspeaker_? Aku ingin mendengar percakapan kalian."

Baekhyun menyetujui. Ia mengangkat telepon itu dengan posisi berbaring.

"Hallo, ayah."

"Apakah kau bisa pulang besok Sabtu, Baekhyun?" Seperti biasa, Junki tak mengenal apa pentingnya basa-basi. Pembicaraan langsung terpusat inti. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun jarang menelepon sang ayah. Karena berakibat syarafnya mendadak beku mencerna maksud Junki. Seperti saat ini Baekhyun mengernyit bingung menatap Chanyeol mencari bantuan.

"Umm Baekhyun sampai Korea senin siang, ayah." dan hari Senin masih jalan lima hari kedepan. Untung saja ayah Baekhyun masih bertanya tidak memberi keputusan sepihak.

"Sabtu malam ada perubahan direksi dan ayah ingin kau menjadi komisaris perusahaan."

Ini adalah mimpi buruk. Komisaris adalah pemilik saham diam tak melakukan pekerjaan kantor dan dia bisa mendapat untung sejajar dengan direktur. Apa ibu tirinya sudah tau ini? Apakah ibunya sudah tahu?

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak, jemarinya bergetar hampir menjatuhkan ponsel yang ia genggam. Alis berkerut, mata menatap panik ke arah Chanyeol.

l

l

l

OoooO

 **TBC**

OoooO

l

l

Semoga part ini sudah cukup memuaskan dan penantian malam pertama ChanBaek yang kalian harapkan sudah terealisasikan

Panjang Chapter ini hampir 6k, semoga kalian tak bosan :(

Maaf aku hiatus cukup lama dengan alasan yang sudah aku infokan di ig (cactus0893) dan di conversation wattpad (cactus93) terima kasih atas perhatian, dukungan dan doa kalian UwU /virtual hug/

Mari berdoa semoga next Chapter segera update kilat hehehe

See ya~


	15. Chapter 15

_"Sabtu malam ada perubahan direksi dan ayah ingin kau menjadi komisaris perusahaan."_

 _Ini adalah mimpi buruk. Komisaris adalah pemilik saham diam tak melakukan pekerjaan kantor dan dia bisa mendapat untung sejajar dengan direktur. Apa ibu tirinya sudah tau ini? Apakah ibunya sudah tahu?_

 _Mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak, tangannya bergetar hampir menjatuhkan ponsel yang ia genggam. Alis berkerut, mata menatap panik ke arah Chanyeol._

Baekhyun takut jika kedua ibu tirinya akan marah mengetahui ini dan suatu yang mengerikan pasti akan terjadi. Baekhyun takut jika ibunya akan terkena imbasnya.

Paham akan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraih jemari beku itu, menyalurkan kehangatan dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku ada disini, sayang. Jika kau berat dengan hal itu, tak masalah jika kau menolak."

Sejenak Baekhyun termangu. Ingin menolak tapi, sebelumnya ia tak pernah menolak perintah Junki. Apakah Baekhyun bisa?

"Jujurlah pada ayah. Beliau pasti paham." Lanjut Chanyeol begitu lembut memberi kekuatan.

Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mengajarkan Baekhyun untung membangkang kepada orang tua. Hanya saja hatinya selalu nyeri kala melihat Baekhyun selalu menjadi robot keluarga. Bak burung cendrawasih yang selalu berada di dalam sangkar, sebagai pemercantik tanpa membiarkan burung itu bebas.

Sekarang Baekhyun telah menjadi istrinya, Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Baekhyun termasuk orangtuanya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawah, kepala dianggukkan. "A-ayah, maaf Baekhyun keberatan dengan keputusan ayah. Baekhyun tak banyak pengalaman mengenai perusahaan. Baekhyun tak sanggup, ayah."

Helaan napas di seberang telepon kembali memacu adrenalin Baekhyun, ia sampai tak sadar mencengkram erat lengan Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Setidaknya bisakah kau datang, Baekhyun-ah? Ayah hanya ingin kau hadir menyaksikan terakhir kalinya ayah memimpin perusahaan… dan ayah juga ingin pada hari itu keluarga kita berkumpul."_ Kalimat terakhir yang terucap penuh harap, membuktikan jika Junki benar-benar mengharapkan Baekhyun datang ke pesta. Terdengar seperti permintaan terakhir.

Mana tega Baekhyun menolak permintaan ini?

Mata sipit mulai berkaca. Saat ini Junki sedang sakit. Ayahnya harus selalu kontrol kesehatan setiap minggu. Baekhyun takut jika tak menyanggupi permintaan kecil ini, ia pasti akan menyesal sepanjang hidupnya. "Ayah—

Sebuah pepatah mengatakan, sayangi orangtuamu seperti mereka menyayangimu sewaktu kecil, bahagian mereka selama mereka masih bisa bernafas dan masih bisa kau lihat di dunia.

Seolah hati kecilnya tergores dan meninggalkan luka yang menganga. Baekhyun menggigit bibir berusaha keras menahan isakan yang hampir lolos.

 _"_ _Apakah kau bisa menyanggupi permintaan ayah, Baekhyun-ah?"_

Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tepat di sana tatapan itu saling bertali dengan pria tampan yang resmi menjadi suami.

Chanyeol memberi senyum teduh dan menganggukkan kepala. Tangan besar Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang terlanjur menetes. "Kita bisa pulang lebih cepat. Sampaikan itu kepada ayah, agar beliau tenang." Memberi izin jika mereka bisa pulang lebih awal dari apa yang telah mereka rencanakan. Masalah kecil bagi Chanyeol untuk memesan ulang tiket kembali ke Korea.

"Baik, ayah. Baekhyun akan pulang lebih awal dan besok sabtu Baekhyun akan datang bersama Chanyeol oppa."

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah."_

Saat Baekhyun menurunkan ponsel setelah sang ayah mengakhiri panggilan, Chanyeol sigap merengkuh tubuh ringkih Baekhyun. Mengelus punggung itu. "Aku akan menemanimu, sayang."

Baekhyun menyamankan diri bersandar pada dada suaminya. Mulai merencanakan beres-beres koper setelah ini.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun tak ingin bulan madu cepat ini berakhir. Meski Chanyeol bisa mengajaknya pergi ke belahan bumi paling cantik sekalipun, momen bulan madu pertama setelah menikah itu pasti akan memberi kesan tersendiri. "Apakah besok kita akan langsung pulang?"

"Umm… lusa saja. Toh besok masih hari rabu, kamis pagi kita pulang dan jumat kita bisa sejenak beristirahat. Kalau besok langsung pulang, sepertinya ada seseorang akan kecewa jika belum berkeliling membeli oleh-oleh," ucap Chanyeol menggoda dengan kedipan mata jahil.

Baekhyun tak tersinggung ataupun marah. Perasaannya malah membuncah kala Chanyeol masih tetap memikirkan keinginannya disituasi semacam ini. Pria itu tak pernah mengecewakan.

Baekhyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan memberi kecupan manis lalu tersenyum secerah langit biru terang yang selalu membuat Chanyeol terpesona akan keindahan tak pernah membuat bosan.

Atmosfer kemesraan melingkupi, tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak nakal menyingkap piyama Baekhyun. "Umm… sebelum itu aku akan menikmati sisa malam pertamaku dulu."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh menanggapi guyonan tak masuk akal sang suami. Bagi Chanyeol setiap malam di Paris itu selalu dinamakan malam pertama.

Baekhyun pasrah Chanyeol menerjangnya hingga terbaring kembali di ranjang. Keduanya mengulang kembali momen panas yang belum genap satu jam yang lalu mereka lewati dan kini berganti menambah momen panas membara menemani malam indah ditemani dengan kerlip lampu menara Eiffel di balik jendela kaca.

 **l**

 **Cactus93 Present**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **UNIDENTIFIED**

 **Chapter 15**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoooO**

 **l**

 **CHAN-BAEK**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

Kediaman Byun tak akan pernah sepi. Selain dijaga oleh _security_ yang ketat, para asisten rumah tangga yang berjumlah lebih dari lima pun selalu wira-wiri menjaga kebersihan dan kerapian mansion.

Junki adalah sosok yang sangat perfeksionis entah itu menyangkut hal di rumah maupun hal di kantor dan itulah alasan mengapa ia bisa sukses seperti sekarang.

Mempunyai tiga istri sebenarnya bukan keinginannya. Junki hanya menikahi apa yang telah dipilih oleh orang tua. Sooyoung dan Minyoung adalah pilihan sang ayah dan Jihyun adalah pilihan dari sang ibu. Perjodohan seperti tradisi keluarga. Meski begitu, perceraian tetaplah hal tabu.

Di usia hampir menyentuh kepala enam, yang Junki inginkan adalah ketenangan dan terbebas dari beban perusahaan yang sudah ia bangun hingga sukses, bergelut selama lebih dari 30 tahun. Dia ingin bersantai menikmati masa tua. Meninggalkan hingar bingar kebisingan kota.

Mempunyai dua anak lelaki tampan dan seorang anak perempuan cantik adalah suatu hal yang tak kalah membanggakan daripada sekedar bergelimangan harta.

Berbeda dengan suami yang pekerja keras, Minyoung dan Sooyoung lebih suka bersantai menikmati pundi-pundi kekayaan Byun. Pada dasarnya mereka yang memang berasal dari keluarga berada dan selalu di manja. Istilah kasarnya, mereka sudah berhasil melahirkan penerus Byun lalu keduanya bisa bersenang-senang menikmati semua. Lain halnya Jihyun yang masih saja sungkan menggunakan uang yang Junki berikan.

Di rumah megah Byun, Jihyun berteman dengan pekerja rumah tangga. Tak jarang ia membantu mengurus rumah.

Berbeda dengan dua istri Junki yang lain. Rutinitas setiap pagi setelah Junki pergi ke kantor, Minyoung dan Sooyoung duduk santai menikmati _morning tea_ ditemani tontonan _infotainment_ yang tersaji di televisi 40' inch di ruang santai. Hari ini mereka tak ada pertemuan dengan klub sosialita, jadi mereka memutuskan bersantai di rumah.

Bahkan Sehun yang mangkir dari tugas survey lapangan, turut duduk di sanding Sooyoung asik bermain dengan ponsel.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan apa yang kau dengar kemarin?"

Tak luput obrolan ringan mengiringi mereka selain camilan yang tersaji menemani.

"Tentu saja. Aku mendengar se-mu-a-nya." Sooyoung menekan nada pengucapan. Wanita itu menguping pembicaraan ketika Junki menelpon Baekhyun. "Baekhyun besok sabtu akan datang dan merusak semua."

Alis Sehun itu mengerut dalam saat nama Baekhyun disebutkan. Menajamkan pendengaran. Kemarin ia sempat bertukar pesan pada sang adik, menggoda harus membawakan oleh-oleh mahal.

"Lalu tentang komisaris bagaimana?"

"Kabar baiknya, kelihatannya anak itu menolak." keduanya langsung tertawa bersama.

"Syukurlah dia sadar. Anak tak tahu diri itu sudah enak dapat suami kaya lalu juga mau mengambil warisan Byun? _Ck_ tak tahu di untung dasar."

Genggaman tangan Sehun bergetar menahan emosi. Mengapa ibunya begitu jahat pada Baekhyun. "Baekhyun itukan juga keluarga Byun, mama. Biarkan saja."

"Sehun! Kau memang mau dia diam duduk santai di rumah dapat uang sedangkan kau dan Kris bekerja keras di kantor?"

"Mama, tenanglah. Tak mungkin juga Baekhyun melakukannya. Baekhyun bukan tipe seperti itu, ma."

" _Ck_. Bela saja terus adik kesayanganmu itu. Mama hanya ingin kau dan Kris yang mewarisi perusahaan Byun. Hanya kalian berdua."

Mereka sungguh tamak.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu berdiri. Berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang berdecak kesal dengan kelakuannya. Ia baru ingin bersantai karena malas cuaca di Korea sedang panas. Namun malah di rumah membuat otaknya mendidih.

Mendingan tadi dia kerja.

ooo

OoooO

ooo

Berangkat hanya membawa satu koper, pulang memborong tiga koper. Dua koper lain berisi pakaian 'pria' milik Baekhyun yang belum sempat dipakai dan juga oleh-oleh hasil buruan kemarin.

Semula Baekhyun enggan membawa pakaian pria yang telah dibelikan Chanyeol, terlalu riskan. Dilain pihak Chanyeol berjanji dan memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja karena setelah ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua, tentu saja Baekhyun senang mendengar itu.

Mana bisa ia menolak?

Ketiga koper itu sudah masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke _Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport_.

Ya. Sesuai rencana mereka pulang pagi ini.

Berat hati Baekhyun melangkah keluar lobi hotel, dimana George sudah duduk di kursi supir dan Chanyeol berdiri membuka pintu mobil menunggu Baekhyun masuk terlebih dulu.

"Lain kita pasti kembali ke sini, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun agar duduk lebih dekat dengannya. "Atau kau ingin ke negara lain, hm?"

"Aku rindu ibu," lirih Baekhyun mengalihkan topik. Rencana bulan madu lain mudah direncanakan namun yang ada di pikirannya saat ini semoga sang ayah mengabulkan keinginan tak menjadikan dia komisaris.

Kepala ia sandarkan pada bahu Chanyeol, membiarkan pria itu mengelus kepala hingga membuat mata berat terpejam. Rasa kantuk mendera, kegiatan malam dua hari ini menyita waktu tidur. Sudut bibir reflek tersungging betapa Chanyeol begitu perhatian dan memanjakannya kemarin dan juga Chanyeol seakan tak pernah puas menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum memaklumi itu, "Tidurlah, perjalanan ke bandara lumayan jauh."

ooo

OoooO

ooo

Matahari hampir terbenam kala menginjakkan kaki di Incheon Airport.

Situasi bandara Incheon begitu semrawut. Kilat lampu flash kamera, membuat pandangan Baekhyun mengabur. Orang-orang berdesakan, derap suara langkah kaki. Itu membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Chanyeol menarik tangan dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun agar aman dalam kukungan lengan kekar itu.

Ada artis yang kebetulan tiba bersamaan di terminal kedatangan dimana keduanya keluar. Tentu saja para wartawan yang jeli tak akan bisa mengabaikan pasangan baru yang masih hangat jadi bahan perbincangan.

Awalnya Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan kerumunan kamera yang mendadak mengelilinginya. Ia berbisik pada Baekhyun agar tetap menunduk memperhatikan jalan dan jangan panik. _Security_ bandara sigap membentengi mereka agar melewati kerumunan. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja wartawan sibuk mengajukan pertanyaan namun tak ada satupun yang Chanyeol jawab.

Dirinya bukan artis dan tidak perlu ada publikasi berlebih mengenai kehidupan pribadi. Terlebih Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sangat anti dengan media massa.

Untung saja mobil jemputan mereka telah sampai, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun lebih dulu masuk.

Setelah berpikir panjang, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk sedikit memberi sapaan. Ia berbalik menyapu pandangan berkeliling bergantian menatap kamera demi kamera. "Aku dan Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari bulan madu, doakan kami agar lekas mendapat momongan. Terima kasih."

Begitu masuk mobil, panggilan nyaring Baekhyun memekak telinga.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan. Aku maluuuu!"

Chanyeol hanya tergelak, membiarkan Baekhyun memukul bahunya. Setelah itu ia malah merengkuh tubuh mungil jatuh ke dalam pelukan. "Jika banyak orang yang berdoa, keinginan kita akan lebih terkabul, hmm?"

"Aku tak suka berhubungan dengan media, aku takut Chanyeol." Baekhyun menenggelamkan paras cantiknya dalam dada sang suami.

"Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Anggukan Baekhyun melegakan rasa bersalah. Chanyeol akui sikapnya dihadapan media memang berlebihan dan bukanlah Chanyeol yang biasa, namun media akan selalu mengejar jika tidak ditutupi oleh berita lain yang lebih panas.

ooo

ooOoo

ooo

Untuk seukuran pewaris tunggal, kiranya Chanyeol bisa saja membeli salah satu rumah mewah kawasan ter-elite di Seoul. Mempunyai rumah dengan lahan luas berserta kolam renang dan taman luas. Sayangnya pria itu lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen.

Baginya apartemen yang tertutup, lebih aman daripada sebuah rumah megah yang luas. Terlebih apartemen itu berdiri tepat di dalam lahan kawasan Park dimana terdapat fasilitas memadai seperti swalayan, rumah sakit, taman bermain bahkan studio Loey dan yang terpenting dekat dengan kantor pusat dimana Chanyeol bekerja. Selain itu apartemen juga mempunyai sistem penjagaan dan pengamanan yang sangat terpercaya dengan cctv setiap sudut lorong hingga banyak kalangan selebritis yang tinggal disana.

Sebelum bangunan apartemen itu berdiri, Chanyeol telah meminta arsitek untuk membuatkan lantai khusus untuknya dan disinilah sepasang pengantin baru itu berdiri.

"Biasanya aku menginap disini saat aku lembur atau kalau malas dengan ayah dan ibu terus menyuruhku menikah," curhat Chanyeol kala memamerkan apartemen.

Dari keseluruhan lantai apartemen yang berjumlah 17 lantai, Chanyeol memiliki setengah lantai 15 dan disatukan dengan tangga pribadi untuk naik ke sepertiga lantai 16. Dua lantai pribadi menjadi milik pewaris tunggal Park.

Apartemen ini lebih dari sekedar luas, tapi juga mewah. Bahkan memiliki taman yang sangat cantik di pelataran beranda. "Mungkin ini bukan hunian impianmu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau aman dan tak terlalu khawatir penyamaranmu ke depan. Kau mau pakai kaos dan celana sekalipun tak ada orang yang melarang. Kau bebas disini."

Detik itu juga, Baekhyun melemparkan dirinya pada tubuh kekar Chanyeol. "Terima kasih. Ini lebih dari cukup. Aku sangat menyukai ini."

Sudah berapa kali Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki Chanyeol sebagai suaminya?

Dan Baekhyun tak akan bosan ataupun lelah untuk mengucapkan rasa syukur itu.

Kebebasan yang ia inginkan sejak lama, sedikit demi sedikit telah Chanyeol kabulkan.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna _monochrome_ setiap bagian seperti menjadi khas Chanyeol, seakan melihat tatanan desain interior membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih memahami suaminya. Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan semua. Termasuk isi kulkas dua pintu yang pria itu pamerkan berisi berbagai sayur, buah dan daging lengkap.

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau merubah susunan barang atau mengganti warna gorden dan sprei, aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu."

"Aku mengganti korden itu jadi warna kuning dan sofa itu juga warna kuning. Karpet aku ganti warna kuning," Baekhyun menunjuk setiap barang yang ia katakan.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Apakah kau serius, sayang?"

Sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi maniak warna kuning?

Setelahnya Baekhyun terbahak dengan ucapannya sendiri, mata sipitnya sampai tenggelam. "Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda, ini sudah sangat cantik."

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun sampai menyedot gemas hingga meninggalkan bekas merah.

Baekhyun mendesis, mengelus pipi merahnya dan mengerucut.

"Ternyata kau sangat jahil," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak memberi tanggapan, ia asik melihat dan menyentuh ke sana kemari semua barang yang ada. Meneliti setiap detail hunian yang akan menjadi tempat berlindungnya.

Dari ekspresi bahagia penuh ketertarikan yang Baekhyun pasang, membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega karena Baekhyun menyukai apartemen ini.

"Kita lebih baik istirahat. Tadi aku sempat menghubungi eommonim dan besok beliau akan kemari."

"Ibu?"

"Um," Chanyeol memberi anggukkan. "Aku mengundang beliau datang. Saat di Paris, beliau juga mampir untuk memindahkan pakaian dan barang-barangmu."

Tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Sebegitu banyak usaha yang telah Chanyeol lakukan untuknya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap ke dalam manik hitam sang suami, menahan agar tak langsung mencium bibir tebal itu. Mengucap beribu terima kasih yang terpendam. Baekhyun malu jika ia terlihat agresif.

Saat Chanyeol membalas tatapan dalam itu, seakan ilusi keinginan tersalur. Dari bola mata itu terlihat Chanyeol begitu menginginkannya. Mereka saling menipiskan jarak dan harapan Baekhyun terwujud. Chanyeol lebih dulu menciumnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun di sela ciuman mesra keduanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendong ala _Bridal style_ , namun fokus tetap pada ciuman dalam yang enggan terpisah. Berjalan menuju kamar memadu cinta menghabiskan malam pertama di rumah baru.

oOo

ooOoo

oOo

Tamu yang diundang sebenarnya hanyalah ibu Baekhyun, namun entah dari mana dua perusuh—Hyunmq dan Kasper- bisa tahu kepulangan si pengantin baru.

Oh. Chanyeol hampir lupa. Sepertinya wartawan bergerak cepat. Mereka pasti sudah menayangkan berita tak penting.

Untung saja Baekhyun yang memang sudah tahu seberapa hebohnya Kasper dan Hyunmq, malah terhibur dengan kehadiran mereka. Dasar Hyunmq dan Kesper itu tak tahu malu. Lihatlah mereka sekarang yang seenaknya mengambil oleh-oleh.

Ketiganya duduk ditengah meja tamu dan tv yang menayangkan _acara variety_ show terabaikan begitu saja. Baekhyun tak henti tertawa dengan banyolan tak masuk akal Hyunmq serta akting absurd Kasper menirukan gaya Chanyeol kala masih bujang menolak setiap wanita yang menyatakan perasaan.

Sungguh mereka sangat memalukan. Tamu yang sangat merepotkan. Kesabaran Chanyeol sedang diuji.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik serta tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kelelahan, Chanyeol yang sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk dua cecunguk yang tak kenal sopan santun.

Saat bel berbunyi, Chanyeol sigap mendatangi pintu. Senyum merekah melihat sesosok wanita yang ia kenal, tak lupa ia membungkuk dan memberi ucapan selamat datang.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah." Tamu itu adalah Jihyun.

Tamu yang sebenarnya paling ditunggu kedatangannya.

Saat melepas sepatu, Jihyun tersentak menerima pelukan dadakan. Siapa lagi jika bukan dari sang putra tercinta.

"Baekhyun rindu ibu." Wanita itu tersenyum maklum sembari mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Ia juga sangat merindukan si bungsu. Tak pernah mereka berpisah selama ini, karena putranya sudah milik orang lain.

Tak lama, alis Jihyun terangkat melihat dua sosok asing.

Dengan ceria Baekhyun menggandeng Jihyun, memperkenalkan Hyunmq dan Kasper seolah mereka adalah teman lama.

Sewaktu sekolah Baekhyun tak pernah membawa teman kerumah, dan Jihyun tak pernah mendengar cerita Baekhyun mengenai temannya.

Bercengkrama saling mengenal. Jihyun sedikit terkejut putranya akrab dengan teman Chanyeol. Tersenyum lepas dan tertawa bahagia.

Rasa kekhawatiran yang sempat menghinggapi, musnah tapi tetap masih ada yang mengganjal.

Jihyun menyela. "Bolehkah ibu berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun?"

o

ooOoo

o

 **TBC**

o

ooOoo

Niat awal FF ini hanya sebatas 10 chapter ringkas tapi kok lama kelam jadi ngedrama ala sinetron :(

Aku harap kalian g bosan

Bye~


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **.**

 **Cactus93 Present**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNIDENTIFIED**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAN-BAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Jihyun menyela. "Bolehkah ibu berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun?"_

Sunyi mengisi suasana ruang tamu. Kasper dan Hyunmq menoleh kaku saling melirik. Berbicara dari mata ke mata dengan tatapan bingung. _Apakah kita harus pulang sekarang?_

Tak sopan memang, namun Jihyun tak tahan untuk menunggu lebih lama. Ia benar-benar ingin segera memastikan sesuatu dan ini sangat penting.

Kecanggungan yang menyerang membuat tak nyaman dan Baekhyun mendapat semua perhatian. Tak dipungkiri, apa yang ingin sang ibu sampaikan membuat penasaran di satu sisi lain rasa takut melingkupi. "Aku dan ibu ke kamar sebentar. Chanyeol oppa temani Kasper oppa dan Hyunmq oppa, ya."

Raut bingung yang sempat terpasang, Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Terlebih kehadiran dua sahabat, membuat tak bisa membuka mulut sesuka hati. Mau tak mau pria itu menganggukkan kepala, memberi senyum tipis syarat kekhawatiran.

Baekhyun bertukar tatapan dengan Chanyeol, sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Jihyun yang sudah masuk duluan, sibuk menatap sekeliling kamar yang sudah lebih terlihat hidup dari yang terakhir ia ke sini. "Apakah pakaian yang ibu bawakan sudah cukup?"

Jihyun berbasa-basi, namun pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun memasang ekspresi horor. Pasalnya pembahasan soal pakaian, membuat Baekhyun teringat jika dia tidak menyembunyikan pakaian prianya.

Bodoh!

Baekhyun mengusulkan bicara di kamar tapi ini sama saja bunuh diri!

"I—ibu—

Baekhyun menghentikan gerak tangan sang ibu yang hendak membuka lemari.

Dahi wanita itu berkerut, menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Ada apa? Pakaiannya masih kurang banyak, ya? Ibu hanya memindahkan pakaian sekiranya masih muat untuk kau pakai. _Aigoo_ anakku sudah tumbuh besar dan tambah cantik." Ujarnya sembari menepuk kepala sang putra.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, meremas lengan yang mendadak mati rasa. Mata bergerak gelisah. Ibu pasti sakit hati bila melihat pakaian itu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun menyendirikan. Seharusnya tadi ia mengajak ibu ke beranda atau paling tidak seharusnya menaruh baju di deretan baju milik Chanyeol. Sayang sekali Baekhyun tak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Ia tak menyangka sang ibu akan membuka lemari baju.

"Ibu—

Dan semua terlambat kala wanita itu terbelalak terkejut.

"Apakah ini baju Chanyeol, nak?" tanya wanita itu ragu. Terlihat jelas alis berkerut, tangan bergerak menyentuh lipatan kaos, celana panjang hingga kemeja yang tergantung, memperhatikan setiap detail.

Seingat Jihyun, pengantin baru itu mempunyai lemari terpisah dan Jihyun ingat betul jika almari yang tengah ia buka saat ini adalah lemari pakaian Baekhyun yang seharusnya berisi gaun.

Jihyun hafal pakaian apa saja yang ia bawa ke rumah Chanyeol dan pakaian yang di hadapannya ini terasa asing. Terlebih tergantung beberapa celana dan banyak hoodie. Melihat ukuran, otak Jihyun langsung bisa mencerna siapa gerangan pemilik baju-baju asing itu.

"Kau membeli baju casual pria di Paris, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun merasa dirinya kini sedang berada di kutub es. Tubuhnya dingin tapi berkeringat.

"Sayang?"

Tubuh bak patung Baekhyun tersentak kala merasakan sentuhan lembut pada lengan.

Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa Jihyun bisa bersikap setenang ini sedangkan ia bingung tak tahu harus bagaimana. Bukankah seharusnya Jihyun marah?

"Ma—maaf, ibu. Ba-baju itu— baju itu—

"Chanyeol yang membelikannya untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dengan mata merah. Bibir tipis itu sampai ia gigit berusaha menahan isak tangis yang siap meluncur.

"Baekhyun minta maaf, ibu." Tak bisa ia kontrol, akhirnya air mata menetes jatuh bebas. Baekhyun takut menyakiti perasaan Jihyun, tapi sekarang terlambat. Sang ibu pasti terluka, karena ulahnya.

Melihat Baekhyun menangis dengan mata terpejam pundak bergetar, membuat hati wanita itu teriris. Tepat seperti apa yang di duga. Jihyun meraih sang putra, memeluk seerat yang ia bisa. Mereka menangis saling menyalahkan diri.

"Seharusnya ibu yang minta maaf—

Inilah tujuan Jihyun berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun. Diam-diam wanita itu menyusun rencana agar masuk kamar sang putra dan memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan firasat seorang ibu selalu benar.

Rencana ini bermula ketika Jihyun mengemasi pakaian Baekhyun untuk dibawa ke rumah baru. Hampir semua baju Baekhyun telah di pindahkan ke koper. Namun ada yang mengganjal, hanya ada satu laci di lemari yang terkunci. Saking penasarannya, Jihyun berusaha mencari kunci cadangan dan membuka laci itu. Disana Jihyun menemukan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya jatuh pecah berkeping-keping.

Kemeja dan celana pria.

Saat itu juga Jihyun menangis tersedu sambil memeluk pakaian Baekhyun. Dari aroma yang tertinggal ini jelas milik putra tunggalnya. Meskipun bukan ukuran tubuh Baekhyun, Jihyun yakin ini bukan milik Kris ataupun Sehun. Bukan juga milik Chanyeol. Pisau kasat mata menghujam tubuh ringkih Jihyun bertubi-tubi tiada ampun. Rasa sakit menyeruak dan kekecewaan pada dirinya membanjiri.

 _Setega itukah aku?_

Jihyun bercermin ke arah masa lalu.

Jihyun selalu merenggut kebebasan Baekhyun. Mulai dari membohongi jati diri sang putra, memaksanya selalu masuk sekolah putri bahkan putra malangnya tak memiliki satupun teman karena takut jati diri terbongkar.

Setulus-tulusnya sang putra menuruti keinginan untuk menyamar sebagai wanita, pasti Baekhyun juga mempunyai keinginan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kenyataan itu menampar Jihyun telak.

Ia adalah seorang ibu paling egois memaksa Baekhyun untuk terus memasang topeng kepalsuan tanpa sekalipun mendengar apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Terkadang Jihyun sampai lupa jika buah hatinya tetaplah seorang laki-laki normal yang ingin hidup normal.

"M—maafkan ibu, anakku sayang." Lirih Jihyun. Maka dari itu ia tak sabar bertemu dan memeluk sang putra, meminta-maaf untuk semuanya. "Maafkan ibu yang sama sekali belum pernah membelikan pakaian laki-laki, putraku."

Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras mengalir.

 _Putraku_.

Panggilan itu sangat menyejukkan. Seperti menemukan sungai di padang pasir. Pengakuan jika dirinya adalah putra Ahn Jihyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, ibu sangat senang kau bahagia dengan Chanyeol." Bayang kristal mata yang terpantul serupa dengan sosok yang ia tatap, berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu—" Manik Baekhyun terpejam dan meneteskan air mata kala sang ibu menyeka air mata dari bawah mata. Saat membuka mata, ia senang melihat senyum sang ibu. Sosok yang paling ia sayangi.

"Di Paris, umm—" Baekhyun sedikit ragu menceritakan semua, tapi toh ibunya sudah mengetahui semua dan Baekhyun yakin ibu pasti bisa memahaminya. Bukankah lebih baik berbagi kisah bahagia dengan sosok yang disayang?

"Chanyeol oppa menyiapkan pernikahan lagi di gereja dan aku mengenakan tuxedo sama seperti Chanyeol oppa." Entah air mata Baekhyun mengalir namun simpul senyum menghias bibir tipis. Air mata bahagia. Mengingat kejadian bersejarah.

"Chanyeol oppa juga membelikan banyaaaak sekali pakaian casual," di tengah ceritanya, Baekhyun terkekeh teringat kelakuan si Park- _kaya_ -Chanyeol yang sangat boros. "Setelah itu Chanyeol oppa mengajakku berkeliling Paris dengan pakaian pria berserta wig pendek. Chanyeol oppa memberiku kesempatan untuk tampil selayaknya laki-laki di muka umum."

Dibalik itu semua, Jihyun sudah mengetahui yang Chanyeol rencanakan. Suami putranya itu menceritakan semua beserta meminta restu. Sempat wanita berusia hampir berkepala lima itu menangis melihat foto pernikahan yang Chanyeol kirimkan.

Foto yang memancarkan arti kebahagiaan sebenarnya. Senyum sang putra begitu lepas. Baekhyun terlihat begitu bahagia berdiri di sisi Chanyeol yang merengkuh pinggang dan mencium pipi. Potret yang bisa membuat siapa saja langsung menerka seberapa diberkatinya sepasang pengantin itu. "Kau tentu sangat senang, sayang."

"Umm!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

Jihyun menyibak poni Baekhyun, mengelus penuh perhatian pelipis putranya, "Ibu senang. Sangat senang, Chanyeol menerimamu apa adanya, terlebih ibu tahu jika dia sangat memanjakanmu, bukan?"

"Chanyeol oppa sangat baik, ibu. Dia memilih apartemen ini agar aku bebas untuk berpenampilan sesukaku."

Senyum Baekhyun tak berlangsung lama, kala Jihyun mengucapkan kalimat yang langsung membuat tubuh Baekhyun mematung. "Ibu lega. Berarti Ibu bisa pergi dengan tenang."

"I—ibu?" suara Baekhyun bergetar, mata terbelalak ketakutan.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **OoooO**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Seperti pesta pada umumnya, acara perubahan direksi Perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Junki berlangsung sesuai kendali. Para tamu mulai dari jajaran pemegang saham, investor sampai beberapa wartawan terpilih memenuhi meja yang telah tertulis masing-masing nama. Tak luput pesta RSVP itu dikawal ketat beberapa penjaga di setiap sudut.

Paradise City Hotel & Resort yang mempunyai _ballroom_ terbesar di Korea sebagai saksi tempat bersejarah untuk pengesahan jabatan pemimpin baru Byun Grup.

Tentu saja yang menjadi sorotan saat ini adalah calon pemimpin penerus Byun Grup, Kris akan menjadi CEO dan Sehun mendapat jabatan Direktur yang tengah bergantian menyapa tamu yang hadir. Tak lupa ibu mereka tengah duduk tenang dengan senyum kebanggaan di meja bagian depan. Disana juga ada Jihyun, meski dengan ekspresi berbeda. Ia duduk tak tenang menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun.

Setiap pintu utama terbuka pasti akan menimbulkan rasa penasaran siapa gerangan tamu selanjutnya yang datang, namun pasti hanya beberapa detik saat tahu orang itu, mereka hanya memberi senyum singkat lalu mengabaikan. Begitu terus sampai kedatangan tamu istimewa mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya.

 **o**

 **o**

 **ooo**

 **o**

 _Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero_ sehitam langit malam terparkir diam di pinggir jalan, belum siap masuk pelataran arena Hotel.

Sudah hampir 10 menit Chanyeol setia menunggu Baekhyun menenangkan diri. Tangan gemetar, tak tega ia lepas. Gumaman kalimat kecemasan juga tak luput Chanyeol dengarkan.

Puluhan kali Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis istrinya, lalu mengancam konyol. "Aku tak menjamin _lipstick_ di bibirmu akan tetap menempel utuh jika kita disini lebih lama."

"Aku membawa _lipstick_ di tas."

"Oh. Terdengar seperti tiket emas untuk terus menciummu, hm?" Telunjuk jahil Chanyeol mencolek pucuk hidung Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol jangan menggodakuu!"

Chanyeol terbahak melihat hidung Baekhyun yang berkerut lucu. Tak tahan sampai memeluk erat si mungil.

Namun Baekhyun kukuh berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Hm… hyung, aku takut."

Keramaian membuat tak nyaman.

Ketakutan.

Minimnya kepercayaan diri.

Tatapan mereka yang menilai.

Semua bercampur menjadi momok besar untuk Baekhyun yang tak kunjung sembuh.

"Aku percaya kau pasti bisa, sayang." Memberi belaian lembut pada punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga tak bosan mengecup pipi Baekhyun. "Kemarin kau sangat mempesona, hari ini kau sangat memabukkan, besok kau akan sangat luar biasa karena setiap detik kau itu sangat sempurna. Dan malam ini kau sangat sexy~," ujar Chanyeol di akhiri dengan desah siulan.

"Ugh Park Chanyeol kau sangat—

"Aku sangat apa? hm?"

 _Cringe_ …

Tawa Baekhyun melantun, tak sanggup melanjutkan kata terakhir karena hujan kecupan dari suami. Cara jitu yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk menghibur Baekhyun.

 _Drrtt Drrttt_

Acara _lovey-dovey_ mereka terganggu setelah mendengar getar ponsel. Bunyi itu berasal dari ponsel Baekhyun yang kini menyedot perhatian keduanya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Sehun oppa… mencari," ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Kau sudah siap masuk?"

"Kurasa begitu…" dengan keraguan alis berkerut, Baekhyun mengangguk memberi izin Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **ooOoo**

 **o**

Kedatangan sepasang pengantin baru mampu menyapu penuh atensi setiap pasang mata. Siapa lagi jika bukan kehadiran memukau Park Chanyeol dan putri tunggal Byun— _bagi mereka para tamu_ , melangkah penuh percaya diri melewati pintu utama _ballroom_. Pasangan yang masih hangat diperbincangkan media.

Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan rambut tertata ke atas andalannya, memamerkan dahi. Mengenakan jas hitam formal berdasi biru dasar laut. Senada dengan gaun model _mermaid_ membalut tubuh indah Baekhyun. Menyuguhkan lekuk sempurna tubuh sang tuan Putri Byun. Gaun itu begitu indah dengan taburan permata di daerah dada dan ujung rok panjang yang sedang Baekhyun angkat untuk memudahkan berjalan.

Rambut cokelat panjang yang biasanya tergerai, khusus malam ini Baekhyun menyanggulnya berhias jepit mutiara putih dan tergatung sepasang anting berlian yang tak lelah berkilau. Namun tentu saja, secantik-cantiknya perhiasan, tak bisa menandingi pesona alami Baekhyun. Perpaduan cantik dan manis membuat tak jemu dipandang, mampu membuat terperangah.

Keduanya melangkah dengan lengan saling terkait, penuh kepercayaan diri— _setidaknya Baekhyun sedang berusaha_. Tak heran mereka diakui sebagai pasangan paling serasi tahun ini oleh suatu majalah, bersaing dengan pasangan selebritis lain.

Selain Baekhyun bisa dikatakan tuan rumah, namun berbeda sikap dengan Kris ataupun Sehun yang sering mereka temui ataupun lihat di salah satu halaman majalah bisnis. Sosok Byun Baekhyun bak permata langka di pameran. Sangat jarang ditampilkan. Tak bisa kapanpun mereka liat, namun ada suatu kepuasan tersendiri bisa melihat secara langsung.

Putri Byun adalah julukan Baekhyun dari beberapa rekan kerja Junki. Cantik. Elegan. Cerdas. Selalu penuh pujian Baekhyun dengarkan jika datang ke pesta perusahaan. Alasan itulah yang selalu enggan datang ke pesta. Buah bibir berhias pujian selalu menjadi beban, mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa seakan menilai Baekhyun bak malaikat yang tak berdosa. Tanpa cela.

Mereka hanya melihat permukaan dan saat Baekhyun melakukan sedikit kesalahan—

 **BOOM**

Pasti mereka akan menjatuhkan Baekhyun pada titik serendah-rendahnya.

Baekhyun takut.

Tubuh tak bersahabat jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Keringat dingin dan gemetar. Bertahun-tahun Baekhyun bisa melalui, malam ini pasti ia juga mampu.

Terlebih saat ini ia tak perlu berlindung di balik bahu ibunya yang ringkih. Baekhyun punya Chanyeol, suami yang mampu melindungi dari terpaan badai sekalipun.

Chanyeol mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan. "Kau hanya perlu tersenyum manis, sayang. Aku akan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka."

Setiap detail perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan, selalu menenangkan. Chanyeol adalah segalanya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya perlu tersenyum dan Chanyeol membalas sapaan tamu lain.

"Ohoy, Baekhyunnee~ kau sangat seksi malam ini~"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Seperti biasa, Kris dan Sehun mendekat menggoda si bungsu hingga kini wajah Baekhyun seperti kepiting rebus mencoba menyembunyikan diri di lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau yang memilihkan gaun ini untuk adikku, Chanyeol? Hmm.. kau sangat berbakat, bung!" Kris dan Chanyeol memang akrab. Keduanya sering bertemu di undangan pesta dan juga _project_ kerjasama, jadi tak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka. Berkebalikan dengan Sehun yang tengah menilai aura diantara pengantin baru, mencari kesempatan memeluk bungsu. "Rumah sepi tanpamu."

Kris ikut memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberi pandangan pada Chanyeol, mengikuti tawa Chanyeol yang menular. Pikiran buruk perlahan sirna. Terisi rasa hangat perhatian kedua kakak. "Baekhyun juga sangat merindukan Kris oppa dan Sehun oppa." Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada kedua tubuh besar sang kakak, mempererat pelukan. Mengabaikan tamu lain yang menaruh perhatian pada interaksi mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah. Maafkan kedua putraku yang terlampau _sister-complex_."

Chanyeol tersentak menyadari jika ayah Baekhyun berdiri di samping dengan tawa _bass_ -nya.

"Selamat malam, abeonim. Maaf kami datang terlambat." Sebagai menantu baik, pria bermarga Park itu membungkuk memberi salam. "—dan maaf orang tua saya berhalangan."

Junki memberi senyum maklum. Sebelumnya memang sang besan telah memamitkan diri. Ada urusan mendesak di Cina. Sebagai pebisnis lebih dari 30 tahun, Junki paham itu. Rasa bangga tak luput ia rasakan pada Chanyeol, dia memang menantu idaman.

Berulang kali ia berjumpa sosok Chanyeol di setiap pesta bisnis hingga membuat Junki berkeyakinan jika pria itulah yang cocok menjadi pendamping putri kecilnya. Pria yang hampir berkepala enam itu memberi tepukan bangga di bahu Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah."

"Ayah," lirih Baekhyun memanggil Junki. Dengan tatapan penuh harap setelah pandangan saling bersambut, Junki membentangkan tangan dan Baekhyun tersenyum menyambut pelukan hangat sang ayah. Entah atau hanya perasaannya saja jika Junki kini lebih mudah membaur.

Sooyoung dan Minyoung memutar bola mata. Jengah dengan kelakuan Baekhyun _sok_ mendramatisir—di mata mereka.

"Maafkan ayah mengganggu liburanmu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Maafkan Baekhyun belum bisa berbakti kepada, ayah." Sesal Baekhyun.

Ya.

Baekhyun menolak untuk menerima saham. Keputusan itu bulat. Ia tak ingin terus terbebani dan setelah ini, Baekhyun berharap agar beban di pundak berkurang setidaknya sedikit saja.

"Ayah paham, sayang. Maaf telah memaksamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk. "Oppa, maaf Baekhyun tak bisa membantu mengurus perusahaan. Semangat oppa!" Kris dan Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun, kembali memonopoli si bungsu.

Chanyeol memilih diam tersenyum memperhatikan, tak ingin mengganggu momen keluarga. Ia menoleh kala Junki menepuk bahunya.

"Kau ajak Baekhyun duduk di samping Jihyun. Kalau mereka bertiga tak segera dipisahkan, aku jamin acara ini akan _molor_."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan candaan mertuanya. Tak ia sangka Tuan Byun bisa bercanda seperti itu. Nampaknya suasana hati pria itu begitu bahagia.

Chanyeol menyela percakapan Baekhyun dengan kakaknya, sontak mendapat tatapan memincing dari Sehun.

Sampai kapan Sehun akan memusuhinya?

"Abeonim bilang acara akan segera dimulai, ayo kita duduk Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Tak lupa si mungil menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi sang ayah sebelum ia kembali menggandeng suaminya. Tak lupa mengajak Sehun dan Kris yang berjalan di belakang.

Baekhyun seperti seorang putri dikawal tiga pangeran tampan.

Tentu saja potret kehangatan keluarga Byun menjadi sorotan sekaligus bukti betapa harmonisnya keluarga itu, hanya kedua ibu tirinya saja yang berdecak menganggap itu hanya akting Baekhyun semata. Keduanya bahkan hanya senyum singkat saat Baekhyun sudah duduk di meja mereka.

Mengabaikan Sooyoung dan Minyoung, Jihyun yang turut menyambut Baekhyun dengan pelukan hangat walaupun kemarin mereka juga sudah bertemu.

Kala jarum jam telah menunjuk tepat angka 8, semua tamu mulai menempatkan diri.

Junki turut duduk di meja bundar yang berisi delapan kursi khusus keluarga Byun—ditambah menantu tentu saja.

Pembawa acara mulai bersuara memandu, dimulai dengan perkenalan profil Byun Grup yang sudah berkembang dari tahun ke tahun selama kepemimpinan Byun Junki.

Telah berlangsung lebih dari 30 tahun Junki memimpin dan Byun Grup telah berkembang melebarkan sayap ke berbagai negara. Hari ini saatnya perpindahan generasi baru memimpin, berharap Byun Grup tetap berdiri pada poros berputar ke atas.

Giliran Junki berdiri di atas mimbar utama. Menatap seluruh tamu dengan senyum berwibawa. Kris dan Sehun mengikuti dan berdiri di belakang sang ayah.

Senyum tak kuasa Baekhyun lukis melihat seberapa gagah mereka berdiri disana. Ayah dan kedua kakak yang membanggakan. Merasakan Chanyeol meraih tangannya, Baekhyun menoleh dan berbisik. "Mereka bertiga sangat tampan." Puji Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

Sayangnya Chanyeol tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda.

"Um berarti aku tak tampan?" rajuk pria itu dengan ekspresi melas.

Baekhyun terkekeh, jemarinya meraih pipi Chanyeol dan mencubit gemas, "Suamiku yang paling tampan."

Sontak Chanyeol terperangah dan pipinya memerah. Terpesona dengan senyum tawa Baekhyun yang menyilaukan—dimata Chanyeol. Tak biasanya Baekhyun melakukan _skinship_ seberani ini. Jadilah Chanyeol malah salah tingkah sendiri. Saat Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan acara, Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil air minum di meja untuk menetralisir rasa panas dan debaran jantung.

Tak sengaja pandangan mata pria itu bertemu dengan Minyoung, hampir saja Chanyeol tersedak. Chanyeol sedikit memberi senyum sapa, sayangnya wanita itu lebih dulu membuang muka. Dasar wanita bermuka dua, jika saja bukan ibu tiri Baekhyun pasti ia akan dengan mudah menjatuhkan wanita culas itu dengan mudah. Chanyeol menghela nafas, kembali fokus pada pembicaraan Junki.

"Mulai hari ini, aku percayakan jabatan pada kedua putraku Kris dan Sehun, serta tak luput perusahaan juga masih membutuhkan bantuan dari jajaran direksi lain. Mulai hari ini aku serahkan sepenuhnya kepada kalian."

Semua bertepuk tangan mendengar keputusan yang memang telah dimusyawarahkan bersama sebelumnya. Pengukuhan Kris dan Sehun tentu sudah bisa mereka terima karena kinerja kedua putra Junki di lapangan memang mewarisi bakat sang ayah.

"Minggu depan, selama beberapa bulan atau bahkan beberapa tahun, aku berencana tinggal di Jeju untuk menikmati masa tuaku."

Semua tamu sontak ramai dengan kejutan itu. Mulai terdengar kasak kusuk pembicaraan membahas kepindahan mantan CEO mereka. Termasuk Minyoung dan Sooyoung sangat terkejut. Mereka sama sekali belum mengetahui hal ini. Bagaimana suaminya bisa begitu mudah memutuskan akan pindah ke Jeju?

Demi semua tas _branded_ yang mereka miliki, mereka tak akan mau tinggal di daerah pedesaan yang kumuh tak ada fasilitas mall ataupun salon?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sooyoung dan Minyoung muak.

Bersamaan mereka menoleh menatap nyalang ke arah Jihyun yang sangat menyebalkan malah terlihat santai, "Kau pasti sudah tahu ini, bukan!?" Sooyoung berbisik lumayan keras menandakan emosi sudah kepalang.

Baekhyun sigap menggenggam tangan sang ibu.

Baekhyun telah mengetahui ibu dan ayahnya akan pindah ke pedesaan pulau Jeju yang jauh dari kebisingan Seoul. Sebagai seorang anak patuh, Baekhyun tak mungkin menghalangi keputusan itu. Terlebih ini juga untuk kebaikan Junki untuk mempercepat pemulihan. "Ayah sendiri yang merencanakannya, mama. Ibu tak tahu apa-apa."

"Oh, sudah punya suami sekarang kau mulai berani menyentak kami?" sindir Minyoung dengan senyum sebagai topeng. Menjaga _image_ adalah keahliannya apalagi di depan umum.

Untuk saat ini Chanyeol hanya bisa mengamati, ia akan turun tangan jika keadaan darurat. Ini adalah urusan pribadi keluarga Byun. Meski ingin turun tangan, Chanyeol yakin ia malah akan menambah masalah.

"Bukan begitu mama Minyoung. Maafkan Baekhyun, telah tak sopan." Baekhyun menundukkan wajah. Memilin gaun secara acak, tanda jika ia mulai panik dan ketakutan.

"Sayang, angkat wajahmu. Kau tak bersalah. Tegakkan pandanganmu, kau harus berani karna kau benar." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-sshi, aku harap kau tak usah jadi pahlawan kesiangan." Sooyoung memberi peringatan.

Chanyeol balik menatap sengit ibu tiri Baekhyun bergantian. Ia sudah muak, "Jika kalian masih memikirkan muka dihadapan publik, sebaiknya lanjutkan pembahasan ini di rumah."

Gigi berderik menahan amarah, Sooyoung langsung membuang wajah. Kembali melihat putranya yang tengah berjabat tangan pada jajaran pemilik saham lain sebagai pengesahan.

Jihyun tak sanggup berkata. Jihyun pun terkejut. Bukan mengenai rencana Junki yang memang dia sudah tahu, tapi wanita itu terkejut jika Sooyoung dan Minyoung buta info ini. Ia tak tahu jika setelah segala persiapan telah selesai namun Junki belum memberi tahu pada dua istri yang lain.

Jihyun merasa dirinya egois jika hanya dirinya yang menemani Junki. Apa mungkin Junki sengaja?

* * *

 **o**

 **ooOoo**

 **o**

 **TBC**

 **o**

 **ooOoo**

 **.**

A.N

Hai-hai semua~ sebelumnya terima kasih untuk segala komentar kalian yang terus memberi semangat ILY

Aku sadar kalo sering php-in ff ini :(

Entah kenapa setiap habis update ff ini, aku langsung drop hehehee… semoga kali ini enggak. Amin.

Untuk yang kurang puas dengan momen chanbaek dichapter ini angkat tangan?

Sungkeeem /\ fokus konflik biar cepet tamat mwehehehe

See ya~


	17. Chapter 17

**o**

 **Cactus93 Present**

 **o**

 **OoooO**

 **UNIDENTIFIED**

 **Chapter 17**

 **o**

 **OoooO**

 **o**

 **CHAN-BAEK**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

* * *

"Minggu depan pindah ke Jeju tapi kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tanya Minyoung dengan nada penuh emosi dan mata menatap nyalang seolah tak memiliki rasa takut.

"Sebenarnya aku ke Jeju besok pagi."

Api amarah mengerumuni, Minyoung sampai kaku tak mampu berkata. Tadi jelas jika Junki akan ke Jeju minggu depan lalu mengapa bisa-bisanya berubah jadi besok?

Sadar dengan kebingungan Minyoung, Junki melanjutkan penjelasan. "Aku hanya mengalihkan perhatian karena aku ingin ke bandara dengan tenang dan tak mengharap satupun wartawan datang." Tidak ada beban Junki menjelaskan dengan lancar.

Sebagai istri ia berhak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Junki, namun kenyataan hanya dia dan Sooyoung yang buta situasi. "Kau keterlaluan."

Waktu menunjuk lewat 11 malam tapi keluarga besar Byun masih berkumpul di ruang tengah. Para pelayan yang baru selesai menyiapkan teh hangat, masih siap siaga menunggu perintah berkumandang.

Termasuk Baekhyun yang mendadak memutuskan menginap. Rencana sebelumnya ia dan Chanyeol akan mengantar ke bandara namun melihat situasi tak bersahabat, setidaknya Baekhyun ingin di sisi sang ibu.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Duduk tak tenang di sanding Chanyeol, mata sipit mencuri pandang kepada kedua kakaknya. Namun hanya di balas gelengan. Seakan bisa mengirim ucapan, mereka melarang Baekhyun untuk ikut campur dan berakhir bibirnya mengerucut.

Ponsel di saku Chanyeol terus bergetar dan Baekhyun sadar itu. Hendak menoleh ke sebelah kanan dimana Chanyeol berada, terlebih dulu Chanyeol berbisik. "Jangan pedulikan ponselku. Nanti aku bisa menelpon balik."

Baekhyun memberi jawaban dengan anggukkan kecil dengan jemari sibuk memilin kancing lengan kemeja Chanyeol yang tengah ia rangkul.

Untung saja sang ibu yang duduk di samping kirinya tetap tenang meski memang terlihat resah.

Junki menyesap teh tenang, tak terpancing aura peperangan dari kedua istrinya. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika aku memberitahu kalian? Apakah kalian akan ikut?"

Sejak tadi hanya diam, Sooyoung mulai berani berucap meski gagap. "Setidaknya kami ini istrimu dan kau harus menghargai pendapat kami."

"Kau saja memberitahu Jihyun, sedangkan kami berdua tak tahu apapun." Minyoung melirik sinis ke arah Jihyun dan berdecak menampakkan wajah sengitnya.

Tak ada yang berani menyela. Mau undur diri dari ruangan pun bak ada yang membentengi.

Sebagai putra pertama, Kris juga tak bisa berkutik. Menyandarkan bahu pada sofa, ia memijit pangkal hidung yang terasa pening. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan dengan dua jam menyalami hampir semua tamu yang datang untuk mengucapkan selamat ditambah situasi kacau keluarga. Malam pun tak mengizinkan mereka untuk sejenak beristirahat. Ibunya sungguh berlebihan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berdiskusi serius dengan kalian yang kemarin baru pulang? Kalian pergi ke luar negeri pun tak meminta izin padaku." Junki membalik pertanyaan. Memang benar jika istri pertama dan keduanya baru pulang dari Paris. Meskipun satu rumah, tak sekalipun mereka saling bertemu. Junki sibuk perpisahan di kantor sedangkan Sooyoung dan Minyoung sibuk persiapan pesta.

Diam-diam Sehun yang paling berminat dengan perdebatan yang dianggapnya sangat seru. Dia berusaha keras menahan sudut bibirnya agar tak menyeringai saat melihat ibunya yang seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah.

"Setidaknya kau bisa telepon dan aku sama sekali belum persiapan—

"Tenang saja, aku tak memaksa kalian untuk ikut ke Jeju," sela Junki.

Meskipun mengajak, sudah pasti hanya ada penolakan. Ia dan Jihyun akan tinggal di pedesaan, mana mungkin kedua istrinya yang serba glamor mau pindah kesana. Mampir saja pasti enggan, apalagi tinggal.

"Benarkah itu?" Mata bulat Minyoung berbinar.

"Ya. Kalian berdua sangat berisik dan yang kucari hanya ketenangan." Punggung lelah Junki akhirnya bisa tenang bersandar pada bahu sofa setelah perdebatan tak bermutu ini.

Tak merasa tersinggung, Minyoung dan Sooyoung malah nampak gembira. "Kenapa kau tak bilang sebelumnya. Kami kebingungan harus mengatur jadwal."

Junki menghela nafas, sudah ia duga jika Sooyoung dan Minyoung sama sekali tak pernah mempedulikannya.

"Kalau begitu permasalah selesai sampai disini," ucap Sooyoung dengan ringannya. Rencana awal mereka hanya ingin Jihyun meninggalkan rumah, tapi kalau Junki ikut pergi tak ada yang disesalkan. Malah lebih bagus.

Kris dan Sehun mendapatkan hak perusahaan untuh dan sekarang tak ada pengganggu yang merusak kesenangan. Sempurna. "Jam berapa besok oppa berangkat?"

"Setelah sarapan."

"Oh. Baik. Besok aku akan berusaha bangun pagi, dan sekarang aku pamit tidur lebih dulu." Minyoung menepuk tangan sekali sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Minyoung eonni, tunggu aku."

Setelah Sooyoung dan Minyoung berlalu, Jihyun pindah duduk di samping Junki.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung. Ia kira akan menjadi percakapan sengit tapi hanya seperti ini?

Pandangan Baekhyun bergulir menangkap ke arah Junki. Sosok bugar yang tak lagi muda terlihat kecewa menatap kepergian Sooyoung dan Minyoung yang membuat hati Baekhyun pilu.

Secepat kilat Junki merubah ekspresi kala sadar kehadiran Jihyun, "Jihyun-ah, jika kau juga keberatan kau bisa membatalkan—

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap ikut ke Jeju." Jawab Jihyun setenang genangan air danau bahkan tak beriak. Disentuhnya tangan Junki, mata teduh wanita itu berlari ke arah anaknya. "Baekhyun juga sudah mengizinkanku."

Baekhyun membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan. "Ayah, Biarkan ibu menemani ayah di Jeju. Jika sendirian, pasti ayah akan kesepian disana. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah besar… dan Baekhyun juga sudah punya Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengeratkan rangkulan lengan Chanyeol.

"Ey… mentang-mentang sudah menikah, oppa sudah tak dianggap." Kris menyeka air mata imaginer seolah tersinggung dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah oppa, Sehunnie akan menemanimu." Bukan Baekhyun, Sehunlah yang mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu sambil merangkul bermanja pada lengan Kris.

"Kau itu sungguh menjijikkan!" Kris berusaha mendorong kelapa Sehun menjauh namun Sehun kukuh berusaha memeluk kakak sulung.

Sisa dari mereka terbahak melihat dua orang itu.

Bahkan Junki sampai menetes air mata saking tertawa terlalu keras.

Pasti ia akan merindukan momen ini. Hidup bak robot sampai di usia ini merupakan prestasi yang hanya terasa hambar.

Keluarga Byun dikenal publik sebagai keluarga konglomerat sukses dan dibalik kesuksesan itu selalu ada tumbal berupa kebebasan sosok pewaris yang membawa beban di kedua pundak.

Akhirnya beban pewaris berpindah pada kedua putranya. Junki telah sepenuhnya mempercayai Kris dan Sehun. Bukan cara diktator Junki mendidik anaknya, ia hanya ingin sedikit melonggarkan tradisi Byun dan melihat kebahagiaan anaknya saling bersenda gurau, begitu menyejukkan perasaan kekhawatiran selama ini. Ditambah sosok tak terduga Jihyun nyatanya adalah sosok wanita yang menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Ingin Junki menampar kekasaran dirinya di masa lalu yang sempat menganggap Jihyun adalah wanita bermuka dua di hadapan mendiang ibunya.

Untuk permasalahan Sooyoung dan Minyoung, Junki lebih membiarkan mereka bermanja pada kekayaan. Sempat Junki menyalahkan orang tuanya yang bagaimana bisa membuat dirinya menikahi tiga wanita. Namun menilik Kris, Sehun dan Baekhyun berkumpul seperti ini sedikit banyak Junki malah bersyukur.

"Berjanji lah kalian akan sering mengunjungi ayah."

Mereka mengakhiri percakapan malam itu dengan pelukan hangat dan perasaan lega.

 **o**

 **ooOoo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Baru selesai mandi, Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ mengoyak rambut basah. Alis berkerut melihat Chanyeol masih mengenakan kemeja putih kancing dan celana kain hitam serius berbicara dengan ponsel menempel di telinga.

Garis pandang bertemu, tangan Chanyeol terangkat meminta Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Chanyeol memeluk tiba-tiba, menyandarkan dahi pada pundak Baekhyun.

Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hyung, tolong cek properti yang lain sedetail mungkin. Maaf sepertinya sore baru aku bisa kesana."

Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukan saat Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan dan menatap serius, "Chanyeol hyung, ada apa?"

Chanyeol menolak untuk menatap mata penasaran Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit kesal. Ia yakin jika Chanyeol pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Chanyeol hyung."

Panggilan lembut beserta ekspresi penuh harap Baekhyun masih bisa Chanyeol tahan. "Sayang, maaf. Aku hanya ingin sekarang kau fokus untuk keluargamu." Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun melewatkan waktu bersama Jihyun.

"Chanyeol hyung, kita keluarga dan kau kini adalah prioritasku karena kau adalah suamiku." Senyum Baekhyun mengembang begitu mengakhiri kalimat. Digenggamnya kedua telapak Chanyeol, "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Tanpa tahu jadwalmu, aku memaksa menginap."

Hati Chanyeol sepenuhnya telah berada di genggaman Baekhyun. Bukan genggaman menyakitkan, namun genggaman tangan lembut syarat kehangatan dan begitu menentramkan. Baekhyun sangat mahir mengendalikan emosi Chanyeol.

Meski umur Baekhyun lebih mudah daripada Chanyeol. Meski usia Baekhyun bahkan belum genap setengah abad. Mungkin dikarenakan perjalanan hidup Baekhyun lebih berat daripada kehidupan yang Chanyeol lalui mengajarkan dan membuat Baekhyun jauh lebih dewasa daripada apa yang Chanyeol tebak.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

Meletakkan ponsel di nakas, sepenuhnya perhatian Chanyeol terfokus pada Baekhyun. Tersenyum tulus, tangan terentang mengharap pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap lembut Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun sudah dalam rengkuhan.

Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol. Dengan kediaman yang memancarkan aura romantisme pengantin baru, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk menceritakan permasalahan.

Chanyeol menyesap aroma segar menguar di leher jenang Baekhyun. Rembesan kesegaran kulit sehabis mandi, terasa berpindah ke pipi Chanyeol seolah menyejukkan pikiran kalutnya. "Sebenarnya ini bukan pekerjaan kantor, sayang. Hanya di studio ada sedikit kekacauan."

"Kekacauan." Pengucapan Baekhyun begitu lembut tanpa sedikitpun terdengar memaksa bahkan tak seperti pernyataan.

"Sekitar dua jam lalu ada penyewa yang mabuk hingga merusak beberapa properti."

"Apakah itu parah?" Kini kekhawatiran nampak di dalam pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sampai ia melepas pelukan dan menatap penasaran.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat tersenyum menenangkan, "Tenang. Ada persidangan kecil besok siang dan MQ hyung akan menanganinya."

"Tapi kau terlihat resah." Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol, berusaha mengamati ekspresi suaminya.

Begitu lihai Baekhyun membaca suasana hati Chanyeol.

Studio Loey bak anak bagi Chanyeol. Membangun dari nol dan susahnya mendapat restu dari ayah, tiba-tiba dirusak oleh seseorang tak bertanggung jawab itu mampu menyulut amarah Chanyeol.

Jelas terlihat kilat emosi di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun berucap lirih. "Chanyeol—

"Maaf. Aku hanya tak habis pikir bisa lalai dalam menjaga asetku." Chanyeol memang sangat possessive dengan apa yang telah dimilikinya. Jangan sampai rusak. Jangan sampai lepas dari pengawasan.

"Satu kesalahan bukanlah hal yang fatal Chanyeol. Lagi pula ini murni bukan kesalahanmu. Mungkin kau bisa membuat peraturan tambahan?"

"Itu ide bagus!" terlalu kalut mungkin otak Chanyeol belum bisa berpikir jernih. Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun lalu berucap tulus, "Terima kasih."

Meski kerusakan mungkin bisa diatasi dengan mudah namun kelalaian hingga orang mabuk di dalam studio membuat Chanyeol ingin memasang cctv di setiap sudut ruangan dan menambah penjagaan. Setidaknya Chanyeol akan mengikuti usul Baekhyun menambah peraturan tak boleh membawa minuman keras ke dalam studio.

"Chanyeol hyung, besok kita tak perlu mengantar ayah dan ibu sampai bandara. Kita bisa langsung ke tempat sidang."

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit dan terlihat jenaka dari sudut pandang Baekhyun. "Kau harus mengganti kesempatan mengantar ibu dengan meluangkan jadwal bulan depan untuk liburan ke Jeju."

Chanyeol tergelak dengan kedipan imut Baekhyun. "Kau menggodaku untuk mengajak bulan madu kedua, hm? Nakal!"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa, "Bukan itu maksudku, Chanyeol hyung!"

Mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas."Baiklah, aku akan mengirim pesan kepada MQ hyung sebentar." Kembali Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan mengetik pesan pemberitahuan singkat.

Baekhyun terhenyak sebentar, mengingat sesuatu.

Chanyeol tak mempunyai baju ganti disini!

Kalau pakaian Baekhyun meski sudah diangkut Jihyun ke rumah baru, tadi ia sempat mengecek masih ada beberapa setelan. "Chanyeol hyung, kau mandilah dan aku ke kamar Kris oppa dulu untuk meminjam piyama."

Belum sempat berbalik, pergelangan Baekhyun ditahan menyebabkan ia menatap si pelaku dengan bingung.

"Tak perlu."

Baekhyun masih dalam mode kebingungan tapi sedetik kemudian langsung terperanjat karena kakinya tak menapak lantai, "Chanyeoool hyung!"

Chanyeol menggendong dan langsung merebahkan Baekhyun ke ranjang.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau belum mandi."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut, "Apakah aku bau? Kau tak mau aku sentuh, hm?"

"Bu-bukan itu." Baekhyun membuang pandangan ke arah lain, tak bisa mengelak. Aroma Chanyeol begitu maskulin dan tercium begitu memabukkan. Suara Chanyeol saja sudah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak tahu arah apalagi dengan sentuhan. Bisa membuat Baekhyun gila.

Satu hal lagi. Sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh Baekhyun akan melakukan hubungan intim di kamar yang telah ia tempati sejak kecil. Dirumahnya!

Chanyeol bergerak, menempatkan dirinya di atas dengan siku kiri sebagai tumpuan agar Baekhyun tidak tertindih.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Iya—" Chanyeol mendekat ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik, "—suamiku."

Mendadak tubuh Baekhyun terasa meleleh. Entah Baekhyun belum terbiasa tapi Chanyeol selalu bisa mendengar panggilan mesra itu.

Melihat Baekhyun tersipu malu, Chanyeol tak tahan dan langsung mencium suaminya. Melesakkan lidah begitu Baekhyun membuka sedikit celah bibir. Lembut. Dalam. Mata terpejam menikmati alur permainan.

"Karena besok ada banyak agenda, aku tak akan memasukimu. Aku hanya butuh teman pelepasan."

Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab karena yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan hanyalah desahan. Ingin ia menggigit bibir tapi kalau ketahuan, Chanyeol akan kembali melahap bibirnya hingga bengkak.

Kulit meremang. Napas terengah. Udara menjadi panas dan lembab.

Di sela Chanyeol mencumbui leher Baekhyun, ia melepas tali pinggang Bathrobe dan menyibaknya. Berdiri dengan lutut, Chanyeol melepas kemeja dan celana yang ia kenakan. Melempar ke lantai. Dirinya yang telanjang, menatap berbinar Baekhyun yang masih memakai bathrobe terbuka.

Kulit putih mulus berhias nipple pink yang mengintip dari sisi pinggir bathrobe.

Dominan menggerakkan tangan menyentuh penis Baekhyun yang terlihat berkedut sudah setengah berdiri dan terlihat cairan putih di pucuk mengalir. Tak tahan, ia kembali menindih Baekhyun. Menyusuri leher Baekhyun dan menyesapnya. Menelusuri hingga ke nipple yang menggoda. Menggigit, menghisap dan memainkan dengan lidah yang sukses mampu membuat Baekhyun meraung.

Tangan bergerak memegang bagian selatannya yang sudah siap bertarung lalu menyatukan dengan penis Baekhyun.

Desahan Baekhyun semakin liar. Ia menarik leher Chanyeol, merangkul meminta Chanyeol menciumnya. Itu lebih baik daripada terus mendesah tak berdaya. Baekhyun merasakan kelembutan suaminya dalam setiap sentuh dan gerakan. Ia mengharap lebih.

" _Enter me_ , Chanyeol hyung."

Saking terkejutnya mendengar lirihan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak sengaja meremas penis keduanya terlalu kencang sampai Baekhyun tersedak.

"Ma-maaf." Chanyeol reflek melepas genggaman penis, terfokus mengelus penis Baekhyun selembut mungkin yang ia bisa karena merasa bersalah telah menyakiti suaminya. "Kita tak bawa lube, Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu."

"Chanyeol hyung, masukan saja. Tolong."

Rengekan beserta desahan Baekhyun seakan sukses meledakkan tembok pengendalian diri Chanyeol. Tertunduk mengenai dahi Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdesis, "Apakah kau punya _body lotion_?"

"Ughh Chan—" suara Baekhyun bergetar. Libodo meningkat semenjak Chanyeol terus saja mengelus penisnya.

"Iya, sayang."

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan lotion di meja rias."

Chanyeol segera beranjak menuju meja rias, sedangkan Baekhyun yang telah lemas melirik sosok Chanyeol yang membaca label botol satu demi satu kebingungan mencari lotion. Sosok telanjang Chanyeol begitu seksi. Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal terdekat.

Memalukan. Sekarang ia menyadari seberapa mesum dirinya hingga penisnya kembali tegak.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol. "Kau sudah mengantuk?"

Buru-buru Baekhyun menyingkirkan bantal dan menggeleng. "Aku um malu," ucap Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol menggigit pipi Baekhyun gemas dan tertawa puas dengan ekspresi kesal suaminya. Melumuri telunjuk dan jari tengah dengan lotion, Chanyeol kembali ke posisi awal. "Jangan menyalahkanku jika besok kau kesulitan berjalan."

Jari Chanyeol mulai melakukan _foreplay_ di lubang Baekhyun sebelum iya memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan. Penyatuan mereka sinkron. Tak terlalu terburu-buru saling mencari dan membagi kenikmatan. Akhir sebuah hari yang melelahkan adalah dalam pelukan terkasih.

 **o**

 **ooOoo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Baru pukul delapan pagi, kediaman Byun sudah disibukan oleh persiapan keberangkatan Junki dan Jihyun. Persiapan mulai dari sarapan, barang bawaan hingga mobil sudah bertengger di depan pintu utama.

Jihyun yang pertama bangun memastikan tak tertinggal satupun barang.

"Nyonya Jihyun, apakah _paper bag_ yang anda bawa juga dimasukkan ke bagasi?"

Jihyun menyentuh paper bag, "Tidak. Ini hadiah untuk Baekhyun."

Semalam Jihyun tak enak hati mengganggu anaknya beristirahat terlebih ada Chanyeol yang juga menginap. Bukan berarti Jihyun terganggu dengan keberadaan Chanyeol, malah ia membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua.

"Ibu."

Jihyun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berjalan hati-hati menapak tangga terakhir. Di sebelahan ada Chanyeol yang merangkul seolah Baekhyun akan tergelincir setiap melangkah.

Wanita itu melebarkan senyum. Melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Kau tidur dengan nyenyak, sayang?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun meringis namun sudut bibir langsung terangkat membentuk senyum manis, "Iya, ibu." Tidurnya sangat nyenyak karna kelelahan.

"Ibu ada sesuatu untukmu."

Baekhyun menerima _paper bag_ yang diberikan Jihyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Ini pakaian pria pertama yang ibu berikan untukmu."

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar tak mampu mengucap satupun kata. Air matanya kian menggenang.

Jihyun mengelus pipi sang putra begitu lembut dengan tatapan pilu penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf ibu baru memberimu sekarang setelah kamu tumbuh dewasa. Maafkan segala keegoisan ibumu ini."

Air mata menetes, Baekhyun bergerak memeluk Jihyun. Dipeluk begitu erat. "Tidak, ibu."

"Ibu senang kau bisa menikah dengan pria baik hati seperti Chanyeol." Jihyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang setia di sanding Baekhyun dengan senyum lega. Tangan ringkih itu terulur menyentuh singkat lengan Chanyeol.

"Meski aku hanya pindah ke pulau yang berbeda, tapi aku tetap ingin berpesan. Tolong jaga anakku."

 _Tolong jaga putraku_. Lanjut Jihyun dalam hati.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Jihyun melepas pelukan dan menangkup pipi sembab Baekhyu. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata ketika Jihyun mengecup dahinya.

"Kalian melakukan perpisahan tanpaku?" Suara bass Junki menyela. Pria itu mendekat dan ikut mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Janji kau harus mengunjungi kami sambil menggendong momongan."

"Ayah, itu akan terlalu lama." Kris dan Sehun ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Aku yakin paling cepat bulan depan pasti Baekhyun akan mengunjungi kalian." Kris menggerakkan alis naik turun menggoda.

"Baekhyun kan anak mama." Sehun ikut menambahi sambil tangan jahilnya menarik ujung hidung bungsu.

Karena tidak terima, Baekhyun balas mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"Sehun! Jangan bersikap kekanakan. Cepat sarapan," Sooyoung menghardik putranya.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri tegap, sebaliknya Sehun yang tahu ketegangan yang Baekhyun rasakan malah merangkul lebih erat. "Mama, aku hanya melakukan perpisahan dengan adik kesayanganku."

Putra ke dua Byun memutuskan ikut Junki dan Jihyun ke Jeju selama tiga hari. Meskipun dari sikap Sehun terlihat seperti anak yang pembangkang dan cuek, tapi sebenarnya Sehun sangat sayang kepada Junki dan Jihyun.

"Lebih baik kau cari calon istri dari pada buang-buang waktu di Jeju."

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo semua sarapan." Junki menggelengkan kepala. Ada-ada saja di hari keberangkatan malah bertengkar.

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan rumah satu jam kemudian, disusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga langsung pergi.

Duduk di kursi depan di samping supir, Sehun pura-pura bermain ponsel. Menajamkan pendengaran berusaha menangkap pembicaraan Junki dan Jihyun yang berbisik di kursi belakang.

"Jihyun, maaf aku tadi tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi aku penasaran dengan apa maksudmu memberi hadiah baju pria pertama untuk Baekhyun? Untuk apa Baekhyun memiliki baju pria?"

Pertanyaan Junki membuat Sehun dan Jihyun membatu. Jantung berdebar gugup.

 _Haruskah aku mengalihkan perhatian?_ Sehun berusaha mencari ide.

"A-ah itu untuk Chanyeol." Sangkal Jihyun, namun langsung dibantah Junki telak.

"Tidak. Aku sangat yakin kau jelas bilang jika baju itu adalah hadiah untuk Baekhyun."

Sehun mendesis. Kali ini mungkin bukan situasi tepat untuk dia ikut campur. Untung saja dia ikut ke Jeju meski hanya beberapa hari.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan ini saat kita sudah sampai di jeju, oppa?" Jihyun memilih jalan tengah. Dulu memang Jihyun sudah ingin menceritakan segalanya, tapi di saat Junki sibuk akan pelepasan perusahaan sekiranya Jihyun tak ingin menambah pikiran Junki. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapat waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

Raut pucat Jihyun membuat Junki menyesal, "Maaf aku memaksamu." Ia genggam telapak tangan Jihyun dan menggenggam erat.

"Tidak. Cepat atau lambat kau memang harus mengetahuinya." Senyum lemah Jihyun torehkan. Sepertinya ini memang kesempatan baik karena semakin lama ia mengulur waktu, bebannya akan kian menggunung.

 **o**

 **ooOoo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Di sela kebisingan dan keramaian kota Seoul, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyempatkan waktu ke mall untuk membeli baju ganti untuk Chanyeol, menghemat waktu daripada pulang ke rumah yang masih jauh.

Tak lelah menarik sudut bibir dengan mata berbinar bahagia, Baekhyun terlebih dulu telah berganti baju dengan hadiah pemberian Jihyun. Jemari tak jemu mengelus fabric kain lembut yang tengah ia pakai.

Tema hari ini mereka mengenakan pakaian casual. Baekhyun dengan hoodie, jeans dan sneakers. Chanyeol dengan long-coat, kaos turtleneck, jeans dan pantofel.

Keduanya berjalan dengan tangan tertaut mengabaikan jika sekarang sedang di kantor polisi dan banyak mata yang tertarik menatap mereka. Chanyeol menelpon Kesper untuk menjemput di depan pintu kantor polisi.

Koreografer itu langsung terperangah begitu berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Kalian mau kencan?"

"Banyak tanya! Cepat antar ke ruangan interogasi."

Baekhyun terkikik melihat Kasper yang langsung berjengit langsung balik badan menjalankan perintah Chanyeol.

Memasuki sebuah ruangan interogasi, Baekhyun mengikut di belakang Chanyeol. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, terlebih situasi ini membuatnya tak nyaman berada di tengah banyak orang yang tak ia kenal.

Memberanikan diri ia melihat sekeliling, syaraf motoriknya mendadak mati saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di pendengaran.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol sigap menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ia terkejut mengetahui jika tersangka mengenali suaminya tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah saat melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

 **ooOoo**

 **o**

 **o**

 **TBC**

 **o**

 **o**

 **ooOoo**


End file.
